heart break and an old secert
by TwistedKittyCat
Summary: Edward has just broken Bella's heart to protect her. Someone form Edward's past wants revenge. Bella maybe falling for the person who wants revenge on Edward. Can Edward save Bella and keep himself safe too? Epilogue Part 2. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, I don't love you anymore" said Edward.

His words tore through me like a knife; I didn't want to believe him. Yet, his golden eyes looked so serious.

"You… you can't mean that" I muttered in between my sobbing sniffles.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's over between us" said Edward.

Edward turned and began to walk towards his car, leaving me alone in the cold pouring rain outside of my house. I watched as he drove away, not once looking back at me. It was killing me. My love had just broken my heart with no reason for it.

"This can't be happening" I said out loud as tears rushed down my cheeks.

My knees gave way and I crumpled to the ground and sobbed.

(Edward POV)

God, I'm a horrible monster. I just left her there crying, in the rain no less. But I had to left her go; she needed to be free to be with a human, to be with someone who deserved her. Not like me, not a vampire. It took every ounce of strength I had not go running back to her and tell her the truth that it was all a lie. I couldn't even look at her as I drove away because I was afraid, that if I saw Bella looking so hurt and crying, that I could never do what I had to.

The second I arrive at my home Alice came racing out the front door. She clearly had had a vision of what I had done.

"You Asshole!" she screamed.

"Alice, please just leave me alone" I sighed, I didn't want to hear her tell that I was wrong to do that to Bella, because I already knew that.

"No, not after what you did" she growled.

I pushed my way past her and went into the house.

"Edward, you broke her heart!" she screamed after me.

Alice just didn't understand I had to do this to protect Bella. I rushed up the stairs and into my room. Then I slam the door shut and went to my sound system. I grabbed the first CD I could find and put it in the CD player. Then I cranked the volume way up so I could drown out my thoughts and everyone else thoughts.

(Bella POV)

Even after his car was out of sight a sat there crying and hoping this was all just some terrible nightmare. It wasn't until I heard the phone ringing inside the house that I got up, and went in inside to answer it.

"Hello?" I said in-between sniffles.

"Bella? It's me Alice" answered Alice in her musical voice.

"Hi Alice" I sighed, I had been hoping it was Edward to calling to apologize, but I knew better, if Edward wanted to talk to me he would just show up in my room, not call.

"Are you ok? Oh, that was a stupid question, of course you're not ok" said Alice.

I couldn't say anything because I had begun to sob again.

"Bella?" said Alice.

Still I couldn't speak I was just too caught up in sobbing my eyes out.

"That's it, I'll be over in a few minutes, see you then" she said.

I hung up the phone. The room seemed to be spinning, and I felt light headed. I climbed up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened my door still hoping to see my gorgeous angel sitting on the end of my bed with a glorious grin on his perfect face, but to my dismay my angel wasn't there. I slowly pulled off my soaking clothes and replaced them with nice dry ones. Just as I finished changing there was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I said. I had forgotten Alice said she was coming over.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind but I asked Jasper to come with me" said Alice as she opened my door.

"It's fine" I whimpered.

First thing Alice did when she came into my room was give me a big tight hug. The next thing she did was pull a box of tissues out of her bag. Jasper stood in the doorway looking as though he felt out of place.

"Come on in Jasper" I sniffled give him the only grin I could manage.

Jasper walked over to my side and put one of his cold hands on my shoulder. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. It made me stop crying but not stop feeling the pain of my broken heart. It was clear that Jasper didn't want to control all of my emotions, because he knew this was no time for that.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking me straight in the eyes.

"Don't be. This is my fault" I said staring at the eye not meeting anyone's eyes.

Suddenly Alice voice filled the voice, "Your fault? No this is in no way your fault Bella. This is all Edward doing"

"Please don't say that" I said trying to keep from crying.

"Why? It's true" said Alice heatedly.

"If it is true then he doesn't love me and then maybe…" I could even finish when Jasper interrupted.

"Bella, he loved you and don't you ever think differently" said Jasper with a reassuring smile.

Again another wave of calm washed over me. I gave Jasper another pathetic smile and a sign of thanks.

"It's getting late Charlie will be home soon" I sighed.

"I can stay if you like" said Alice.

I shook my head no. I really just wanted to be alone for a little bit.

"Okay, but if you need me just call me and I'll be here in a flash" she smiled.

"I'll be ok" I was lying through my teeth. "I think I'll just go to bed, Jasper would you mind helping me with that?" I asked.

"Here lay down" he said.

I lied down on the bed and felt a wave of comfort and tiredness. With in moments I was asleep.

(Edward POV)

The music didn't help at all. I could still hear Alice yelling at my through her thoughts. I needed to get out and go run and try to clear my mind. I was about to leave when I heard Esme.

"Where are you going, Edward" she said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Out to go run of while" I answered not looking her in the eyes.

"Edward, you are going to need to talk about this sometime" Esme said, she was right but I didn't want to think about that.

"Later, I need to clear my mind" I sighed as I walked out the door.

Outside the house I could hear Esme's thoughts;

_You still love her. What happened? Why?_

I put my face in my hands, I needed to see her. Even before I had completely decided to go see her I was off running. I stood in front of Police Chief Swan's house in the very spot where I had broken Bella's heart. The house was quite and everyone in it was a sleep. It was a good time for me to slip into her room with no one noticing.

She was so beautiful, yet even in sleep I could tell she was hurt and sad. I stood in the shadows of her room. I watched her chest move up and down as she breathed. She tossed and turned a lot as if no matter how she laid she couldn't get comfortable.

"Edward…why?" she whispered in her sleep.

"I wish I could tell you my love" I whispered back.

After an hour of just watching her I finally managed to make myself leave her again. But before I left I walked over to the head of her bed, bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my love. I'm sorry" I whispered as I slipped out her window.

The rest of the night I ran, trying to reason with myself to stay away from Bella. I loved her but if I wanted her safe I couldn't be with her. Not after getting that letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

I awoke early, it was Monday, and a school day. School, the one place I didn't want to be. I quickly got ready for what would be the worst school day in months. I stared at myself in the mirror and saw just how horrible I looked but I didn't care. Charlie had already left for work and I was alone. I made my way down stairs to find a note on the table.

_Bella-_

_I'm going to be working late. Don't worry about dinner._

_Love- Dad_

I sighed and began to pour myself some cereal when the door bell rang. Before I could open the door it swung open.

"Morning" beamed Alice as she closed the door behind her.

"hi" was all I could manage to say.

"How are you this morning?" she asked as she looked me over and frowned.

I just shook my head, I didn't want to talk. Alice put her hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Come on we should get you to school" Alice said and then she took me by the hand and lead me out of the house.

(Edward's POV)

When I returned home the only person there was Esme. She was sitting at the piano waiting for me.

"You're finally home" she smiled.

I smiled back and ran my fingers over the ivory keys.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Emse asked.

"There is nothing to talk about" was the only answer I could come up with.

I left her and went up stairs to change for school. It was going to be a long day, I had even thought about ditching school just so I wouldn't have to see Bella. I wanted to see her though, so I had decided that I would go just to see her, even if I couldn't be with her.

Esme didn't say anything as I left the house, but I did hear her thoughts.

_Why? I know you love her. Why hurt her? _

I wanted to tell Esme the answers she wanted but I just couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone, if I wanted to keep Bella safe. I quickly got in to my car. The letter I had gotten last week was still in the Volvo. I pick it up and read it again.

_Edward Cullen-_

_You betrayed me. You took my only love and now she is dead. I want revenge. But I'm a better person then you Edward I'll give you a choice. Leave Isabella Swan forever, break her heart or watch her die just as I had to watch Scarlett die. I'll be watching to you to see what your answer is. Scarlett is gone and it's your fault. _

_Revenge is sweet- Nikolai _

_P.S. I'll be seeing you and Isabella very so no matter what you decide, but you can decide if she lives or dies._

(Bella's POV)

"Bye Alice" I said as I slipped in my first class of the day.

I move to the back of the room towards my normal sit only to find someone sitting in it. Right when I was about to say something my foot caught a chair and I went flying downward. But instead of hitting the ground I was caught, around the waist, by strong, cold, arms.

"You're quite graceful, aren't you?" teased a beautiful male voice.

I was upright again but the strong arms were still around my waist. My cheeks burned a bright rosy pink. The arms slid off my waist and I turned to see who had caught me. It was a stunning sight. He had jet black hair that was long in the front and fell over his right eye. His skin was pale, pale like Edward's. His eyes were a strange gold unlike any eyes I'd ever seen. The boy that had caught me, was dressed strange as well, he was wearing tight girl jeans, a gray shirt, a black blazer, and had a sliver crucifix around his neck.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy staring straight into my eyes.

"I'm fine" I said softly.

By now the room had started to fill up, but I didn't even notice I was still staring at the strange boy who stood before me.

"I'm Nikolai, Nikolai Vardeman" he smiled, he had dazzlingly white teeth.

"I'm Bella Swan" I responded.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, I just moved here" said Nikolai.

"Oh? Why did you move here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My parents wanted to move someplace quiet" he said as he took a seat behind my desk.

"Well, Forks is pretty quiet" I smiled and took my seat.

The class went by in a blur; I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I was to busy thinking about my angel, Edward, I was wondering if he was at school today. It wasn't until the bell rang that I was snapped out of it.

(Edward's POV)

The school was a busy with gossip when I arrived. It all was about some new kid, a new boy to be correct. But I thought nothing of it; I just wanted to catch a glimpse of Bella. But I was running late and the last bell to class rang right as I parked my car. Great, my only way of see Bella right now would be through her friend Jessica's mind. Jessica's mind was dull and boring but it was my only choice.

_Why is it that all the cute ones go for Bella? God, she's not even that pretty. First Mike, then Edward and now this guy. I still can't believe he was able to catch her. He is so cute. He dresses so weird though and that hair. What did he say his name was? _

Jessica mind was so annoying she never focused on anything. What did she mean he caught Bella and who was he? I was frustrated now. I ran at a little quicker then human pace to my first class. But by the time I got there I was still late.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen" said the nasally voice of my teacher.

"Your Welcome" I said, I was too frustrated to be nice.

I took my seat in the back of the room and tried to focus in on Jessica thoughts again.

_What is up with Bella today? She looks horrible, like she's been crying. Maybe her and Edward had fight and broke up. That would be horrible for me. Mike would probable want to go out with her again._

She was so self-centered. I didn't understand how Bella could stand to be around her. The whole time during class I waited for Jessica to talk to Bella but she never did. In fact, when the bell rang Jessica left Bella behind and went off to her next class without her.

(Bella's POV)

Jessica was already gone when I finished packing up. She was probable off to go smooch with her boyfriend, Mike. I sighed and I tear rounded down my cheek. This was the first time ever since I had come to this school that I'd be walking alone to a class.

"Bella? Are you ok?" asked Nikolai.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I wiped away the traitorous tears in my eyes.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" he asked.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me the other day" I said not meeting his strange gold eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He must not be very bright to lose such a pretty girl as you" said Nikolai.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He had a prefect smiled it matched his prefect face.

"Here, I'll walk you to your next class" Nikolai said as he gesture towards the door.

"Umm ok, I have history next" I said as I walk through the door.

We walked in silence, but I didn't mind it was just nice to be walking with someone. Nikolai did even question me on how to get to the history building; it was like he had gone here all year and knew exactly where to go. The only nice thing about today was it wasn't raining, yet. Nikolai moved so gracefully. I barely noticed we had arrived in front of the history building.

"Thanks for walking me" I said as I turned to face him

"It was nothing, Bella" Nikolai said.

The second get to class bell rang.

"Shoot, you're going to be late for class" I said.

I felt bad that I was going to make late on his first day of school here.

"No, I'm not. I have history right now too" he smiled.

"Oh" I felt like an idiot, I had assumed he had some other class.

Nikolai held the door open for me, and I quickly walked through, too quickly. I caught my foot on the floor mat and tripped. Yet, again somehow Nikolai caught me.

"Wow, you can't stay upright for very long can you?" he joked as he helped stand me up.

"Thanks again" I muttered as my cheeks turned pink.

For some reason Nikolai found my blushing comical and chuckled. His chuckling only made me blush more.

"Here come on before we are late" said Nikolai, and then he looped arms with me and led me into class.

(Edward's POV)

It was killing me that I wasn't walking Bella to class. I wanted to see her. So I head off toward her normal route to her history class. But before I could get there I was interrupted, by Alice.

"Where do you think you are going?" she said in her harshest tones.

"Alice, just leave me alone" I said as I brushed passed her.

But, Alice wasn't going to let me get away that easy, she grabbed my arm.

"Edward, no I will not leave you alone. You ended it with her. Now let her go" Alice said softly.

"I just need to know if she is ok" I said quickly.

"God, are you stupid Edward? You broke her heart of course she isn't ok. She is a mess" Alice roared.

"Alice… I didn't want to hurt her" I whispered.

"It's to late for that Edward, just please stop left her go. Don't mess with her head, she can't take it" Alice pleaded.

"But…" was all I could say before Alice interjected.

"Edward, just go to class, leave Bella alone" as Alice said this the final bell rang.

I head off in the direction of my class, knowing I would have still wait to see Bella with my own eyes. For now I would have to settle for the minds of Mike and Jessica if I want to see her. I decided Mike was my best bet.

_Who is this new guy with Bella? Has she been crying? Maybe Jessica is right, her and Cullen broke up. I wonder if it's too soon to ask her out. Oh wait damn it I'm still dating Jessica. Hey wait is the guy linking arms with Bella. _

My mind was racing, Bella was with another guy. Suddenly I wanted to know who he was and what his intensions were with Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, please answer the question" said the teacher.

I hadn't been paying attention so I had to read the teacher mind for the answer.

_1,398 cm, he wasn't paying attention again. Just for once I'd wish he'd listen._

"1398 centimeters" I sighed.

The annoyance played clearly across the teachers face and she was forced to say I was correct like normal. I spent the rest of the class waiting to the bell to ring. I wanted to she her. I didn't care what Alice said besides I wasn't going to talk to her, I just needed to see her. To know that somehow she would be ok, with… without me.

(Bella's POV)

Nikolai was weird and that something strange coming from a girl who just yesterday was dating a vampire. But at least Nikolai was talking to me unlike everyone else today. It was like I had a contagious disease. I had begun to wonder if everyone knew that Edward and I had broken up. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella, are you all right?" asked Nikolai, in this class he to the right of me.

I sighed and smiled "I'll be ok".

Nikolai was so nice to me and we barely knew each other.

"So… where you move from?" I asked causally.

"Up state, New York" said Nikolai as he spun his pencil on the desk.

"Did you like it there?" I asked.

"Not really. A friend of mine died and I've hated it there ever since" he sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said automatically after hearing about someone dying.

I turned back to my history book. I suddenly felt bad; I had clearly brought up a tender subject for him. It seemed like I couldn't do anything today but bring myself into more despair. Tears began to build in my eyes I had to get out of here. I raised my hand to get the teacher attention.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" asked the teacher.

"Can I go to the restroom?" I asked.

The teacher only nodded. I quickly rushed out of the room and out into the now pouring rain. Of course it had to be raining, and of course I had to have forgotten my coat in Alice's car and my umbrella back in the class room. But right now I didn't care I had be desperate to get out of there, to be alone. By now the tears were rolling freely down my cheeks.

"Bella?" called the familiar voice of Alice.

I turned to see her; she had a sad smile on her face and look as though she were worried.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I had a vision and saw you crying out here" she said and moved so that I was standing under her umbrella too.

"Alice, he said he didn't love me" I said as I burst into full blown sobbing.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry" she said, as she hugged me.

I sobbed in her cold arms until I didn't have any tears left.

"We should get back to class. Are you going to ok enough?" asked Alice.

I nodded and walked back in the history building. My clothes were pretty wet and I was shivering. As I took my seat, Nikolai turned towards me.

"I guess it would be silly to ask if it is raining out" he said and gave me another of his prefect smiles.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment, though normally I would get annoyed. Right now I was just glad someone was talking to me. The rest of class I finished reading the chapter in the history book we had be assigned.

(Edward's POV)

When the bell rang I was the first out the door, I was very anxious to see Bella. I was almost out of the building when a strong hand grabbed me.

"Alice doesn't want you near her" said Emmet.

"Emmet, just let me go I have to see her" I roared.

A few students began to stare at us, so Emmet pulled me out of the building.

"No" he roared.

"I need to see her" I yelled.

More people began to stare at us.

"You have hurt her enough" said Jasper; he was walking over to us with Alice right behind him.

"Edward, please, go to class, go home, go hunt, just leave her alone. After all you don't love her" Alice's voice was dark and filled with rage.

I stared at her in shock as did Jasper and Emmet.

"That's what you told her. Didn't you?" Alice asked already ready knowing the answer.

"Edward is that true?" asked Jasper in a confused tone, he could feel that I still loved Bella and didn't understand.

I looked away from my family's eyes, I was ashamed.

"Yes, I don't love her anymore" I said it so quietly that only my family could hear.

Suddenly I felt a sharp sting across my cheek. Alice had just slapped me. She looked madder then I had ever seen her before.

"Why are you lying?" she yelled

I said nothing I just stared at her. I couldn't say anything, not if I wanted Bella safe.

"Come Alice we all are going to be late for class. Let's go" said Jasper gently as he slowly tugged her arm in the direction of their next class.

"Just leave her alone" hissed Alice as she left with Jasper.

Emmet walked me to class to make sure I didn't make until unnecessary stops.

(Bella's POV)

It had stopped raining when class ended but I was still wet and cold. The weather outside wouldn't help much either, it had gotten cold out.

"Bella, wait" called Nikolai as I headed for the door of the class room.

"Here take my blazer" he said and held out his jacket to me.

"But won't you be cold?" I asked.

"I'm not soaked and already shivering, take it" Nikolai gave me yet another of his prefect smiles.

"Thanks" I said as I slipped the blazer on.

"Looks good on you" said Nikolai.

I blushed, I couldn't help it he was just so sweet.

"What class do you have next?" asked Nikolai as we walked out of the history building and into the cold outside air.

"Trig, and you?" I asked in curiosity.

"Biology II, looks like I won't see you again until lunch, I have Trig after Bio" he replied.

"I guess so, thanks again for the jacket, I'll see you at lunch" I said and headed off to the math building which was the opposite direction of the science building. I was half way to the math building when Rosalie, of all people, stopped me.

"Bella, I would go that way if I were you" she cautioned in a kind voice.

Even though everyone else in Edward's family love and accepted me Rosalie still didn't like me very much.

"And why is that?" I asked, suddenly wondering why she sounded so kind.

"Because Edward is outside of the math building still and unless you want to feel you heart shatter, again, its better that you come with me" said Rosalie.

The idea of seeing Edward after what he said brought tears to my eyes. I missed him so much. But I didn't think I could face him after what had happened.

"Oh god, please, don't start crying" Rosalie said, staring at me as if the very idea of me crying was making her sick.

I quickly wiped away my tears and followed Rosalie who had already began to leave. She led me behind a few building and to the back entrance to the math building.

"Don't thank me. I only did this because Emmet asked me to" and with that she left.

Emmet asked her to, that explains her suddenly and unfounded kindness towards me. The rest of my classes until lunch went by in a hazy blur. No one talked to me, I felt so lonely. When the bell for lunch rang I suddenly realize that I had no one to sit with at lunch. None of my friends outside of Edward's family had talked to me, so I didn't want to sit with them and be ignored. Then my other normal option, sitting with Edward and his family, was no longer an option. I was outside staring at the lunch room when I started to cry again. Everything in my life had suddenly changed and it was killing me.

(Edward's POV)

I was in no mood two sit through monotonous classes but currently I had no choice. I couldn't focus only anything, my mind keep coming back to Bella. I miss her, I wanted to see her, but with my family out to make sure I left her alone. I would have to see her through the minds of her friends until lunch. Yet, to much of dismay no one talked to Bella. Once the bell for lunch rang I raced out of the class to see Bella.

"I don't think so" said Emmet, who was waiting for me outside of the classroom.

"Emmet, just…" Emmet interrupted me before I could finish.

"Jasper is right; you have already hurt her too much"

I didn't expect this from Emmet, Alice and Jasper; yes, but not from Emmet.

"Come on, let's just go to lunch" sighed Emmet.

Though I wanted more then again to run and find Bella, I followed Emmet in the lunchroom to our normal table. I sat down and scanned the room for Bella, but she was no where in sight.

"Edward, I'm going hunting to night want to come?" asked Rosalie.

Currently Rosalie was then only person who wasn't upset with me.

"Sure" I whispered, still looking for Bella.

I began to wonder if she had gone home, because I highly doubt she would stay out in the pouring raining.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" came the sweet and tender voice of Nikolai.

God, why did he keep catching me crying? I turned to face him the tears still rolling down my cheeks. Nikolai face looked somber at the sight of me crying. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched my cheek. His touch was cold and icy just like Edward's which only made the tears worse. Then with his thumb he pushed the tears away from my face.

"Don't cry, Bella. It doesn't suit you" he whispered as his hand slide back down to his side.

I stared into his strange golden eyes. Gradually I stopped crying and he smiled.

"Shall we go inside and get out of this rain?" he asked but he didn't wait for me to respond, he took my hand and led me into the lunchroom.

As soon as enter the room all eyes were on us. It was like everyone had been waiting for Nikolai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Edward's POV)

I decided I would check Jessica mind, maybe I had missed Bella tell her she was going home.

_Oh my god. There he is. He is so hot. No way is that his jacket on Bella. Wait are they holding hands. Bella is so lucky, first Cullen now this hottie. It's not fair. _

I looked towards where Jessica was staring to see Bella. She was soaking wet. I smiled to myself; even wet Bella was still beautiful. Then I saw that Jessica was right. Bella was wearing a jacket that wasn't her own and she was hold hands with a boy. The boy was facing a different direction so I couldn't see his face. Suddenly I wanted to rip him to shreds just for touching my Bella.

"Edward?" asked Alice seeing how angry I looked.

She followed my eyes and found the source of my sudden anger.

"Who does he think he is?" I growled.

Slowly the boy turned and I got a look at his face. Even after all these years I knew it instantly, it was Nikolai. My body went rigid, he was here, and he was with Bella.

"I don't believe it" I muttered under my breath.

Nikolai caught my eye and smiled.

"Edward?" asked Jasper as he shook my shoulder.

I didn't respond I was to busy watching my past come back to haunt me.

(Bella's POV)

I hadn't had this many eyes on me since the first time I sat with Edward at lunch. My eyes immediately went to Edward's table; it was a habit that wouldn't be easily broken. Edward was staring not at me but Nikolai and he look furious and shocked all at the same time. Then I looked at Nikolai and saw a faint smile pass over his lips.

"Where shall we sit?" asked Nikolai as he gazed into my eyes.

"Umm… wherever, I don't care" I said.

Nikolai still hadn't let go of my hand. He led me to the nearest opened table.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"No, what about you aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"No, not really" he smiled, and I smiled back, I couldn't help it his smile was infectious.

By now he had let go of my hand, but was staring straight into my eyes. I suddenly felt strange and had to look away from him, but the place I looked wasn't where I wanted to. I was looking right at Edward and he was staring right back at me.

"Edward" I whispered, I knew he heard me because he looked away.

Edward looking away hurt me just as deeply as when he said he didn't love me. My eyes filled up with tears and I ran out of the lunchroom into the rain. I kept running but tripped and hit the ground hard.

"Bella, are you hurt?" asked Nikolai as he came jogging up to me.

I shook my head. Nikolai slowly helped me back up to my feet. I was still sobbing. Then Nikolai did something unexpected he pulled me gently into his chest and held me as I sobbed.

(Edward's POV)

I watched Bella as Nikolai pulled her to an empty table. It was killing me not to just run over to them and pull Bella away from him. But I currently didn't know what to do. He said he wouldn't hurt her, but I was still worried. For now I would just listen to his thoughts.

_She looks so much like my beloved Scarlet. I wonder if she is hungry. Me hungry? Why that's almost funny, of course I'm not hungry but I am thirsty. I will have to hunt tonight. She has a lovely smile. Why did she look away? _

Bella was looking directly at me; I could see the pain in her eyes. I had to look way to keep myself from running over to her and promising her that I would never leave her again. Suddenly her scent stung me. I looked up to see her running out of the lunchroom with tears pouring down her cheeks. Then I watched as Nikolai jogging after her.

"What was that about?" asked Emmet, he too had notice Bella's dramatic exit.

"Maybe Bella's new boyfriend said something that upset her" said Rosalie.

I sent her a glare.

"It was just a joke Edward, and why do you care you don't love her?" Rosalie said.

I hated that I had to keep this lie going.

"I may not love her, but it doesn't mean I don't care about her" I growled.

Then I got up from the table and stormed away. I could hear Alice thoughts as I left.

_Edward, please, no, just let her go. _

I headed toward the exit but Jasper garbed my arm.

"Let me go" I hissed and yanked my arm away.

Jasper followed me out. But once I was outside I stopped dead in my tracks. There in front of me was Bella hugging Nikolai. The anger swelled inside me, I was ready to burst. Nikolai shouldn't have been any where near her let alone hugging her. I quickly read Nikolai's thoughts.

_Poor thing he really must have done a number on her. God, she smells so good just like Scarlet. I would never have hurt Scarlet like this, even if it was to protect her. I would have changed her to protect her. _

I wanted to kill him. But I needed to get Bella away from him more.

"Are you going to stop lying yet?" asked Jasper.

"Just leave me alone" I roared and then I pushed him away.

(Bella's POV)

I felt strange in Nikolai arms, I couldn't place the feeling I was having. I was still sobbing when I heard someone yelling.

"Just leave me alone"

I knew instantly the voice, it was Edward. There by the lunchroom door was a furious Edward pushing Jasper.

"Bella?" whispered Nikolai.

Suddenly I remember I was still being held in his arms. I looked into his golden eyes and unexpectedly felt sick. Maybe it was the guilt I was feeling or the fact that I had been spending lot of time out in the pouring raining getting soaked to the bone.

"I think I need to go to the nurse's office" I said looking away from his eyes.

"Oh ok, wait right here I go get your stuff from the lunchroom" Nikolai said with a timid smile.

I nodded and watched him jog back to the lunchroom and past Edward. Edward was now staring at me. I wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Why?" I whispered; I knew he would hear me even with the pouring rain.

Jasper caught my eye and walked over to me.

"Who was he?" asked Jasper.

"Oh, him; his named is Nikolai, he is new here" I said now looking away from Edward, I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"Hmm… are you going to be ok Bella?" asked Jasper.

I realized then that I was still crying.

"No, Jasper, I don't think I will be ok" and right after I said that, I threw up.

"Wow, you weren't kidding" teased Jasper as he held back my hair, he was trying to lighten my mood but it wasn't working.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. My eyes fell on the lunchroom exit; Edward was still standing there watching me.

(Edward's POV)

I was killing me not to be the one holding Bella's hair as she threw up. She looked so pale almost as pale as me. I was glad Jasper was with her and not Nikolai, though. Suddenly the lunchroom doors opened and out walked Nikolai with a smirk. I read his thoughts.

_Hello Edward. Don't worry Bella is going to be fine, that is as long and you don't infer._

I stared at him in shock, I had no idea he knew about my power.

_Really Edward, did you honestly think I would find out about your lovely little gift. I found out about Isabella. Did you really think you could keep your power a secret too? I told you I've be seeing you and Isabella soon, and so here I am._

I didn't know what to do. Everything in my body wanted to rip him to pieces, but if I made one false move Nikolai would hurt Bella. Yet, how could I sit by and watch her with another vampire that I didn't trust.

"Here is your bag" Nikolai said to Bella.

I could hear him clearly even with the pouring rain.

"Thanks, I've got it from here" muttered Jasper taking the bag from Nikolai.

At least Jasper wasn't mad at me enough to let someone else take care of Bella.

"Alright" said Nikolai who from the sound of it was getting annoyed.

"See you tomorrow" Bella said as Jasper led her away to the nurse's office.

"Until then" said Nikolai.

I felt better that Bella was away from Nikolai, for now.

"So, Edward, did you really think I would let go of what happen to my beloved Scarlet?" called Nikolai.

"That wasn't my fault" I growled.

Suddenly Nikolai was only a few feet away from me.

"She would still be here, if it wasn't for you" he whisper in a deadly voice.

"Scarlet's death is on your hands not mine" I said and then walked away.

(Bella's POV)

Just when we were out of ear shot of Nikolai, Jasper said something that surprised me.

"I don't like that guy" he said as he looked over his shoulder as if to make sure we weren't being followed.

"And why is that?" I asked slightly annoyed, I thought Nikolai was pretty nice.

"I don't know he just gives me a bad feeling, like…" he trailed off.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I can't place it, it's almost like her is not human" he sighed.

"Like a vampire?" I asked

"I don't know normally I can tell if someone is a vampire" Jasper said as he again checked over his shoulder.

Jasper looked as though he was going to say something else, but he remained quiet until we reached the nurse's office.

"Bella, will you promise me something?" he asked suddenly.

"Umm… I guess it depends on what it is"

"Will you promise to be careful around Nikolai?" he asked.

I didn't understand why he was asking me to be careful, but I did see the harm in making this promise.

"Okay" I whisper as the nurse walked over to us.

"Which one of you is sick?" she asked.

I guessed she asked this because both Jasper and I were very pale.

"She is, she just threw up a minute ago" said Jasper in a voice that was filled with authority.

"Oh all right, I think its best then that she should go home if she is throwing up" said the nurse.

"If I may, I drive her home" said Jasper in his most alluring voice, so he could get the nurse to go along with what he wanted.

"But… you will be late for your next class" said the nurse.

"It will be fine, my teacher won't mind, trust me" said jasper with a smile.

"Ok" was all she could manage to say before, jasper was leading me out of the building.

When we were out in the parking lot I finally spoke.

"I swear you're as bad as Ed..." I could even finish saying his name, it hurt too much, and once again I began to cry remembering how Edward had driven me home after the blood typing incident.

"Bella, don't worry. He still loves you" Jasper's words shocked me.

"What?" I asked, now I was completely baffled.

"Just trust me, I don't know why but he is lying about something" whispered Jasper as we got in the car to leave.

Now I was totally lost, Edward loved me? But the other day he said he didn't love me. Had he just lied to me? But why would he hurt me if he loved me? My head was spinning with questions. We were half way back to Charlie's house.

"Jasper?" I said, I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"hmm…"

"Please don't be mad with him" I couldn't even bring myself to say his name.

"I'm not, I'm just worried about him and about you" he said softly.

"About me?" I was surprise for some reason.

"Of course you are family and you're hurting. It worries me to see and feel you hurting so much" he said with a faint smile.

With the speed Jasper drove at by the time he was done talking we were at Charlie's house.

"Thank you Jasper, for everything" I said as I got out of the car.

Before I closed the door Jasper spoke.

"You're welcome and I pretty sure Alice will be stopping by after school" he said.

I nodded and closed the door. I made my way into the house and then into my room. My body was tired and so was I; I decide I need to sleep for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, its time you tell us what is going on" whispered Alice.

"I have no I idea what you are talking about" I lied.

"Cut the crap and just tell us" growled Emmet.

"We heard you and that new boy fighting outside. Who is Scarlett?" asked Rosalie.

They had heard too much, I couldn't hide anymore. It would only make things worse then they already were. But I couldn't say anything not with Nikolai sitting only a few tables away. I decide that I would tell them we got back home.

"What so now you are just going to ignore us?" growled Alice as her eyes darkened.

"No, I currently just don't feel like talking" I put heavy emphasis on the word currently hoping Alice would pick up what I meant.

Her eyes slowly lightened as she understood the meaning of what I had just said. My only hope was the Nikolai didn't pick it up too. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking me out. Nikolai sure wasn't the same person I had met all those years ago, in 1928. The bell rang I left my family to go to biology. It felt strange to sit in biology next to an empty seat. I shut my eyes for a second but it seemed to be an eternity, because Bella filled my mind. I could see her so clearly in my mind yet her eyes remained sad.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry" I said under my breath.

Biology droned on, I didn't hear a single word anyone said. I couldn't get Bella's sad eyes out of my mind. They tore at my heart; I didn't know how I was ever going to make it through this with her being so hurt. Currently nothing in my life felt right, I doubt anything would ever feel right without Bella. Class was coming to an end when Mike Newton came over to my desk.

"Hey, Cullen" Mike said looking at the desk not me.

"What do you want?" I snapped but I had already read his mind and knew.

_I wonder if he really broke up with her. God, he is such an ass._

"I wanted to know if what people are saying is true. That you and Bella really broke up" he finished and not once did he look at me.

I truly despised Mike.

"That doesn't really concern you, now quit irritating me and go away" I growled and Mike slowly backed way.

When the bell rang I almost ran out of the room. Alice was waiting for me by the door.

"Jasper thinks we all should go home" she sighed.

"I was just about to leave; I can't take being here any longer" I said as we walked out of the building.

"Give Rosalie your keys I want you to ride with me" Alice said in a quiet voice.

In the parking lot my family was waiting. I tossed the keys to Rosalie who smiled happily. We had three cars at school today, Alice's, Rosalie's, and mine. Rosalie tore out of the parking lot in my Volvo before the rest of us had even got in our cars. Alice waited for Emmet and Jasper to leave in Rosalie's car before she spoke.

"Are you really going to explain?" she asked.

I nodded and then Alice began to drive us home.

"Would you like to start or should I?" she asked.

I didn't even know where to start, so she took my silence and an answer.

"Alright. Let's start with why you are being an ass, and had to go and break Bella's heart" her voice flared.

"To protect her" I whispered.

"From what Edward? From you?" she asked not understanding.

"From my past and Nikolai" I sighed, there was no going back now.

It only took a few minutes to get to the house and by now we were home. Alice was about to ask another question when I stopped her.

"Let's go inside first" I said.

Alice only nodded. Inside everyone was waiting, including Carlisle, who must have come home early from the hospital. They all stared at me and wait for me to begin.

(Bella's POV)

I fell asleep shortly after I had laid down. My mind was spinning with thoughts and that had seemed to compose themselves in a dream. In the dream I seemed to be floating above myself watching.

I was in the meadow alone. But everything had changed, it was freezing cold and everything thing was dead including me. Craved into the dead tree that surround me way many different phases; "He lied", "He left", "He hurt you", "He never Loved you", "He truly is a monster". They were all about Edward. I stared at my lifeless body and saw the wound that had killed me, a bite mark in my neck where the blood was it slowly seeping out. Then I heard a voice.

"Poor girl, she never even had a chance" it was Nikolai.

Yet, he looked different, now he had long whites and he was wiping blood away from his mouth. Then suddenly Edward appeared out of thin air.

"She's dead" called Nikolai.

I watched as my angel bent down to hold my hand.

"I always loved you" he whispered but was gone again.

That when I woke up. I had a terrible headache too. I slowly went down the stairs, I had to be extra careful because I was still very tired and was more likely to miss a stair and then fall down them. The house was quiet and Charlie was still at work. My stomach growled and I realize just how hungry I was. My uneaten dry cereal was still on the kitchen table. I popped a piece in my mouth to see if it was stale, it wasn't. I grabbed a spoon and began to eat. The whole time I was wondering what my dream had meant. I didn't really think Nikolai was a vampire, but Jasper had put the idea in my head. I understood the dead meadow; it was a sign for my relationship with Edward. The cravings in the trees were my conflicted thoughts. But when I tried to put it together it became a cryptic puzzle that I couldn't comprehend. I was thinking about maybe going back up to bed for a few more hours, when the phone rang. I groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella is that you sweetie?" it was my mom.

"Yeah it's me" I sighed.

"Hi honey. What's wrong?" even over the phone my mom could tell I wasn't ok.

"Nothing really, just a little under the weather, that's all" I lied, well it wasn't a total lie I did throw up earlier.

"Oh I'm sorry, you know I been sick too, guess it's just that time of year. Well I called we just to check in and see how you were doing"

I could tell in her voice that she knew I was telling her everything, but she didn't press the matter.

"Everything is fine, mom" I said trying to reassure her.

"That's good sweetie, well I should let you go and rest, feel better"

"I will, I love mom"

"I love you too. Bella call me anytime day or night if you need to talk"

"I will"

"Ok, bye sweetie"

"Bye" I said and then I hung up.

I wasn't ready to tell my mom that Edward and I were no longer together, because I knew she would ask what happened, and I knew I didn't have an answer. I was still tried. I decide that going up the stairs would take to much energy and I laid down on the couch. Shortly after doing so I was asleep again.

(Edward's POV)

Alice walked over to Jasper and put his hand in hers. I sighed and sat down on at the piano.

"Edward, who is he?" asked Alice.

"His name is Nikolai Vardeman" I sighed.

I had kept this a secret for so long. Esme gave me an encouraging smile, and I continue to reveal my past.

"I met him in 1928…"

"Wait, are you say he is a vampire" said Rosalie in shock.

Carlisle didn't look at me; I knew he remembered that year. It was during that time that I had left the family. I never really told anyone what happened during those dark years.

"Yes" I said in a low voice.

"But how come we couldn't sense that he is a vampire" asked Emmet in a lightly confused voice.

"He has an ability that allows him to hid what he is from other vampires" I whispered.

Jasper suddenly stood up.

"You were going to keep this from us, from Bella" he was almost yelling.

"Jasper, please calm down" said Alice as she tried to sooth him.

Slowly he sat back down, still looking upset.

"I want to tell you, but Nikolai was using what happen to Scarlett against me" I blurted out.

"Who is Scarlett?" asked Rosalie.

"Scarlett was Nikolai's wife, she died in 1930" I sighed.

I remembered the day she died so clearly, it had haunted my thoughts for many years.

"She was a vampire as well?" asked Alice.

"No, she was human" I said it softly, as if saying it was a sin.

"Human?" said Emmet.

I played a few notes on the piano and sighed deeply. Scarlett death was something I had tried to forget but never could.

"Edward, what happened to her?" asked Esme.

"She is the reason I came back" I hated to admit that I had planned to maybe never come back to Emse and Carlisle, all those years ago.

Esme looked a little hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"Something went wrong. Nikolai was trying to change her, but instead she died" I said it but wanted it to be a lie.

"What does her death have to do with you?" asked Alice.

I closed my eyes and instantly saw the face, the one face that had haunted me for so many years, Scarlett. Her pale blonde curls laying softly on her face, the shocking blue color of her eyes were dead and lifeless. I could still see the blood slipping from the corners of her mouth. Her full lips and face drained of all there color. But the one thing that had I remember more clearly then anything was the two small holes on her neck, where she had been bitten.

"Nikolai didn't remember being changed, not even the pain. Scarlett wanted to be a vampire like Nikolai. So they could together forever. I told Nikolai what he had to do" I said as shame filled my voice.

"Edward, what happened?" it was the first time Carlisle had spoken to me.

"She bled out before the venom reached her heart. Scarlet had a rare blood disease that prevented her blood from clotting" I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"And he blames you for her death" deduced Alice.

"Yes" I whispered.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

I had decided on the ride over that I could not tell them about Nikolai's threat to kill Bella.

"I don't love her" I hated myself even more every time I said them.

"I don't think Jasper meant that" said Carlisle, ignoring my lie.

"She needs to know he is a vampire" said Jasper.

I shook my head.

"I don't want her to have to worry" I said softly.

"So we are going to let her walk blindly into dangers waiting arms? That is completely crazy!" roared Jasper.

"Edward, she needs to know" agreed Alice.

"You don't understand! If she knows she'll be in more danger!" I was yelling, I couldn't help it the stress of the day had gotten to me.

"Edward, calm down. You aren't making sense" Esme said as she put her hands on my shoulders.

I put my face in my hands, and sat quiet for a moment. I needed to explain without putting Bella in danger. But the more I thought about it, I found there was no other option.

"I know Nikolai, if Bella doesn't know he won't have a reason to…kill her, but if she knows Nikolai will kill her without a second thought" I said as I lifted my head from my hands.

I was losing it, the idea of Bella being killed made me crazy.

"Edward, I think it is about time you and Rosalie get out and hunt" said Jasper; he must have sensed my stress.

I nodded and stalked out of the house.

**Author's note: I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing this story. I'd like to apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. I think my next update will be hopefully late on Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" whispered Alice as she entered the house

I merely groaned and rolled onto my back. My day since I had come home had been quiet, expect for the fact I now had a cold and a fever. It was official I had spent way too much time in the pour cold rain today.

"Well, you are not going to school tomorrow that for sure" she smiled.

"Why? It's just a little cold, besides I couldn't stand having to be here alone all day" I protested.

Alice rolled her eyes and her smile widened.

"Bella, did I say you were going to be staying here? Or that you would be alone?" she asked, her eyes shined, she was up to something.

"Alice, what is going through your head?" I asked.

"You need some cheering up. So you, me, Jasper and Emmet are going Seattle for a little fun"

"Alice! There is no way Charlie will let me go"

Again she rolled her eyes. Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hi, may I speak to Chief Swan? My name is Alice Cullen. I'm calling about his daughter, Isabella. Yes, I'll hold"

I stared at her in disbelief. It was annoying only to hear her part of the conversation.

"Hi, Chief Swan. No, no Bella is fine. I was just calling because she has a fever. I was wondering if it would be ok if I took her home to my dad, so he can make sure its nothing. Ok. Oh, Bella said you are working late, would it be ok if she stays the night? I already called and my parents said it would be fine. Really? Oh thank you. I tell her. Good-bye" and then she hung up.

I just shook my head, Alice was amazing.

"There now you can go. Charlie said you can come over and if you need to, you can stay home but he wants you to call him in the morning" said Alice her voice buzzing with joy.

Suddenly it hit me that Alice wanted me to come over to her house, where Edward would be. I began to get teary eyed.

"I can't… I can't handle going to the house with you" I admitted as I wiped away the tears that were building in my eyes.

"He isn't going to be home for a couple of days" Alice said.

"Alice, I…" I started.

"Listen it will be fine we are now stopping by the house. I promise you don't even have to get out of the car" she said as she again pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling now?" I asked curiously.

"Jasper" she whispered.

I quickly slide off the couch and went to the kitchen, to wash my cereal bowl. Even if I was sick I didn't want Charlie to have to come home to dirty dishes. When I finished Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice?" I called.

"I'm in your room, packing your stuff, I'll be down a minute" she called down the stairs.

I walked over to a cabinet and pull out some medicine for cold and fever. I popped two pills and washed them down with a little water. Then I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. Less then a minute after I sat Alice pranced down the stairs carrying a bag.

"Ok, come on, let's go" said Alice as headed for the door.

I followed, but I still wasn't sure what Alice had in mind. We got in her car and were off. It only took a few minutes to arrive at her home.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Alice.

I shook my head no, and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Alice gave me a quick smile, before disappearing into the house. I had loved coming here, but now it only made me want to cry. To keep myself from looking at the house I played with the radio. I was flipping through the stations when the car doors opened.

"Ready to be cheered up" said Emmet as he got in the drive's seat.

But before I could even say anything I sneezed. I doubt I would be cheered up from my current state.

"She's sick" said Alice in my defense as she and Jasper got in the back seat.

Emmet let out a soft laugh and I groaned. I shut my eyes and the car began to move. This was going to be interesting.

(Edward's POV)

I didn't want to leave. But if I didn't go hunt soon I wouldn't be able to make it through another day with humans. I could hear Rosalie taunting the bear she was after. She loved this part of the hunt. Normally I would be out enjoying myself like her, but I was too worried about not being at school tomorrow. Rosalie finished off her bear and smiled at me.

"Lighten up Edward. Bella will be fine in Seattle" she said as she scanned the area.

"What? Bella's in Seattle!" I screamed at her.

Bella was going Seattle and I was not going to be there to protect her. This was not what I needed to hear.

"Don't yell at me. I thought you knew" said Rosalie.

"No I didn't know! Why is she in Seattle?" I asked, I was still yelling.

"Stop yelling at me. It was Alice's idea she thought Bella could use some cheering up"

"What the hell was she thinking?"

"Relax, Jasper and Emmet; are with them" Rosalie sounded annoyed when she said Emmet name, my guess was that she didn't approve of him hanging out with Bella.

I relaxed a little at the thought of Bella being away from Nikolai. Yet, the thought of Bella being in such a large city and her being the trouble magnet she was kept me worried.

"So… do you really not love her?" Rosalie question surprised me, since when did she care?

"Rose can we please not talk about that" I sighed.

"Fine then let's talk about why you are so worried that she is in Seattle"

"What! Just because I not dating her, it means I'm not aloud to care about her!" I was screaming again.

"Edward, you know I don't like her very much, but she makes you happy so I accepted it. Now quit lying to me. I know you love her. She is the only person that makes you happy. I haven't seen you this miserable in years. Just stop lying and admit that you still love her" Rosalie stared at me; I knew I couldn't lie anymore.

I walked towards a large tree and leaned against it.

"I do. I love her more then I love anything else in this world" I whispered, not meeting Rosalie's eyes.

"Edward, then why lie?" she asked in a kind tone.

I hit the tree with my fit and it left a deep indent in the tree.

"Rose, please, isn't enough that you know I love her?" I asked.

"Edward, how are going to make it through this?" asked Rosalie, it was the questioned I had asked myself over and over again but I couldn't come up with an answer.

"I honestly don't know" I whispered.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella please let me do your hair. I'm bored" wined Alice from the backseat.

"Fine" I groaned, it was the fifth time she had asked me.

She gave a quick giggle and pull out her supplies.

"Lean you seat back" ordered Alice.

I did as I was ordered and leaned my seat back. After a long fifteen minutes of; brushing, pulling, spraying, and pinning my hair, Alice finial said I could sit back up. As I went to pull down the mirror Alice nearly yelled at me.

"Don't you dare pull that mirror down" she threatened.

"Alice, be fair" I said.

"Nope, it's a surprise" Alice said in a joyous tone of voice.

I hate surprise, because often it meant a full makeover from Alice.

"No surprises" I groaned.

"Now Bella, how are we going to cheer you up, if you won't let us have our fun?" asked Jasper with a teasing smile.

I couldn't help but feeling that no matter what they did to cheer me up, nothing would undo my overwhelming heartache. I missed Edward. The very thought of him made me want to cry. I shut my eyes in attempt to stop the tears. I could feel a wave of comfort slowly washing over me. My eyes flickered open and gave Jasper a little smile as a thank you.

"It will be ok. It will just take time" he whispered.

I nodded and looked away. Although I wanted to believe that he was right, I just couldn't. Edward was what made living in Forks bearable and without him in my life I wasn't sure I would be able to endure it. I had decided I would give it a week, which was also the end of school, and if I couldn't handle being here I would leave and live with my mom and Phil in Florida. I knew that this decision would upset Charlie. But it was the only thing in my life that sounded some what comforting. Slowly I closed my eyes again this time hoping for sleep.

"Alice, you're going to wake her up" whispered Emmet.

"No, I'm not. Jasper, hand me that blush" she ordered.

I opened my eyes to figure what the hell was going on. My seat was leaned back and Alice was holding a makeup brush and a container of blush.

"Told you" said Emmet to Alice.

"What are you doing?" I asked still not sure what was going on.

Jasper looked as though he could start cracking up at any second. That when I hit me. Alice had been doing my makeup while I was sleeping.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

A smile broke out across her face as she handed me a mirror.

"It's been killing me to see you not wear any makeup. Just because you're sick is no reason to look frumpy" she explained.

I looked at myself in the mirror. As normal Alice did a wonderful job on my makeup, but the beauty that I saw in the mirror could not compare to the pain and sadness that plagued my eyes. I sighed and handed the mirror back to Alice. Then I lead my seat back up and stared out the car window. Everything outside the car moved in a blur.

"What? Don't you like it?" asked Alice.

"I love it Alice" I whispered, but I continued to stare out the window.

I felt a little bad that I couldn't fake more enthusiasm, but I knew she would understand. It was dark out and I began to wonder when we would arrive in our destination. I knew we were in the city by the blur of light that I was seeing.

"Emmet, could you drive any slower?" wined Jasper.

"Hey, I drive faster then you!" shot back Emmet.

"Both of you drive slower then sin. So shut up" growled Alice.

I let out a long sighed and finally looked away from the window.

"How much long do I have to endure your bickering?" I asked it came out harsh when I intended it to be playful.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile.

"We are here" said Emmet with a joyous smile.

"Let the official cheering up begin" beamed Alice.

I gulped in fear, at the thought of what they had in mind to cheer me up.

(Edward's POV)

Rosalie had made it very clear that Bella would be safe, but I was still worried. I had asked Rosalie if we could go home early just in case, but she only got pissed at me.

"Edward! She is going to be fine. There is no reason to need to leave early" she was nearly yelling.

I have a tendency to get on my family's nerves when it came to Bella's well being.

"Now please go find eat" she ordered.

I hadn't eaten anything since she told me where Bella was going. So I knew she was right, I had to go eat, after all that's why we were here. I took off running. I was a good mile away from Rosalie when I caught the scent of something or to be correct of someone.

"I've got to hand it to you Edward. I mean you really broke her heart" said Nikolai nearly laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried to keep myself form ripping him to shreds.

He was standing at the foot a huge tree with an arrogant smile plastered across his face.

"A boy's got to eat, and I doubted you like it if I was nibbling on your Isabella… wait I nearly forgot she isn't your's anymore" now he was laughing.

"Don't talk about her" I growled, my hand were now in fists.

"Edward, in case you have forgotten I'm calling the shots this time. Now since you are here let us talk, it's been years" Nikolai voice was sharp and serious.

"Yes, let's talk about how you killed your own wife. You remember Scarlett, don't you?" I said the only thing that I knew would make him angry.

Before I could even register that he had moved his hands were around my throat. Nikolai squeezed my throat; his eyes were filled with hate. For the first time since I had been changed I felt real pain.

"You have no right to speak her name" he roared as he continued to squeeze.

I tried to speak but couldn't his grip was too tight.

"It's your fault she is dead" he screamed.

I tried to break free from his grip but my feet were out the ground.

"I lost my only love, now you must pay" Nikolai roared.

His voice was so loud that it sent a group of birds sitting in a neighboring tree off into the night sky. I struggled against him, but it seemed to do no good. I needed help. Where was Rosalie? How could she not hear this?

"I watched the only person I had ever loved die in my arms, because of you" he screamed.

"Edward!" screamed Rosalie through forest, she was close.

"You will pay" he whisper as then let go of my throat.

I fell to the ground with a thud. Nikolai took one last look at me then took off running into the forest. My neck throbbed and then in an instant the pain was gone.

"Edward! What the hell happen?" said Rosalie and she helped me to my feet.

"Nikolai" was all I could manage to say.

Rosalie stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"We should go home" she whispered.

I nodded and we both began to run as fast as we could. The whole way home, I couldn't get my mind off Nikolai's anger and the pain I had felt. He had changed in more then I could have believed; he was stronger now. He stronger then any other vampire I had met. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about him.

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a terrible summer cold that I'm just now getting over. Again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that I missed. I have no idea when the next update will be. But hopefully it will be soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Bella's POV)

Alice looked positively excited as she pulled me through the hotel doors. The hotel was gorgeous unlike any hotel I had been to before. Alice dragged me over to a large couch in the lobby.

"Just sit let the boys handle getting our room" she said as sat down.

I followed her example and sat. The boys were over at the check in counter, clearly charming the poor girl working there.

"Poor girl" I muttered.

Alice gave a low chuckle. The way the boys were charming the poor girl at the counter reminded me of the way Edward dazzled people to get his way. It only took the boys a few minutes to get us a suite even though we didn't have a reservation. The medicine I had taken back at Charlie's was starting to ware off. I sneezed about five times before we had even gotten on the evaluator.

"Alice, I think she needs some medicine" said Emmet.

"I'm fine" I said but the second I finished saying it I sneezed again.

"Yeah, and my heart still beats" whispered Jasper.

"I'll go get her some medicine. You all go get ready" said Emmet, and then he turned and headed out of the hotel.

My brain must not have been functioning at it normal rate, because it was until we were in the elevator that I realize what Emmet said.

"Get ready for what" I asked in confusion.

Alice laughed and then smiled at me.

"Bella, I told you before in order for us to cheer you up, we going to need to have a little fun" teased Jasper.

"No surprises" I whined.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Bella. You'll like this surprise, trust me" smiled Alice.

When the elevator doors opened I was expecting a hallway but instead I saw a living room.

"Wow, you boys out did yourselves, a whole suite floor" said Alice.

"Wait this is our room?" I asked in shocked.

I thought for a moment about asking how much this room was going to cost, but then I decided I was better off not knowing. The room was shocking. It had two master bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen. Above both king sized beds hung a small chandelier.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know. It's all a little much, don't you think?" I said; I was still shocked.

"Bella, this isn't the beginning of us cheering you up" he said with a smile.

"Jasper, leave her alone. I need to finish getting her ready and you need to get ready" said Alice as she pulled me into the bathroom.

"Alice, please tell me what is going on" I pleaded.

"We're cheering you up" she said as disappear back into the bedroom.

I groaned quietly to myself. Thankfully on the car ride here my fever had broken, yet I was now coughing and sneezing. Alice reappeared holding a shopping bag and a small pill bottle.

"Take two of these" she said as she rattled the pill bottle.

I swallowed the pills and chased them down with a glass of glass. After I finished drinking the water I notice that Alice was staring at me. She had a devious smile on her face. I gulped in fear and it made her start giggling. Alice placed the shopping bag on the bathroom counter.

"Alice? What is in the bag?" I asked in fear.

I knew the second I said it, that I would regret it. Alice's smile grew even bigger as reached into the bag. She pulled out a pair of jeans that had little leafs stitched on the back pockets. Next she pulled out a blue top; it was made of pure lace.

"Oh don't look like that, there is a jacket" said Alice as she rolled her eyes.

Alice lifted a white silk blazer out of the bag.

"Please tell me that all is for you" I said in almost a whine.

"Nope, it's all for you. Now hurry and put it on, or we are going to be late" she said as she handed me the pill of clothes.

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see" Alice said as she again left me.

(Edward's POV)

"What are you two doing home so soon?" asked Esme as Rosalie and I entered the house.

"Edward, was attacked" Rosalie answered before I could say anything.

"What! What happened? Edward, are you ok" asked Esme, at a rapid speed.

I sighed and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm fine. It was nothing" I lied.

My lying was becoming a nasty habit. Rosalie stared at me, she looked furious. I read her thoughts wondering if she was going to let my little lie slide.

_Liar! You got you butt kick. So don't go around saying it's nothing. If you don't start telling the truth I will for you, and I'll start by making Bella full aware of all your dirty little secrets you been keeping lately._

"Carlisle, get down here" called Esme up the stairs.

Carlisle was down the stair in an instant.

"What wrong?" he asked as he noticed the panic in Esme's eyes.

"Edward was attacked" Rosalie said again.

I dropped my head into my hands and let out a long sigh.

"It not as bad as it sounds" I said.

"Edward, when I found you, you could barely stand up" countered Rosalie.

The room went quiet; I knew they were waiting for me to explain what happen. I knew I needed to choose my words carefully.

"Nikolai attacked me in the forest" I sighed, as I looked up slowly from my hands.

"What exactly happened?" asked Carlisle.

"He made a comment that included Bella, I got upset and said something about Scarlett, and then he attacked me. Nikolai is stronger then another of vampire I have ever met. I actually felt real pain when he was strangling me" I admitted.

I survey the room to see how they were taking the news. Carlisle began to pace as he took in the information that I had just told him. Esme looked positively shocked that someone could hurt me. Rosalie just stared at me. I decide I needed to know what was going through their heads.

Carlisle:

_Nikolai is stronger then another of vampire. This could be more of a problem then I ever thought. I wish Edward would just tell us everything. I guess Alice's idea to take Bella out of town was a good idea._

Esme:

_He hurt Edward. No vampire has ever come this close to hurting someone in the family. I'm worried that this is going to get much worse._

Rosalie:

_Edward, what exactly happened to Nikolai after Scarlett died? What exactly made you come home? What happen in-between her death and you coming home? No more secrets it is time to come clean about everything before someone gets hurt or worse killed. _

"Edward, I'm not sure what to do. Nikolai is threat, but unlike any other threats we faced, we know very little about what he is planning to do" said Carlisle as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You got to be on your guard" said Esme, who still looked a little panicked.

I nodded and looked at Rosalie. She seemed uneasy and upset. I quickly read her mind.

_We need to talk, now!_

"I'm going to go up to my room for a bit" I said.

I walked up the stairs at a human pace; I was in no hurry to talk to Rosalie. She followed me up the stairs. I went straight to my room and kicked off my shoes. Rosalie leaned against the frame of my open door.

"Rose…" I began but she interrupted me.

"No Edward, I'm talking. You heard Carlisle. Nikolai is more dangers then any other vampire that has come into our lives. He hurt you; he probable would have tried to kill you had I not come in time. No more telling us just the basics. It's time you tell us everything" Rosalie's voice was shaking the whole time she spoke.

"Rose, don't you think I know all that? That why I kept it a secret. I didn't want to bring you all into this mess" I hissed.

"We are family! There was no way you could have kept this from us and there is no reason why you should have kept this from us" she was almost yelling.

"I was doing what I thought would be best for everyone" now I was almost yelling too.

"So you thought making us all mad at you and worried out of are minds was a good thing" Rosalie was yelling now.

"This isn't all just about our family. I needed to protect Bella" I was yelling too.

"Protect her from what? What does she have to do with any of this?" screamed Rosalie.

I had admitted to Alice that I broke up with Bella to protect her from my past and Nikolai, but that was all I had said on the matter. I didn't want to tell anyone about the threat on Bella's life.

"Just go Rose. Just leave me alone" I yelled, even though it sounded childish.

"No Edward, not until you tell me what Bella has to do with this" she screamed.

"Stop it now, both of you" ordered Carlisle as he entered my room.

I shot Rosalie a glace. Carlisle shook his head and sighed.

"Rosalie, please go" said Carlisle and he pointed to the door.

Rosalie did as she was told and left. Moments later I heard her bedroom door slam shut. Carlisle stared at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"Edward, as soon as Alice, Jasper, and Emmet come home, you are going to tell us everything" then he left my room.

I sat alone in the silence of my room, lost in thought of what I was going to do.

(Bella's POV)

I stared at the bathroom mirror, I didn't look like myself. It was strange to see myself look so pretty and put together, when on the inside I felt ugly and destroyed.

"Are you almost done in there?" asked Alice from the bedroom.

"Umm… I'm done" I called.

Alice opened the bathroom door and rushed into the room. She took my by the shoulders and looked me over.

"You look gorgeous" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice" I said with a smile.

It took me a minute to notice but Alice was dress up too. She was wear similar jeans to the ones on me, and a low cut black silk halter. Her hair and makeup were done too.

"Alice, you look unbelievably pretty" I said.

She gave me a quick hug before pulling out of the bathroom and into the living room. Sitting on the couch were Emmet and Jasper. The both were dressed up as well. Emmet was wearing black dress pants and dark grey pinstriped dress shirt. Jasper had on a navy blazer, a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. They both look extremely handsome, but not as handsome as Edward. I missed him so much.

"Finally you two are ready" complained Emmet.

"Wow. You girls look stunning" said Jasper with a smile.

"Are you boys ready to go?" asked Alice.

"Wait. Will someone please tell me what is going on now?" I asked.

"Bella, it's a surprise. Now come on let's go before we are all late" said Jasper.

I groaned and Jasper rounded his eyes. Alice giggled as she pushed the button for the elevator.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited" she said.

The elevator door opened and we all stepped in. I sighed I had given up on asking where we were going; I was just going to have to wait and see. The doors slide shut and I began to prepare myself for the surprise awaiting me. I knew it couldn't be anything that bad cause I had been told a number of times I would like it.

"Really Bella, this surprise will be fun. So relax" said Jasper.

He must have sensed how stress I was either that or I was being unbelievable obvious about how stressed I was. I decide asked one more time couldn't hurt.

"Please, can you tell me where we are going?" I asked, well more like pleaded.

"Bella stop asking us to tell you. Trust us, you will have fun tonight" said Emmet.

I sighed and the elevator doors opened again. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the elevator. She pulled straight out of the hotel lobby and out into the fresh Seattle air. Emmet left us for a minute to talk to the valet. We all waited for about seven minutes for someone to bring the car to us. Emmet muttered something about how he could he got the car faster if he did it himself as we all got in the car. Jasper laughed quietly and Alice just shook her head. I sighed knew that Emmet was right. Since we were driving in the city Emmet couldn't drive as fast as he would have liked.

"Emmet, we are almost there" said Alice.

Alice was so excited that she was almost bouncing in backseat. She reminded me of a little kid at Christmas waiting to open their presents. Emmet pulled into a valet parking entrance and handed the keys and ten dollar bill to a young man. Jasper opened my door and helped me out of the car. I looked around and tried to figure out where we were but I still was confused.

"This is going to be so much fun" said Alice as linked arms with me.

We all got into a small line of maybe ten people that lead to a black build. Above the door was a neon sign that I couldn't read, the writing was too curly. Slowly I piece it together we were going to a club.

"We're going to a club" I said in surprise.

Alice smiled widely and her eyes sparkled.

"Yup, what do you think?" she asked.

I thought for a moment I had never been to a club before so I didn't know what to expect, but Alice was excited enough so it had to be fun.

"Sounds fun?" I said it like it was a question when I meant it to be a statement.

Emmet and Jasper both laughed and I blushed.

"No worries Bella, it will be fun I promise" said Jasper.

I gave him a smile and for the first time all night I pushed Edward out of my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Edward's POV)

I was sitting on my couch lost in thought when my door creaked open. The sound startled me; I look up to see Esme standing in my room.

"Are you going to talk or just sit there?" asked Esme.

"Please, can't this wait" I said.

"No, not really" Esme said as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Esme" I said softly.

"Edward, please. Just listen for a minute. I need you to understand that no matter what your family is here for you" Esme said as her took my hand.

"I know that Esme"

"Do you? You never lied like this before, Edward. I'm really worried about you"

"Don't worry, I'm fine"

"I don't believe you are. I've never see you like this"

I pulled my hand away from hers and walked over to my stereo system. I knew she was right. I was breaking down. With the stress of Nikolai and knowing how badly I hurt Bella it was becoming overwhelming. Bella's sad eyes kept appearing in my mind.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Esme asked.

I didn't respond thought I knew the answer; as long as it took to keep Bella safe.

"I'm going hunting soon and judging by the color of your eyes, you better come with me" Esme said.

Again she was right, I hadn't eaten enough when I was out with Rosaline. I nodded but didn't look at Esme. She waiting for a few minutes for me to speak, but I didn't, so she gave up for now and left. I turn on my stereo and sat down again. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted something on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over. It was one of Bella's jackets; she must have left it here the last time she was over. Her scent was all over it. Oh, how I missed her. I wanted nothing more in that moment then for her to in my arms, safe, and happy.

(Bella's POV)

We got a small table in the back of the club. There was a stage and live band playing some upbeat techno sounding song. In front of the stage was a large dance floor. The very thought of dancing made me nervous, I could barely stay up right walking, if I attempt dancing it would be a nightmare.

"Come on Bella let's go dance" said Alice the excitement was bubbling in her voice.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I probable just end up hurting myself" I said.

Alice rolled her eyes, took me by the hand and led me to the dance floor. The boys followed us. We danced for about half an hour. I nearly tripped a dozen times but was caught before I even had the chance to fall. The whole time we were dancing I was laughing and enjoying myself. We found another table and sat for my benefit. Alice and the boys would have gladly kept dancing but I was tired and thirsty. Emmet went and got me a glass of ice water, which I drank happily.

"Thanks so much for taking me out" I said with a smile.

"Its just good to see you having fun and not crying" said Emmet.

I sneezed twice after Emmet spoke.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I said and got up from the table.

Alice came with me; it didn't surprise me though she and the rest of Edward's family were overprotective of me. On our way to the restroom Alice's cell phone rang.

"Shoot, its Carlisle, I got to take this" she said looking at her phone.

"Go, I'll be fine, I'm only blowing my nose" I said.

Alice smiled and walked off to answer her phone. I quickly blew my nose and left the bathroom to head back to our table. I was half way back when I heard something.

"Hello, Miss Swan" came a familiar voice.

I turned around and to my surprise was Nikolai standing a few feet away, looking rather handsome. He was wearing a thin black shirt, jeans, and red scarf.

"Nikolai, what are you doing here" I asked in astonishment.

I took a step forwards but stepped wrong and tripped. I fell forward and straight into Nikolai.

"Apparently I'm here to break your fall" said Nikolai as he steady me.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. Nikolai smiled at me.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Nikolai.

"I'm being cheer up" I said softly.

He didn't say anything he merely nodded. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment. Then suddenly Nikolai spoke.

"Bella? Would you like to dance?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

My mind went fuzzy and I completely forgot his question. I was lost in his gaze. There was something so familiar about his eyes, but they were so strange.

"What was the question?" I asked in almost a daze.

Nikolai gave a small chuckle.

"Would you like to dance" he repeated.

I thought for a moment. I knew early Jasper had asked me to be careful around Nikolai, but what could be the harm in dancing with him.

"Sure" I said with a little smile.

Nikolai began to slowly walk to the dance floor and I followed. The live band as if on cue started playing a soft somewhat slow song. Nikolai smiled at me as he took my waist. I slipped my arms around his scarf covered neck. We swayed to the music. Nikolai stared straight into my eyes. It felt strange the way he was looking at me. Less than halfway through the song we were interrupted.

"Bella, Can I speak to you, now?" asked Jasper, he sounded extremely upset, as he grabbed my arm.

Jasper pulled me all the way back to the table, where Emmet and Alice were sitting, looking just as upset.

"What was that about?" I asked in annoyance.

Jasper still hadn't let go of my arm. I tried to pull away from his grip, but he would let me go.

"We've got to get her out of here" growled Emmet.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, but I was ignored.

"Alice, get the car" ordered Jasper.

Alice rushed out of the club at a little faster the human speed.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We got to get out of here now" said Jasper to Emmet, they were completely ignoring that fact that I had just spoken.

Again I was being pulled. I tried again to free my arm from Jasper grip, but failed.

"Let go of me" I complained.

I was started to get frustrated. Jasper pulled me straight out of the club. Outside Alice had the car waiting. Emmet opened the backseat door and Jasper nearly pushed me into the car. Quickly Emmet and Jasper got into the car. Jasper was in the back with me and Emmet was in the front passenger seat. Alice drove away from the club at a speed that was not city friendly.

(Edward's POV)

I sat alone in my room just holding Bella's jacket and thinking about her. Seattle was a big place, but she is with three vampires who care about her, she'll be fine, I kept reminding myself. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from going to Seattle. But as hard as I tried I was still worried. There was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in" I said softly.

Esme open the door and walk over to me. I still had the jacket in my hands. She looked from the jacket to me.

"Bella will be fine in Seattle" said Esme reassuringly.

I put the jacket down on the couch and looked away. Esme pick the jacket up and look at it.

"This can't be easy for you" she whispered as she sat next to me.

I still didn't look at her.

"You love her, but for some reason, that still isn't clear to me, you had to push her away. Edward, for years you were missing something and you found that something in Bella, but now…" she trailed off.

"Esme, I just want her to be safe" I admitted but I still could look at her.

"Edward, she vulnerable and heartbroken, that doesn't sound safe to me" she whispered.

"She will be fine in time" I whispered.

"Do you honestly believe she will be fine without you? She loves you with all her heart" Esme said as she put down the jacket.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I knew Esme was right but I didn't want her to be. I wanted to believe that somehow Bella would happy without me.

"We should leave soon" said Esme as she headed for the door.

I nodded and followed her out. Once we were down stairs Esme said a quick good-bye to Carlisle and then we left to hunt. Esme had decided we should hunt someplace close and I didn't object. We hunted for about an hour, on deer mainly. Esme hadn't spoken to me since we had left the house and I had begun to wonder what she was thinking. So I read her mind.

_Why didn't he come to us? Why did he choose to try and face this alone? I know it has something to do with Bella, I just wish he would tell us what. He said he broke up with her because he needs to protect her from Nikolai, but why? Does he not think we can protect her? I hate to see him like this, this whole situation is tearing him up inside._

I sighed heavily but said nothing. When we arrive home I said nothing to anyone and went straight up to my room to be alone. I needed to think about what I was going to say when the others got home and it was time for me to explain everything.

(Bella's POV)

"Someone, tell me what is going now" I said in annoyance as we sped away from the club.

"We are taking you home" said Emmet sharply.

"What? Why?" I asked; I was utterly confused.

Yet again my question was ignored.

"Bella, do you know why Nikolai was here tonight?" asked Jasper.

His question surprised me. I thought for a moment, but realized that Nikolai had never answered me when I asked him that.

"No, but what does he have to do with anything?" I asked confusedly.

Jasper didn't answer me, instead he looked at Emmet.

"She deserves to know" whispered Jasper.

"But Edward said…" started Emmet but Jasper didn't let him finish.

"To hell with what Edward said, she deserves and needs to know" growled Jasper.

I stared at Jasper; I didn't understand a single thing that was going on. They were talking as I wasn't even there. Something in there voices kept me from interrupting them as they talked.

"I don't think that is up to you to decide" growled back Emmet.

Jasper was getting anger as was Emmet.

"She needs to know before she ends up dead!" roared Jasper.

I was on the verge of crying now. The car was slowing; we were back at the hotel.

"Just stop it both of you. Please, both of you just go get our stuff" said Alice, the frustration was grow in her voice, as the car came to a full stop in front of the hotel.

The boys both quickly got car and raced into the hotel, arguing as they went. Now I was crying I couldn't help it. I didn't understand what was going on. The only thing I knew was that I didn't know something, and my life could very well depend on it.

"I'm sorry Bella" whispered Alice; I could tell she was trying not to sound upset for my benefit.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked as I tried to control my sobbing.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about" said Alice; she wouldn't meet my eyes as she spoke.

"But Jasper he was talking about me. What was he talking about?" I asked as the tears still fell down my cheeks.

Alice put her face in her hands. I was worried now.

"Please, Alice, tell me what's going" I pleaded.

Slowly she lifted her face from her hands and looked at me. Something in Alice's eyes made me even more worried

"Bella, it complicated" Alice said softly.

The passenger door opened Emmet got into the car. Alice popped the trunk for Jasper, who quickly loaded everything and got in the car. Both of the boys still looked upset. Jasper took one look at me and his eyes soften.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean for you to cry" he whispered.

A wave of calmness flowed over me. I pushed the tears out of my eyes.

"Please, someone, explain to me what going on? Why did we have leave the club? Why are we going home early? And what else don't I know?" I asked.

"Bella, we just have to get you home, something has come up" answered Emmet.

His answer didn't calm me, if anything it made me more worried. I looked at Jasper in hopes that he would give me a real answer, but he shook his head and look away. Emmet must have said something to him when they were in the hotel. Currently everything was so frustrating, nothing was making sense and no one was willing to explain. My eyes began to fill with tears yet again. I tried to push them away but it was no good. My emotions were getting the better of me. I had been sitting in dead silence, when it hit me the phone call Alice had gotten from Carlisle. Had something happen back home?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: sorry I didn't update sooner. I was on vacation. **

Chapter 8

(Bella's POV)

"Did something had back in Forks?" I asked maybe someone would give me a straight answer.

Jasper still wouldn't look at me. Emmet turned slightly in his seat to glance at me.

"Bella, everything is going to fine, we have just got to get home" he said.

"But what about the phone call from Carlisle?' I asked.

Alice sighed deeply and spoke.

"He was just calling to check in on us" answered Alice.

Her answer sounded like it was partly true but I could tell that they were still keeping something from me. It was driving me crazy not knowing what was going on. Suddenly I felt tired, though only moments before I was fully awake. I look at Jasper and knew instantly he was the one making me sleepy. I tried to fight it and stay awake but soon I was sleeping. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping but I woke to the sound of voices talking. I kept my eyes shut and listened.

"Alice is Edward okay?" asked Emmet.

My heart skipped a beat, had Edward been hurt? Though I wanted to open my eyes and start asking questions, I kept them shut. I knew this would be my only way to get any answers.

"Carlisle said he is fine but…" she trailed off.

Thank god, Edward was ok. I was having a hard enough time with our break up. If something ever happened to him, I don't know how I would ever manage.

"Edward has got to tell Bella. She starting to trust him" said Jasper.

"But she barely knows him" said Emmet.

I was suddenly confused. Of course I trusted Edward and I was pretty sure I knew him very well. I had amused the "him" they were talking about was Edward, but they way they were talking I wasn't sure. Yet, I didn't know who else it could be.

"I know, but I can feel it. Alice, if Edward doesn't tell her soon, I can't promise I won't" said Jasper; his temper was beginning to flare.

"Well hopefully it won't come to that. Carlisle said that as soon as we get home Edward is going to explain" said Alice.

Silence filled the car and I couldn't take it anymore. Slowly I opened my eyes and gave a stiff yawn, for show. Jasper's eyes flickered in my direction. Had he know I was awake? But if he did why did he let me listen in?

"How much longer until we are home?" I asked casually.

"We are just a little outside of Forks, we should be home soon" answered Alice.

I sighed and looked out the window. The rest of the ride home was silent. I was lost in thought when the car stopped. I looked out the window expecting to see Charlie's house but instead I saw the Cullen's house. Suddenly I wondering if he was home, I miss him so much. Before the tears could even come I felt a wave of calm and comfort wash over me. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder briefly before getting out of the car. I didn't even notice that Emmet was out of the car until I saw him enter the house.

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke my focus on the house.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Everything will be ok" she whispered.

I wanted to take comfort in her words but I had been told "Everything will be ok" so many times today that the words had lost all meaning. I closed my eyes for what seemed only to be a second, but when I opened them we were at Charlie's house. Alice opened my door and helped me out of the car. She grabbed my bag from the trunk and walked me to the door. I rang the bell and waited. Charlie opened the door and looked a little confused. I was sure his look of confusion had something to do with what Alice and I were wearing. Alice spoke before I even had a chance.

"Sorry for coming by so late Chief Swan, Bella threw up and wanted to come home" said Alice.

"Umm… that's fine. But you should have call I would have gladly come and got Bella" said Charlie with a yawn.

"Oh ok, well I better be getting home. It is a school night after all" said Alice.

"Alright, good-night Alice" said Charlie, and then he left me to say my good-byes.

"Bye, Alice" I said softly.

Alice looked over my shoulder to make sure Charlie was far enough way.

"If you want I can stay with you, I'd just had to drop the car off at home" she whispered.

I shook my head; I just want to be alone after the events of night.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then" Alice said and then headed back to her car.

I sighed deeply and closed the door. Charlie had already gone back to his room. I walked slowly up the stairs and to my room. I was too tired to change my clothes so I just collapsed on to my bed. Then the tears I had been fighting began to slip down my cheeks. I cried until I fell asleep.

(Edward's POV)

There was a purr of an engine outside and I knew that Alice and the others were home. I closed my eyes and groaned it was truth time. Slowly I made my way down stairs to find Emmet and Rosalie cuddling on the couch and Jasper sitting in a chair near them, but Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Alice" I asked in surprise.

"She taking Bella home" answered Emmet.

The very mention of her name tore at my non-beating heart. I tried to make conversation as we wait for Alice.

"How was Seattle?" I asked.

"It was fine until Carlisle called, and then the very person Carlisle called to tell us attacked you, showed up" said Jasper.

"Nikolai was there, what happen?" I said in shock.

Jasper looked at Emmet. Something had happen, I could feel it.

"Either one of you tell me or I find out for myself" I threatened.

Emmet sighed and nodded for Jasper to tell me.

"We were at this club. Bella went to the bathroom and was Alice with her but got the phone call from Carlisle. Bella was out of our sights for only a few minutes" said Jasper.

"You let her out of your sights! My god…"I started but was interrupted.

"Edward calm down. She is fine" said Emmet.

"As I was saying, when I found her she was dancing with Nikolai" Jasper finished speaking and stared at me.

I was too angry and shocked to respond. The thought of anyone other then me dancing with Bella made me angry, but the thought of Nikolai dancing with Bella made me infuriated. Yet, I still couldn't understand why Bella would be willing to dance with him in the first place.

"Edward, there is something else" whispered Jasper, he looked worried.

I looked at Jasper but he avoided my eyes.

"Edward, Bella… she's starting to trust him" Jasper whispered.

I shook my head; never did I think Bella would fall so easily for Nikolai's charm.

"Edward, you got to tell her the truth before…" Emmet trailed off.

"Before she hurt beyond repair" finished Jasper.

I shut my eyes and tried to think. There was a soft click of the front door being closed. I opened eyes to see Alice. There was no more avoiding it, everyone was home. It was time for the secrets of past to no longer be secrets. I took at seat in a one of the over stuffed arms chairs and waited for Carlisle and Esme to come down from the study. When Carlisle and Esme finally joined us down stairs I let out a deep sigh. They took a seat and the room went silent. Finally Carlisle broke the silence.

"Edward its time for you to tell us everything" said Carlisle.

I took a deep breath and began.

"The first met Nikolai in 1928. He didn't remember his past or being changed, not even the pain. He had been married to Scarlett for two years, when I met him" I stopped and looked at my family.

Esme nodded in support and I continued.

"Scarlett was too kind, she didn't care that I was a vampire. She didn't even care about my eating habits. Scarlett would say that as long as I didn't drink her blood that she was fine living with me" I had to stop.

I had spent years trying to forget her and what happened. I took another unnecessary deep breath and began again.

"Nikolai and Scarlett lived for each other. They love one another with all of the hearts. Scarlett had health scares before and they both knew that one day she would die and they wouldn't be together anymore. Her eventual death was their deepest fear. They wanted to be together forever. When I told Scarlett I knew of a way to give her want they wanted, she nearly started crying with joy" I again needed to stop this was harder for me to talk about then I had ever thought it would be.

I felt a gentle wave of calm coming over my body. Jasper gave me a little smile.

"When Scarlett told Nikolai about me having a way to change her he worried. Nikolai was worried that it was too dangers. I convinced him that it would be fine. That they would have their forever they dreamed of. I told him what he had to do and explain how it worked. Scarlett and Nikolai both thanked me before he bit her. Scarlett died late that night, in Nikolai's arms" shame filled my voice and I couldn't say anymore.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, you couldn't have ever known it would have ended the way it did" said Alice softly.

Slowly I opened my eyes and started up again.

"I left that night. Nikolai was heartbroken and he blamed me for ever making him believe changing her would work. He blamed me for her death. I still remember the last words Nikolai said to me, he said 'You robbed me of my only love, I will make you pay for this'. After that I spent a year running. Trying to escape what had happened. Every time I killed someone to quench my thirst, Scarlett's lifeless angelic face would fill my mind. Her face haunted me to the point that couldn't take human lives anymore. That's when I came home to Carlisle and Esme" I said softly.

"And we are very glad that you came home" said Esme with a small smile.

I looked away from everyone. I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Edward, is that why Nikolai is here, to make you pay for the past?" asked Jasper.

Slowly I nodded but still didn't look at anyone. Then I pulled out of my pocket the letter I had gotten. I held it out. Carlisle took the letter and quickly read it.

"When did you get this?" he asked as he finished reading it.

I didn't want to admit the answer but knew I had to.

"A little over a week ago" I whispered.

Carlisle looked disappointed at me.

"This is why you broken up with Bella" said Carlisle

"Yes" I said.

Carlisle sighed and handed the letter to Esme. The letter was quickly read and passed around the room. Alice was the last to read it. She looked sadden by the letter. I wanted to know why, but she blocked me from her thoughts. I knew she wanted to talk but not right now. It would be yet another conversation I wasn't going to be looking forward to.

"You all need to get ready for school" sighed Esme.

"Esme is right, we'll talk more about this after school" said Carlisle.

I waiting until everyone went up stairs before even moving. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I quickly got ready for school. Then I rushed down the stairs and out the front door into the cold morning air. Bella wouldn't be up for at least another forty minutes, and I just needed to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Edward's POV)

Charlie had just left when I arrived at Bella's house. Her window was surprisingly locked, but it only took me a second to pick the lock. Bella was still fully dressed and sprawled out on top of the covers of her bed. I picked up a blanket that was hanging on the rocking chair in her room. Then I gentle, so as not to disturb her, laid the blanket on her. Bella stirred softly under the blanket. I reached my hand out stroked her cheek. A smile passed over her lips. I knew I had to leave; Bella would be waking up soon. I slowly climbed out her window. Then I closed her window and headed home. Alice was waiting on the porch for me.

"Alice, do you think she will ever forgive me?" I asked.

"Bella would forgive anything you did as long as she knew you loved her" said Alice.

The front door opened with a click.

"Good your home, Carlisle wanted to talk to you before he left for work" said Esme.

I nodded and turned back to Alice.

"I going to go pick up Bella for school" said Alice.

"Oh ok, see you at school" I said and followed Esme back into the house.

"Carlisle is in his study" said Esme.

I sighed and climbed up the stairs. The door to Carlisle's study was opened but I still knocked.

"Come in Edward" called Carlisle.

Carlisle was standing by his desk with a large leather bound book open in hand. I walked over to his desk and waited for him to speak. He closed the book and placed it on the edge of his desk.

"Edward, I know you are worried about Bella, but I think she needs to know that you still love her and that Nikolai is a vampire" said Carlisle.

I almost never argued with Carlisle, because almost all the time he right.

"She can't know. If she were to know she would be in more danger" I complained.

"But her not knowing is putting her in danger. We can protect her. Yet, if what Jasper has told me about how badly Bella is hurt and easily she is starting to trust Nikolai, she is going to be putting herself in unknown danger the more she trusts him" countered Carlisle.

"We tried to protect her before and she nearly died" I muttered under my breath.

"Is that why you didn't tell us about the letter?" asked Carlisle, he sounded shocked and a little hurt.

I couldn't look at Carlisle, I was too ashamed. I had been keeping so many secrets and now they all were exploding in my face.

"Yes" I whispered.

Carlisle rubbed his temples.

"Edward, we are a family. We are stronger together then we are apart. You didn't have to try and face this alone. We will protect Bella" said Carlisle as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I gave a small nod. Carlisle began to walk to the study door, but I stayed rooted to the ground.

"Carlisle?" I called softly.

He turned looking a little surprised.

"Yes Edward?" he said.

"I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting" I began.

"I know. I just wish you would have come to us sooner. Edward, you better get going or you'll be late for school. We'll talk more after school" said Carlisle.

I hurried down stairs to my impatiently waiting family.

"Finally! We were just about to leave without you" said Rosalie as she tossed my keys to me.

I sighed and followed Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper out to my Volvo.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella wake up" said Alice as she shook me.

"Five more minutes" I whined.

"Bella you have got to get up. You are already running late" said Alice

I groaned and pulled the blanket, which Charlie must have put on me, over my head.

"Come on Bella" pleaded Alice.

It was silent for a moment and I thought Alice had given up, but I was sadly mistake as the blanket went flying and I was being dragged out of bed. Alice pushed my bag of toiletries into my hand.

"Go get ready" ordered Alice.

I sighed in defeat and shuffled off to the bathroom. When I returned to my room there was an outfit laid out on my bed. I quickly changed and went down stairs, to find Alice pouring me a bowl of cereal. She put the bowl down in front of me and handed me a note.

"It's from Charlie" she informed me.

_Bella- _

_Hope you are feeling better today, but if your not call me. You can stay home if you need to. I'll try and get home early._

_-Dad_

I put the note down and pushed my cereal bowl away I wasn't hungry.

"What wrong Bella, aren't you hungry?" asked Alice.

"No. Alice?" I began.

"What Bella?" Alice asked.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened last night?" I asked.

It was clear from Alice's facial expression change that she had been hoping I wouldn't ask about last night.

"Bella, we just had to come home, it was nothing" said Alice.

I wasn't going to let that be the end of it, I knew something had happened. So I rephrased my question.

"What happened to Edward last night?" I asked.

Alice looked at me in shock. I stared back at her. She shook her head and looked at the clock.

"We are going to be late for school, come on let's go" said Alice.

"No" I said.

Again Alice stared at me in disbelief.

"Bella, it's not my place to tell you. Edward will have to be the one to explain to you" said Alice softly.

I was irritated. I was being left out in the dark and one no was helping me understand why.

"In case you haven't notice things between me and Edward aren't exactly sociable!" I said in annoyance.

Before Alice could say anything I stormed out to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Bella, please open the door" called Alice's voice.

"Alice, just leave me alone" I pleaded.

"Come on Bella, just open the door" said Alice.

I groaned and put a pillow over my head. The door gave a small creak as it opened. I pulled the pillow off my face. Alice stood in the door way holding a credit card.

"I had the door locked for a reason" I said as I put the pillow back over my face.

"Bella…" Alice began.

"No. Alice, please just go, if you not going to tell me what happened last night, then I really don't want to be around you right now" I said as I pull the pillow away from my face to reveal the tears the now stained my cheeks.

The secrets being kept from me were becoming overwhelming. I desperately wanted to know what was going on, and it deeply hurt me that my closest friends were trying to keep me from the answers I wanted. Alice took one look at me and turned away.

"I'll see you at school" she whispered as she left.

I pushed the tears out of my eyes and looked at my alarm clock; I was going to be late for school but I didn't care. I wait until I was sure Alice was gone, and then I grabbed my backpack, Nikolai's blazer, and car keys. The ride to school was quiet, well besides the roar of my truck, the whole time my thoughts were of how much I missed Edward. As I pulled into the school parking lot I spotted Edward's sliver Volvo and leaning against it, looking more beautiful then anyone had the right to, was Edward. I forced myself to look away, had I looked any longer at him I would have completely broken down, right then and there. The final bell rang as I got out of my truck; I was officially late for class. As hurry to class I took one fleeting glance at the spot where Edward had stood but he was gone.

(Edward's POV)

I waited in the parking lot to catch a glimpse of Bella. When Alice's car pulled in the parking lot a small surge of joy run through me, but when Alice was the only person to emerge from the car the joy was replaced with fear. I rushed up to her at a little faster then human pace.

"Where's Bella? Is she ok?" I asked.

Alice was upset and shot me a dirty look.

"Why don't you ask her yourself!" said Alice in an aggravated tone of voice.

"Alice? What happen?" I asked with concern.

"Well let's see. I made her cry, I was told to leave, I had to cover up your mess and, my personal favorite, I had to break in to her room" said Alice in frustration.

I was confused and Alice was blocking her thoughts.

"What?" I said in pure confusion.

Alice sighed and calmed down.

"Bella asked me about last night, apparently she heard that something had happened to you" I stopped Alice before she could finish.

"Wait you told her I was ok, right?" I asked.

Alice gritted her teeth.

"No Edward. It's a little hard to explain that yes you got attacked but are fine and at the same time avoid tell her everything else that is being kept from her" said Alice as the bell rang.

Alice stormed off to class before she finished explaining what had happened this morning with Bella. I felt bad for put Alice in an uncomfortable position, but I was glad she didn't tell Bella anything. I waited in the park lot for Bella. I had decided if she didn't show up by the time the final bell rang I would go make sure she was ok. I heard the rattling roar of Bella's truck before I saw it. Bella pulled into the parking lot, she looked sad and broke. It pained me to see her like that. I watched her and noticed her expression had changed, she had spotted me. Suddenly Bella looked like she was in physical pain from the very sight of me. Slowly she looked away. After see her like that I knew Carlisle was right Bella had to know, not only to protect her but to ease the pain I had caused. She needed to know I still loved her with every ounce of my being. My only worry was that even with my whole family helping to protect her that it wouldn't be enough to save her from Nikolai. The final bell rang and I hurried off to class.

(Bella's POV)

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan, but next time would please be on time" said the teacher as I took my seat.

"Good morning Miss Swan" whispered the velvety voice that belonged to Nikolai.

"Morning Nikolai" I said as I pulled out my notebook from my backpack.

"Where did you run off to last night? I was a little disappointed that you left when we were have such fun" said Nikolai.

"I'm sorry, something happened and I had to leave" I said.

I was trying to focus on what the teacher was rambling on about but it was hard.

"Oh that's too bad" said Nikolai.

Something in his voice made not talking to him almost impossible. I sighed deeply and turned slightly to face him. The moment our eyes meet I lost. His golden eyes were so entrancing. A smile formed unconsciously on my lips and Nikolai smiled back.

"So tell me Bella, did your friends manage to cheer you up last night?" asked Nikolai.

I blinked in confusion. Nikolai gave a small chuckle.

"Last night you said your friends brought you to the club to be cheer up" he reminded me.

I wasn't sure what to say, I had been having a good time until I was dragged out of the club. I didn't want to say no and have to explain why, but then again I didn't want to say yes and lie.

"I don't know" I whispered and turned back around in my seat to face the white board.

"You don't know if you were cheered up? Why, Bella if you don't know, I pretty sure you weren't properly cheered up" Nikolai whispered in my ear.

A chill ran down my spine and he spoke.

"Mr. Vardeman and Miss Swan, if you two don't stop chit chatting, you two will be spending time with me after school" threatened the teacher.

I gulped and again tried to focus on what was being taught.

"Why must teachers always ruin my fun" whispered Nikolai.

Nikolai didn't even say another word to me the rest of class period which made it boring and uneventful. I was relieved when the bell finally rang. Nikolai was already standing and ready to leave as I was just finishing packing. He held his arm out to me and spoke.

"Come along Bella let us be off to history" said Nikolai giving me one of his perfect smiles.

I smiled back and took his arm as he led us to the history building.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Edward's POV)

"You're late Mr. Cullen" reported the teacher.

But her voice was only a background noise; I was focusing on the thoughts of Jessica.

_Bella looks terrible, I guessing she had a late night crying of Edward. I'll have to talk to her and get all the info. Is he talking to her again? What does Nikolai see in Bella? I'll just wait until the end of class._

Jessica thoughts made me want to run straight to Bella and take her as far away from Nikolai as possible. But I had to talk to Alice first; I needed her opinion on how to go about explaining everything to Bella. I waited impatiently for the bell to ring. It seemed like I had been waiting for an eternity when it finally ring. I race out of the classroom, to see Alice. But on my way to Alice class I saw something that made me completely forget about Alice. I saw Bella smiling and blushing as she walked arm in arm with Nikolai. I stopped walking and stared in shock. Nikolai eyes shifted to me and he smiled. Suddenly I was filled with rage. I ran up to him at a human speed and pulled Bella away, and then I punch him hard in the jaw.

"Edward!" screamed Bella in horror.

Nikolai growled quickly and punched me in the stomach. He hit me so hard that I actually fell to the ground. I stood up quickly and socked Nikolai in the nose. I let out a low menacing growl as I hit him.

"Stop it!" screamed Bella; her voice was filled with fear.

I was too angry to listen. By now there was a crowd of students but no teachers. Nikolai hit me again. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Alice. She was mentally screaming at me to stop but I didn't. I was about to hit Nikolai again when I was grabbed from behind, by Jasper. Nikolai was also being grabbed but by Emmet.

"What the hell where you think?" growled Jasper as he pulled me away from Nikolai.

I felt a wave of calm washing over me. I suddenly search the crowd for Bella. When I spotted her, she had tears running down her and staring at me with a look of fear in her eyes. I wanted nothing more then to take her in my arms and promise her that everything would be ok. Yet, from the look in her eyes I wasn't sure if she would even want to be in the same room as me. Suddenly there were was a swarm of teachers. They order everyone but Bella, Nikolai, Jasper, Emmet, and me, to leave. The five of us were order to follow a teacher up to the office. Once in the office Bella, Jasper, and Emmet where directed into a small conference room. While Nikolai and I where directed to the principal's office. The principal was a man in his late forties by the name of Mr. Beckett. He was sitting at his desk and looked extremely stress. Mr. Beckett gestured to two empty chairs. He waited for us to sit before speaking.

"You boys are in some serious trouble, but we will be discussing that when your parents get here. For now I want you both to sit here and be silent" he said as he pointed at us.

I couldn't care less about a single he said, I had too much on my mind. I hated the fact I was in this small room with a vampire how I wanted to rip apart, but I was to busy to even think about that. I was worried about Bella. Never had she look at me the way she did when Jasper was pulling me away. Bella looked at me and saw the monster I am. I doubted she would ever look at me the same. I could hear her crying in the conference room and it broke my non-beating heart.

(Bella's POV)

It all happened so quickly. Edward pulling me away from Nikolai, and then Edward punched him. To my shock Nikolai didn't crumple to the ground in a bleeding mess. No he growled and hit Edward with such force that Edward was knocked to the ground. I screamed for them to stop but kept a safe distance away. I watched in horror as they hit each other. Emmet and Jasper appeared out of no where and broke up the fight. As Edward was been dragged by Jasper away our eyes meet. Edward's eyes were no longer topaz, they were coal black. A volt of fear ran through me. It was then that I noticed I was crying. I didn't even remember walking to the office. Emmet, Jasper, and I were told to wait in a small room, and that someone would be in shortly to talk to us. My body was shaking as I sat down. I couldn't even look at Emmet or Jasper. I dropped my face into my hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's going to be ok Bella" whispered Emmet putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly began to calm down, but I knew I wasn't doing it with my own free will, I knew I was Jasper's gift. I didn't say anything; I only stared at the wall opposite from me.

"Bella?" said Jasper.

Still I said nothing. I was trying to make sense of what had happened. The door clicked opened but still I didn't shift my focus from the wall.

"Hello, I'm Miss Steele. Now I need to ask about what happened" she stated.

"We got there at the end of it" said Jasper.

"Yeah, we just broke it up. Didn't see anything really" said Emmet.

"How about you Miss Swan what did you see?" asked Miss Steele.

As the question left her lips I burst into tears.

"Miss Swan? Oh dear, please don't cry. I'll be right back with a box of tissues" said Miss Steele and she hurried out of the room.

"Bella, calm down" hushed Emmet.

Slowly I got control over my emotions. I had to take a couple of deep breaths before I could breathe normally. Miss Steele returned a few minutes later holding the box of tissues out to me. I took one and dabbed at the lingering tears.

"I called your father Miss Swan. He should be here soon" she informed me.

I nodded and she continued to talk.

"Now, Miss Swan could you try and tell me who started the fight" asked Miss Steele.

I my eyes flickered to Jasper and Emmet. I didn't know what to say.

"Miss Steele, can this wait? Clearly Bella isn't in any condition to talk right now" said Jasper in an alluring voice.

"Umm…sure" said Miss Steele, who was completely dazed by Jasper.

She walked out of the room, closing the door as she went. Emmet turned to me.

"Bella? Are you ok?" asked Emmet.

I quickly dropped my eyes to the table as single tear slide down my cheek and hit the table. I couldn't find the words to speak. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the table.

"Emmet, just let her rest" whispered Jasper.

I tried to explain to myself what had happened but nothing made sense. I kept coming up with the same questions. Why did Edward start the fight with Nikolai? How was Nikolai not dead? How was Nikolai able to hit Edward hard enough to make him hit the ground? My head pounded as I tried to come up with answers to those questions. I began to sob quietly as I wished this was all just a terrible nightmare that I could wake up from.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Edward's POV)

There was a knock at the principal's door. Before the door even open I knew who was outside it, Carlisle and Esme.

"Come in" said Mr. Beckett in a dull voice.

An office assistant held the door open for Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme looked at me and I knew instantly they were disappointed with me.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Please have a seat, we are just waiting for one more person to arrive" said Mr. Beckett.

Then as if on cue the door opened again.

"Hi, sorry I'm late" beamed a woman as she walked through the door.

The woman looked to be about twenty-four, but she was clearly a vampire. She had her platinum blond hair, which hung just bellow her collarbone, parted to the side. Her hair had a soft wave to it. She was wearing a black pencil shirt, an extremely low cut red blouse, and a pair of red high heels. The color of her eyes shocked me they were a blue, but as I looked closer I noticed they were contacts. She looked more like a model then a mother.

"Your Nikolai's mother?" asked Mr. Beckett, he was clearly shocked by her youthful look.

"Oh, heavens no, I'm his step-mother, but he like a son to me" she sound almost appalled that someone could ever think she was a mother of a teenager.

"Ah, ok, please have a seat Mrs. Vardeman" said Mr. Beckett as gestured to a chair.

"Please call me Sophie, Mrs. Vardeman makes me sound old" said Sophie, as she sat next to Nikolai.

The principal look completely dazed by Sophie's beauty. It wasn't until Carlisle on purposely clear his throat that Mr. Beckett snapped out of it.

"Ah, yes, the reason you all are here. Your sons got into a fits fight on campus" stated Mr. Beckett, in an all knowing voice.

Carlisle eyes darted to me and I dropped my head in shame.

"Who started it?" asked Carlisle already knowing it was me.

"I have been informed that your son, Dr. Cullen started the brawl, because of one Miss Bella Swan, apparently they both like her or something" said Mr. Beckett.

Nikolai smiled at the principal's words. I went stiff I wanted more then ever to rip Nikolai apart.

"Why then is Nikolai in trouble if he was just defending himself?" asked Sophie as she played with the pearl necklace she was wearing.

"Well, you see Sophie, from what I have been told Nikolai did more the defend himself" said Mr. Beckett.

Sophie shot Nikolai a dark look which surprised me. I read her thoughts to figure why.

_I can't believe he did this, at school, in front of witness. I told him we had to keep a low profile. But does he listen? No! He is to busy following that Isabella, girl around. I still can't believe he thinks she is pretty. She is nothing more then a pathetic human. _

I let out a low growl that only a vampire could hear. Her eyes flashed to me and I was suddenly blocked out of her mind.

"But now on to the punishment for you boys. I'm afraid I have to suspend both of you" said Mr. Beckett.

"Mr. Beckett, isn't anything else you can do other then suspension?" asked Esme.

"I'm afraid my hands are tied, its school rules. You both will be suspended for two days" said Mr. Beckett.

Mr. Beckett stood and held the door open for us to leave. There was no way of getting out of this suspension. Sophie and Nikolai left first. Then I followed Carlisle and Esme out. I sighed heavily I had messed up big time.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella?" called Charlie softly.

My eyes flickered open. I had fallen asleep with my head on the table. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep for.

"Bella, they said I could take you home if you wanted" he said softly.

I shook my head. I wanted to stay at school not go home and be alone while Charlie went back to work.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

I nodded.

"Ok, Bella. But if you wanted to come home just call me okay?" asked Charlie.

Again I nodded.

"Oh I'm going to have to work late again. Are you going to be okay?" said Charlie.

"Yes, Dad" I whispered as I gave him a hug goodbye.

"Ok, I'll see you after work" he said as he left.

The room was silent. I waited for Emmet or Jasper to speak but they didn't. A few minutes passed and Miss Steele returned.

"Ok, kids, you all can go to back to class" she said with a smile.

Emmet grabbed my backpack. I followed him and Jasper out of the small conference room back into the main office. As we enter the main office, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were exiting the principal's office. I stopped walking and watched him. The fear I had felt when he hit Nikolai was suddenly back.

"Bella?" whispered Jasper as he realized I had stopped.

Edward eyes flickered in my direction and I dropped my eyes.

"Bella, we need to talked, but not here" whispered Jasper.

I nodded and noticed Charlie we still here talking to an office assistant. Emmet walked quickly over to him.

"Mr. Swan?" began Emmet.

Charlie turned to face Emmet.

"I don't think Bella was thinking clearly, she isn't looking well. I think she is a little shocked. She should probably go home" said Emmet.

As Emmet was talking to Charlie, Jasper was whispering to me.

"Bella I'm going to make you faint" he whispered.

I stared at him in shock. Suddenly I felt woozy and then everything went black.

(Edward's POV)

I was thinking about how badly I had messed up when I saw Bella. Again her eyes were filled with fear. I needed to explain to her what was really going on but she seemed so scared of I wasn't sure she would let me talk to her. Our eyes met for a second but she dropped her gaze. Did she really now see me as a monster? I read Jasper mind in hopes of getting a little incite to Bella's feelings.

_Is Bella ok? I can feel her fear. Oh god, it because of Edward. I got to explain to her. _

My fears had been confirmed. I could hear Jasper talking to Bella. Carlisle must have noticed Bella's behavior because he suddenly looked at me.

"Edward was Bella there when the fight started?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question. I thought Alice would have called him and explain what had happened. I nodded. Carlisle sighed deeply. I looked back at Jasper and Bella and listen to what Jasper was saying.

"Bella I'm going to make you faint" Jasper whispered.

A sudden look of shock passed over Bella's face. I quickly read Jasper thoughts to make sure he hadn't gone crazy.

_I've got to get her out of here. She is in no condition to be at school and more importantly she needs to know what the hell is going on._

Then I watch as Bella fainted. Jasper caught her instantly. But I suddenly felt guilty; I knew in the pit of my stomach I should have been the one to catch Bella.

"Bella!" cried Charlie as he rushed to his daughter's side.

Carlisle moved quickly to Bella, but he knew that the Jasper had induced the fainting.

"Get her to the nurse's office" ordered Carlisle.

Jasper carried her to a paper cover bed and laid her down. Carlisle did the basic doctor stuff, checking Bella's pulse, temperature, and pupils. Then he spoke to Charlie.

"She is going to be fine" said Carlisle.

"Oh thank god" said Charlie, as he smiled.

Carlisle went back to Bella's side. Then Charlie turned to me.

"Edward I need to have a word with you" said Charlie.

I assumed it was about me breaking his daughter's heart.

"Ok, Mr. Swan" I said and began to prepare myself to be told never to see Bella again.

"I heard you got into a fight today. Now I'm a little worried about this sudden behavior. If this continues I'm not sure that I'm going to want Bella being around you" said Charlie.

What he said completely shocked me. It sounded like he thought me and Bella were still dating. That's when it dawn on me, Bella hadn't told him I broken up with her.

"I can assure you Mr. Swan that nothing like this will ever happen again" I said, even though it was pretty much a lie.

"I'll take your word on that Edward" said Charlie.

Then he left to see Bella. I ran my hand through my hair. Then I noticed Nikolai and Sophie were still in the office. Sophie looked stressed and Nikolai looked like he was caught somewhere between anger and worry. Sophie muttered something darkly to Nikolai and they quickly left the office. I sighed deeply. This day seemed like it couldn't get any worse.

(Bella's POV)

I woke and wasn't sure where I was. I sat up slowly.

"Bella? Are you feeling ok?" asked Charlie.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I said.

I took a look around and noticed I was in the nurse's office.

"Ah, good you're awake" said Carlisle.

It surprised me a little to see him, but I should have known he would be here.

"I'll be right back Bella" said Charlie as he exited the nurse's office.

"Bella, will you come by the house tonight?" asked Carlisle.

I stared at him for a moment. His question caught me off guard. I didn't really know what to say.

"There are some very important things that need to be explained to you" said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because tears filled my eyes.

Too much had happened today, and I was too overwhelmed to even think of braving being inside the Cullen's home without going into a totally melt down. Currently I just want to go back to class and worry about this chaotic mess later, but since Jasper made me faint that option was closed.

"Bella, I know that nothing is making sense right now but if you come tonight it all will be explained. Please, just think about coming" said Carlisle.

I nodded.

"All ready to go home Bella?" asked Charlie as he came back into the room.

"Yes" I whispered.

I stood up too quickly though and fell forward. Carlisle caught me and stood me up straight.

"Thanks" I muttered in embarrassment.

I followed Charlie out of the nurse office back into the main office.

"Come on Bella, the cruiser is park in front of the office" said Charlie.

"What about my truck?" I asked.

"Edward could drive it home" said Emmet, who was still in the office along with Jasper.

I turned and looked at him with mortification, Edward was the last person I wanted driving my truck.

"That's a good idea, along as it is ok with Dr. Cullen" said Charlie.

"It's fine with me" said Carlisle.

In that moment I thought everyone was conspiring against me.

"Give your keys to Edward" ordered Charlie.

I couldn't even look at Edward it hurt too much and truth be told I was a little scared. My hand trembled as I held out the keys to Edward. Edward gentle took them from me as he did our skin touch for only a second but the all too familiar electricity sparked through out my skin. I felt the tears building in my eyes; I fought them back, I didn't want to have to explain to Charlie why I was crying. I followed Charlie out to the cruiser. As we drove home I began to think about if I was going to go to the Cullen's house tonight. I still wanted answers, but I was sure if I could handle being in a room with Edward for a long period of time. I could barely handle handing my keys to him. What was I going to do if I had to try and talk to him?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Bella's POV)

Charlie had to hurry and get back to work. In fact he dropped me off and left, before I realize I didn't have a key to get in. I tried to remember where my key was, and then it hit me it was on the key ring that had the key to my truck, which was currently with Edward. I groaned and sat down on the steps. As I sat there waiting for Edward, who was certainly taking his time to get here, it started raining. As it rained I lost it, I started laughing uncontrollably at how horrible my day was going. Slowly the laughing became uncontrollably sobbing. Somehow I didn't notice that Edward had arrived and was staring at me. When I finally noticed I wondered how much he had seen.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked apprehensively.

I couldn't help but laugh. As I looked at him I no longer felt fear all I felt was the pain of my shuttered heart. Edward stared at me and looked as though he was about to say something. The tears were still pouring down my cheeks, and all I could do is sit there and shake my head. I held out my hand for my keys. Edward instead of giving me the keys, he slipped them into his coat pocket.

"What are you doing? Give me my keys" I ordered in annoyance.

I stood up and took a step forward but my foot down wrong and tripped. Instead of hitting the ground like I thought I would, I feel strong cold all too familiar arms around my waist. I knew in my heart he wouldn't let me fall but it hurt knowing it was only an idiomatic responds to me tripping. He stood me up slowly and stared into my eyes. I could almost feel my heart shattering in my chest all over again.

"You are in no condition to be alone" whispered Edward.

I fight the urge to burst into tears. I look away though it does no good a single tear slide down my cheek. Edward's hands are still on my waist so I pull away, even though I want to feel his touch.

"Please just give me the keys" I whispered.

Edward now is nearly soaked and looks even more beautiful. He takes a step forward closing the gap between us. He gazes into my eyes, trying to dazzle me but I turn away again.

"Bella, please just look at me" said Edward.

I turned even though I know I'm only doomed to more heartache. Our eyes meet and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Bella promise me you will come tonight" pleaded Edward.

"I can't promise anything to you, not anymore, not after today. Now please give me my keys" I whispered as I held out my hand.

Edward gentle placed the keys in the center of my palm. Then he did the last thing I expected he kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Edward whispered before he turned left me again.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop my pathetic tears, but I can't. My knees gave way and I crumpled to the ground and sobbed, just like before. In my head I kept seeing flashes of Edward walking away, telling me he no longer loves me, the fight, and him kissing my cheek. My cheek was tingling from his lips. I cried until my body was numb with coldness. I stood and I tried to open the front door but I fumble with keys and dropped them.

(Edward's POV)

Bella didn't even notice that I had arrived, she was too busy laughing. It was the happy kind of laughing either. It was the kind of laughing that can on be caused when your emotions are running so wild that they just burst in a terrible pained laugh. I was only a few feet away from her and her laugh became a heart wrenching sob. Now more then ever I wanted to put my arms around her and promise that all this pain was just a bad dream, that I would never hurt her that way.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked even though I know and can see she isn't alright.

Bella stared at me for a moment before breaking out in laughter again. All could do is stare at her, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say something, anything to comfort her but I couldn't find the right words to comfort the pain I had caused. The fear in her eyes was gone, it had been replaced by a look of pain that seemed to threat to take over, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes. I stood in front of her in silence. Bella began to cry and shake her head as if not wanting anything to be real. She held out her hand for the keys. But I could just leave her not as she cried not yet. I quickly put them in my coat pocket.

"What are you doing? Give me my keys" Bella said her voice was sad and annoyed.

She stood up and walked towards me, but stepped wrong and went felling downward. I instinctively caught her. I stood her up right only to see her eyes seemed more pained by my very touch. But I wanted so badly just to be this close to her again I didn't move my hands from her waist.

"You are in no condition to be alone" I whispered.

Bella turned away from my gaze and I watched as a single tear slide down her cheek. I hated myself for causing her so much pain. Bella slowly pulled away from me, and I let her.

"Please just give me the keys" Bella whispered.

She was completely soaked by the rain, and so was I. The cold brought a lovely rose color to cheeks and nose; she looked beautiful but broken all at the same time. I wanted to touch her again. I move slowly and closed the small gap between us. I gaze into her beautiful eyes wanting to be lost in them forever. But again she turned away, as if she too were starting to get lost in my eyes, but didn't want to.

"Bella, please just look at me" I said.

She turned slowly looking even more heartbroken then before. As are our eyes meet I heard her heart skip a beat. I fought the urge to smile. I felt a small amount of joy knowing she still felt something, that I hadn't completely destroyed what we had. I now needed her to know everything.

"Bella promise me that you will come tonight" I pleaded.

I needed her to come. I needed her to know that I needed her.

"I can't promise anything to you, not anymore, not after today. Now please give me my keys" whispered Bella as she held out her hand.

As the words left her lips I felt my dead heart shatter in pain. Bella didn't feel she could trust me anymore. All she wanted was to be away from me. I had torn of love to shreds, and all that we left was fleeting feelings, tingles, looks, and hopes. I gentle placed the keys in her palm. Then I kissed her gentle on the cheek. I had wanted to kiss her the moment I saw the tears in her eyes, but I didn't want to confuse her even more then I already had.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" I whispered before I took off running from her.

I could have cried there would have been tears in my eyes. I ran as hard and as fast as I could away from her. I looked back once to see her crumpled on the ground tears streaking down her cheeks. I wanted to turn around and kiss way her tears but I keep running. I ran faster then I had ever run before. When I got home I ran straight up to my room ignoring Esme and Carlisle who both called my name to stop me. Then I slammed my door so hard that I fell off its hinges, but I didn't care. I had already caused a lot of damage today, what was one more thing.

**AN: sorry I know it's short, but I been having serious writer's block. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Bella's POV)

A pale hand grabbed the keys before I even had a chance.

"Here you are Miss Swan" said Nikolai as he daggled the keys in front of my nose.

"Umm… Thanks" I sighed; I still had tears in my eyes.

"More tears?" asked Nikolai.

I nodded as I plucked the keys from his fingers. I was in no mood to beg for my keys again. Again I tried to open the door but ended up dropping the keys again. I let out a deeply frustrated sigh. Again Nikolai picked up the keys.

"Here, allow me" he said as he unlocked the door with ease.

"Thanks… again" I whispered in embarrassment.

"It was nothing I'm always glad to help you Scarlett" whispered Nikolai.

"Scarlett?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I meant Bella. It's just…" he stopped.

Sadness suddenly plagued his strange golden eyes. I suddenly wanted to comfort him; after all he had been so kind to me even though he barely knows anything about me.

"It's just what?" I asked softly.

Nikolai looked away. I reached out and took his hand. That's when I noticed it; he was as cold as ice. Nikolai stiffen at my touch and pulled his hand away. He looked suddenly worried.

"You're as cold as ice, here, come in" I said in shock.

Nikolai looked slightly less worried. I opened the door and led him inside.

"I'll be right back. I need to change" I said gesturing to my soaked clothes.

I quickly changed and cranked up the heater.

"Are you warm enough?" I asked casually.

Nikolai smiled and I took it as a yes. Then he gestured to the seat across from him at the kitchen table. I sat and gave him a smile.

"It's just what?" I asked again, he had made me curious.

He sighed and looked straight into my eyes, as if trying to see my soul.

"It's just you look and remind me so much of her" Nikolai whispered.

"I remind you of who?" I asked my voice just above a whisper.

"Of my wife, Scarlett" he whispered.

I stared at him in pure shock. He couldn't be married; he was still in high school.

"You're married?" I asked in surprise.

"I was once. She died in 1930" he sighed deeply.

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"But that would mean…" I trailed off.

"Come now Bella you didn't know? Wasn't it obvious that I'm a vampire" he said smiling showing his stunning white teeth and fangs.

Suddenly all the clues are spinning in my head; the pale skin, the golden eyes, the perfectly white teeth, the cold skin, the beauty and allure of him. How could I have been so blind?

"That's how you're still walking after the fight with Edward" I whispered suddenly understanding.

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry you had to see that. He doesn't like that I'm a vampire and that you are around me" said Nikolai.

I knew I should have been scared, but I wasn't. Maybe I was just too shocked to be. I knew that he didn't hunt humans, but it wasn't just that, that comforted me. It was something in his eyes and voice. They seemed kind like Edward's.

"I'm sorry he attacked you, but I guess I understand stand some things" I said softly.

"Oh, like what?" asked Nikolai.

"The fight, being dragged out of the club, and being warned about you" I said.

"Ah yes" he smiled.

I smiled back. I knew it was wrong to sit here so calmly across from a vampire I barely knew. But it was comfortably like being with Edward and his family.

"Is that way you came over here?" asked I suddenly wondering why he was here.

"Well, I thought you have figured it out after the fight, and plus I saw you faint I was worried about you" he said still smiling at me.

I felt my heart do a flip. He was worried about me. He cared about my well being like Edward. Nikolai reminded me of all the good things in Edward.

"Are you alright, I thought I heard you heart skip a beat" said Nikolai with concern.

I blushed what I'm sure was a bright rosy pink.

"Yeah I'm fine, why don't you tell me about Scarlett" I said changing the subject from my acrobatic heart.

A huge perfect smile flashed over Nikolai's face.

"I would be glad to tell you about her" said Nikolai.

(Edward's POV)

"Edward? Are you alright?" asked Esme and she stepped over my bedroom door.

"I'm perfectly alright" I snapped.

"Oh, ok. I just thought that since your door is now a welcome mat to your room there mite have been something upsetting you" said Esme dryly.

"Oh that, I thought I mite try redecorating. What do you thing?" I said just as dryly.

"You know what I think" she whispered.

"Why don't you give me the cliff notes version? After all no one say or do what they are really thinking." I growled.

"Now Edward that is enough! I've been nice about this how mess but you just don't get it" said Esme.

I stared at her slightly shocked that she was so upset.

"You have been sulking around this house acting like a child that got a toy taken away from him. You been forcing us to help cover up this mess and we do it, because we love you. But in case you haven't noticed everyone is frustrated and upset with you because you are making us keep something from someone we care deeply about. Now I know you saw Bella today in that office, do you really think once you tell her the truth she will forgive you like it was nothing? I highly doubt it will be easy for her to trust or believe you. Who knows how much damage has been done to your relationship. I know she loves you and you love her, but trust is everything in a relationship. You may speak now" said Esme.

I had never gotten that long of a speech from Esme before. I got ones like that from Carlisle but never Esme. But every word she said was dead on. She was completely right.

"Your right. I know your right. But she means the world to me and I'll do anything to repair her broken heart and get her trust again" I said.

"Now fix that door and clean yourself up" ordered Esme in a kinder tone then the one she used during her speech.

After Esme left I pick up the door to see if I had destroyed it beyond repair, it wasn't. Somehow I hoped it was an omen for my relationship with Bella. I rushed down stairs to get supply to fix the door. When I returned to my room I found Alice sitting on my couch.

"Someone get to ruff with the door?" asked Alice with a smile.

I ignore her question, knowing she already knew the story behind the door.

"What are you doing home? School doesn't get out for another hour" I said and I began to fix the door.

"Yeah and it's not like we haven't left school early before, and plus you need some serious help" said Alice.

"What are you talking about? I can fix the door myself just fine" I said knowing full well she wasn't talking about the door.

Alice rolled her eyes and said nothing. I sighed deeply and read her mind.

_Have you looked in a mirror today? Yes Bella would find you to be stunning no matter what you wear but I'm not loving the waterlogged look. I got some ideas for what you should wear. Plus you have better have a better good apology ready. But Rosalie and Jasper will help with that. _

As if on cue Rosalie entered my room along with Emmet and Jasper.

"You're coming with us, and Emmet has kindly offered to fix the door" said Rosalie.

Rosalie then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my room. She dragged me all the way to Carlisle study. Carlisle is standing at the door way as if waiting for me.

"Edward, you love Bella, so whatever you plan to say or do make sure she knows that" he said before letting Rosalie drag me to his desk.

Jasper entered the room a minute later, looking calm and happy around me then he has been in days. I look from Rosalie to Jasper, but either is giving anything away. So to keep myself from attacking another door I read their minds.

_Rosalie:_

_I still don't understand why Alice wants me to help with this. I do a much better job picking an outfit out for Edward. But Emmet seems to think I have some to think I know what a girl would want to hear as an apology._

I smile to myself knowing Rosalie had heard enough apologies that she had to have a clue on what a girl wants to hear. But Bella isn't just any girl so no average apology will do.

_Jasper:_

_I hope this apology will help, because Edward needs all the help he can get to undo the damage he has caused. But maybe if I can help explain Bella's actually feelings to him, Edward wouldn't just assume what he is seeing is all she is feeling. _

Jasper's thoughts gave me hope. Maybe Bella was feeling more then just pain and heartache; maybe there still was love and trust.

(Bella's POV)

"Scarlett was angel that was taken from me too soon. She had blonde soft curls that fell just below her collarbone. Her eyes were unlike any eyes I have ever seen, they were a shocking blue, darker then the morning sky but lighter then a midnight ocean. They held every emotion and look more fragile then glass. Her eyes shined now matter the light. Her face is very much like yours. She was very beautiful like you too" said Nikolai softly.

I could feel my cheek warming at his words, he thought I was beautiful.

"She sounds very pretty" I whispered.

Nikolai gave me a small smile and continued telling me about Scarlett.

"I asked her to marry me a month after meeting her. I knew the moment I saw her that I want to be with her forever. But Scarlett had health problems and I knew someday I would lose her forever" said Nikolai his voice filled with pain.

"Why didn't you just change her?" I asked without thinking.

Nikolai gentle took one of my hands and held it in his. He was quiet for a moment as if deep in thought.

"I didn't know how… until a vampire offer to tell me how. This vampire didn't know what the hell he was saying, and Scarlett bled out in my arms" he whispered as he stared at are joined hands.

"I'm sorry" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"It alright it was a long time ago, and that vampire has been suffering ever since" said Nikolai.

I shuttered slightly.

"It better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all" I whispered.

"That saying is very true" sighed Nikolai as he stared into my eyes.

I felt my mind go blank as I stared back into his strange golden eyes. I knew I should want to run from him, but in that moment I only wanted to run to him. Nikolai slowly leaned across the table and put his cold lips to mine. His kiss was so much like Edward's, only kissing him felt wrong, like I was betraying Edward, even though was we were no longer together. I pulled away almost instantly. I stood and moved to the other end of the room.

"You have to go" I whispered as I fought back the tears.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you" said Nikolai as he left.

I crumpled to the ground and cried. Edward had hurt me so deeply and yet I felt like I was the most horrible person on the earth. I couldn't go tonight, not now, not after what I had done. I would be able to look at anyone in that family without feeling guilt. I sat there on the ground rocking back and forth not sure what to do next when the front door opened.

"Bella?" called Alice.

It only took a second to spot me. She rushed over to me and put her arms around me, but her touch only made me cry more. The guilt I was feeling was overwhelming.

"Oh, Bella please tell me you didn't" whispered Alice as she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Hush, Bella. It's going to be ok" she whispered as she stroked my hair.

"We kissed. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"I know you didn't mean for it to happen. Just hush. Everything will be ok" Alice said as she pick me up and carried me to my room.

Alice placed me on my bed and stroked my hair. I didn't understand how she didn't hate me. She didn't even seem upset. She just sat on the edge of my bed and waited for me to stop crying. Slowly I took control of my emotions.

"Alice what have I done?" I asked.

"Bella don't do this to yourself, you have to be strong" whispered Alice.

"But we kissed. I don't think I can ever face Edward now" I whispered.

"He will forgive you. But right you have to forgive yourself" said Alice.

"I can't. I can't come tonight not after what I've done" I whispered quietly.

"Bella you have to come if you ever want you heart to mend. What happened here tonight doesn't matter. Please just come" whispered Alice.

I closed my eyes and wished this all was just a terrible nightmare. I didn't know if I was going to go tonight or not. All I knew was I broken hearted and filled with gut wrenching guilt.

(Edward's POV)

"Ok let's get to work" ordered Jasper.

I sat down at Carlisle desk and got out some paper and a pen.

"Now Emmet has never messed up this badly, but he has given me some pretty great apologies" said Rosalie.

"Keep in mind the limits of Bella and mine's relationship" I remind Rosalie.

"Well if you had gone and changed her already, this would be a lot easier for me to help" snapped Rosalie.

"Ok come on you two there is no time for a cat fight" said Jasper.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snagged the pen and a piece of paper from me. I sighed deeply.

"Now I think you need to get her roses" said Rosalie.

"Roses would be a good start, but what color?" asked Jasper.

I thought for a moment each color rose has a meaning. A white rose means innocence. A pink rose means appreciation. A red rose means love and beauty. A dark red rose means unconscious beauty. I wasn't sure which of those roses would be best to give Bella.

"I think that the red rose is by far the most romantic of the roses. What do you think Edward?" asked Rosalie.

"I think red will be prefect" I said with a smile.

I was glad that Rosalie was so willing helping me with this. Rosalie may say that she doesn't like Bella, but I believe that deep down in her heart Rosalie has grown to care about Bella.

"Red it is. I know that best place to get roses. I'll go order them right now" said Rosalie as she left Carlisle's study.

"What are you planning to say to Bella?" asked Jasper.

I had been thinking about this for a while, but I still wasn't sure. I mean what do you say after you come clean about one of the biggest most damaging lie you ever told?

"It has to come from the heart. But Bella's emotions are more fragile then ever after today's little incident at school" said Jasper.

"What is she feeling?" I asked.

Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Bella loves you and always will, but she is scared, hurt, confused, and vulnerable. She still trusts you but not as much. I worried that after you confess everything she won't trust any of us, because we kept this from her" said Jasper.

"Does she want us to get back together" I asked, I was afraid of Jasper's answer because I had no idea what Bella wanted from me anymore.

"She just wants this all to be a bad dream and for things to be the way they were before" whispered Jasper.

I felt the same way as Bella. There was a soft knock at the study door.

"Come in" I called softly.

It was Alice. She looked worried and upset. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking me out.

"Hey I'm going out for a little bit. I'll call you when I'm on my way back" she said quickly.

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Jasper as he touched her shoulder.

"Nothing, I've just got to go" she said.

She gave Jasper a quick kiss and rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know. She was blocking her thoughts from me" I said.

I was a little worried, because of the way Alice was acting but if she said it was nothing I would just have to trust her word on that.

"Jasper I think that whatever I say tonight to Bella is best left unpracticed. Let's see if we can help Rosalie with the roses" I said.

"Ok, but please be careful with what you say, Bella is close to losing it, and I don't think she can handle an emotional break down right now" said Jasper as we left Carlisle study.

I knew what ever I said tonight would never be enough to undo what I have done. So until then I want to make sure the house and Bella's roses were prefect.

**AN: I know the last chapter kind of sucked, but I wanted really push the pain that Edward and Bella are feeling. I hope this chapter is better.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Edward's POV)

"Here put some of the roses here" ordered Rosalie.

She had ordered close to a hundred perfect thorn-less red roses. Apparently she had also ordered a bunch a vase and candles.

"Rosalie, how come I have to do thing all myself?" I asked, I thought Jasper and Rosalie were going to be helping me, but since the roses arrived I've had to set it up under Rosalie orders.

"Because you're the one apologizing not us" answered Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and put down another vase filled with roses. Then we heard it, a blood curdling scream, a women's scream. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet came rushing downstairs and stared at us.

"Where's Alice?" asked Carlisle with concern.

"Out somewhere" said Jasper

Fear rushed through us all and we all took off running to where we thought the sound originated. I smelt the smoke first and began to run faster. As I ran I called Alice's cell phone.

"Edward?" she answered.

"Alice! You're alright thank god" I said as I still ran towards the fire.

"Of course I'm alright. What's going on?" she asked.

I could hear muffled crying in the background. I knew who it was instantly, Bella.

"It's nothing. I'll see you when you get back" I said as I reach the fire.

My family was there moments later. The smell of burning flesh was overwhelming.

"Where is Alice?" asked Jasper, he was extremely worried.

"She is fine at Bella's" I said softly.

Rosalie picked up a red high heel off the ground. The heel was snapped clean off, but I recognized the shoe. It was the shoe that Sophie was wearing when she went to pick up Nikolai at the school. Pearls were scatter everywhere on the ground. It all became very clear to us all then that someone had killed Sophie.

"Who would have done such a thing?" whispered Esme.

"Nikolai" I whispered.

"Why would he kill her?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, she muttered something to him in the school office, but I didn't hear what she said. She seemed anger at him though" I said.

Emmet and Jasper quickly put out the fire. Rosalie placed the red high heel on the ashes. Carlisle said a small pray. Then we all left and hurried home. It was getting late and Bella would be over soon. Once at home Rosalie gave me a few more placement orders, but I couldn't really focus. I was to busy thinking about Nikolai's mental state. When Scarlett died he blamed it all on me, even though it was just an unfortunate event. Now he had spent over seventy years filled with rage and heartache. There is no telling how much that has warped his mind. I began to wonder about Sophie. She reminded me of Scarlett. Sophie looked like Scarlett with straight hair. The only difference I noticed was the Sophie's personality was nothing like Scarlett. I knew it was probable nothing but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

(Bella's POV)

My eyes flickered opened to the sound of a phone ringing. I stared at moment at Alice; she was pacing the room as if hesitant to answer the phone. But the second she did answer I realized why.

"Edward?" she said.

And that was it, the last thing I heard her say, because I was sobbing uncontrollably. I hadn't realized Alice was off the phone until her cold arms where wrapped around me. I had managed to stop crying, but I couldn't stop trembling, never had I felt like this. I kissed someone other then Edward. The guilt I was feeling was overwhelming.

"Bella you have got to calm down" said Alice.

But her voice was nothing more then white noise to me. My mind seemed to be on repeat. Over and over again I was reliving Nikolai's kiss. It was making me sick. I pulled away from Alice; I didn't want to be comforted. I didn't deserve to be comforted not after what I had done.

"Bella, get a grip of yourself" said Alice.

I turned slowly to look at her. I meet her eyes only for a second before turning away again.

"Why bother" I whispered as I walked out of the room.

I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table and walked straight off of the house, but before I had even reached my truck Alice was in front of me. I knew Alice wouldn't let me get far, in fact I was surprised I had gotten this far.

"Bella stop it" said Alice.

"Please just let me go" I whined as I tried to avoid her eyes.

"No, you shouldn't be driving, not in this emotional state" stated Alice.

"What! Are you afraid I'll hit a tree, and be put out of my misery?" I asked icily.

I tried to push past her, but she wasn't letting me go anywhere.

"Let me go" I hissed.

"No" said Alice firmly.

Again I tried to push past her, only to fail yet again. Alice the picked me up and carried me back into the house. She then dropped me on the couch.

"You aren't going anywhere until you've calmed down" said Alice.

She pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Jasper?" said Alice.

"I'm fine. Would you please come over to…" she started but I interrupted.

"Alice, stop it! I don't want Jasper to come over and make me feel all better, and I don't you here either! I want to be alone like I deserve! Now get out!" I yelled.

She snapped her phone shut and stared at me. This was the second time today that I had told her to leave. I knew I shouldn't have treated Alice like that but I was beyond upset. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I pushed it away instantly. Alice moved slowly towards the door, she took one last look at me then left.

"I'm sorry" I whispered knowing she was already gone.

I sat alone listening to the deafen silence that surround me. I felt terrible. I wanted to go home, to leave this rain soak town. I decided to call my mom.

"Hello?" said my mom

"Hi mom" I said softly.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I want to come home, as soon as possible"

"What happened?"

"It's nothing I just miss you"

"I wish I could say I believe you but I don't. What happen?"

I couldn't lie to her.

"Edward broke up with me"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Does Charlie know you want to leave?"

"Not yet"

"Well have him call me after you tell him. I'll talk to you soon, bye"

"Bye mom"

I hung up the phone and laid down on the couch. I knew tell Charlie was going to be hard, but I couldn't take being here anymore. It was too hard, knowing Edward didn't love me. I was beginning to feel even more guiltily.

(Edward's POV)

Everything was ready and prefect, I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she saw everything. I was in my room when I heard the front door slam shut. I rushed down to see a frustrated Alice looking half ready to cry if it were possible for a vampire.

"Alice what happened? I heard Bella yelling at you, and then you hung up" asked Jasper.

Alice say nothing, she just stared at me. I read her thoughts.

_Edward please understand it wasn't her fault, Nikolai… kiss her._

"He what!" I roared.

"Edward calm down" said Alice.

I felt a wave of calm flow over me as Alice spoke.

"That's why you left" I stated flatly.

"Yes, but he was already gone and Bella was crying on the floor. It wasn't her fault. He kissed her and she pushed him away" said Alice as she stared straight into my eyes.

I felt angry and guilty. The anger I felt was directed straight towards Nikolai, for letting his unworthy lips touch my angelic Bella's. The guilt I was felt was because I had hurt Bella so much that I had put her in a position where something like this could and did happen.

"She blames her self, she thinks you don't love her and will never forgive her" whispered Alice.

Alice wasn't looking me in the eye anymore.

"Alice what is it?" I asked.

She shook her head, and I knew the only way I was going to get an answer was to read her thoughts. Alice was thinking about a memory of Bella and her argument.

"_Bella stop it" said Alice. _

"_Please just let me go" said Bella not meeting Alice's gaze_

"_No, you shouldn't be driving, not in this emotional state" stated Alice._

"_What! Are you afraid I'll hit a tree, and be put out of my misery?" asked Bella icily._

_Then Bella tried to push past Alice, but Alice stopped her._

The memory was short but it worried me instantly.

"You don't think Bella would hurt herself?" I asked in fear.

"No, but she is very upset and not thinking clearly. I had I vision on my way home" Alice paused.

She seemed to be struggling to decide if she should tell me or not.

"I saw Bella living Forks, and going to live with her mother" sighed Alice.

I stood dumbfounded and unable to speak. Never had I even considered Bella leaving because of our break up. I knew she would be upset, but at least I could still keep her safe. But she was going to leave. How could I keep her safe if I wasn't near her? It broke my heart just thinking that I had driven to the point where she wanted to leave this town just to get away from me.

"You're wrong, she won't leave. Not after she let's me explain" I said in denial.

By now everyone was downstairs.

"Edward, she's not…coming tonight" whispered Alice.

I stared at Alice as if she was speaking some unknown foreign language. Bella had to come, she had to give me a chance to explain and to tell her that I loved her and always will. I slowly walked as in a trance back up to my room. I could hear my family talking downstairs.

"Rose where are you going?" asked Emmet.

"I need some refresh air I'll be back in a bit" she said.

"Do you want some company?" asked Emmet

"Sure" said Rosalie.

Then I heard the front door open and closes. I closed my eyes and wished I could sleep, if I could I would just dream about me and Bella being happy, safe, and together.

(Bella's POV)

I was in my room packing. I wasn't planning to leave for a day or two but I didn't want to waste anytime on having to pack. I was put my small book collection in my bag when my bedroom door flew open. To my shock Rosalie stood in my doorway.

"Bella, you are coming with me now" she put heavy emphasize on the word now.

I stood perfectly still, half of me was too scared to move and the other half was still in shock.

"I've never liked you, but you are what makes Edward happy and there is no way I'm spend eternity with moping around over you" Rosalie said.

It took a minute for my brain to kick in.

"What are you talking about? Edward doesn't even love me and I don't deserve to love him" I said quietly.

"Oh shut up. I'm sick of hearing about how you don't think he loves you. He loves you; you're just too caught up in your own little pity party to see it. As for you not deserve to love him, everyone feels that why when it's true love. I still feel like that every time I look at Emmet" said Rosalie.

I was shocked all over again. Out of everyone that had told me Edward still loved me, she was the only one I believe. I wasn't sure why I believe her, maybe it was because unlike everyone else Rosalie distastes me, which made her the most believable.

"Now I'm going to be nice. You can follow me to the car or you can be carried out of here by Emmet" said Rosalie as she stepped out of the way to let Emmet into my room.

I gulped and stood up.

"You're not going like that are you?" Rosalie asked in almost disgusted.

I looked down at my clothes and didn't see anything wrong with them. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went over to my closet. She grabbed a dress that Alice had bought for me. It was gray with spaghetti straps, the top was trimmed in lace, and it fell just above my knee. Rosalie pushed the dress and a pair of shoes at me

"Put them on, I'll do your hair and makeup in the car" she ordered.

She and Emmet left me to change which I did quickly. I rushed down the stairs and tripped on the last step, but Rosalie caught me.

"How do you manage not killing yourself when Edward isn't around?" she asked as she stood me up.

I didn't answer her question. I follow them out to her car. Rosalie pushed me into the back, and then she got in herself. The second she got in she started on my hair. Rosalie worked a lot faster then Alice, she finished my hair before Charlie's house was even out of view. My makeup was done before the car had stopped moving. Both Rosalie and Emmet were out of the car making there way up to the house when they notice I was still in the car.

"Come on" ordered Rosalie.

I stared up at their house and couldn't move.

"Emmet would you please help her" said Rosalie.

Before I could even object I was being picked up and carried towards the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Edward's POV)

I heard the front door open and close. Then suddenly the downstairs was alive with commotion.

"Emmet put her down now" ordered Esme.

"Carefully" added Alice.

"I wouldn't just drop her, Alice" replied Emmet.

I opened my door and was hit with the sweet scent that could only belong to my Bella. A smile broke through my stone lips. She had come. I quickly went downstairs but waited at the bottom step. There she was standing beside Emmet. Bella didn't seem to notice me she was to busy stare at all of the roses and candles. But I noticed her, she looked breathtaking. The only thing that was disheartening was her eyes, they were even more pained then when I had last seen her. Rosalie spotted me and gave me a quick wink. I was slightly confused so I read her thoughts.

_Did you really think I would let all this work go to waste? Besides I want to see you happy. Oh you can thank me later for making her change that ugly outfit she was wearing. _

"Alice, I…I'm sorry" whispered Bella as her cheeks flushed a soft pink in embarrassment.

"It ok, I'm just so glad you're here" said Alice as she pulled Bella into a large hug.

"Alice I don't think she can breathe" said Jasper.

Alice instantly released Bella from her hug. Bella smiled slightly, but then she noticed me. The smile that had been on her lips only a second before had disappeared. Her hand seemed to move unconsciously to the spot on her cheek where I had kissed her. The memory of the kiss brought tear to her eyes, but she pushed them away before a single tear could fall. Her mouth opened as if she was trying to speak but couldn't find the words. Alice took one of Bella's hands and held it in support. I meant to speak but I was too fixated on staring at Bella, but even if I had tried to speak I doubt I would get a word out. All I wanted to do was take Bella in my arms and make sure she never shed another tear.

"Perhaps we all should sit" suggested Carlisle breaking not only the silence that had formed but my gaze on Bella.

Alice gentle tugged Bella towards the couch. I waited for Bella to sit before I moved from my place on the stairs. I sat in an over stuffed armchair that was the most far away seat from Bella's seat on the couch. I watched Bella bit nervously on her bottom lip. I knew I had to say something, but where to start?

"I don't even know where to begin" I admitted.

Bella's eyes flickered towards my face, but in an instant she dropped her gaze. She fidgeted in her seat. I sighed deeply knowing I could draw this out any longer.

"I never meant to cause you so much pain, Bella. I thought I was doing what was best for you" I paused to see her reaction.

I watched as her she yet again filled with tears, she closed her eyes and the tears got caught in her dark lashes.

"At the time I thought breaking your heart was the only way to protect you. I thought it would be better for you to be safe without me forever, then with me always in danger. Yet now I see you are still in danger and more vulnerable then ever" I said softly.

Bella's eyes snapped open and they held anger and pain.

(Bella's POV)

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from coming, not that it would do any good.

"At the time I thought breaking your heart was the only way to protect you. I thought it would be better for you to be safe without me forever, then with me always in danger. Yet now I see you are still in danger and more vulnerable then ever" Edward continued softly.

As his words registered in my brain, I was overcome with anger. I opened my eyes and stared at him. Edward had chosen to hurt me. He had chosen to rip my heart to pieces and for what? To protect me, protect me from what? From himself, from the monster he believes himself to be? Didn't he see I loved him more then anything and that his being a vampire that longed to drink every last drop of blood in my body didn't matter to me? And what did he mean that he sees I'm still in danger, of course I was in danger. I can't walk on a flat surface without falling. I'm a danger to myself. I was more then anger when he said I was vulnerable. It was his fault I was vulnerable. I let someone else kiss me because I was so vulnerable. The memory of Nikolai made me sick with guilt. I leaned forward, letting my elbows rest on my knees and then I dropped my face into my hands.

"Bella?" whispered Edward.

No longer could I hold back the tears. I cried as silently as I could though it would matter how quiet I was Edward and his family would still hear. As I cried, I felt an icy hand on my shoulder, it gave me a small gentle squeeze and suddenly I was calmed. I pushed the remainder of my tears out of my eyes and took a quick look at Edward. He sat staring directly at me, he looked worried and nervous. It was strange for me to see him looking like that; when normal he is calm and collected. Something about the way he looked made me need to confess what made between Nikolai and me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I again shut my eyes.

I couldn't face him, I felt too guilty. I felt like I had betrayed him and it made me want to cry. I loved him more then anything and yet let someone else kiss me. I did know how I was actually going to go about tell him but I had to try.

"I never meant…" I began but Edward stopped me in mid sentence.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't hurt you. I should have never put you in that position where anyone other then me, could kiss you. It's my fault I'm sorry" said Edward.

He knew. He knew I let Nikolai kiss me. But how did he know? Alice gave my hand a comforting squeeze. My eyes opened and it hit me, Alice had told him. I squeezed her hand back in thanks. She had done it to make tonight easier for me. Not that it was easy or even close to that. Alice gave me a small smile and I turned my attention back to Edward. I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I looked at him. Edward looked guilty and extremely sadness.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I hurt you and I push you into dangers waiting arms and now I asking for your forgiveness that I haven't errand. But you need to know that I love you more then you'll ever know and I will always love you. I can only hope that you can forgive me and trust me again. I life would be meaning less if you weren't in it, you are my everything, Bella" said Edward.

His words made me love him even more, they were sweet and sounded honest, and I believed them to be just as honest as they sounded. I knew he loved me; I just didn't want to think that someone who loved me could hurt me as deeply as he did. The only thing I was worried about was the trust. How could I truly trust Edward if I didn't know the reasons behind his need to break my heart?

"I love you Edward and there is nothing that could ever change that… but" I paused as I tried to come up with the right words to explain what I was thinking.

Edward stared at me as if he was hanging on my every word and wanted nothing me then for me to finish my sentence, which knowing him my impression could very well be accurate.

(Edward's POV)

"I love you Edward and there is nothing that could ever change that… but" Bella paused.

It was madding. She stopping in mid sentence, I knew it was because she was editing her thoughts, which only drive me more insane. In moments like this I would give almost anything to hear Bella's precious thoughts. Bella was unknowingly torturing me. I watched and pushed a dark strand of hair behind her ear. The seconds in-between her pause and when she continued ticked away as slow as the monotonous class I had to sit through.

"But… how can I trust you if you don't tell me why? Why did you think you had to do this?"

Bella asked her voice was filled with sadness.

I sighed deeply realizing that I had been so anxious to her for reaction when I asked for forgiveness that I had skipped over half of what I needed to tell her.

"I truly never meant for this to happen. I never thought that he would come here after all those years" I began.

"Who?" asked Bella softly.

"Nikolai" I said.

Suddenly Bella eyes with were wide open and she was staring at me. I amused it was from her sudden realization that Nikolai was a vampire, but I was wrong.

"You" Bella whispered as she stared at me.

Her hand flew to her mouth and she seemed overcome by shock. Bella's eyes shifted to the ground then back to me.

"Bella?" I asked but she didn't respond.

Her eyes shifted back and forth as if she was studying me. Suddenly she was standing.

"I have to go" she muttered as she rushed to the door.

I instantly ran after her. After everything that had happened I couldn't let her leave not like that and I couldn't let her walk home by herself not with Nikolai out for revenge.

"Bella!" I called.

But she didn't even look back, which left me slightly stunned. Bella stumbled as she walked towards the end of the driveway and instinctively caught her arm to steady her. As soon as she was standing firm she yanked her arm away from my touch. She looked anger and shock all at once.

"Bella, what's going on? Why do you suddenly have to leave?" I asked.

Bella said nothing; she only gave me an icy glare. Never had she ever given me such a dark look. I suddenly was raking my brain for something, anything I had done to upset, but came up with nothing that would cause such a look as the one she was giving me.

"Please just say something" I pleaded.

For a moment I thought she was still going to stay silent but slowly her lips parted and she spoke.

"You're the reason Scarlett is dead" she hissed and then she turned to walk away.

How did she know about Scarlett? I grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around to face me. Bella looked at me and seemed to be between fear and anger.

"Bella, how do you know about Scarlett?" I asked.

"Nikolai told me all about her, after he admitted to being a vampire" she whispered.

I stood there momentarily shocked. She knew he was a vampire. What else did she know? I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and sighed heavily.

(Bella's POV)

"Nikolai told me all about her, after he admitted to being a vampire" I whispered softly.

I was now embarrassed, I had raced out of the house with out thinking, gave Edward a death glare and then to top it off I assumed Edward was the reason a girl was died without even letting him explain. I felt bad that I had to bring up Nikolai to Edward; just thinking about Nikolai made instantly remember our kiss, which made me want to be sick. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was frustrated and sighed.

"Bella, Scarlett died because she had a rare blood disease and she bled out. I didn't know about her disease when I told Nikolai how to turn her. He blames me for her accidental death" Edward said.

I was stunned. Nikolai hadn't said anything about Scarlett having a blood disease. He had only briefly mentioned that she had had health problems.

"But why? If you didn't know about her disease, how could he blame you?" I asked I was slightly confused.

Edward sighed again and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. My skin tingled under his touch. I missed his touch and I longed for him to touch me again.

"I promised him that nothing would go wrong. I promised he would have his forever, he and Scarlett dreamed of. When she died he had nothing but anger and grief. He wanted someone to blame for his pain and he picked me, that's way he came to Forks. He came to punish me for crime I didn't commit" whispered Edward.

Now I was confused. Nikolai seemed so sweet and kind. He didn't seem to be the type for revenge. Had he only kissed me to get a rise out of Edward? I stood silently trying to figure out what I thought about this whole thing when Edward's voice broke my train of thought.

"Bella, we should go inside. You are shivering" he said.

I hadn't even noticed but he was right I was shivering. I nodded and turned to walk back to the house.

**AN: sorry for the long wait between updates my laptop crashed and I didn't have a computer to work on. As soon as my laptop is repair my updates will pick up speed but for now they will be slower then normal. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Bella's POV)

As soon as I was seated again on the couch Alice handed me a blanket. It took gratefully and draped it around my shivering shoulders. I watched Edward take his seat again and waited for him to speak.

"Nikolai came to Forks to hurt me, Bella. He wanted to hurt me the same way he was hurt" said Edward as he pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a folded up piece of paper. Edward stared the piece of paper for a moment before speaking.

"He gave me a choice. He said I could break your heart, or watch you die" Edward almost whispered the last part.

My breathing hitched at the word die. Then I was overcome by shock. Nikolai was the reason all of this had happened. But then why did he kiss me?

"I didn't believe this" I murmured.

"Its true" said Alice.

Edward slowly stood and walked over to me. His whole family looked grime as if they had just been told their cat had died or something. Edward held out the paper to me.

"Take it" he ordered softly.

I pulled the piece of paper from his grasped and let my finger tips graze his pale skin. I a gentle tingle run through my finger tips. The piece of paper had something written on it. I slowly unfolded it and began to read.

_Edward Cullen-_

_You betrayed me. You took my only love and now she is dead. I want revenge. But I'm a better person then you Edward I'll give you a choice. Leave Isabella Swan forever, break her heart or watch her die just as I had to watch Scarlett die. I'll be watching to you to see what your answer is. Scarlett is gone and it's your fault. _

_Revenge is sweet- Nikolai _

_P.S. I'll be seeing you and Isabella very so no matter what you decide, but you can decide if she lives or dies._

I felt my heart stop for a second as I read. It was all true. Nikolai had threatened to kill me and all because of something that wasn't even Edward's fault. I stared in shock at the words on the paper. Then I looked at Edward, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You were protecting me?" I had meant it to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"Yes, I never wanted to hurt you but it was the only thing I could think of to do protect you" he whispered finally meeting my gaze.

Suddenly I was crying. Then I felt a pair of strong cold arms around me.

"It's going to be ok" said Edward soothingly.

I buried my face into his marble chest and continued to sob. Edward stroked the back of my head and hummed my lullaby. When I finally stopped crying I notice I was no longer downstairs, I was now upstairs in Edward's room.

"How did we get up here?" I said without thinking.

"I didn't want you to have to cry in front of everyone" whispered Edward.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"I would do anything for you, Bella" said Edward as he wiped the remainder of my tears away with his thumb.

I smile slightly and Edward smiled his crooked smile back at me. I had forgotten how much I miss his smile.

(Edward's POV)

As Bella finished reading the letter she broke down and started crying. I knew Jasper was about to use his power on her but I shock my head and he understood. Then I carefully lifted a sobbing Bella out the couch and raced her up to my room. I didn't want my family to watch her cry and I wanted to be alone with her.

"It's going to be ok" I said softly

I felt Bella snuggle her face into my chest as she continued to cry. It broke my heart to watch her cry. I gentle stroked the back of her head and began to hum the lullaby I had written for her. The lullaby seemed to sooth her. Slowly she stopped crying. Suddenly she looked puzzled.

"How did we get up here?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to have to cry in front of everyone" I whispered.

"Thank you" Bella whispered.

"I would do anything for you, Bella" said I as I wiped the remainder of her tears away with my thumb.

A slight smile came over Bella's lips and I happily gave a smile in return. Then I gentle leaned in towards her.

"I love you" I whispered.

Her cheeks became a lovely pink color at my words.

"I love you too" said Bella.

Then I kissed her. I had never wanted to kiss her more then I did in that moment. I adored the warm of her lips pressed against mine. I never wanted our kiss to end but when I notice her heart had sped up too much I pulled away. Bella took a deep breath and smiled at me. Her cheeks were now a soft red.

"Stupid heart" she muttered as she laid her head on my chest.

"I happen to love you erratic heart" I whispered into her ear.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I got the courage to speak.

"Am I partly forgiven?" I asked nervously.

I knew that she couldn't totally forgive me that would take time. But I still was afraid she would say no.

"Yes" she whispered.

I smiled to myself and kiss the top of her head. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. Things were finally going back to the way they were before this mess began.

"Edward?" Bella murmured.

Her eyes were still closed. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

"Yes, my love" I said softy.

"I love you" said Bella.

"I love you too, more then you'll ever know" I whispered.

Bella smiled and snuggled into me. I began to hum her lullaby. After a few minutes she fell asleep. I again kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep. My door slowly creaked open.

"I see thing are better between you two" whispered Alice as she beamed.

"Yes, not prefect but defiantly better then before" I whispered.

"Good, now I won't get yelled at ever time I'm around her, unless you are planning on doing something this idiotic again" whispered Alice.

"Believe me, I never ever want to see Bella like that ever again" I whispered.

"You should get her home, it's getting late and I'm guess Rosalie dragged Bella out of there before she could write a note to Charlie" said Alice.

I nodded and gentle lifted Bella off my leather couch. I cradled her in my arms like a small child. She stirred softly in her sleep but didn't wake. Alice held my door open and then I carried Bella down the stairs. The rest of my family was still sitting in the living room.

"It's good to see you smiling again" said Esme as she opened the front door for me.

I had even realized it but I was grinning.

"It's good to have her back in my life" I said as I left.

Alice followed me out.

"I'm driving" she stated and before I protest she was in the driver's seat of my Volvo.

I heard my Volvo purr to live and I realized I didn't have my keys.

"Alice how did you get my keys?" I asked.

"You left them in your room and I took them" she said with a smile.

I sighed and motioned to the closed back seat door. Alice rolled her eyes and quickly opened the door and waited for me to get in. I slide in careful not to disturb Bella's sleep. Alice closed the door with quiet click and then she was in the driver's seat. Again she closed her door just as softly and we were off to Charlie's. Alice did drive as fast as me, in fact no one in my family drove as fast as me; the only person that came close to the sped I drive at is Rosalie. But I didn't mind the sped like I normally would I enjoy spending more time watching Bella sleep.

"Not to ruin your current good mood but what are we going to do about Nikolai?" asked Alice hesitantly.

I sighed deeply, I hadn't wanted to think about dealing with him tonight but it was inevitable.

"I'm not sure yet, but whatever we doing its got to be soon" I said.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway. He still wasn't home from work which was good. Alice opened my door and I slide out. I carried Bella up to her room and Alice unmade her bed. I gentle laid Bella down and pulled the covers up to chest. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She stirred and woke slightly.

"Edward" she murmured, she was still more then half asleep.

"Sleep Bella" I whispered.

And as if on command she was asleep. I wrote her a quick note and put it on her bedside table. Alice was waiting downstairs. She tossed me the keys and we left. I didn't want to leave Bella but I need to figure out what to do about Nikolai. The drive home was silent. When we got home everyone was still sitting in the living room waiting for us.

"Well? What now?" Rosalie asked.

"We have to decide what to do about Nikolai" I stated calmly.

"Well that easy, we have to kill him" said Emmet.

I sighed, I didn't want to have to kill him, but it seemed to be the only option. The thought of killing disturbed me. Nikolai had been good friends once, but that was nothing the case. Now he wanted to hurt me, and I had to protect Bella no matter what even if it meant killing him.

"Edward, it's the only option we have. Nikolai isn't going to stop until you are misery and without Bella" sighed Carlisle.

I nodded knowing he was right. I headed up to my room but Alice stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I just need sometime to think alone" I said and she let me go.

I spent the rest of the night alone in my room thinking. Every now and then one of my family members would come in and check on me. I sat on my couch trying to decide if killing Nikolai was the right thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Bella's POV)

I woke up early, excepting to find Edward's strong cold arms around my waist but didn't. I groaned silently, had I only dream him and me making up. I looked down at my outfit and I was still dressed in outfit Rosalie had picked out for me, minus the shoes. Good, I hadn't dreamed it. I got out of bed and noticed a note on my bedside table; I picked it up and read it. I recognized the elegant script instantly it was from Edward.

_Bella, my love-_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't stay. I had to figure some things out, but don't worry I'll pick you for school. I love you._

_Love, Edward. _

_P.S. Can't wait to see you my love. _

I smiled to myself and skipped off to the bathroom. Naturally I stopped to look at myself before I started the shower and what I saw shocked me. I actually did a double take before I started screaming. My hair was no longer its lovely dark brown it was now… platinum blonde and curled into perfect ringlets. When I stopping screaming I tried to think how could have done this to me. Then it hit me there was only one person how like to use me as there own Barbie doll, Alice. I ran back to my room, grabbed my only hat that would cover this nightmare, a pair of slippers and my keys. I rushed down the stairs and almost tripped going down them.

"I'm going to kill Alice" I muttered darkly as I pulled out of the driveway.

Then I was off driving as fast as my truck would allow me to go towards the Cullen's. As soon as I had the truck stopped I was out of it. I didn't even bother to knock I was too furious.

"Alice!" I screamed as I entered the house.

Edward was downstairs in a heart beat.

"Bella what's wrong? Did something happen? Hey what's with the hat?" he asked.

"Where is Alice?" I asked darkly.

"In her room. Why do you need her" he asked in confusion.

"What I need is to kill her" I said murderously.

"What!" said Edward in shock.

Edward gripped me by the shoulders and stared at me. I tried to pull away from his grip but he wouldn't allow it. Alice was now downstairs staring at me.

"What did you do to me!" I shouted at Alice.

"What? Wait what are you talking about?" asked Alice who was just as confused as Edward.

I didn't want Edward to see my hair.

"Edward, would you give a moment alone?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Not if you still want to kill Alice" he said still not letting go of my shoulders.

"I won't kill her" I said and he let go of me.

I won't kill her yet is what I wanted to say but I knew he wouldn't leave it I say that. I waited until I was sure Edward was gone before turning on Alice.

"Just please tell it's not permanent" I said in frustration.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"I'm talking about this" I yelled as I pulled off the hat.

Alice stared in shock at my hair. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She just stood there shaking her head.

"What the hell is going on down here?" asked Emmet before he noticed my hair.

"Don't you dare say anything" I threaten.

But it did no good Emmet was suddenly laughing. I felt my cheeks warm what I was sure I bright red. I groaned and put the hat back on.

"Well, Alice don't just stand there tell me why you would do this to me" I nearly yelled.

"Ok enough yelling what on earth is going on?" asked Edward who was now down stairs.

I couldn't even bring myself to speak. I just stared at Alice who was still shaking her head. Emmet was trying to control his laughter and Edward was just staring at me.

"Oh man, Edward, did you see her hair? It's…" Emmet trailed off and began to laugh again.

I groaned and pulled the hat down tighter on my head. There was no way I was going to let Edward see me like this. Edward stared at me and raised an eyebrow at me. By now Edward's whole family was downstairs to figure out what all the commotion was about.

"No" I stated flatly.

"Oh come on Bella. You've got to show him" said Emmet in between fits of laugher.

I shook my head and stared at Alice.

"How am I supposed to go to school looking like this" I hissed at Alice.

"I don't know, but I didn't do that to you" said Alice.

"Then who did?" I asked in confusion.

Then suddenly before Alice could answer Emmet grabbed the hat off my head revealing the blonde curls I had been trying to hide. The room was suddenly filled with gasps and Emmet's laughter. My hands flew to my head to try to cover my hair but it was too late they all had seen. I could feel my cheek growing warm. I tried to get my hat back from Emmet but tripped and was caught by Alice. I groaned silently and waited for the comments I knew were coming.

"Wow. Did you get your eyebrows lighten too?" asked Rosalie as she angled her head to look at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

Rosalie held out a small pocket mirror, while she tried to fight back a devilish smile. I took it and cringed as I looked into the mirror, she was right. My eyebrows were a few shades lighter.

"Oh my gosh. Who did this to me?" I muttered in shock, as I handed Rosalie back the mirror.

"My you did it in your sleep" suggested Emmet, who had finally stopped laughing.

"Not funny" I stated flatly as I glared at him, which only caused him to start laughing again.

Alice lifted a ringlet gingerly and studied it for a moment.

"Well the good thing is that this is fixable" said Alice as she let the ringlet fall from her finger tips.

"Is it fixable before I have to go to school?" I asked with concern.

Alice gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'll need to order the hair dye so I can get you back to your old color. You have to stay like this for two days top" said Alice.

I groaned and looked at Edward, who had been staring at me in silence. It made me uneasy for him to be so quiet, so I spoke.

"Edward?" I said softly.

"Your hair, it looks just like Scarlett's" Edward said in a whisper.

I involuntarily took in a sharp breath. Nikolai had said I reminded him of his dead wife, and now I looked even more like her. I bit my bottom lip. This was all starting to scare me.

(Edward's POV)

I watched in shock as the blonde curls tumbled down as Emmet pulled the hat off of Bella. After that I didn't hear anyone I just stared at Bella in shock. Her beautiful brown hair was gone. I blinked to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. But when I opened my eyes again instead of seeing Bella, I was met with the memory of Scarlett's lifeless body. I instantly shut my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened them again. This time I saw Bella, and realized why the memory of Scarlett had been trigged. Bella looked like Scarlett only with brown eyes instead of blue. If my heart still worked it would have stopped do to shock. It wasn't until Bella actually spoke to me that the daze I was in was broken.

"Edward" Bella said softly.

I say the first thing that came to my mind, though it wasn't my complete thought.

"Your hair, it looks just like Scarlett's" I whispered, I couldn't bring myself to admit that I thought she looked like Scarlett.

Bella took a sharp breath and began to bite her bottom lip. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Do you think…? Nikolai did this to me?" Her voice was trembling as she spoke.

"It's more then possible" said Carlisle as he took Esme's hand.

Bella said nothing, she just nodded. She looked as though she had gone into a trance after Carlisle spoke. I watched her turned and start walking to the door. Alice was instantly in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alice asked in disbelieve that Bella was trying to leave.

"Home. You can expect me to go to school without brushing my teeth" said Bella in a flat monotone voice.

It was like she had shut down, like she hadn't just heard that someone broke into her room to turn her into their dead wife.

"Bella you can get ready her I plenty of clothes and shoes for you to wear. And I sure Esme has an extra toothbrush somewhere that you can use" she Alice.

"But I need my backpack" said Bella just as flat.

"We'll get on the way to school" answered Jasper instantly.

Alice gentle pulled Bella away from the door. Bella sighed and took one last fleeting glance at the door. I looked at Jasper and read his thoughts; maybe he had some insight to Bella behavior.

_She is in denial, it like she unwilling to even believe that any of this is happening. But I can feel it all because of how terrified she is. Poor girl, at least she has Edward again. We have got to do something if she is in denial she going to be even more vulnerable and less willing to let us protect her. _

Alice and, to my surprise, Rosalie walked Bella upstairs to get her ready for school. Emmet and Jasper offered to go get Bella's backpack, not that it was a two person job. Carlisle was already running late for work and left right after Emmet and Jasper, leaving Esme and I alone downstairs.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"You are going to do what you always do and protect Bella" said Esme.

"What about school I'm suspended, who is going to protect then?" I asked.

Esme sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, this whole family cares for Bella very deeply none of us would let her get hurt if we could prevent it. At school she is going to have Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie to protect her" said Esme as she gave my arm a squeeze.

A few minutes passed and Emmet and Jasper returned with a note and Bella's backpack. I eyed the note and was instantly concerned.

"Relax; it's from a note from Charlie. That I doubt Bella read this morning" said Jasper tossing me the note, and sure enough it was from Charlie, he was working late again.

It upset me that Bella had been so distraught lately and yet Charlie continued to work late. Shortly after that Bella, who was clearly still in denial, came down the stair followed by Rosalie and Alice. Alice stopped on the last step and gripped the hand railing, she was having a vision. Jasper was instantly at her side holding her hand.

"What is it Alice?" he asked.

"It's Bella, holding doze yellow roses. Bella is in a class room with students. But she is scared there a black rose; there a tag on it, it reads "for the late not-so-great Edward Cullen". Then Bella throws the yellow roses to the ground and runs out of the room" said Alice in a pained voice.

It took Alice a minute to recover from her vision but when she did she stared at me. She was clearly worried, because after all, the black rose means death. Alice vision seemed to snap Bella out of her denial. Bella was trembling from head to toe. I pulled her against me and held her.

"Edward, promise me you'll be careful" said Bella as I held her.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine" I said, even thought I was totally sure if it was the truth.

"I need you to promise me that you'll be safe" said Bella and she hugged me tighter.

I held always be the one to worry about Bella well being but now after Alice's vision, Bella was now worried at me.

"I promise" I whispered as I kissed the top of her now blonde head.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Bella's POV)

My stomach was twisted in knots. I didn't want to leave Edward. Alice's vision terrified me to the core of my being. I had just gotten Edward back and now there was a chance I could lose him again. I didn't care that it was a vision and that the future can change, I was still scared out of my mind. It took severely promises from Edward for me to decide to go to school. Rosalie and Emmet were already at school when Edward pulled into the school parking lot.

"Everything is going to be fine" Edward reassured me as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Bella nothing is going to had to Edward it was probable just someone's idea of a joke" said Alice, but it was clear she wasn't convinced of that.

"Maybe I shouldn't go to school today" I said softly.

"No, you're going to school" stated Edward; he began to rub circles in my palm in attempt to calm me.

I glared at him for a brief moment before, sighing. I knew after that there was no convincing Edward to letting me playing hooky.

"Ok, I'll go to school. But Edward you have to pr…" I began but Edward put a hand up to stop me.

"Bella, I promise I will be careful today. I'll even drive a little slower, just for today, and I stay in my room until I pick you up from school ok?" said Edward.

I smiled and pecked Edward quickly on the cheek.

"I love you" I whispered.

Alice and Jasper were now out of the car waiting for me to fine my goodbye with Edward. Edward smiled one of his breath taking crooked smiles and leaned into me.

"I love you too" he whispered.

His breath hit me and I was instantly dazed. Then Edward gentle pressed his lips to mine and I was completely dazzled. I didn't even remember getting out of the car. I wasn't until I heard Alice and Jasper softly laughed that I realize I wasn't in the car. I stared at them and tried to figure out what was causing their laughter.

"That Edward sure does a number on you" giggled Alice.

"Ah, young love" laughed Jasper.

I rolled my eyes at began to head to class. But before I could even get more then two feet away Alice was linking arms with me.

"I'm your escort" explained Alice.

"Don't you mean bodyguard?" I asked.

"No, I'm your bodyguard" answered Jasper, who now was walking next to me.

I groaned and hung my head. Today was beginning to remind me of when I returned to school after my incident with James. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone and I did go anywhere I had a small group of overprotective vampires shadowing my every move. I know they were only doing it to keep me safe, but when a girl can't walk from the couch to the kitchen without having at least two people going with her, it often get on her nerves.

"Why so glum, Bella?" asked a familiar male voice.

I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmet. Emmet was smiling widely and Rosalie looked bored and annoyed.

"I'm at school, not with Edward" I muttered quietly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Alice shot her a dark look.

"Don't worry about him. Edward a big boy and is capable of taking care of himself. Besides you got more things then Edward to be worrying about" said Rosalie before turning on heel and going to class.

I sighed and Alice tugged me towards my first class.

(Edward's POV)

Bella was a worried mess and that worried me. It was strange for me to see her so worried about me of all people. She barely wanted to get out of the car when I dropped her off at school; I had to promise her that I would be careful before she was willing to leave. Like I promised I drove home slowly, even though it was maddening. But I would do anything for Bella and a promise is a promise. When I got home Esme was waiting for me in the living room.

"How was the drive to school" said Esme in an attempt to make conversation.

I smile and gave in, it would be nice just to have a relaxing conversation with someone for a little while. I sat down in a chair across from Esme.

"Fine, I merely had to convince Bella to not only go to school but that I would be careful today" I sighed.

A smile twitched over Esme's lips as if she was trying to stop from giggling.

"It seems she just as protective of you as you of her" said Esme.

I rolled my eyes and Esme raised an eyebrow at me. Esme hated when I rolled my eyes at her. I decided that I would change that subject but the only thing I could think about was Bella and I had one question I want Esme opinion on.

"Esme would you mind giving me you opinion on something?" I asked softly, I dropped my head and stared at the floor as I spoke.

"Of course, you can always ask me anything" said Esme with a small smile.

"It's about Bella. She never told Charlie that we were broken up. I not really sure why though" I said with a soft sigh at the end.

"Isn't it obvious, Edward? Bella never gave up hope that you still loved her" said Esme softly.

I snapped my head up to see Esme was looking at me as if I was completely oblivious to everything that happens around me.

"What did I do to deserve such a forgiving angel?" I asked in a whisper.

Esme stood and began to walk out of the room but she paused for a moment and spoke.

"Edward, you were alone for so long and never once did I see your eyes light up the way they do when Bella walks into a room. I believe you deserve her because you alone love her more then anyone else ever will" she whispered and then she left.

I smiled to myself knowing whatever the reason I deserve Bella, Esme was right I would and do love her more then anyone ever will love her. Then I remembered part of the promise I made to Bella, I promised I would stay in my room until I left to get her after school. I ran up stairs and turned on my stereo. I began to listen to a CD that had a mix of all the songs that reminded me of Bella on it.

(Bella's POV)

My classes went by in a blur and after each class I was met, at the door, by an escort/bodyguard and they would ask if I had gotten any roses and it was so far a no. During lunch Alice forced me to eat, even though I really didn't want to. When the bell rang I sighed, I had biology next it was the last classroom I was in for the day, which meant either the roses were in this class or the future had changed. Though Alice hadn't said a date for this to happen, I still had a strange feeling. It was Emmet's turn to walk me to class.

"Cheer up Bella only two more classes before you get to see Edward" said Emmet.

"I know, it's just I haven't gotten the roses yet and I have gym next. Which means this is the last classroom I'm in today" I sighed.

Emmet sighed and looked at the ground. I shifted the binder I was carrying and waited for Emmet to speak.

"Bella just try and put it out of your mind. If the roses come, they come. It doesn't mean that anything is going to happen to Edward" said Emmet as we reach my classroom.

"Ok" I muttered as I entered the classroom.

I had closed my eyes which had proven to be a bad idea because I tripped and dropped the binder I was carrying, causing and the papers in it to go flying. I quickly began to pick them up. I was half way done when Mike came over to help me, not that I wanted him to.

"So, was the fight yesterday about you?" he asked in a casual tone, as he handed me the rest of my papers.

"Does it matter?" I asked darkly, as I stood.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this" said a girl who in my class, as she held out a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks" I muttered as I took the paper.

I stared at the paper for a moment. It had "Isabella Swan" written in the front. I never wrote my full name on any of my papers. I opened the folded paper to see what it was, it was a letter.

_Isabella,_

_I'm truly sorry about the kiss I stole, though in time I'm sure I won't have to steal your kisses. Your hair looks enchanting. It's like you were born to have blonde curls. I know your heart is being mended but you must know its being mended by the wrong man. Your relationship with Edward will never last. But no worries, Miss Swan, I'm going to fix everything. Hope you enjoy the roses. Do see that Edward gets his. _

_Always, Nikolai_

_P.S. I'll be seeing you very soon. _

My heart stopped as I read the letter. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I forced myself to look at my seat. There on top on the table was a bouquet of yellow roses and next to them was the black rose I had been dreading. Walking swiftly I made my way to my seat. I didn't even touch the yellow roses; my hand seemed to move directly to the black rose. The black rose had a small white with red trim tag on it. I hesitated to read it but in the end I did. It read just like in Alice's vision, "For the last not-so-great Edward Cullen" but under that in small print was five words, "Isabella won't be your's forever". I wanted to be sick. Nikolai was not only dangerous but he was also clearly crazy. I put the black rose in my backpack but as I did I pricked my finger on one of the thorns. The blood gentle oozed out of the small wound. I watched it for a moment before the scent of the blood hit me. It was just a small amount of blood but the scent pushed me over the edge and I past out. When I awoke I was in the nurse's office.

"Oh good your awake" said, to my surprise, Miss Steele.

She must have notice something in my expression because she was instantly explaining.

"The school nurse called in sick. So I'm filling in. How are you feeling?" she said rapidly.

"Umm… ok, what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted in class. Did you eat today?" Miss Steele asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked slightly confused by her question.

Miss Steele smiled and put her hand to my forehead.

"I'm trying to figure out why you fainted" she stated.

I sighed and spoke.

"I faint when I see blood and I cut my finger on a rose thorn" I said and then I raised my hand to show her the cut.

I decided it was better to lie and say I faint when I see blood instead of when I smell blood. It makes me sound less abnormal.

"Oh, ok then. Well if you feel up to it you can go to back to class or you could go home" said Miss Steele.

I answered instantly, "I'll go back to class".

I grabbed my backpack and the bouquet of yellow roses and left the nurse's office. My only hope was that Edward hadn't somehow heard of this. It was bad enough that I had fainted; I didn't need to add my overprotective boyfriend into the mix.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Edward's POV)

My phone began to buzz and I instantly answered it. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Edward" it was Rosalie.

"Is everything ok Rose?" I asked, fear began to wash over me and my mind filled with fearful questions.

Had something happened to Bella? Did Nikolai get near her? Had Nikolai done something to her? I was desperate to hear Rosalie speak again.

"Everything is …" she pause, she was clearly trying to find the right words.

"Spit it out Rosalie, this is maddening!" I nearly yelled into the phone.

I had begun to pace the length of my room. Part of me was now regretting starting the fight with Nikolai. If I hadn't started the fight I would be at school right now and I'd know what the hell was going on. But the other part of me would never regret punching him.

"Ok and there is no reason to be yelling at me I'm just the unfortunate messenger who…" she began to ramble.

"Rosalie" I growled darkly.

"Ok, ok, gosh. Apparently, this is according to Alice; Bella fainted and is up in the nurse's office. It has something to do with the roses though" said Rosalie; she sounded bored, which annoyed to like none other.

"Is she ok? Are you with her? Who is with her? Is she going home? Did someone call Charlie? How could you let this happen?" I asked, all at rapid speed.

"I don't know. No. I don't know. Not sure yet. How should I know? And how dare you blame me for your girlfriend issues! It's not my fault she is being overwhelmed by everything" said Rosalie just as rapidly as me.

"How can you call me and not know if she is ok or not!" I yelled into the phone.

"Oh, don't even. If I called you with the answers you'd be yelling at me for not calling sooner! There is no winning when it comes to her. Just calm the hell down. I'm going up to the office now to find out what the hell happened. Please just stay home and wait for me to call you" she said and then hung up on me.

I ignored Rosalie plead for me to stay home and ran downstairs, only to find Esme standing in front of the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked softly as she waved her cell phone at me.

Rosalie must have called her knowing that I wouldn't listen and be at the school in a matter of minutes. I growled silently to myself, it wasn't right; I should be the one making sure Bella was still breathing and blushing, just the way I liked her, not Rosalie.

"I'm going to see if Bella is alright. So… if you would please kindly move so I can leave I would appreciate it" I said, I had meant to sound sincere but it came out rude.

Esme smile and shook her head.

"Edward, go sit and tried to relax. Rosalie is going to handle everything" said Esme

"But…" I started, but was stopped.

"Sit. Now." ordered Esme sternly, or as sternly as Esme could be, she is to kind and caring to be stern.

I obeyed her, and sat down in the living room, but I wasn't sitting for long. I couldn't sit still, so I started pacing and all the time I never took my eyes off my cell phone, which I had place on the couch. I wanted to ring almost as much as I wanted to have my Bella, safe, and in my arms, where she belonged.

(Bella's POV)

Part of me knew I shouldn't be walking alone back to class in my current dizzy condition, but I was just happy to have moment free from my overprotective team of vampire bodyguards. I could barely get my feet to walk across the flat ground. I was halfway back to class when I hit a patch of uneven ground causing me to trip. Expecting to hit the hard concert I closed my eyes and put my arms out to brace myself for the fall but it didn't come. Instead I felt a pair of cold arms warped tightly around my waist. I admittedly thought it must have been one of my four bodyguards.

"Thanks, I doubt Edward would be happy to hear that I tripped walking back to class, it's bad enough I fainted" I said.

I was standing up strait and expected the arms around my waist to loosen but they didn't. Instead I felt someone lean into me very close to my ear.

"Now Miss Swan, I would never let you fall no matter if it makes Edward happy or not. I care too much about you to ever let you get hurt. That's why I'm here, to protect you from getting hurt by Edward. He'll hurt you and you'll end up just like Scarlett dead and buried" Nikolai whispered into my ear.

The second I heard his voice I was paralyzed with fear. Nikolai spun me around to face him, and not once did he let go of my waist. His black hair fell in uneven angles, before I would of found him to look extra breath taking but now he just made me skin crawl. His eyes were a dark gold, it was clear he need to feed, which made me even more terrified. Would I be his next meal? I prayed Edward or any of his family members would come save me before it came to that. Nikolai was wearing the blazer that he had let me borrow and that I hadn't given back, which was a sign that he had be in my house and dye my hair this unnatural color.

"I'm afraid we aren't going to be alone for very long if we stay here. I think its best we make our leave. We have much to talk about, and I have some saddening news to tell you as well. Come along my dear. I know just the place for us to talk were we can be alone and not interrupted" Nikolai said with a smile.

Then he picked me up and cradled me against his chest. I was too scared to move or scream. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I should be screaming for my life but I could seem to make a sound. My only hope was that someone would save me, because I was currently unable to do anything to save myself. Nikolai ran faster then I had ever seen Edward. We were in the parking lot in only a few seconds. When he stopped running I finally found my voice and began to scream and thrash around in his steel like arms. But Nikolai only chuckled.

"Silly Isabella. This is for your own good" he said as he opened a car door with one hand a held a screaming and kicking me in the other.

He gentle tossed me into the back seat and got into the driver's seat. I continued to scream and tried desperately to open the door but it wouldn't open. As Nikolai tore out of the parking lot the car's tries squealed. I began to hit the back windshield and then I saw Rosalie she was running towards the car.

"Rosalie! Oh please god! Rosalie! Please save me!" I screamed but then the car began to pick up speed and Rosalie fell out of view.

"Please just let me go" I pleaded to Nikolai.

"This is for you own good Isabella. You'll thank me someday for this" smiled Nikolai and then he gripped my shoulder and he must have hit a pin point because I blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Rosalie's POV)

I snapped my phone shut. Hopefully Esme would be able to keep Edward from showing up here. I began my walk to the nurse's office when I heard someone screaming. I knew it was Bella, so I took off running at my full vampire speed. Edward would kill me if anything happened to Bella and judging by the scream I was as good as dead. I ran as fast as my legs would let me. When I reach the student parking lot I saw her. Bella was pounding on the inside of the back windshield of a car that was speeding away from the school. Her eyes were filled with terror, but the moment she saw me there was hope in her eyes.

"Rosalie! Oh please god! Rosalie! Please save me!" Bella screamed as tears rushed down her unhealthily pale cheeks.

I willed my legs to make me run faster. I had to save her, not just for Edward, but for me. Never had anyone besides Emmet, in the moments before he was turned, had looked at me with such hope in their eyes the way Bella had just done. Something about the way she looked at me made me need and want to save her. I thought that I was going to have a chance of catching up to the car, but when Nikolai smiled at the rearview mirror and sped up, I had no hope of catching up to the car. Yet, still I ran. I finally stopped when I could no longer see or smell the car. I had failed to save Bella. I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the road, I didn't no what to do. I walked mindlessly back to the school. When I made it back to the campus Alice came racing towards me followed by Emmet and Jasper.

"Rosalie?" said Alice.

I dropped my eyes; I couldn't bring myself to look Alice in the eyes.

"Nikolai took…" I couldn't find the words to finish my sentence.

Alice instantly sobbing tearlessly, she knew what I was going to say.

"Please god no. Tell me you're lying. Please tell you're lying" Alice pleaded as she took my by the forearms and shook me.

Jasper and Emmet both looked stunned. Jasper gentle pulled a sobbing Alice away from me and pulled her against his chest. I turned to face Emmet. Then I did something I hadn't done in many long years, I started to cry tearlessly. Emmet pulled me against him and let me cry.

"Everything is going to be ok Rose. We'll save her" whispered Emmet as he stroked my hair.

I didn't even need to tell Emmet that I care about Bella to some degree, he just knew. Emmet always knew with me.

"But we don't even know were he took…Bella" I whispered, I have finally managed to stop crying.

Alice was still sobbing in Jasper's arms. It pained me to know that I had failed and that I was the reason Alice was crying, but I forced myself not to show anymore emotion. I didn't want to seem weak.

"We'll find her, Rose" whispered Emmet as he cupped my face in his hands, then he gentle pressed his lips to mine.

(Edward's POV)

Something was wrong. It had been over twenty minutes and yet I still hadn't gotten a phone call, telling me I that my Bella was fine.

"That's it. Something wrong I'm leaving" I said to Esme.

Esme knew I was right and nodded.

"I'll call Carlisle" she said as I rushed out the door.

Once I was in my Volvo I was overcome by my fears. I gunned the engine and sped towards the school. I now needed to see Bella more then anything. I needed to make sure with my own eyes she was ok. But there was a nagging suspicion that she wasn't alright plaguing me in the back of my mind. I forced my car to go faster the tires wined in distress, but I didn't care. The second I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie standing in front of the school, I knew something horrible wrong had happened. I cut the engine and ran to them not care who saw me. I read their thoughts as I made my way to them.

_Alice: Why? Why? What are we going to do? Why?_

_Jasper: Just when things with getting better, and now this. I pray she is ok._

_Emmet: I'm going to kill him. That is if I can get to him before Edward or Rosalie. _

Rosalie thoughts were the one that disturbed me the most.

_Rosalie: I failed her. I should have been able to save her. Now she is with that bastard and god only know what sadistic things he is telling or doing to her. _

Then a memory filled Rosalie mind and I saw everything. Bella was screaming for Rosalie to save her as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Rosalie was just about to reach the car when Nikolai sped the car up, leaving Rosalie chasing nothing but thin air.

"Edward, I …" Rosalie began but I put my hand up and she stopped.

I didn't know if I should be mad at her or let it go, but then my emotions took control. Suddenly I had Rosalie by the neck.

"You let him take her!" I shouted.

Rosalie didn't even try to deny it. I let out a deeply outraged growl. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me but I was too enraged to let it work. It finally took Emmet and Jasper pulling my hand off Rosalie's throat for me to calm slightly.

"She didn't let him" said Alice; she was staring at the ground like she was trying to spot something she had dropped.

Instead of responding I let out another menacing growl.

"This is my entire fault" said Alice and Rosalie simultaneously.

"No, Rosalie I had the vision I should have gone and made sure Bella was ok instead of making you do it" said Alice.

"None of that matters now!" I yelled both Rosalie and Alice turned to stare at me in shock.

It took then a moment to register that I was right. It didn't matter whose fault it was, my Bella was still gone. I now had nothing but pain. I needed to find her, to hold her and never let her go. I turned to Alice.

"Alice, tell me you have had a vision of where she is" I ordered, as if ordering Alice to tell me something that I knew she didn't know was going to help, but still I did.

She didn't speak she only shook her head no. There was a screech of brakes behind us. We and turned to see Carlisle and Esme human at a pace towards us. Suddenly I let out a darkly twisted laugh. My whole family turned in shock to look at me.

"She had seven vampires protecting her and yet still Nikolai took her. None of us were able to stop with" I laughed then my laughter turned to dry sobs.

Bella was gone and we had no clue where she was. There was a good chance I when never get to see her ever again. My world was falling apart. Nikolai was getting just what he wanted, but the question is what does he want? Did he just want to punish me? Or did he want something more? Would take the chance and try to kill my Bella in front of me? Part of me wanted nothing more then to just die, but then I would never get the possible chance of seeing the love of my life ever again. Esme pulled me into her arms.

"We'll find her" Esme murmured as she held me.

But that wasn't good enough. I pulled away and ran back to my car. I didn't know where I to even begin looking for Bella but I had to try and find her; and the sooner the better. Rosalie was suddenly in front of me.

"You aren't doing this alone" she stated.

"Rosalie is right. Edward we are going to find Bella as a family. Now we need a plan of action. It will do us no good if we are just driving around aimlessly looking for something" said Carlisle.

Rosalie pulled my keys from my hand and Emmet pulled me to Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmet pushed me into the backseat as Carlisle and Esme got into the car. Rosalie and Alice took my car and Emmet and Jasper took Rosalie's. I sat silently the whole drive home trying to think of where Nikolai would take Bella.

(Bella's POV)

When I awoke I was no longer in the car. I wasn't sure was I was. I sat up so I could see where I was better. It looked like a warehouse. My wrist ached but when I tried to move them so I could look at them I noticed I was hand cuffed. My eyes hurt too, it was like I had something in them. I tried to scream but I couldn't there was some sort of gag in my mouth keeping me from making a sound. I looked down at my legs and saw that they were tied up. I began to cry.

"Ah good your up" said a smiling Nikolai.

He brushed a blonde curl out of my face and I glared at him. His very touch made me want to be sick.

"I'm sorry about our location and having to restrain you, but you see I thought it would be easier to talk to you if you weren't screaming and trying to run away. This is all going to be what's best for you trust me" he said as he walked to the other end of the warehouse. It was then that I notice what I was sitting on; it was a bed but it didn't have any sheets. Nikolai smile at me and he gentle wheeled a TV and RCR set over to me.

"Now Miss Swan would you like to hear the saddening news or would you like to hear all about what happened to my Scarlett?" he asked the smile he was wearing still had left, it made me sick.

"Fine Isabella I'll choose. hmm… Why don't we talk about my Scarlett? After all we have lots of time to talk" Nikolai chuckled darkly.

I prayed that someone would find and save me soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Bella's POV)

"You see my dear Isabella, Scarlett was some much like you. You both are as beautiful as angels. Just like Scarlett you aren't stupid just blinded love. Scarlett put aside her own health and safety to be with me. Just like the way you put aside the safety of your heart. The night Scarlett died has been burned into my mind. Perhaps you should hear what exactly happened that night" said Nikolai.

I was no longer crying. I feel to sick to cry. Nikolai was sitting next to me and was far too close. At one point I tried to scoot away from him but he only pulled me closer to him.

"The night before Scarlett's death Edward and I were out hunting. I'm sure Edward told you how he only drank from the scum of the earth, the human monsters, and he did. But you see no matter how many people he save from being attack by these monsters, the almost victims were always traumatized by him killing their attackers, so I took care of them. I ended there pain, because no human should know what its like to see a vampire fed. Well as I was saying the night before we were out Edward had saved some human girl from being raped, and as Edward fed from her attacker I fed on her. Of course Edward always thought everyone he saved went on to live happily, but they never got the chance" said Nikolai, he smile seemed to grow larger as he spoke about feeding on humans.

I shuttered in disgust. How could talking about murdering the incident bring a smile to his face? Nikolai closed his eyes and when he opened them again his eyes were not longer golden, no now they were blood red. A new wave of fear washed over me.

"That's better. What Isabella didn't you know about my power? No? Well there is a surprise. I can hide what I truly am. I guess you could say I mess with people senses. My power also messes with vampire powers as well. That's why Alice didn't have a vision of me taking you. She only saw you fainting. That's why it took Edward telling his family I was a vampire for them to know for sure what I was. I can change my eye color to look more human. The gold makes me look more normal then my preferred crimson" he began to laugh again as if me not knowing this already was funny.

I wanted to scream, I even tried but the gag in my mouth stopped any sound and turned into a quiet muffled huff.

"My, my, my Miss Swan you sidetracked me from Scarlett's story. Well the young girl I drank from didn't really satisfy me. But it would tide me over until I went hunting again. Edward and I returned home to Scarlett. She was in the kitchen washing dishes. I decide I would come up behind her a spoke her. So I did but it made her drop a glass. Edward and I both offer to help pick up the pieces but she said no. As she picked them up, one of the pieces cut into her palm causing her heavenly blood to spill out over the ground. I drove me mad I nearly attack her, but I forced myself to leave. When I returned home she was smiling and tears of joy were pouring down her cheeks. Edward had told her of a way to become a vampire. Isabella must you look so disgusted when I speak?" Nikolai looked slightly anger as he spoke.

I didn't even bother trying to respond. But suddenly Nikolai ripped the gag from out of my mouth.

"There much better. Now if you promise not to scream I won't make have the gag anymore" his voice was slightly threatening.

It was threatening enough though that I agreed not to scream. I had to keep myself save until someone came to save me.

"As I was saying before you sidetracked me again. I had always told Scarlett if there was a was for us to have our forever I would give it to her, but when explain how to turn my Scarlett I wasn't so sure it was safe enough. Yet, Edward told me that it was the only way Scarlett and I could have our forever it started to sound almost ok. Edward knew I still had doubts so he promise me that nothing could go wrong and that when I agree to turn Scarlett" Nikolai sighed deeply as if it hurt to even talk about trying to turn Scarlett.

Had we had this conversation before I thought he was a crazy revenge seeking monster, I would have felt sorry for him. Yet now I felt nothing but fear. I wanted desperately to be in Edward's arms.

"Edward and I went off hunting again, so I would be too tempted to drink Scarlett dry. When we returned Scarlett was waiting for us in the master bedroom. I kissed Scarlett's kiss and asked her if she was sure this is what she wanted she didn't even hesitate for a second. Then I bit into her delicate throat. It only took a minute for the pain to set in. Scarlett screamed and said she felt like she was on fire. I held her and kiss her forehead. I reminded her that in just three short days we would have the beginning of our forever. I did notice the small stream of blood that was slipping out of her neck. A few hours passed and Scarlett's screams stopped. It wasn't until then that I saw I was covered in her blood. Scarlett whispered that she loved me then she coughed up some up some blood. Her heart began to slow and I knew I was losing her. I screamed at Edward to tell me how to fix it but he just stood there in silence. He didn't even try to save her. Scarlett heart stopped just as dawn broke. I held her lifeless body and cried. Edward disappeared almost the minute after Scarlett's heart stopped. He knew she was dead and we would never have our forever" said Nikolai softly.

It was clear Nikolai loved Scarlett; anyone could hear it in his voice. He voiced tortured by the memory of her. But nothing he said was going to change the way I felt about him. I loathed him with all my heart.

"Do you have nothing to say Isabella?" asked Nikolai.

I looked away. It seemed to anger Nikolai. He grabbed me by the jaw, not hard enough to break it but he defiantly didn't do it gentle, and forced me to look at him. Yet still I didn't speak.

"Do you know how breakable you are Miss Swan? I doubt you do" said Nikolai murderously.

Then Nikolai took both of his thumbs, as if he was wiping tears off my cheeks he dragged his thumbs across my cheeks. It felt like he was pressing on the bone. I could feel the bruises he felt and he let go of my face. Then he smiled.

"Now you look like you're blushing black and blue, and I barely touched you cheeks" stated Nikolai darkly.

I was crying again, not just from the pain I felt but the fear.

"Ah pain the one emotion I know from to well. Miss Swan after hearing how Edward just stood there a let Scarlett die in my arms do you still think he is an angel?" asked Nikolai.

I fear of Nikolai giving me another demonstration of how breakable I was I answered.

"That we the past, Edward Cullen will always be an angel in my eyes"

A wicked grinned slip across Nikolai face, it sent chills down my spine.

"I'm glad you believe he is an angel, because it will make this easier for you to watch. Cause after all angels go to heaven right?" said Nikolai and then he broke out into a dark twisted laugh that sounded as if it could have come from the devil himself.

(Edward's POV)

I paced across the living room raking my brain for any thought of where Nikolai could have taken my Bella. Rosalie gave us some help because she knew which road Nikolai took but unfortunately that road could lead anywhere.

"This is idiotic! I can just stay here! I should be out searching for Bella" I shouted as I punched a hole through the wall.

"Jasper" said Carlisle and then I felt a wave of calm begin to come over me.

"No, do not distort my emotions! I'm here because I did help finding Bella not to be calmed down!" I roared at Carlisle and Jasper.

Alice was studying maps trying to find some where Nikolai took have taken Bella. Esme was calling Bella's cell phone. Though there was very little hope that Bella or Nikolai would answer it. Rosalie was out in the garage working on the cars apparently our driving today had done some serious damage to the cars tries, brakes, and a few other things. Emmet was packing supple, everything from gasoline to needles full of morphine. We need to be prepared for the worst. Though I prayed we got to Bella before that. Carlisle and Jasper were trying to keep me from destroying the whole house.

"Edward there has to be something you're not remembering" said Jasper.

I know Jasper didn't mean to push me but he did.

"I remember everything but there is nothing!" I yelled as I threw a lamp at Jasper.

The lamp shattered as it hit Jasper. Jasper growled as I suddenly was overcome by a wave of pain. I fell to ground because I hurt so much.

"Jasper, that's enough! Let Edward be. He is in enough pain as is!" yelled Alice.

Slowly the pain faded and I stared in disbelief at Jasper. He has used his power to hurt me. I wanted to know what the hell was going on his head to make he do such an asinine thing.

_He threw a freaking lamp at me! What the hell? Does he really think that this easy for everyone but him? I can feel everyone's pain, grief, and misery over this. He needs to get a dose of reality because he isn't the only one who's upset by this nightmare. _

I rolled my eyes and began to pace.

"The cars are in ready condition" announced Rosalie as she entered the house.

"Great. Cause I can't wait here any longer. I've got to go look for her" I said as I grabbed my keys off the coffee table.

"And just where do you plan to start looking? We don't even have a place to start" said Alice.

"So it's better that I just sit here and wait? No. I'd search the whole world if I have to. I'm going to find her" I roared.

I expected Alice to shrink back in fear of my rage but she didn't. If anything my rage seemed to only make her anger.

"Edward, stop it! You can't! Nikolai wants you death. Bella was scared out of her mind this morning thinking you were going to die. Now I don't want to have to tell her when we find her that you let your emotion get the better of you and you got yourself killed! I just won't do it!" cried Alice.

I stopped and stared at Alice for a moment. It was clear she was scared that she was going to lose me. I pulled Alice into hug.

"Alice, I need Bella. I can't live without her. I'm not going to get myself killed. I promise" I whispered.

Alice suddenly pulled away, she was having a vision. Jasper was holding her instantly.

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle.

Alice shuddered and spoke.

"There is a fire and blood everywhere. Bella she is holding a young boy in her arms. He's bleeding from the neck. Something is not right. Bella she looks strange. She not scare it like she lost and broken" whispered Alice and then she gasped in pain.

Jasper stroked her cheek and laid her down on the couch.

"Where does this all happen?" whispered Jasper to Alice.

"I…I don't know. I couldn't tell, but you could see the moon. It was a full moon" she murmured.

"The full moon isn't for another three days" said Carlisle.

"Wait does that mean we may not find Bella for three days?" asked Emmet in shock.

"That is a possibility but we mustn't think like that" sighed Esme.

"Ok enough talk. Emmet put one supple pack in each car. We'll split up into groups and search for Bella. Alice and Jasper take my car. Carlisle and Esme take the Mercedes and Edward, Emmet and I will take the Volvo" said Rosalie.

Rosalie picked up three maps and took a pen and circled a different area of land on each. Then she passed them out.

"We'll cover as much land as we can before dark. At twilight we'll all meet back up at the school. Agreed?" said Carlisle as he studied the map Rosalie had handed him

We all agreed and then we all split into our search groups. I had to admit Rosalie plan was pretty good, my only worry was what if we weren't even looking in the right area? Rosalie and Emmet both agreed to let me drive. My search group was the first on the road and we were followed closely by Alice and Jasper. All three cars drove together until we reached our turn off roads. As we turned onto a dirt road Rosalie spoke.

"We'll find her Edward. I promise" she whispered.

I nodded but didn't look at her. I didn't want promises. All I wanted Bella safe and Nikolai in shreds.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Bella's POV)

Nikolai slide off the bed in fast but graceful motion. Then he turned on the television.

"Miss Swan, I do hope you enjoy slasher films" said Nikolai as he pushed play on the RCR.

The television screen was instantly alive, and to my horror Edward's beautiful face appeared on the screen. The camera zoomed out and then the full picture came into view. Suddenly Edward let out a deep but strange growl. Then Nikolai pounced on Edward. I watched in disbelief as Nikolai tore a piece of Edward's flesh off. Edward roared in pain, and Nikolai began to rip more flesh off. I cringed but could bring myself to look away. Then somehow Edward broke free from Nikolai for a moment but Nikolai took hold of his ankle and there was a sickening snap. I forced my eyes shut; I couldn't watch anymore.

"Isabella, the movie isn't over. Open your eyes" hissed Nikolai into my ear.

I didn't open them; I wouldn't let myself watch anymore. Suddenly Nikolai growled and gripped my throat.

"Open your eyes! It's time you watch your angel die!" he roared.

He was cutting off my air supple and his grip was getting tighter by the second. Finally I opened my eyes knowing if I didn't I would die. Not that it matter if Edward truly was gone, I have no reason to live. I gasped for air. My throat stung as I inhaled deeply.

"Now be a good girl and watch the movie. It's just getting to the best part" chuckled Nikolai.

I could feel the warm tears sliding down my cheeks. Nikolai gripped my jaw and forced me to stare at the television. Edward was missing flesh all over and Nikolai looked unscathed. I wanted to closes my eyes but they were wide open and frozen in fear and shock. Nikolai bit into Edward's shoulder. Then it was like everything was in slow motion. Nikolai using his teeth and hands ripped Edward's arm off. A blood curdling scream erupted from Edward's lips, but strangely it sounded almost like a women's scream. Then there was silence it was like Edward had fainted. I watched, unable to look away due to Nikolai grip on my jaw, as Nikolai dismembered Edward by hand and set him a blaze. Then the television went black.

"Your angel is gone and you are free. But don't worry my dear Isabella, I'll always be with you to mend your heart" whispered Nikolai and then he kissed my cheek.

I could feel the bile at the back of my throat, it burned. The next thing I knew I was throwing up all over myself. Nikolai moved before any of the vomit got on him.

"Does my touch make you sick or was it watching you pathetic angel's death that makes you ill? Think before you answer Isabella" hissed Nikolai his crimson eyes held a dangerous glint to them.

I couldn't speak. My tears blurred my vision. Edward was gone. I had nothing left. There was no reason to fight and anger Nikolai anymore. I wanted death to take me. I wanted my life to be done so I could be released of this overwhelming pain I felt. Slowly the tears faded and all I felt was numbness. No emotion I was only numb. Nikolai pushed away the remainder of my tears and I didn't cringe at his touch. The sickening feeling he caused was no longer there, now I felt nothing.

"Perhaps I should free you from death as well, by giving you what your angel never would" Nikolai whispered.

Nikolai words bought no joy to me. Before I had longed to be like Edward but now I just wanted my heart to stop so I could die. Slowly Nikolai removed all the restraints he had put on me. I didn't move. Finally I was looses from them, but I didn't run. I just sat there staring at the opposite wall.

"Would you like that, Isabella? Would you like never having to feel your beating heart break? To be an immortal?" asked Nikolai.

Still I didn't speak; I had no will to speak. I could feel Nikolai brushing my hair always from my neck.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt" Nikolai said.

I felt his tongue lick the base of my neck. But still I felt only numb. Nikolai placed his cold lips on the spot he had just licked and bite down. I winced in pain. Slowly Nikolai pulled away. He smiled and his once white teeth with covered in my blood.

"You taste as good as you smell. It's a shame I can't just drink you all, but then who would I spend eternity with?" Nikolai whispered.

He hadn't brought me death only physical pain. I could feel a trickle of blood go down my neck. Fire was slow at first but then the fire seemed to roar to live in my veins.

"So this is going to be my hell" I murmured.

Nikolai turned to face me.

"You know nothing of hell" he whispered and then he left me.

The fire seemed to drift through my neck. I could feel the red hot burning pain and I let out a scream. Not only did I lose the only person I had ever and would ever love, but I would soon be forced to walk this earth living in my only private hell. God was cruel. That is if there even is one, because what kind of God would make me live without Edward for all entirety? It was strange after Nikolai left I seemed to detach from my body. It was like I floating above my body as if in a dream. I could see it twisting and screaming in pain, and yet I felt none of it. All I felt was numb. No pain, no joy, just numb. Part of me wished I could feel the pain. I deserved pain, if I was going to be in hell for the rest of entirety I should at least get to feel like I was dieing. Maybe I would get lucky like Scarlett and bleed out before I was forced to become a monster like Nikolai. Or perhaps I would have to wait out the transformation and find a vampire who'd be willing to destroy me.

(Edward's POV)

Twilight was growing close and still we had found nothing. Rosalie, Emmet, and I had been searching in a deep part of the woods. In rage because we still hadn't found anything I knocked down a few trees. One of which nearly hit Rosalie.

"Control yourself before you kill someone" she snarled as she smacked me in the arm.

I glared at her but said nothing. The longer I was away from Bella the less control I seemed to have over my emotions. I was beginning to contemplate suicide just like when James had Bella. Suddenly my phone buzzed.

"Did you find anything?" I asked instantly as I answered.

"Not yet, but I had a vision of the boy I saw in Bella's arms. It was some kind of news report about a young cancer patient that is missing from the Forks hospital" said Alice.

"What does that matter! If your visions aren't about Bella then I don't give a damn" I shouted into the phone.

"Edward if the boy hasn't gone missing yet then may be we can follow him to whom or what ever brings him to Bella" said Alice.

"Call Carlisle we'll meet you at the hospital" I said and then hung up.

"Get Emmet, I'll get the car" I order to Rosalie, who nodded and took off to find Emmet.

Took only five minutes for Emmet, Rosalie, and I to get back in the car and hit the main road again. I was driving as fast as my Volvo would let me go. We were the first of my family to arrive at the hospital.

"Where are they?" I growled to myself.

"They're on there way. Not everyone drives as fast as you" said Emmet

I growled at Emmet.

"Edward just calm down" soothed Rosalie.

I slammed my fist into the steering wheel. It snapped under my touch.

"Damn it, Edward! Now I'm going to have to order a new steering wheel. You got to get a grip for Bella sake" said Rosalie.

I growled and got out of the car. I could not to sit any longer. It was like if I wasn't moving I would lose my mind. Emmet got out of the car shortly after me but Rosalie remainder in the car trying to see if there was anyway to fix the damage I had cause to the steering wheel.

"Edward, Bella is smart she'll find a way to keep herself safe until we find her" said Emmet as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope your right" I whispered, not caring if he heard me or not.

There was a screech of brakes. I turned to see the rest of my family hurrying at a human pace towards where Emmet and I stood. Carlisle seemed grimmer then I would have expected so I read his mind.

_I hope we aren't too late. Sonny is such a nice young boy; it's too bad his cancer is terminal. I hating knowing, we may have to let Sonny be kidnapped in order to find Bella. _

I know it may make me sound like a horrible person, but I didn't really care what happen to the boy as long as I got my Bella back.

"What do we do now?" asked Jasper.

"I guess I should check and see if Sonny is it in his room. Its best you all wait in my office" said Carlisle with a sigh.

"Sonny?" asked Emmet is confusion.

"The only cancer patient we have at this hospital that is the age Alice described is a boy by the name of Sonny Van Alen" said Carlisle softly.

"Oh" said Emmet quietly.

Emmet seemed suddenly sadden. I read his thoughts to confirm what I already knew.

_Sonny Van Alen. Why did we have to know his name? I wish it could just be some nameless, faceless kid, that way if anything happens to the kid we would have to feel much guilt. I don't know if doing this is fair to…_

I stopped myself from listening to anymore; Emmet was thinking to much about the bad and couldn't see the good that would hopefully come from this. If it all worked out, I would soon be reunited with Bella. I heard a car door slam and a slightly ticked off Rosalie moving towards us.

"The Volvo is out of commission until I can replace the steering wheel" said Rosalie the annoyance played clearly across her voice as she spoke.

"Great! Just what I need another problem" muttered to myself.

"Well if you could control yourself for five minutes it wouldn't be broke" hissed Rosalie under her breath.

I glared at her for a moment. A wave of calm flowed over Rosalie and I. Carlisle began to walk off towards the entrance of the hospital and we all followed. Carlisle informed a nurse that he was just checking on a patient and then asked her if she would mind unlocking his office for us. The nurse was more then happy to. She seemed although she were going to have a heart attack because of our beauty. Once in the office Alice perched on the edge of Carlisle desk and seemed to be deep in thought. Everyone was sitting or pacing. I walked over to Alice's side and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice?" I said softly in the kindest tone I could manage.

"It doesn't make sense. In my vision she seemed more lost then ever" whispered Alice.

"This is my fault I should have never…" I began.

"Stop it Edward. We are all blaming our selves for what has happen, but there nothing we can do about it. We can only try and fix it. I'm only worried…" she trailed off.

"What are you worried about?" I asked.

Alice sighed and looked at Jasper for a moment.

"I'm worried that when we find Bella she may not be…" she gulped in a breath of air and stared down at the ground.

I let out a quiet growl in annoyance.

"She worried that Bella isn't going to be human anymore" said Jasper for Alice.

Never had I thought of that. I had been to busy worrying Nikolai was going to kill Bella, to stop and think that he might turn her. The thought sickened me. But before I could dwell on the thought the office door opened. Carlisle walked in; he didn't even need to speak to tell us that the boy had already been taken. Silence filled the room, and the small hope we had had we gone.

**Author's Note: ok I know that story is getting a little confusing but I will clear up in the next couple chapters. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Bella's POV)

"Isabella! My dear, I have a surprise for you!" called Nikolai as he entered the warehouse.

At the sound of his voice I was thrown back into the pain of the transformation. A scream erupted from my lips. The pain had now moved to my arms, but it hurt the most in my throat.

It was like nothing I could ever imagine. It was like put your hand to a hot iron and holding it there until the flesh starts to burn away but only on the inside.

"Isabella, look what I brought you" said Nikolai.

I heard a soft whimper and I cocked my head to see, a small boy no older then nine stood shaking before me. Nikolai held the boy's wrists in one hand. Tears were dripping down the boy's cheeks. I stared at the little boy for a moment. He was wearing pajamas. He had light golden brown hair that was messy and could use to be cut. The boy had strangely dark green eyes. He was sickly pale but all around adorable.

"I figured you'd want to feed as soon as the transformation is complete" said Nikolai.

"Get him out of here!" I screamed at the stop of my lungs.

But Nikolai was unfazed and to make it worse he started laughing.

"Silly Isabella, trust me you'll be happy to have this little snack" laughed Nikolai.

Then Nikolai pulled a pair of hand cuffs out of his back pocket. Nikolai put a cuff on the boy's wrist and the other on the metal leg of the bed. The boy struggled against Nikolai but it was clear he was not going anywhere. As he struggled I notice the hospital wrist ban he was wearing.

"We can't have you trying to run away" whispered Nikolai to the boy.

The boy was full on crying now.

"You bastard! He is only a child! And you took him from a hospital!" I yelled.

"Isabella! That is no way to talk in front of a child, meal or not" laughed Nikolai.

I wanted to hit him so bad but I couldn't move I was in much pain. I screamed again but this time that pain felt worse. Then I couldn't help myself I called out the one name I would always call out when I was in pain.

"Edward!" I cried.

A deep hateful growl filled the air.

"He is dead! Never speak his name again" yelled Nikolai.

Then he struck me across the face sending me flying off the bed and in to a wall. I expected to feel pain but it seemed like nothing compared to the fiery pain that was making its way through my veins.

"Is that all? Bring me real pain" I hissed.

I wanted to die, before I could hurt that poor boy, who was struggling against the hand cuffs. A new wave of pain come over me causing me to scream in agony.

"Isabella why much you upset me so? I free you from Edward and you call his name out. I give you immortality and you beg for death. You're making everything so hard. Can you see I'm willing to give you my heart if you could just let go of that pathetic angel" sighed Nikolai.

"Edward never will be pathetic to me. He will always be my angel" I whispered.

Nikolai growled and walked over to where I lay crumpled on the ground. His eyes were completely black, I wasn't sure if it was because he need to feed or that he was angry.

"He is dead. I'm all you have now and forever" he whispered.

Then without warning he grabbed my throat and lifted me off the ground. I could feel my swig softly as they tried to find the ground again. Nikolai then tossed me onto the bed.

"Now Isabella can I trust you to be a good little girl if I leave for a little bit, I'm feeling a little thirsty?" asked Nikolai.

"Go to hell" I said softly.

"Been there and still doing it. But soon you'll be joining me" he laughed as he left.

(Edward's POV)

"What now?" asked Emmet; there was a heavy note of sorrow to his voice.

"You all should go home. I'll meet you there but first I have to speak to the police" said Carlisle and he rubbed his temples.

Police? Charlie. Oh god, did he know Bella was gone? What was he going to think when he found she was gone? Then I startled slightly out of my thoughts by a knock on the office door. Carlisle opened the door to find Charlie.

"Evening Dr. Cullen" said Charlie.

"Hello, Chief Swan, please call me Carlisle" said Carlisle.

"Alright, as long as you call me Charlie" said Charlie with a slight chuckle, as he entered the office.

It wasn't the first time that Carlisle and Charlie meet but they both were still pretty formal on their greetings.

"Fine by me. You remember my family and of course you already know Edward" said Carlisle as he gestured to us.

"Of course I do. They all were such a big help after Bella's accident" said Charlie smiling.

"Well we all care for your daughter" said Esme with a gentle smile.

Carlisle smiled and put a hand on Esme's shoulder.

"As much as my family would like to stay and they best be going" said Carlisle.

"Oh alright. Ah Edward would you mind doing me a favor?" asked Charlie.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

"Would you mind going by the house and checking on Bella. The school called me and said she fainted and then ditched class. Oh and tell her not to worry about dinner it doesn't look like I'll be home until late that is if I even do get home tonight" said Charlie, with a heavy sigh.

"Sure" I was all I could manage.

Then Alice grabbed me by the sleeve and pulled me out of the office. It was clear Charlie had no idea his daughter was even missing.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked Alice softly as we head out towards the parking lot.

"I don't know. Let's worry about that when we have to for now let's focus on finding Bella" sighed Alice.

My Volvo wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. So I was forced to ride with Rosalie and Emmet in Rosalie's car. Jasper and Alice were going with Esme in the Mercedes. Carlisle was just going to have to run home. The ride home was silent, well almost silent both Rosalie and Emmet were deep in thought and to keep myself from losing control of my emotions I listen to their thoughts.

_Rosalie: We have to find Bella before that monster turns her. There is only one person who should have the right to do that and that's Edward. Plus I want her to know that I don't necessarily hate her. Maybe I could take her shopping or something to make my behavior up to her. _

Rosalie thoughts made me smile. She was going to try and become Bella friend after all this mess was over.

_Emmet: I going to kill Nikolai. He took our Bella and there is no way he can get away with that. Bella is part of this family and she is going to be part of this family forever. No matter if she is vampire or human. She will always be one of us. _

That's when it really hit me. Bella was family not just to me but to my whole family. I knew they all cared about her but it wasn't until then did I realize just how just they all cared.

(Bella's POV)

Nikolai was still gone and the pain was getting worse. I could barely speak but I needed to. Edward had told me that to help keep him from drinking me dry, he would force himself to think of me as a person.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" I asked.

The boy whimpered for a moment before he could bring himself to speak.

"Sonny" he whispered in a timid and trembling voice.

The second after he spoke I was hit with another excruciating wave of pain. Sonny again started to cry. As the wave of pain soften slightly I forced myself to speak again.

"Sonny, I need you to help me. I need you to tell me everything about you" I said my voice was beginning to fail me.

Sonny cried for a few minutes before he started speaking.

"My full name is Sonny Andrew Van Alan. I'm nine and I'm dieing" he muttered.

I thought he said he was dieing but I wasn't sure if I heard him right. Yet I couldn't ask him because now the pain was too much for me to speak. So I just waited for him to speak again.

"Umm… are you ok?" sonny asked timidly.

I shook my head yes, even though it was a complete and utter lie. My answer seemed to satisfy Sonny enough to continue.

"I really don't know what to tell you" Sonny muttered more to himself then to me.

"Any…Thing" I managed quietly.

"Ah ok. The doctors said I going to die of cancer, in less then two months. I stopped chemo a while ago, that's why I have hair. I wanted to be a doctor but now I'll never get the chance. Dr. Cullen tells me I should think that way but I can't help it. I know I'm going to die and there is no one who can save me" sighed the little boy.

My heart ached for this little boy. The fiery pain was moving again now I could feel it in my fingers tips. The inferno of pain that was my neck seemed to be getting worse as the venom that was in my blood stream moved through my body. I desperately wanted to beg for death but I didn't want to scare the sweet innocent little child, who was huddling near the foot of the bed. After yet another painful scream burst from my lips I tried to speak.

"You…know…Dr. Cul…" my voice failed in a harsh cracking sound.

"Dr. Cullen?" asked Sonny, who though was yes scared seemed to be brave enough to try and hold a conversation with me, even though every few minutes I would scream and I could barely speak.

I nodded and groaned in pain.

"He is my doctor at Forks hospital. He is a very nice man. He always asks me to call him Carlisle, but the lady at the group home use to tell me and the other kids that it's not proper to call a grown up by their first name. And she would hit us if we did. Oh please don't tell anyone I said she hit us, I get in so much trouble" His voice was filled with fear as he spoke of the woman of ran the group home.

"I… won't" I muttered.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Are you sure you are ok? You look sick. Are you dying too? Maybe we could go to heaven together. I'm a little scare to go alone" Sonny whispered.

Suddenly a door slammed

"She's not going to heaven. But no worries kid there is no heaven so there is no reason to be scared" said Nikolai darkly.

His eyes were back to a terrible crimson color. Nikolai walked over to me and pushed some of my hair out of my face. Then he bent down and kissed me hard on the lips. As he pulled away I spat in his face. Of course I should have seen what was coming next. Nikolai's eyes turned black and he lifted me off the bed by the shoulders and chucked me across the room. I hit a wall and heard something snap. I cried in agony and saw that both of my legs were lying in obscure angles. There was a small pool of blood forming around them. I began to feel dizzy and the room was growing dimmer. Then everything went dark.

**Author's Note: I'm not updating for a couple of days. I've been neglecting some of my responsibilities and need to fix that. I updated my profile so there is now some info about me.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Edward's POV)

It was a little past midnight when Carlisle finally came home. Waiting for him to come home had been killing me, but both Esme and Alice insisted that we waited. Rosalie was again working on the cars; she didn't want them to break down for any reason. I, for some reason, wasn't allowed to be alone, so where ever I went I was followed. I was in my room with Emmet when I heard the front door open and close. I ran down stairs in an instant, I had already wasted far too much time waiting.

"Can we leave now?" I asked.

I didn't even realize that Alice was having a vision. Jasper was holding her hand.

"Alice, what do you see?" asked Esme as she stroked Alice's hair.

"Bella and the little boy…, they in a forest and there a building behind them it's on fire. I can see the full moon. Bella she has… blue eyes? And there is a small trail of… blood slipping from her bottom lip. The little boy is screaming in her arms. But it's like…she doesn't even realize he is screaming. I don't think she is…… human" whisper Alice.

I sank silently to the ground. If Alice's vision was correct that would mean Bella had already been bitten and the venom was to far spread to undo it by now. My mind went blank, I sat frozen on ground. I had failed Bella. I had wanted to protect her from this life and all I had done up doing was getting her kidnapped and bitten.

"Edward?" said a voice but it sounded very distance.

It was killing me knowing somewhere my Bella was in unimaginable pain and it was my entire fault. If only I had agreed to let her stay home from school. Now I would never get to see her blush, cry, or hear her erratic heart beat when we kissed. She would be force to be a monster like me. I knew she longed to be with me forever but would she be able to live with the blood lust and the monster that threatens to take control every time she is near a human; that is if we find her.

"Edward?" called Carlisle as he shook me by the shoulders.

I could find the words to speak. Carlisle stood me up off the ground and sighed.

"Edward, in order to find Bella you've have got to try and pull yourself together" said Carlisle.

Alice slowly walked over to me and pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into my ear.

I knew if Alice could have she would have been crying. Jasper gentle pulled Alice away and into his arms. I stood numbly just watching my family, they all seemed so lost. The front door opened and closed.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she took in the scene that had unfolded.

No one spoke. Rosalie slowly moved next to Emmet and entwined her hand with his. Alice pulled herself away from Jasper's chest and composed herself, as best she could.

"I had a…vision" Alice whispered and then she looked to me.

I sighed and nodded for her to continue. Jasper took her hand in support. She smiled for a second in thanks but it vanished as she turned back to Rosalie.

"I saw Bella, and she wasn't…human" said Alice, she dropped her eyes and was unwilling to look at anyone.

Rosalie's free hand flew to her mouth in shock, and then she slowly began to shake her head no.

"You're wrong. Bella isn't going to become a vampire by the hand of that vile monster" stated Rosalie flatly; there was a hint of anger and fear to her voice.

"Rosalie, its true" I whispered as I closed my eyes, no longer willing to watch the pained expressions of my family.

"Then we'll find her before the bastard bites her or you can suck the venom out again" said Rosalie, she sounded lightly panicked.

"It's too late for that. Now we can only hope to find her before anything else can happen to her" I murmured, as I opened my eyes.

Rosalie said nothing; she just turned and buried her face into Emmet's chest. Emmet naturally snaked his arms Rosalie's waist and just held her. I had never really been jealously of my over family members until that moment. They all had someone in that terrible nightmare to turn to for support and I didn't. I was surrounded by family and yet I utterly felt alone. I moved towards the couch and sank into it, and then I dropped my face into my hands. I missed Bella and was scared out of my mind with thoughts of what could be happening to her. I doubted I would be able to live with myself if anything worse happened to Bella.

"Edward?" asked Alice softly as her finger tips brushed my arm.

"Huh?" I murmured.

"Do you know of any warehouse type of builds that are out in the forest?" asked Alice, she was clearly trying to find the place from her vision.

I thought for a moment, but came up with nothing. I lived in this town for months. I had roamed its forest and never once had I found any warehouses.

"No" I sighed sadly, if had known of any I would have suggested to search them first.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon Jasper who seemed deep in thought.

"I think I may know where Nikolai took Bella" said Jasper there was a strange note of despair to his voice.

I jumped from the couch and took Jasper by the shoulders. I looked into his eyes and began to shake him.

"Where damn it! Spit it out" I roared.

Emmet released his comforting hold on Rosalie to pull me away from Jasper. I thrashed against him. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"There are some abandon warehouses but they are in the forest that is under La Push territory, and we can't…" Jasper began.

"Go there without breaking the treaty" sighed Carlisle.

I stared at Jasper and Carlisle in shock. They sounded like they were willing to risk Bella's life over some stupid treaty! Where they crazy? Didn't they see that only one thing matters and that's saving Bella.

"Screw the treaty!" I roared.

"Edward that treaty has been set in place to protect us. If we break it…" Carlisle began.

"I don't care if they expose us for what we are! The only thing that matters to me anymore is Bella!" I yelled as I punched a hole through the wall.

"We have to go through the proper channels if we are to break the treaty it must be an equal agreement between the Quileute elders and us" said Carlisle.

I stared at the man I thought of as my father and wanted to hit him for the first time ever.

"Have you all gone crazy? Bella doesn't have much time and you want to make sure we do things properly? Since when do her life count less then some stupid treaty?" I roared.

"Edward…" Esme began.

I held up my hand and she went silent.

"Don't. Please just don't" I said quietly.

My family didn't speak they just stare at me.

"If you all want to waste you time going through the proper channels then count me out. I'm going to find and safe my Bella while she still has a chance" I whispered.

Then I turned and walked out the door. I could hear my family calling after me, but I didn't listen. I hoped that they would change their minds and follow me out because as much as I wanted to save Bella I wasn't sure if I could save her on my own.

(Bella's POV)

I groaned as I woke up. My head was throbbing, but it was nothing compared the new pain that was burning through my veins. The venom had already reached my lungs and was being to move through my legs. My breathing was coming in sharp and extremely painful gasps. I was in too much pain to even get my mind to focus. I wasn't sure if I was still laying near the wall that I had been thrown at or if I was yet again lying on the bed. Slowly I began to remember that my legs were mangled and bleeding last I had seen them. I tried to lift my neck a little, but a burst of agonizing pain forced me to lay my neck down again. I was unable to scream now; I was to busy trying to breath. The pain was growing worse by the second. I wanted death desperately, at least with death I would never have to feel anything ever again.

"How is the pain, my dear Isabella" whispered Nikolai into my ear.

I would have loved to have screamed or call him many choice vulgar names, but was unable.

"I'm sorry I hurt your legs. But you upset me and you needed to learn your place. As my bride to be you must understand that the things you say can have a terrible effect on my normally pleasant mood" said Nikolai as he took my left hand in his.

Bride to be? If I wasn't sure before that Nikolai was crazy that sure proved it. He lifted hand slightly and I was then able to see what was on my ring finger. It was an utterly stunning large blood-red ruby surrounded by two flawless diamonds set in a platinum ring, but something about the ring made me feel sicken. Did Nikolai truly think that part of me wanted to be with him? I hadn't I made it clear that I would always love Edward and only Edward, even if I would never get to see him ever again?

"It's almost comparable to your ravishing beauty. I knew the moment I saw you that you were meant to wear this ring and be mine forever" Nikolai whispered and then kiss my hand.

I tried to pull my hand away but was too weak and his grip was too hard to break free from. I closed my eyes to hide the tears that were building.

"You're upsetting her" whispered a little timid voice.

There was someone else here? It sounded like a child. Why would I child be here? Then suddenly it all came flooding back to me, the voice belonged to Sonny, the innocent child that Nikolai had kidnapped for me to kill. Was he still ok? Had Nikolai hurt him? Oh that poor kid. I had to find a way to save him. But how can I manage that when I can't move, breathe, or speak?

"Now who said you could speak. I thought I explained to you that you aren't allowed to speak. Must I explain that to you again?" roared Nikolai as he raised his hand to strike Sonny.

I no longer cared about the pain. Nikolai would not hit Sonny. I could feel the fire burning deeper into my body as I force myself to grab Nikolai wrist. I screamed out in pain. When the screaming stopped I couldn't breathe. It was like I was drowning and being struggled at the same time. Nikolai turned to look at me; it was a look of pure disgust.

"The boy needs to learn his place as do you" he hissed darkly.

Then he pulled my hand off him. Next he took hold of my wrist and twisted around until there was a snap. He threw down and then turned his rage on Sonny. I could hear Sonny's cries of pain as Nikolai fists made contact with the innocent child's skin, but could do nothing. I wasn't even a vampire yet and I was feeling like a monster. What kind of person could stand by and let a child be beaten. Suddenly Sonny's childlike scream filled my ears and there was a sickening crake. Then there was silence. Nikolai moved slowly back to where I was laying. He pressed his cold lips to mine and chuckled. Warm tears blurred my vision as he pulled away. Was this what my life was going to become? Was I going to spend eternity being beaten? No. Nikolai was stronger then me now but that would be the case once the transformation was complete. Then I would be able to fight back. Then I would be able to avenge my angel's death. I had decided it; if I was going to live forever I wasn't going to live in a world the include Nikolai. I was going to destroy him the same way he destroy Edward.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Edward's POV)

"Get back here you idiot!" roared Emmet.

His voice was close but I wasn't going to stop now. I knew if I stopped he would just drag me back to the house where I would be held captive until they found a way to convince Quileute elders to allow us on their territory. Suddenly I was side tackled.

"Why must you be an idiot right now?" huffed Rosalie in annoyance.

She had been the one to tackle me. Emmet came jogging up moments later. I pushed Rosalie off of me and stood. Emmet glared momentarily at me for pushing Rosalie.

"I'm not going back not until Bella is safe in my arms" I growled defiantly.

"Yes, you are! We aren't going to let you break the treaty" threaten Rosalie.

"Oh and how do you plan to stop me" I muttered darkly.

Emmet and Rosalie exchanged glances and both smiled evilly. I took a step back and Rosalie sighed.

"Edward, we can do this the easy way or…" she trailed off; as if she not finishing her sentence was suppose to scare me.

I turned and took off running. I didn't even get fifty feet away when I was again tackled but this time by Jasper. Was my whole family out to stop me from saving Bella?

"You got to be kidding me! Get the hell off me!" I roared.

Jasper slowly stood but not before he used his power to cripple me with immense pain. I groaned in pain and curled up into a ball. I rocked myself back and forward waiting for the pain to pass.

"I'm sorry Edward; we can't let you break the treaty. We had to stop you. I want us to find Bella too but…" whispered Jasper.

I clamped my eyes shut in pain. I could my body being lifted off the ground. I would have struggled against whoever was picking me up but I was frozen in pain. Shortly after that I was laid down on what I was sure was my leather couch. The agonizing pain quickly disappeared and I opened my eyes. I was in my room like I had suspected. Instantly I raced to my door and tried to open it but it would budge.

"Let me out!" I shouted as I pounded on the door.

My fists were leaving indents in the wood.

"Sorry Edward you're not going anywhere" sighed Emmet, I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't sure that he agreed with keeping me in my room.

I growled in annoyance. I backed away from the door and then charged it. The wood cracked and a large chuck of it fell. I stared at the hole in the door in shock. I should have been able to see the hallway but couldn't instead I saw a wall of steel. I roared in anger. My family had made me a prisoner in my own room. How could they do this to me?

"I'm sorry Bella" I whispered in defeat.

I looked around my trying to spark an idea. My eyes fell upon the window that was the south wall of my room. An idea popped into my head. I smile to myself, it was almost perfect idea. I backed up and then ran at my full speed at the window. The glass shattered as I ran through it. I landed in a cat like position on the ground. Tiny shards of glass lay all around me. I quickly brushed some glass off of me and was about to take off running into the forest when I was grabbed by both arms. Carlisle had my right arm and Jasper had my left. Alice stood a few feet away, her head was hung, in what I hoped was shame. How could she do this to me? Slowly she looked up and our eyes meet. I knew she wanted me to read her thoughts. I thought about not reading them just to spite her but I could have been something about Bella so I read them.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I wish I could have just let you go but I just couldn't risk you leaving. Its better you stay for now. It's ok if you hate me right now, I'll understand. Carlisle set up a meeting with the Quileute elders at ten in the morning. She's going to be okay. I still see her holding the boy outside of the warehouse with the full moon, it hasn't changed. We will find her it just going to take a little longer. I truly am sorry. Please don't try and leave. _

I sighed and study Alice's face it was plain to see that she was sorry.

"I could never hate you Alice" I said softly.

She smiled but was still waiting for me to tell her I wasn't going to leave. I looked up a the night sky, it was a little after midnight, which meant I would have to wait over ten hours before my family would let me search for Bella. How was I going to wait that long? I looked away from the sky back to Alice. Her eyes were pleading for me to stay.

"But she needs me" I whispered.

Alice looked as close to tears as a vampire could get. Carlisle shifted his grip on my arm and sighed deeply.

"Please Edward, just trust me waiting will make this a lot easier" said Carlisle.

I nodded in agreement. What other choice did I have? If I said no my family would only hold me prisoner again. At least if I said yes I would be able to do more then panic alone in my room or wherever I was being held prisoner.

"It's okay you two don't have to hold him anymore, he won't run" said Alice with a small thankful smile.

Carlisle and Jasper both hesitantly let go of my arms and led me back to the house. Esme stood in the doorway with a look of disapproval. I had a good idea why but I wanted to confirm it.

_First the lamp, then the wall, and now his bedroom window. They all need to be fixed or replaced. Oh well, what can I do? He is in no condition to be yelled at._

Esme's thoughts almost made me smile. It was such a motherly thought, to be angry with me but not want to upset me any farther.

"I'm sorry Esme. I haven't been thinking rationally" I said softly.

The look of disapproval disappeared instantly. She smiled at me and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Its fine just please promise me you wont break anything that I can't replace" Esme said with small laugh.

"I'll do my best" I said, though I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stop myself if I did lose control of my emotions.

Alice disappeared from the room right before the phone rang. Who could be calling at this hour? I moved to get the phone but was too late Alice had already answered it.

(Bella's POV)

I could feel the pain everywhere but my heart. My heart was going through it own personal pain. Every time I closed my eyes I would see my angel screaming out in pain. The look of agony on his perfect face would forever be burned into my mind. I wanted to remember the better times with him but all I could remember was him being destroyed. Nikolai had forever tainted the memory of Edward for me. The heart aching memories of Edward filled me with grief and anger. My pain was feeding my need for revenge. I would remove Nikolai from this world for taking Edward from me. A cold hand gently pushed the tears from my face.

"Don't cry Isabella. I'm here and will be with you forever" whispered Nikolai and then he kissed my cheek as new tears began to fall from my eyes.

Nikolai had been by my side the ever since he had beaten Sonny to an unknown extent. He would stroke my hair, hold my hand, kiss me, and try to tell me comforting things. It was all sickening. Every time he touched me I wanted to pull away but the pain was immobilizing. Whenever he would speak in an attempt to sooth me I would start to cry. I didn't want a monster to comfort me. But I didn't really have a choice Nikolai was pretty set on him not ever leaving my side. His ice like fingers trailed long my cheekbones and roughly wiped always my tears.

"More tears? I do hope these tears are tears of pain not because of my touch" hissed Nikolai icily.

I closed my eyes; I could no longer stand to look at him. Yet, Edward's agonize face filled my mind and my eyes opened instantly.

"What is it about Edward that makes you so unwilling to see the truth?" asked Nikolai, he almost sound sad but there was a terrifying dark edge to his voice.

Nikolai quickly stood from the bed and walk across the room. Suddenly he punched the wall and a feral snarl erupted from his throat. Then he turned to face me and grinned brightly. He pushed his hair back in a playful manner but it instantly fell forward almost covering his crimson eyes. It seemed like he had no control over his emotions. One moment he was filled with rage and the next he was whispering to me about spending forever together.

"You should thank me. I planned to kill you. I had it all planned out. I of course never thought Edward would have been stupid enough to really break your fragile heart. That was just a bonus for me, at the time. I was going to end your life the first day we meet, but then you had to go and trip. My reflexes went to work right away. I caught you and suddenly the pain I had been living with disappeared. I smiled for the first time since Scarlett died and now all I want is you. I need you. You are my everything now. I love you and I know you'll learn to love me just as much as soon as you let go of him" said Nikolai at first his words were dark but the moment he spoke about my klutziness they became light and almost joyous.

He what? No. He was not allowed to love me! Nikolai was supposed to be crazy and think I was his dead wife and want renege for her death not love me. How could he fall in love with me? Did he not pick up on the fact that I hate him? Nikolai walked back over to me and kissed me yet again.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear, his voice was filled with sincerity.

"No" I croaked my voice was nothing more then a pained whisper.

Speaking was bad for two reasons. My throat burned and I struggled to breathe. The little air I did get came in sharp and unbelievably painful gasps. It was like I was breathing in a plastic bag in the moments before all of the usable oxygen is gone. But my breathing wasn't my only problem. Nikolai's eyes had turned coal black. He raised his fist to punch me.

"No? NO? I say I love you and you say no!" he roared, his body shook with rage.

Any beauty I had ever seen in him was replaced by the fact that he was a monster. I stared at him and waited for the blow of his fist crashing into my body. Part of me wished he would just get it over with. It was so annoy the way he needed to talk before he would beat me. At this point I really didn't want to listen to his ranting anymore.

"Isabella, when will you learn?" he whispered, shaking his head in disappoint.

Then his fist slammed into my face and I plunged into darkness.

(Edward's POV)

"Oh, hello Charlie" said Alice into the phone.

I could hear Charlie's voice through the phone.

"Is Bella there?" he asked, his voice was filled with worry.

Alice looked from Carlisle to me. I had no idea what to say. Alice closed her eyes and faked a yawn obviously pretending to be tried for Charlie.

"Yeah she's asleep on the couch. She didn't want to be home all night alone and it was Esme's idea" said Alice.

"Oh ok good. Well I guess I'll let you get to bed tell Bella I see her after work tomorrow, but then again she will probable be asleep when I get home. Ok just tell her I'll call her sometime tomorrow. Night Alice" said Charlie.

"Good-night Charlie" said Alice faking yet another yawn.

She hung up the phone.

"How do we plan to keep the fact the Bella is gone from Charlie?" asked Alice.

"We don't. As soon as we get Bella back we have to leave Forks" sighed Carlisle.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and pulled her closer to him. I mentally groaned. It was bad enough that I had to wait to look for Bella, but did my family have to flaunt the fact that they still had some happiness when I had nothing but misery?

"Bella isn't going to be human anymore. People will notice the difference. But my main worry is that she won't be able to handle being around people. The craving for blood for a young vampire is may be to hurt for her to resist" said Carlisle.

"But where will we go?" asked Jasper.

"Alaska. It will be the best to train Bella to resist her desire for human blood" said Esme.

That's when I noticed that most of the living room had been pack up in boxes. Part of me would never want to leave this place. It held to many memories. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. It has been good living here. I haven't slipped up. You meet Bella. Alice got a human dress up doll for a best friend. It will be hard to leave" he whispered.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Rosalie entered the room followed by Emmet who was carrying a steel door that had a fist size dent in it.

"Well there is no way we could sell this place, not with all the repairs it needs" laughed Esme.

I smiled halfheartedly and sighed.

"So you decided to not drive us insane?" asked Rosalie as she noticed I wasn't being held prisoner anymore.

"For now" I muttered, I would force myself to wait until I heard the answer from the Quileute elders.

If they said we could back the treaty and they would expose us I knew it would come at a price but I didn't care. Bella was the only thing that really mattered to me. Rosalie pushed some maps into my hands.

"You need to keep busy and we need to figure out where we are going to start search for Bella" she explained.

I nodded and began to go over maps. Rosalie was right; if I was going to last until ten in the morning without destroying the entire house I would need to keep busy.

"Oh and Edward, if they don't let us legally break the treaty Emmet and I are ready and willing to break it with you in order to find her" whispered Rosalie with a smile.

I smiled back at her and then pulled her in a hug. Rosalie turn around with Bella was really surprising me. Had it only been hours ago that Rosalie barely liked Bella? Now it was like a whole new Rosalie.

"Thanks" I whispered as I released Rosalie from my hug.

Now no matter what the Quileute elders said I would have part of my family willing to help me. I knew that if Rosalie and Emmet were willing it also meant the others would be far behind. We were going to find and save Bella. The very idea gave me hope.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Edward's POV)

Time. It wasn't until I meet Bella that I realize just slow and fast time can be. Whenever I was with her it seems like on minutes have gone by when really it has been hours. Yet, whenever I'm without her it seems like every second is agonizingly long. I had spent the night reading maps and packing. Even though the night seemed endless morning did finally come. The agreement Carlisle had made to meet the Quileute elders was that he would only bring one other family member with him and that they had to meet at a public place. It was nine fifty and Carlisle was almost ready to leave he just need to announce who was going with him.

"I'm going with you" I said flatly.

"No" said Carlisle dryly.

"What! I have to go with you!" I roared as stared at Carlisle in shock.

How could he not pick me to go with him? It was my girlfriend we were trying to save. I should get to go just because of that alone. Who could he possible take instead of me? I wanted to break something but unfortunately I had packed away everything that was breakable already.

"Jasper is coming with me" stated Carlisle.

"Jasper? But he doesn't have enough self control. No. I should go" I argued, as I punched yet another hole in the wall.

Alice smacked me in the back of the head and glared at me. What did I do? I read her thoughts.

_Get a grip! And quit hitting things. _

I growled quietly at her and she sent me another glare before speaking.

"Jasper is in more control of himself then you are right now and besides Jasper can make them all warm and fuzz towards us. They'll let us on their land we won't have to break the treaty and everything will be good again" said Alice with a smile.

"Do you know this for sure?" I asked, if she had a vision of the meeting going well, I would let Jasper go, but I wouldn't be happy about it.

Alice beamed and nodded. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine" I muttered.

I watched as Carlisle and Jasper drive away in the Mercedes. When the car was out of view Alice dragged me back into the house.

"Come on, you need to change you clothes" she said as she looked me over.

The jeans and shirt I was wearing were covered in dirt from being tackled and rips from the broken glass from my window. I nodded and walked up stairs. My door lay broken on the ground. Bits of glass were scattered on the floor. I sighed deeply my room was a mess. I walked over to my closest and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt. I quickly changed and went back down stairs.

"Better?" I asked Alice.

"Much" she said as she smiled.

I grabbed a map off the table and sighed. Jasper couldn't remember where the warehouses where only that they were in the forest the surrounded La Push. That is a lot of land to cover and we didn't even have a starting place yet. Rosalie and I had circle some hard to get to locations to search and many middle of the forest locations, we wanted to make sure to cover all logical hiding places before scanning the forest on foot.

"We would start around here" I muttered quietly as I pointed to one of the large circle on the map.

"Ok" whispered Alice.

I study the maps to for a while and every so often was glance at the clock, which Esme decided not to pack just yet. I couldn't take not knowing what was going on at the meeting with the Quileute elders. It had been over an hour. Hoe could it take so long?

"Edward relax, they'll be home soon the elders are only starting to make a decision now" said Alice.

"What are they going to decide?" I asked impatiently.

Alice sighed and shook her head. I was instantly worried.

"I already told you Jasper is going to use his power on them and they will let us on their territory" said Alice.

I knew never to bet against Alice, but part of me was still worried that the meeting was just a waste of our time.

"It's going to be ok. Why don't you start packing your room?" suggested Alice with a small smile.

I nodded and went to my room. I started clean the floor when I came across it, Bella's jacket. I missed her so much. I brought the jacket to my face; Bella's scent still lingered on the fabric. My mind began to wonder to upsetting thoughts. As much as I tried to not think about the possibilities of the things that Nikolai could be doing and saying to my Bella, it was hard not to. The worst thought I was having was when I considered what Bella must be thinking of me; I had failed to protect from Nikolai, now she was becoming a vampire, and I still haven't saved her yet. I wonder if she would be able to forgive me for waiting to save her; would she even understand I had to wait.

"Esme?" I called; I needed to talk to someone before my thoughts drove me mad.

"Yes, Edward?" she called softly from the living room; where she was packing old photo albums.

Esme always insisted on packing our albums. She loved looking at all the pictures of our family over the years before putting them away in boxes. When I entered the room she was holding a black album that had sliver writing across the middle; it read: Forks, Washington 2003 to 2006.

"I was just look at the pictures from when we first moved here" she said smiling.

I sunk to the ground next to her.

"Look at you, such a handsome young man, but I can still see that something was missing" she whispered.

Esme flipped the pages to some more recent pictures. She stopped on a page from only a few weeks ago. It was of all of us including Bella; we were sitting on the porch. Everyone was smiling and laughing. In the picture I was kissing Bella's cheek because I wanted her to blush for the camera. I smiled as I looked at the picture.

"See here you are complete. I was so happy for you that day. Thing are going to be like that again. Just have a little faith, Edward" said Esme softly.

"Esme, what if after all of this she can't love me anymore?" I asked so quietly I wasn't even sure Esme could hear me.

Esme closed the photo album and took my hand.

"Why would you ever ask such a thing?" she asked softly in a nonjudgmental way.

"It's my fault that she is mixed up in the vampire world and now she is going to become a vampire. Her heart is never going to beat. She will never be able to be around her parents without the fear of killing them. She is being forced to give up so much and unlike when she would ask me to change her, she got no say in it at all" I whispered.

"Edward, I wish I could tell you that you will safe her and you two will live happily ever after but I can't. But her heart is your's and she will never stop loving you" said Esme.

I smiled and squeezed Esme's hand in thanks. She truly was like a mother to me. She knew just what to say and how to say it. Suddenly the front door open and closed; Carlisle and Jasper were home.

(Bella's POV)

No sound, no light, no pain, no emotion, nothing. I was alone. Nothing felt real. I couldn't see or feel anything. It was like I was floating in nothing, not air, not water, just nothing. I pray that I was dead. If I was dead was this my hell? Or was I somewhere between heaven and hell. Or was I right there was no god and after death there was nothing. Of course I was right, if there was a god Edward would be here. I was now nothing, not human, not vampire, not even dust, just nothing. This was my forever; my forever of nothing. I was finally at peace in my world of nothing. If only I could turn my brain off long enough to slip away into the nothingness.

(Edward's POV)

I sprang to my feet; finally it was time to save my angel.

"Well?" I said instantly as I saw Carlisle and Jasper.

Jasper grinned but Carlisle look a like disappointed, but I could fathom why he would be.

"We can search for Bella" said Jasper who seemly couldn't stop smiling.

Alice screamed with pure joy as she jumped into Jasper's arms and kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled apart they were both grinning like idiots.

"I knew you could do it" Alice beamed as she kissed Jasper again.

"Unfortunately there is a slight catch, we only have until midnight on tomorrow to find her and be off their territory" sighed Carlisle.

"You told them about Bella?" I asked in shock; I thought Carlisle would have made something up.

"I had to. It was the only way they would agree to even consider letting us on the territory" said Carlisle.

I sighed at least now we weren't going to break the treaty and I could have my whole families support on find Bella. It was really set in just how much they willing to give up just for family. We were all giving up our lives in Forks just for Bella. And my family was doing not only to see me happy but to save someone who they all grown to love almost as much a I love her.

"If we don't find her until your vision comes true, will that be enough time?" I asked Alice.

Alice closed her mind to focus on the memory of her vision. By now everyone was in the entryway and looking ready to go.

"It should be but we'll be cutting it really close" Alice said.

"Good thing we are vampires and have super human speed" laughed Emmet, which caused everyone but Rosalie and I to laugh.

"Well are we going to stand our chit chatting or are going to save Bella?" asked Rosalie, her voice wasn't harsh at all it was almost playful.

Who know the vampire hating Quileute elders could bring such happiness to vampires; though I would be a hell of a lot happier if I had Bella safe in my arms. Rosalie grabbed both Emmet and me by the hands and pulled us off the door.

"Are you coming?" Rosalie called at a rapid speed.

Just as quickly as she had called, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were outside following Rosalie, Emmet and I to the garage. Rosalie had let go of Emmet and I to get something. When she returned she had four sets of car keys.

"Edward, please don't hurt my baby" said Rosalie as she handed me the keys to her car.

"I'll try. Hey does this mean I don't have to be babysat anymore?" I asked

My family ignored my question. Rosalie handed the rest of the keys out. We decided to split into two groups; Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper in one and Emmet, Rosalie and I in the other. Rosalie had insisted that she be in my group, apparently she thought I was in the more likely group to find Bella and she wanted to be the one to rip Nikolai to bits. It only took a few minutes for us all to be ready to leave. I was the right one out on the main road. I decided to test the speed on Rosalie's car and to my surprise it went faster then my Volvo. I could hear my families' thoughts as we drove away from our home and towards were we hoped Bella was.

_Carlisle: _

_I pray we find her soon._

_Esme: _

_Soon there will be light in Edward's eyes again_

_Alice:_

_I can't wait until I see her again. She is never getting out of our sights. I'm not going to lose my best friend ever again. _

_Jasper:_

_So much determination. There is no way we won't find her. _

_Emmet:_

_Oh man I hope I get to rip Nikolai to pieces and after everything he has done to my family I going to make it as painful as possible. _

_Rosalie:_

_I hope Edward likes the little improvement I did on my car. I hope Bella is doing alright. I'm going to make that bastard pay. _

I smiled to myself. I knew no matter what my family would go to the ends of the earth just like me to find Bella. Jasper was right there is no way we won't find her. My only worry was that she would be mad at me for taking so long.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Edward's POV)

The sun was beginning to rise casting away the shadows and darkness of the night. The light peeked through the trees, like a beacon of hope. It was obviously going to be a sunny day, a day that I would have loved to have spent with Bella in our meadow. But I would have to find her before I could even think about taking her to the meadow. Something about this forest just felt right, like she was here somewhere hidden away in some warehouse, though it was only a feeling in my gut I decide to go with it.

"Edward this area is nothing but trees, maybe Jasper was wrong. Maybe there isn't any warehouses hidden somewhere in the woods" groaned Rosalie.

We had mapped out several part of the forest to search and had gone through many already. I growled at her.

"It's here I can feel it. Somewhere in this forest Bella is waiting for us to save her" I murmured as I scanned the woods yet again for something I had missed.

There was a soft buzzing noise; it was Emmet's cell phone.

"Alice" said Emmet as he answered the phone.

I could hear Alice talking.

"We found the car Rosalie described, it was set on fire" Alice said.

"Where?" asked Emmet.

"About seven miles east from where you are" answered Alice.

"Alright we'll meet you there" said Emmet.

Emmet didn't even wait for Alice to say anything else he just snapped the phone shut and pocketed it. We took off running towards where Alice had said. Our skin had a soft gleam to it from the small amount of sunlight that was creeping through the tree branches.

(Bella's POV)

As much as I tried to allow myself to slip away into the nothingness I couldn't. I was stuck, that is until I felt the pain. At first it felt like nothing more then a rough tickle but it grew slowly into an intense burning like I was in a bath of boiling hot water that was only getting hotter as the seconds ticked by. It was strange, I couldn't feel my body and yet I felt pain. I began to gasp for air but it only made the pain worse if that was possible. Suddenly color flooded my eyes and I could feel my body again. I was lying on the bed in the warehouse. No, this isn't right. I was dead, I was gone. I wasn't supposed to wake up and be here again. I could feel tears sliding down my face.

"Ah look who final is awake" Nikolai voice filled my ears and seemed extremely loud for some reason.

But then slow I realized it wasn't just his voice that sounded loud. I could hear a bird chirping and I Sonny whimpering in pain. But it was all like so much louder then it should have been. Everything seemed brighter and clearer. Sunlight filled the once dark warehouse, it was sometime in the early morning. Nikolai was suddenly by my side and his face was near my neck. I could feel him breathing in my scent.

"I was beginning to worry about you being asleep for so long" purred Nikolai into my ear.

Asleep? Try knocked unconscious!

"I'm so pleased though, while you were sleeping you seemed peaceful. Though I was annoyed when your snack woke up" Nikolai said.

I wanted to know desperately if Sonny was ok. But the pain I was in kept me from even turning my head enough to see him. I wasn't sure if he was whimpering in pain or fear, but judging by the crack I heard it was probable both. I wanted to comfort Sonny and promise him that I would get him out of this ok, but the truth was that I could feel it. I could feel the monster in me growing. I could smell the Sonny's blood and it smelt mouthwatering. I began to wonder if I would even be able to stop myself from taking his innocent life.

(Edward's POV)

"Are you sure this was the car?" I asked Rosalie.

"Of course I'm sure" muttered Rosalie; I hear the annoyance in her voice, but I needed to know for sure.

I sighed; the stress of this whole mess was being to really get at me. Ever since we had reached the car Alice seemed to distance from me. She was even blocking her mind. Jasper had his arms warp protectively around Alice.

"Alice are you ok?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on finding Bella and soon" she muttered, not once meeting my eyes.

"Alice? Why are you being so…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Edward just stop it and focus on the important matter at hand" snapped Alice, yet she still wouldn't meet my gaze.

I stared at her in disbelief; Alice never snaps at me or at anyone really. Now she was starting to worry me. I decided if Alice wasn't going to tell me I would take what I could get from Jasper's mind.

_Why won't she tell me what her vision is about? Whatever it was it has her really scared._

I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"What was the vision about?" I questioned.

Her eyes darted from me to Jasper and then back to me. She growled something at Jasper and it made him instantly look apologetic.

"It was just the same vision nothing new" she said calmly, she was trying to throw me off of her lying.

"Then why are you blocking your mind" I said, calling her on her bluff.

She slowly looked up at me. Her eyes were pleading for me to drop it. I growled quietly and she shrank back against Jasper.

"Trust me Edward its better you don't see it" whispered Alice, her eyes were still pleading with me.

"If it's about Bella then I have the right to know" I growled.

Alice hung her head in defeat.

"Fine" she muttered as she unblocked her mind.

Suddenly I knew why she didn't want me to see her vision. It was Bella she was in a burning warehouse. The missing boy from the hospital was chained to metal leg of a bed. Bella moved slowly to the boy's side as if to help him but instead of breaking the chain she sank her teeth into the small boy's throat. Her eye practically rolled back in her head as her tasted the crimson liquid. Then the vision ended. I shook my head in disbelief; my Bella would never hurt a child. She could never be a monster like me. Could she? I pushed the thought from my head. There was no way I was going to let Bella give to the monster. I could never let live forever with the guilt of knowing she took a life.

"Edward, she couldn't help it. Please don't be anger with her" pleaded Alice.

"I could be mad at her and I'm going to do my best to get to her before she does something she can't take back" I said.

"We all should split up and search ten miles in every direction" suggested Carlisle.

I nodded in agreement. I was about to take off running when Emmet put a hand on my shoulder.

"I still don't think you should be alone. That bastard may have Bella but I would past him to try and take you out if he had the chance" said Emmet.

"Rosalie, go with Edward" ordered Carlisle.

Rosalie nodded and moved to stand by me. We all would be within calling distance from each other if we where in danger. Though I doubt anyone really gave a damn about them selves right now. I took off running with Rosalie close behind him. I kept my eyes peeled for something, anything that could lead me to Bella. I only hoped I wouldn't be too late.

(Bella's POV)

I finally understood why Edward could believe himself to be a monster and I wasn't even a vampire yet. It was like being two people, but one is stronger. One of them wants to give up all common sense and give into the beast that was fighting to be unleashed. But the other is trying to keep the other in check. It's like a constant battle.

"Are you hungry yet?" whispered Nikolai.

"It hurts" moaned Sonny.

Nikolai chuckled and squeezed my hand.

"Looks like I tenderized you snack a little too much. But oh well it's only his blood that really matters" said Nikolai as he trying to stifle his laughter.

I wanted to die. I wanted to be in my world of nothing. Actually I wanted anything that would lead to me killing that innocent little boy who sat whimpering at the end of the bed. But the monster in me felt like it was already taking control of my mind. It was warping my thoughts, making me believe that it was just one little boy that no one would really care about if he died cause he was already dying. I was beginning to think that I was going to do him a favor by taking his life quickly and not letting him have to suffer through the pain that was going to come. The monster in me was winning. Soon I would have no control.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Bella's POV)

Hours passed and slowly the sky began to darken into night. The monster was almost in total control. The pain I had been was growing worse by the second. I felt it all over. I could feel it slowly creeping into my heart. As it slowly consumed my heart the pain rose. It no longer felt like I was being burned. No it felt much worse. It was a pain that no human could describe because they would surly die within seconds of feeling such pain.

"Soon Isabella, soon you will be a vampire and free to forget him" whispered Nikolai.

It was my dream to live forever with Edward as a vampire. It seemed so long ago that I was begging and pleading for this but now it was the last thing I wanted. Now I wanted my heart to stop, for the pain of my broken heart to be forever forgotten along with this world. But now even in death I would be forever broke, forever missing him, my angel, my Edward.

"V… Vam… Vampire" stuttered Sonny in shock.

Nikolai moved from the bed.

"Yes, and as soon as she is a vampire she is going to drink every last drop of blood in that little body of your's. Now shut up." growled Nikolai.

I heard a swift movement and then it made contact with the boy body. Sonny's cried out in pain. I could smell fresh blood. Sonny was bleeding and the monster was now in control.

(Edward's POV)

It was a race. Midnight was growing steadily closer. The sun light that had once given me hope had faded. The forest that we were searching was now incased in darkness. But still we searched. We would search until my angel was safe in my arms.

"Edward, she isn't here. We should find the others and search another spot we picked" sighed Rosalie.

"Alright" I whispered.

Rosalie pulled off her phone and dialed. I was too lot in thought to hear what she was saying. The vision of Bella and the missing kid filled my mind. I wondered if the taste of human blood would be too hard for her turn way after she had a taste. I knew how hard it was for Jasper to resist his urges for human blood and he had been practicing self control for a few years now. Would she regret becoming a vampire?

"Edward? Are you ok?" asked Rosalie as she looked at strangely.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" I murmured.

"I know what you mean. This whole thing has been making me think about how things have been" she whispered, there was a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Rose? Do you think she will regret it?" I asked, my voice was nothing more then a whisper.

Rosalie closed her eyes and turned away from me. I watched as she moved her arms across her chest as though she was cold.

"Edward, you know that this was never the life I would have chosen. I would have loved to had children and grow old. But with Bella it's different. She would give anything just to be with you. I know this can't be the way she imagined being changed but I think if she gets to be with you for eternity then she could never regret it" said Rosalie.

"Thank you, Rosalie" I whispered.

"For what?" she asked slightly confused.

"For believe that Bella will be happy being one of us and for helping me search for her" I answered.

"Of course I would help. Bella is family. Now come on the others must be waiting for us" said Rosalie as she took off running.

(Bella's POV)

Blood. I want his blood. I want all of it. I need all of it. How much longer must I wait? I'm so thirsty. I want to taste him. I want to feel that sweet crimson liquid slide down my throat. Soon I will get what I desire.

"Only a few more hours then you will finally be a vampire" whispered Nikolai.

Hours! I want the child's blood now! Why must this stupid transformation take so long? Hasn't it be long enough? Why must I wait? Oh time is far to slow. Fine I shall wait, it will make my prize all that sweeter.

No! He is a child. He doesn't deserve to die. The monster that did with to me deserves death but not Sonny. I will not be a monster. I will not kill Sonny.

Fine. Nikolai will be destroyed then I get my prize.

No.

The child is already dying. I'm saving him from the pain.

NO! I will not murder him.

It's not murder, I'm helping him.

My mind was a tornado of pleads, one for Sonny's death and one for Sonny's life. But I could feel the monster in me staying in main control. The human side of me was losing. Which meant Sonny would be losing his life.

(Edward's POV)

"Alice how much longer until Bella is a vampire?" asked Carlisle as he looked at his watch.

"Two, three hours" said Alice.

"Midnight is only four hours away" stated Esme sadly.

"We'll find her. We have to" I said.

Emmet was resting against a tree when he spoke.

"What if she isn't here? What if we have just been wasting our time running around this forest and this isn't even the right forest?" asked Emmet not meeting anyone's eyes.

Ok now I'm sure Emmet was just trying to take his opinion but currently I was unable to take it calmly. I turned and at first just stared at him, but then his words replayed in my mind and I lost it. I rammed Emmet and sent him flying to the ground. Then I began to punch him. I guess my emotional out burst wasn't taken well by Emmet because he socked me in the stomach and I went flying backwards into a tree. As I stood up Jasper took hold of me.

"What the hell?" roared Emmet.

"She is here. I can feel it. We just aren't looking hard enough" I hissed darkly.

Emmet looked as though he wanted to hit me again but Rosalie step in front of him and took his hand. It seemed to calm him enough.

"Edward please, control yourself" said Carlisle as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

I nodded but said nothing. Jasper let me go and I moved to stand far away from Emmet. Alice was standing near me looking at a map.

"I think we all should search this area" she said as she pointed to a location on the map.

"Fine" Everyone said.

Then we all took off running. As I ran my mind was plagued with thoughts. Was Emmet right? Was Bella really not here? Would I be too late? Was I wrong for ever letting myself fall for her? Would it have been better if I had just stayed in Alaska until she left Forks? Could things between me and Bella be ok after this?

**AN: I just wanted to thank everyone that has been reviewing my story. Oh and relax Bella and Edward will be together soon. Oh ummm… since Bella is going to be a vampire I can't decide what to do for her power or if she should even have a power. Ideas? I kind of have an idea but I'm not totally sure I like it. I know I don't want her to read minds, control the weather, or move things with her mind. Any in put would be helpful. Thanks. Oh and yes: PLEASE REVIEW. I just love knowing what people are thinking or feeling about my story. It always makes me seem to need to update quickly. Well thanks and enjoy the story.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Bella's POV)

I could feel the venom engulf my heart. The pain flared up and I let off an agonizing scream. A single tear slipped down my cheek, my last tear. My heart sped up, so fast that I thought it was going to burst in my chest but then suddenly it stopped, never to start again. I was dead. I was a vampire, a monster. The transformation was complete. Nikolai fingers slid along my skin, he no longer felt cold.

"Look beyond beautiful my sweet vampire" whispered Nikolai as he kiss the corner of my jaw.

Then he pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. It was far deeper then any kiss Edward and I had ever shared. Edward, my love. My hands found Nikolai chest and I shoved Nikolai backwards. He was no longer the one in control. It was time for me to test out my new vampire abilities. A wicked grin parted my lips.

"You bastard" I hissed, though my voice sounded almost musical even to my own ears.

Nikolai's eyes darken as he stood.

"Isabella, must I teach you your place?" he asked darkly.

I didn't answer him, to busy noticing the matches and gasoline container sitting against the far wall. It was no doubt for if got out of control after being changed. He hadn't planned to kill me at all. He had always planned to change me.

"You saw the video Isabella you know if I can destroy Edward, I can easily destroy a simple female vampire such as yourself" laughed Nikolai.

"You destroy my angel! My everything! All I have now is my pain, my anger! I'm going to destroy you! My immortality means nothing to me. If I can't destroy you then case me off to hell!" I roared my voice echoed off the walls.

Nikolai barely let me finish speaking when he began to laugh. In that moment I snapped the human part of me was gone. The monster was in control.

"Isabella you are so naïve! Now stop all of this pathetic behavior and quench your thirst" ordered Nikolai as he stepped closer to me.

I stood from the bed so quickly that I barely knew I had moved. Nikolai took another step towards me, now he was only a foot away. He reached his hand out to touch my cheek, but I would allow that. I somewhere got hold of his wrist and twisted.

"Never touch me" I growled.

It almost shocked me how quickly the words flew from my lips. Nikolai's eyes were coal black. Before I would have been frozen in fear yet now I felt only more anger. My head snapped to look at Sonny. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Sonny, close your eyes and don't open them" I ordered.

The boy did as he was told and clamped his eyes shut. As soon as they were shut I turned back to Nikolai.

"How sweet of you, you don't want the boy to see me teaching you your place" snarled Nikolai as he ripped his wrist away from my grip.

Anger. It was all I felt. Strangely I felt a smile pulling at the corners of my lips; I was smiling. I stared at Nikolai, fury filled me. Suddenly I was crouching and ready to pounce. There was a vibrating in my throat and before I knew it a hellish snarl erupted from me. It echoed off the walls making it sound even more fearsome. Then I pounced. My teeth tore though some flesh and my hands ripped and pulled at Nikolai's skin. Somewhere Nikolai's feet my contact with my chest and he kicked me backwards.

"You bitch" roared Nikolai, now he too was in a cat like crouch.

He lunged at me but I was too quick and moved just in time. His back was to me; I took my chance and tackled him. My hands and teeth moved in a blur as I shredded his flesh. Nikolai's screams of pain filled my ears and yet I felt no guilt for what I was doing. But then again I was a monster now. He had made me a monster and I was giving him what he deserved, for me, for Sonny, and most of all for my Edward. I bite into his shoulder and with my hands I ripped off his arm, just the way he did to my angel. A blood curdling scream filled the air, but all that reach my ears was a soft ringing noise. Unlike Edward, Nikolai remained conscious. With his remaining arm he clawed at me.

"You should have killed me" I hissed as I bite off one of his fingers.

I spat it aside and continued to dismember his body. After I ripped off his hand he lost consciousness. I wasn't sure how long it took to turn Nikolai's body to shreds but time didn't matter I wanted him to be gone no matter how long it took. Once I was done ripping him up, I poured gasoline over the pieces and lit a match.

"For my angel" I whispered as I dropped the lit match.

Flames quickly spread as the burned the pieces of Nikolai. I watched as the monster that had taken Edward from me burned away. The building was beginning to catch fire. I hear a gentle coughing sound. I turned to see Sonny, eyes still clamped shut. He needed to get out of here. I quickly moved to him to brake the handcuffs off. The handcuffs had been too tight on his wrist and it was bleeding slightly. The sight of the blood made me thirsty. I wanted his blood. I needed his blood. I was going to take his blood. The monster in me was in control. I gripped Sonny's head with one hand and the other was holding part of his neck. Slowly I brought my lips to his throat. I breathed in deeply and plunged my teeth into Sonny. The warm liquid filled my mouth; I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head. I swallowed the liquid but suddenly gagged. It was like I was trying to drink poison. I coughed and spat up the blood I had drank. Then it dawn on me what I had done.

"Oh god no! Sonny! Talk to me. Please be ok. Oh god no. please no" I cried as cradled the small boy to my chest.

The monster, I had become had take him. I snapped the chain the bound him the bed and carried him out of the burning warehouse. I couldn't bear to look at him. A familiar ringing filled my ears as I laid Sonny under the shelter of the trees. The same thoughts kept repeating in my mind. 'I killed him'. 'I let the monster in me take control'. 'I should be allowed to exist'. The last thought sparked something in my mind. I walked back to the burning warehouse, back to the bare bed and lied down. I would let the flames take me. I had nothing let in this world; I wanted to be destroyed, like Edward and Nikolai.

(Edward's POV)

Still we had found nothing. Three hours have come and past. Damn it! Why was this taking so long? I wanted to find Bella, warp her in my arms and promise her any and everything so we could be ok again. Suddenly a scream erupted into the air. It was a violently pained scream of a man, and I knew who that man was, it was Nikolai. I had heard him scream similar to that scream the night Scarlett died. My family heard it too and we began to run fast towards the where the sound had come from. Bella was close. Soon she would be in my arms again. As we grow closer to where the scream had come from the smell of smoke was drifting through the air. Just like in Alice's vision where ever Bella was, was on fire. I willed my legs to move faster, I had to get to Bella. I needed to stop her from biting the boy from the hospital. We were close; I could now hear the gentle roar of the flames. What I heard next broke my non-beating heart. It was a child screaming, Bella had already bitten him. The bright blaze of the fire lit the forest as the warehouse came into view.

"Please! It hurts! Make the fire stop!" screamed the voice of a young boy.

I was the first one to reach him. The boy thrashed in pain. He wasn't dead, Bella hadn't taken his life. There was a bite mark on his neck. The venom had already spread too much for me to stop it.

"Carlisle! He's been bitten!" I shouted.

Carlisle ran to the boy's side.

"It's too late to stop it. We should get him out of here" muttered Carlisle.

Esme was kneeling down by the boy too.

"I'll take him. You two find Bella" she whispered as she lifted the boy off the ground.

We both nodded and turned back to the rest of my family. There was a loud cracking sound. The warehouse was beginning to cave in on itself.

"Where is she?" asked Alice.

"Didn't know, check the surrounding area and be careful Nikolai may still be around here" ordered Carlisle.

We all nodded and where about to start running again when I heard something.

"Let this be quick" it sounded like a whisper.

It sounded so much like Bella.

"Edward what is it?" asked Rosalie.

"Nothing, go on without me I'll be there in a moment" I whispered.

I turned back to the burning warehouse. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard some whimpering. Then a thought flooded my mind what if Bella was in the warehouse. I ran to the doors a ripped them open. The warehouse was filled with thick black smoke; it made it hard to see even for a vampire. I held my breath as I forced my way through the smoke, but I had to stop when I reach a wall of flames. On the other side of the flames was what looked like a bed and on the bed laid Bella. The flames where eating away at the bed.

"Bella!" I screamed.

She didn't even move it was like she couldn't hear me. My mind was racing. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I was on the other side of the wall of flames. I had run through it, and was unscathed. A wood beam from the ceiling came crashing down and nearly hit me but lucky I opened just in time. I quickly made my way to the burning bed. The flames hadn't burned her too badly, she would heal. I lifted her off the bed. She hung limp in my arms. Her eyes were closed. The warehouse was crumpling down around us. I had to get us out of here.

"No, I want to be destroyed, like Edward" whispered Bella.

I choose to ignore her. I needed to get us out of here. I decided I would run. My feet seemed to move faster then they had ever before. I made it all the way to the door in a matter of seconds, but unfortunately the doors where blocked by debris from the falling ceiling. We where trapped in the burning warehouse. Bella's eyes where still closed and she began to struggle against me.

"I don't deserve to life" she whispered.

"Bella! Stop its ok. I'm here. Its ok" I soothed.

But still she struggle against me. I had to find a way out of here or I would loss everything.

"Bella its ok" I whispered as I pulled her struggling body closer to my chest.

"NO!" she screamed.

Suddenly the debris blocking the only exit burst backwards towards us.

"Edward! Bella!" yelled Emmet as he saw us.

"NO! I deserve to be destroyed!" screamed Bella as she thrashed against me.

Emmet's eyes flickered from Bella to me. Before I could say anything Emmet took Bella from my arms and raced her out of the warehouse. I followed close behind. It was very close to midnight. Everyone but Esme was waiting for us.

(Bella's POV)

The flames were slowly beginning to eat away at me. The pain was nothing more then a sharp pointing feeling. I was getting my wish to no longer to exist. The smoke was thick and if I had been human, I would have already been dead from smoke inhalation. Maybe I could get to be with my angel, but then my hopes with shattered by someone lifting me up.

"No, I want to be destroyed, like Edward" I whispered.

I kept my eye shut hoping this was a dream and that I was still lying on the bed been destroyed slowly by the flames. I began to struggle I want to be free so I run back into the flames.

"I don't deserve to life" I whispered.

Judging by the sounds I was hearing the warehouse was beginning to crumble.

"Bella! Stop its ok. I'm here. Its ok" a familiar voice said but I ignored it and continued to struggle.

"Bella its ok" said the voice.

How could it be ok? Edward was gone, I had bitten Sonny, and I was not being allowed to be destroyed.

"NO!" I screamed.

Suddenly there was a bang and gust of wind.

"Edward! Bella!" yelled a voice who I was sure was Emmet.

Why did he say Edward? Did he not know Edward was gone?

"NO! I deserve to be destroyed!" I screamed as I still struggled.

Then I felt the grip on me being changed, yet still I kept me eyes closed.

(Edward's POV)

I watched as Emmet carried a struggling Bella as we ran. I really wanted to be the one to hold her but I was probable best that Emmet was carrying her. I doubted I would have been able to run with her struggling against me.

"What's wrong with her" whispered Rosalie as we began to run.

I shot Rosalie a glare but say nothing because I really didn't know what was wrong with Bella. It was like she thought I was dead and had no will to live. Just like in Alice's vision she looked broken and lost. As we ran Bella thrashed wildly against Emmet.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she cried.

"We have to hurry it's almost midnight" whispered Alice as she stared a Bella.

I could tell it was killing Alice to see her best friend in such a state.

"Jasper, can't you calm her?" I asked.

"I've been trying but its not working" Jasper said a like harshly.

I tried not to let it get to me. I was sure he was just stressed by all the intense emotions everyone was feeling. When we finally reached the cars Bella was full on screaming. It was breaking my heart to see her so broken. Emmet had to force Bella into his jeep.

"Please no. I just want it all to end. Please end me" she pleaded.

When I heard her say that it felt like someone had ripped open my chest and pulled out me heart. This was the very reason I didn't want to turn her. I knew there was always going to be a chance for her to regret what she had become but never this much. I never thought she would want to be destroyed because of what she was. I watched as Emmet got in the back of the jeep with Bella. He had to hold her so she wouldn't try to get out of the jeep. I got in the driver's seat. Carlisle got in the passenger seat and we left. Alice and Jasper followed close behind us and Rosalie was behind them. It hit midnight just as we got off the Quileute's territory. I kept glancing in the rearview mirror at Bella. She was no dry sobbing and pleading for Emmet to destroy her, and yet her eyes were still tightly closed. This was all my fault.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Edward's POV)

I was the first out of the jeep when we arrived home. Moving quickly I opened the backseat door and pulled a drying sobbing Bella from the jeep. She no longer struggled.

"Bella please open your eyes. We are home its all ok" I whispered as I carried her into the house.

Bella still kept her eye held tightly shut. Esme ran to my side.

"Oh thank the lord she alright. Lay her down on the couch" she whispered as she brushed some of Bella's hair out of her face.

I placed Bella carefully down on the couch. I didn't want to leave her side to a second so I knelt down next to the couch and held her hand. Alice sat down next to me. Carlisle went with Esme to check on the boy Bella had bitten. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper stood awkwardly near the doorway.

"If you aren't going to destroy me then please just let me be alone" murmured Bella, eyes still shut.

"We aren't going anywhere" said Alice as she gentle smoothed Bella's hair.

"I'm not a replacement for Edward, he wasn't a monster, I am" sobbed Bella.

I was stunned into silence. How could she ever think that? She could never be a monster; to me she would always be an angel. Alice's quickly looked at me to see if I was going to speak but I just couldn't find the words.

"Bella you're not a monster" reassured Alice.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who murdered an innocent little boy!" screamed Bella as she curled up into a tight ball.

"Sonny is going to be ok you didn't kill him" said Carlisle as he entered the room.

Bella sobs fell silent.

"But how?" stammered Bella in disbelief but still her eyes were closed.

"You only took a little blood from him. He is going to be a vampire" said Carlisle softly.

Bella said nothing she just nodded. Carlisle motioned for me to follow him and even though I didn't want to leave Bella's side I did.

"Why don't you let Alice and Rosalie help get Bella cleaned up?" asked Carlisle, though it was clear it really wasn't a question it was more of a request.

"I don't want to leave here" I muttered as I looked back at Bella.

Carlisle sighed.

"She has been through a lot the past few days. I think it would do her some good to change out of her blood stained clothes and get a little cleaned up. She will only be out of your sight for a few minutes and in while she is changing you can clean up your self" said Carlisle.

I looked down at my clothes and sighed. I did need to change my clothes had a layer of dirt on them.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat.

Before I could even move back to the couch, Alice had Bella in her arms and was walking her slowly towards the stairs. She stopped halfway and waited for me. I walked quickly to her side and caressed Bella's check.

"Please open your eyes my love" I whispered and then I kissed her check.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and to my shock they were a stunning dark shade of blue.

(Bella's POV)

No one would ever understand. I nearly killed an innocent little boy and I lost my only love I would ever have. The voices pleaded with me to open my eyes. I recognized most of the voices, but there was one that I did know. The recognized voice was so familiar but I could place it. Though I really didn't try there was no point, because I was planning on living long enough to care. Since Edward was no longer part of this world I had no reason to live. I would have rather been broken hearted because he left me then to be broken hearted because he was destroyed. I knew I was laying on a couch and that Alice and someone else was near me, but I didn't care.

"If you aren't going to destroy me then please just let me be alone" I murmured.

"We aren't going anywhere" said Alice as someone ran their fingers through my hair.

"I'm not a replacement for Edward, he wasn't a monster, I am" I cried, my eyes still held tightly shut.

Part of me expected tears to be slipping rapidly down my cheeks as I spoke but they never came; they would never come. My emotions seemed so false without the tears. It only made me fall deeper into my despair. Whatever life that came after this nightmare of a life would be better, I wanted that life. I wanted to be destroyed.

"Bella you're not a monster" reassured Alice.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who murdered an innocent little boy!" I screamed as I curled up into a tight ball.

"Sonny is going to be ok you didn't kill him" said Carlisle as he entered the room.

The thought of Sonny being alive seemed unreal. I began to cry.

"But how?" I stammered in disbelief, not opening my eyes.

"You only took a little blood from him. He is going to be a vampire" said Carlisle softly.

My dead heart broke in my chest at Carlisle's words. I had done to Sonny what Nikolai had done to me. I was a monster. Sonny would now be forced to be live as a monster. I couldn't speak so I nodded. The room quieted expect for some soft foot steps. Alice continued to stroke my hair.

"Bella open your eyes. It's ok. Everyone is ok. Please" Alice pleaded.

There was a soft muttering but I block it out.

"Nothing can ever be ok. The only man I will ever love was destroyed by the same monster that damned to this life" I hissed.

"Bella…"Alice voice trail off into a sharp in take of breath.

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted off the couch. Then I felt a strong hand gentle touching my cheek.

"Please open your eyes my love" whispered a familiar voice that somehow reminded me of Edward.

The hand slowly moved away from my cheek and was replaced by someone's lips. An electric like shock ran through my body. As the lips pulled away my cheek tingled. There was only one person who could do that to me. Edward. I opened my eyes as quickly as I could. I know that I shouldn't have get my hopes up, because I knew the second I opened my eyes he wouldn't be there, but I did and to my disbelief there he was my angel, my one and only Edward.

"You can't be real" I muttered as I clung to Alice.

Normally I would have jumped from Alice's arms into Edward's but this all seemed so unbelievable. Edward moved slowly closer and reached his hand out to my face. His finger tips brushed softly from the corner of my jaw to my chin.

"I'm real" he whispered.

"But he killed you. I watched the tape I saw you get destroyed" I sobbed as buried my face into Alice's shoulder.

There were several sharp gasps and some dark comments that I tried to ignore. I felt the grip on me switch. Edward lifted my chin with his finger and

"Bella it wasn't real. He lied to you. I'm going to make everything ok" whispered Edward.

"But I…" I didn't even get the chance to finish because my lips were suddenly caught by Edward's.

It was like no kiss I had ever had before. It was deep and filled with passion. Yet the kiss still held the gentleness that all of Edward's kisses had. At first it shocked me but I quickly moved past the shock and kissed Edward back. My fingers knotted in his hair as I pulled him closer. Edward didn't even break the kiss like I thought he would, instead he pull me even closer to him. When we finally parted I realized that his family was still in the room. If I could have blushed my checks would have been a bright red.

"Perhaps you should let Bella get cleaned up" suggested Rosalie.

Edward sighed and carried me upstairs and into Alice's room. Alice and Rosalie entered right behind us. I was still waiting to find out this was all a dream and that Edward was still gone.

"Put her on the bed" ordered Alice.

I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck, making it clear that I did want to be anywhere but in his arms. Edward smiled and sat down on the bed, while cradling me in his arms. It all seemed too unreal. I had watched him be destroyed and yet here I was in his arms. Part of me wanted to blink to make sure I was seeing things, but the other part of me was scared beyond belief that if I blinked he would be gone when my eyes reopened.

"You aren't going to disappear are you?" I mumbled as stared into the eyes of my angel.

"I'm not going anywhere" whispered Edward.

"Not to ruin your little moment but I think its time for Bella to change. The blood crusted shirt look does nothing for you" giggled Alice.

I glanced down at my clothes. The shirt I was wearing was indeed covered in blood, but it was also burned and ripped up. It was then that I first noticed my skin, it was now even paler then it had been before; it was strangely beautiful. My eyes flickered back to Edward to make sure he was still holding me, and he was. I don't think I would ever really believe this was real.

"Bella in order to change you have to let go of me, for a second" Edward sighed.

I nodded and slowly released my grip on Edward. Rosalie smiled at me and took my hand.

"Come on you need a shower" she muttered.

Suddenly I went stiff. I didn't want to be in a different room then Edward, not until I was sure he was real. Alice whispered something to Rosalie that I didn't quite catch; I think it was something about me needing Edward. Rosalie nodded and smiled at me again. I stared back at her. This was new; Rosalie was actually being kind to me.

"How about a bubble bath and Edward can sit with his eyes closed next to the tub?" asked Alice.

"Fine" I murmured.

Rosalie let go of my hand and disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear the water being turned on. Alice sighed and stroked my hair.

"What on earth I'm going to do about your hair" she muttered.

My hair? What was she talking about?

"What about my hair?" I whispered.

"Bella it's still blonde" whispered Edward into my ear.

I could hear it in his Edward that my hair color pained him. I'm not sure if it was the fact that it was done by the monster that change me or if it was because I looked so much like Scarlett. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. They were somewhat itchy like there was something in them.

"Alice do you have a mirror?" I asked.

"Bella this is Alice your talking to, of course she has a mirror" teased Edward.

Alice shot him a quick look but then smiled.

"Here" she said as she handed me a small pocket mirror.

When I looked into the mirror and saw my eyes a scream erupted from me. My eyes were a dark and strange shade of blue. Almost as quickly as I had screamed was Alice's bedroom filled with Edward's family.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Esme.

"Bella!" nearly yelled Edward.

"What's going on?" asked Emmet.

"Is she ok?" asked Rosalie.

They all were talking at once.

"Calm down everyone!" shouted Alice.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Alice.

"Bella just notice the color of her eyes and got a little freaked out. It's ok. Oh and Bella those are just contacts that Nikolai must have put on you" Alice said softly.

I shuttered at his name and Edward pulled me closer to him. Everyone else was staring at my eyes. It was somewhat uncomfortable to have them all staring at me. I shifted slightly on Edward's lap.

"I think Bella would like to take her bath now" said Edward, giving his family the cue to leave.

Once they left I turned to Alice.

"How do I get them out?" I asked frantically.

"I'll do it, just don't blink" ordered Alice.

It only took Alice a few second to remove the contacts from my eyes. She admittedly tossed them in the rubbish bin in the corner of the room. Edward gently cradled me in his arms as he stood and then carried me into the bathroom. Then he surprised me by setting me down on my feet. I looked up at him with concern.

"I figure you could get in the tub yourself" he explained as he turned around so I could undress.

I quickly undressed and sink into the bubble bath Rosalie had prepared for me.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Edward's POV)

Bella seemed so scared. She was barely willing to blink. The bubble bath seemed to be calming her a little.

"Edward?" she whispered, there was a hint of panic to her voice.

"Yes" I whispered.

I was sitting obediently by the tub with my eyes closed. I was trying to think of what I should

"Do you still love me even though…I'm not….Human" she whispered.

I whipped around to face her. Luckily she was covered by all the bubbles in the tub. She stared at me wide eyed. Since Alice had removed the contacts Bella's eyes were a now bright shade of burgundy. The color of her eyes seemed unnatural to the dark chocolate brown color they had once were.

"How could you ever question my love for you? Bella I love you more then anything. I was willing to do anything just to find you. You maybe a vampire but it doesn't change the way I feel about you. You're my everything, my angel and you always will be" I said as I stared straight into her eyes.

Then I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. It nearly broke my dead heart to have her question my love for her. When we finally broke apart from our kiss my lips stung with a warm tingle. Bella stared up at me in shock. I hoped my words would change the look of fear that had filled her ruby eyes, but it hadn't.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that everything is going to be ok" I whispered, more to myself then to her.

She turned away slightly at my words. I watched as she bit on her bottom lip, proving she still had some of her human traits. I smiled slight at the thought.

"The thing is that nothing is ever going to be ok anymore" Bella muttered softly.

"But you safe now" I reassured her.

"Edward, I destroyed him. Then I tried to killed a child!" she cried as she hide her face in her hands.

I was stunned into silence. Bella destroyed Nikolai, but how? He was so strong, too strong for me to fight alone. But somewhere Bella alone destroyed him. Since we had found her I had been under the impression that Nikolai had left Bella to suffer alone in a burning warehouse.

"What happened to you in that warehouse?" I asked in a whisper.

Part of me didn't want to know. I was scared of thinking about what could have happened but knowing what happened could scare me even more. Yet, I need to know, if I was going to help Bella move past this.

"It doesn't matter. There is no point of upsetting over something you can't change" said Bella not looking me in the eyes.

"Bella…." I pleaded; I wanted her to look at me again.

"I'd like to get out now" said Bella flatly; her voice had lost all emotion.

I turned away and closed my eyes. I was hurting me how she was blocking me out. I wanted to help her, I needed to help her. Would things between us ever get back to the way they were?

(Bella's POV)

Why did he have to ask that? Why couldn't he just be happy that I was here with him? Why did he have to want to know what happened in that place? I never wanted to think about it again. What happened in that place would yes be forever burned in my mind but that didn't mean I wanted to relive it by telling people about it. I wanted it to be hidden away in the back of my mind never to be thought about. I warped a towel tightly around my wet body and sank down to the ground next to Edward.

"Edward, please understand that I don't think I will ever be able to really talk about what happened to me in that place" I whispered.

Edward's eyes flickered open as he tilted his head to face me. I placed my hand in his and that's when it happened.

"What did he do to her? Is she never going to be same" said Edward without ever opening his mouth.

"Bella? Are you ok you look a little freaked out?" asked Edward, this time his lips moved when he spoke.

"Did I do something to upset her?" he asked but again his lips didn't move.

"How are you doing that?" I asked in confusion.

"Doing what?" asked Edward aloud.

"Talking without moving your lips" I said.

Edward stared at me as if I had just gone crazy and the fact that I had just told him I was hearing his voice when he wasn't speaking was probable the reason.

"Can she read my mind" said Edward again without speaking.

"I guess so" I muttered in amazement.

"Unbelievable" whispered Edward as he continued to stare at me.

A smile began to creep over his marble lips.

"Does this mean you can read my mind?" I asked quietly.

The thought of Edward being able to read my thoughts scared me. I never wanted him to learn of what took place with that demon of a vampire. I would never speak his name even in my mind; its easier to forget when people are nameless, one can detach easier from those memories. Edward closed his eyes for a moment but opened them a second later.

"No" he sighed sadly.

"Good" I said quietly.

Edward said nothing but I could tell he was hurt by my responds. Plus I could hear it in his thoughts.

"Good? How is that good? It gives her and unfair advantage. Why doesn't she…" that when he pulled his hand out from under mine to stand.

"Hey, it stopped. I can't hear your thoughts anymore" I said staring up at him.

"That's strange" muttered Edward as he held out his hand to help me up.

I took gratefully and suddenly his thoughts filled my mind again.

"I wonder if her power works differently then mine" Edward thought.

"There back again" I said.

"Weird, I wonder if" Edward thought but he pulled his hand away and the thoughts where gone again.

"I think you power is connected to your touch. It seems when ever you are touching me you can hear my thoughts but when you not in physical contact with me you can't" said Edward.

"Oh" was all I could manage before the bathroom door burst open and Alice practically danced in.

"I got bored of waiting, besides you have forever to spend time alone with Edward. Though I think next time you should be wearing more, that is until you to get married" giggled Alice.

"Alice!" I nearly scream in embarrassment.

The thought of marriage scared heck out of me. I mean I'm too young to be thinking about getting married sure in five years I might be ready but I'm only eighteen and like Alice said I have forever to be with Edward. Why rush into marriage? Alice smiled widely and grabbed me by the hand and yet strangely I didn't hear her thoughts. I turned to Edward, who was smile like an idiot due to Alice's mentioning of marriage.

"I can't hear her thoughts" I said.

Right after I said that Alice gripped the bathroom counter. She was having a vision and so was I.

**A.N.: sorry, I know it's been forever since I updated. I just been super busy with school and coaching. I hope this explains Bella's power slightly. I'm going to go into a better explanation of in the next chapter. Though I have no idea when I'll be finding time to write that, but somehow I will. Well please review. I really enjoy knowing what people think of my story. **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Bella's POV)

It's strange having a vision. It's like having a movie playing in you brain but it like parts of the film are missing. The current vision I was having was strange. I was staying alone in Edward's room sobbing tearlessly. The there was a flash and I staring at something in my hands, it was the ruby engagement ring the monster had given me. Then there is another flash and Edward's door opens. Then in walks Sonny, he pause for a moment at the door but then walks to my side. He then takes the ring and kisses my cheek. Suddenly it all over in stunning burst of white light that leaves me feeling weak. Alice stared at me for a moment. I slipped the ring off my finger and clutched in tightly in my hand. Edward kept glancing back and forth between me and Alice.

"Did you just have a vision?" asked Edward in bewilderment.

"I think so" I whispered; I still felt a little weak.

Alice must have noticed my weakened state back she pulled me to her bed.

"Here you should sit. Visions tend to drain ones energy for a little bit" said Alice.

I nodded and sat down on the bed. Alice the turned back to Edward and nodded towards the bathroom. Edward sighed and walked back into the bathroom with Alice close behind him. The door closed and I was left alone in Alice's room. I wondered if they really thought that I wouldn't be able to hear them because I could hear them clear as day. There voice's were only soft whispers to my ears but I could still hear them.

"Edward, has she said anything about what happened to her, or anything about a ring?" asked Alice.

"No, I tried to get her to talk about it but she shutdown on me" said Edward.

"I'm worried about her. I don't think until she opens up about what happened that she'll be able to move on" sighed Alice.

"Alice what can I do?" asked Edward.

That's when I got up. I had heard more then I had wanted of their conversation. I snagged up some clothing that Alice had laid out for me and went out into the hallway. I didn't know where I wanted to go but I knew I wanted to be away from Edward and Alice conversation. I was about to go down stairs when I hear a soft whimpering coming from Carlisle and Esme's room. The door was slightly open so I peeked inside. Lying on the bed was Sonny; tears where streaming down his cheeks.

"Sonny?" I whispered from the door way.

Sonny whimpered softly in response. I entered the room and went straight to Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, where I quickly changed in to the clothes I had grabbed. I slipped the ring into the pocket of the jeans I was now wearing and then I went to the bed. I sat down next to Sonny on the large bed.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered as I brushed his light golden brown hair out of his eyes.

"Why are you sorry? You …saved me. You're an angel" murmur Sonny.

I lost it in that moment, I burst into tearless sobs. How could this child find something good in what I had I done to him? How could he call me an angel when I was a blood-thirsty monster?

"I'm no angel" I whispered as I pulled Sonny onto my lap.

I cradled him in my arms the way Edward always did to me. He was a rather small child; if he hadn't told me he was nine I would have guess him to be seven. He was one of the cute little kids that you knew just from looking at them that when they got older they would be the high school heart-throb. As I held him in my arms I began to hum the lullaby that Edward had written for me. Never before was I able to hum it perfectly the way Edward did, but in as I stared down at the small child laying in my arms the tune seemed just flow perfectly.

(Edward's POV)

"Alice what can I do?" I asked in whisper.

As the question left my lips, I heard the soft squeak of the floorboards in Alice's room and then the soft click of her door being opened. Shit. Bella had heard every single word me and Alice had been saying. How I could I have been so stupid? She was a vampire now, whispering too quiet for humans to hear would do no good against her hearing us. A look of guilt was plaster over Alice's face. We both stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do next.

"I should go talk to her" I muttered no longer whispering, after all I was point less.

Alice nodded and followed me out of the bathroom. I didn't even have to really look for Bella. I heard her humming the lullaby I had written for her. I had caught her many times trying to hum it but she never really could get the tune. But as I listened to her hum it now her lullaby never sounded more beautiful. I followed the sound to the slightly open door of Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. There on the bed sat Bella cradling the small child. There was a sweet yet unfamiliar look of love in her eyes that I had only ever seen in Esme. She looked so peaceful cradling the child I really didn't want to disturb her. Suddenly the humming disappeared and the room quieted.

"Are you going to come in or just stay there and watch me?" she whispered not once looking towards where I was standing.

I didn't bother responding, I just walked to her side.

"He thinks I save him. He call me a…angel" Bella whispered she didn't look at me as she spoke instead she stared at the child in her arms.

"You are an angel Bella" I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

A warm tingle rushed through my hand as I touch her. It was just like the way it was when she was human, expect now I didn't have to worry about breaking her just by touching her.

"No I'm not. I'm a monster" she muttered.

I drew my hand away from her cheek and stared at her. How could she think that? She could never be a monster.

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?" I asked softly.

I knew her answer would either break my heart, and make me forever guilty, or would relax me. I waited for an answer but it never came. Bella just sat there silently staring at the child in her arms.

"You do. You regret it" I said trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

I had to turn away from her. It hurt too much to look at her in the moment. I knew the way she was turned wasn't what she dreamed of but this was what she wanted. Had that much really changed since this all started a few days ago?

"I have you, that's all that matters" she mumbled softly.

I still could bring myself to look at her.

"But how will you be able to live being a vampire if it's not what you want?" I asked.

"Rosalie manages just fine and I learn to manage just as well, if not better for you" Bella mumbled.

I turned abruptly to face her.

"Isabella, I…" I began, but stopped because the sudden look the filled Bella's eyes.

The deep ruby color her eyes had been suddenly swirled into a dark hateful black. Before I could speak she put the boy back on the bed and was standing.

"Never call me that again" she hissed, each word dripped of hateful venom.

As so as the words left her lips she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. I followed quickly I couldn't just let her leave not like that. Why all the sudden did calling her Isabella upset her so much? She was all the way to the front door when I caught up with her.

"Bella, please, I don't know what to do. I'm sorry that this isn't what you wanted. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you before Nikolai…" I began but she didn't let me finish.

"Stop it! Please! Just stop! Don't say that demon's name! Please just stop!" she cried and she sank to her knees.

"Bella, I..." I started.

"Please just go" she whispered.

By now most of my family was watching.

"Bella I'm not leaving you" I stated.

"Fine, then I'll leave" she whispered as she stood.

Emmet ran and blocked the door. A dark look shined in Bella's eyes.

"Move Emmet or I'll move you myself" she growled.

Emmet smiled at Bella. I stared at her in disbelief, how on earth did she think she was going to move Emmet? I mean I could move Emmet if he didn't want to move.

"Bella, I don't know how much strength you think vampires have but it would take a lot more then just you to move me" sighed Emmet.

Bella shook her head and grabbed Emmet's arm and with one sharp yank he want fly out of the way. Everyone stared at her as if she had grown horns. Emmet looked the most shocked

"Guess this power does isn't too bad" muttered Bella as she look down at her small hands.

Her power? Is that what allowed her to move Emmet? Then suddenly it was like a light bulb went on in my head Bella's power allowed her to use any vampires' power just by touching them. That's why she could only hear my thoughts when she touched me and why she was able to have the vision when Alice was holding her hand. Bella was about to turned the knob on the front door to leave when Esme spoke.

"Bella, dear, please don't go I could bare it if I lost one of my daughters" said Esme.

Esme moved quickly to Bella side and pulled her into a hug. That's when Bella broke down. She began to sob tearlessly onto Esme shoulder.

"Its ok just let it out" soothed Esme as she stroked Bella's hair.

Bella sobbed for a good fifteen minutes with everyone watching. When she finally stopped she pulled away from Esme and walked slowly to me. I walked towards her and pulled her into my chest. I held her for awhile neither of us speaking.

"I'm sorry" she murmured into my chest.

"I'm sorry too for everything and I promised you we'll find a way through this" I whispered.

And it was a promise I was going to keep.

(Bella's POV)

I threaten to leave but after Esme called me her daughter there was no way I could ever leave them. They are my family. After I was done crying I want to be with Edward. I was suddenly filled with guilt for upset him even if what I had said was true. Part of me did regret becoming a vampire but not because I was a vampire it was more about how I became one. I had always dreamed of being turned by Edward in our meadow on the prefect sunny day. I never dreamed it would happen to me the way it did and now being a vampire would always be a dark reminder of what happened to me in that place. Somehow I found myself in Edward's arms.

"I'm sorry" I muttered into his marble chest.

"I'm sorry too for everything and I promised you we'll find a way through this" Edward whispered.

I could hear his thoughts and they where breaking my non-beating heart.

"I have to find way to make things right for her. I love her so much. I wished I could have saved her early." thought Edward.

How was this ever going to be ok?


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Bella's POV)

It seemed like I was in Edward's arms for a moment when Sonny's scream rippled through the air. I pulled myself from his arms and went to Sonny's side; the venom was taking it effect. His hair was yet again matted to his pale forehead. Quickly, I pushed the hair from his face and pulled him into my arms.

"It's ok. I know it hurts. I'm here. Just try and relax" I soothed softly.

"I always knew you'd be a good mother" sighed a voice from the doorway.

I turned in shock to find Esme watching my with a motherly smile playing at her lips.

"What no, I…" I stuttered.

"Bella, just look at yourself; you run from the room at his scream and now here you are cradling him in your arms" she whispered as she sat down next to me.

I said nothing, I just sat there and held sonny in my arms. After awhile Esme left and I was alone again. Sonny was crying and whimpering in my arms. I wanted so badly to take the pain away from him. He was only a child, that when I became to wonder. What if he couldn't make it through the transformation? What if he hated me for what he was going to become? It was all breaking my dead heart.

"Don't worry he'll make it through this" whispered Alice as she practically danced into the room.

"I'll hold you to your word" I muttered as I stroked Sonny's hair.

"Edward's a little worried about the fact that you ran out on him" she whispered.

"Oh" was all I could manage.

Alice smiled sadly down at Sonny and then looked at me.

"He's in his room, if you like I'll stay with him" Alice said softly.

I looked down a Sonny as he whimpered in pain, the thought of leaving him was disturbing but I knew I had to talk to Edward. I sighed deeply and held Sonny out to Alice. She took him carefully and gently began to rock him.

"I'll be back soon" I whispered into Sonny's ear.

He nodded but the motion caused him to scream out in pain. I cringed and took his hand.

"Try and stay still it will help a little" I said softly as I brushed my finger tips along his jaw bone.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to leave the room. I walked slowly to Edward's room. As soon as I reach his room in notice the strange thick sheet of steel resting against the wall. There were two hand prints on its edges and few dents in the center of it. I sighed and shook my head; I didn't even want to know the story behind that.

"Bella?" called Edward from inside his room.

"Yes" I answered softly.

"Here, come in" he muttered as he left his room and took my hand.

I surveyed the room and was shocked. All of his CD's and album's where gone, there was large moving boxes lining the walls and the widow was gone. I decide the window and the steel door were part of the some story but his missing collect of music puzzled me.

"Where are all of your CD's and album's?" I asked in confusion.

Never had his room seemed so very bare. Edward looked away and sighed.

"There packed up for the move" he whispered.

"Move?" I said not understanding what he meant.

He sighed deeply and spoke. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"We have to leave Forks" he whispered.

Strangely the words seemed to take forever to register in my brain. We had to leave, because of what I had become. Guilt washed over me and I had to turn away from Edward's gaze. Maybe if I had never come to this stupid rainy town they would be better off. Maybe I could still make things right for them.

"Bella, what are you thinking" asked Edward softly.

"I should have never come to Forks; I should have stayed with my mom and Phil. You and your whole family would be a hell of a lot better off if you had never met me" I murmured as I looked timidly over my shoulder at him.

Edward was clearly taken aback by my words. His already pale skin seemed to grow even paler.

We stood in silence for a long moment. Though no words were spoken it was clear we both were hurting.

"Bella, there were so many times when you were human that I thought leaving you would be for the best. Hell this whole nightmare was cause by that idiotic thought. In those few days when I wasn't with you nothing felt right. It was like someone had stabbed a burning knife into my chest. The pain seemed to grow worse with every moment I was without you. I never want to feel that again. I couldn't stand to lose you again. I need you more then anything" whispered Edward as he looked at me from under his eyelashes.

It was one of those looks that would have made my former beating heart skip a beat. I turned fully to face him. His godlike face was somber. I held my hand out for him. He took carefully in his and sighed deeply.

"Will this ever get easier for us?" I asked quietly.

Edward smiled looked down at our entwined hands.

"I hope so" Edward whispered.

(Edward's POV)

We were leaving Forks, the place that I meet Bella. My family and I had left hundreds of places before but none seemed to hurt as much as leaving here. This little rainy town had forever changed our lives and it seemed strange to have to leave it. It had been a full day since we had finished packing up. Charlie had called us multiple times asking if we had seen Bella and each time we had to lie and said we hadn't seen her since she left two days ago. They town was a buzz with the news of Bella, who had been declared a missing person. Bella herself had been spending most of her time with Sonny, who was now well over half done with his transformation. We would have to wait until he was fully transformed before we could leave. Lately I have been splitting my time with Bella and coming up with a plan to explain our sudden need to leave.

"Edward, no one will believe that" muttered Alice from the door way of my door.

"Alice, I refused to make Charlie believe his daughter is dead" I growled softly as I stared out my newly replaced window at the setting sun .

"But she is dead" whispered Alice as she gracefully lower she self to the ground.

"There has to be another way" I sighed.

Alice had come up with a reasonable plan but I hate it.

"There isn't" she said shortly.

"We should tell Bella then. She would want to know" I said.

"Tell Bella what?" asked the curious voice of my angel from the hallway.

She seemed to be relaxing more but after speaking to Jasper early in the day I wasn't so sure. He said she was just trying to put on a good front for everyone. It was killing me that she wasn't just opening up to me the way she used to.

"The plan" said Alice.

"Oh. So you've finally decide" Bella said softly as she entered the room.

Her voice sounded almost nervous as she spoke.

"Yes, we have to make Charlie believe your dead. It's the only way we can leave without everyone in town thinking we are murders" I whispered.

"Oh. How?" asked Bella.

It shocked me slightly that she wanted to know how we planned to pull this off.

"Well it's pretty simple. We'll take your truck to some back road make it look like you got into an accident and the truck exploded, leaving no trance of you. Then we'll make something up about why we are leaving. I think we'll probable say that Carlisle got a new job offer and that its just to hard for us kids to stay in this town after losing you" said Alice.

Bella stood frozen. I jumped up and went to her she instantly.

"Bella? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded and clamped her eyes shut.

"Edward, I'm fine really. Please, stop thinking that some bad is going to happen" she muttered.

"Sorry it's just…" I began.

"I know" she mumbled.

It was hard to get use to her power. Every time I touched her, she could hear all my thoughts and lately they were all just ones of me worrying about her.

"I should go check on Sonny" she whispered as she pulled away.

I had decided to take Jasper's advice and not push her. Alice and I wait for her to leave before we continued with our conversation.

"She been avoiding Jasper" said Alice.

"I've noticed. Do you think she will be ok with this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but what chose do we have?" said Alice

I sighed but didn't respond to Alice.

"I'll have Emmet and Rosalie help me with the plan. I don't think you should been involved" said Alice as she rose from the ground.

I nodded and stood. I needed to talk to Carlisle about all of this. The house was quiet. Sonny's transformation had gotten to the point where he could not scream or move. I walked silently to Carlisle's study. I stood hesitantly outside the door.

"Come in Edward" called Carlisle from within.

I entered his office and looked around it was completely bare expect for his desk. The room seemed so foreign without all the books and paintings.

"Have you decided what to do?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's what I want to talk to you about. I'm worried Bella is upset about the plan" I said.

"That's to be expected. Us leaving Forks means her life here is really over" sighed Carlisle.

"But I don't want her to be …" Carlisle cut me off in a surprising manner.

"Edward, She has been through more hell then any of us could possible know. She has all the right in the world to upset. Believe me, I understand that you don't want her to be hurting but if you ever want her to be able to get past this then you have to stop trying to make everything better. You can't fix this, only time can" said Carlisle in a fatherly tone.

I stood in silence trying to take in everything he had just said. After a few seconds I nodded and left the room. I understood everything he had said but how could I just stop trying to make things right again. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Bella, who I walked straight into. She unlike the rest of my life was still not that graceful as vampire. Bella fall backwards and onto the ground. I stood frozen in my spot, I didn't catch her.

(Bella's POV)

Leave Forks. Leave the old me. Leave my former life. It just all seemed so unreal. I didn't even want to think about it. After hearing about the plan to fake my death I was mortified. I never wanted it to go down like this. For my father to think his only child was killed tragically young. I had spent the past hour avoiding Edward trying to think over this whole nightmare, but realize I need to talk this out with Edward. I raced up the stairs without out even a slight stumble. As I rounded the corner I saw Edward but I was moving to fast to stop and crash into him. It all seemed to happen so slow, I lost my footing and flew backwards. I watched him and waited for his arms to shoot out and caught me but they never did. He didn't even seem to register that I was now lying at his feet. I stared up him shocked and hurt. He didn't catch me. Suddenly he was knelt beside me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked softly.

"No" I whispered as I stood up abruptly.

I rushed away before he could say anything else. I ran downstairs and was about to run out the door when someone caught my wrist. I turned expectantly to see Edward but instead I found Jasper.

"Bella what happen?" he asked gently.

"I become a monster that no one can love" I whisper as I yanked my wrist from his grasp.

My fingers fumbled with the door knob as I opened the door. I ran out the door and kept running. As I ran the world around me became nothing more then a blurs of green. I had no idea how long I had be running when I stopped. My whole body was trembling. When I looked around to figure out where I was I fell to my knees and began to dry sob. I was in the woods right near Charlie's house. Slowly, I crept from the woods towards the house. The moonlight reflected softly off the windows. I felt my teeth sink into my bottom of my lip and I walked slowly to the door. My fingers slide gentle across the wood of the door.

"I love you Dad" I whispered as I turned away and began back to the forest.

Just as I entered the forest I heard the front door creak open. Charlie rushed from the doorway to the cruiser. His eyes look empty and pained; there were dark circles under them. It was all too clear he hadn't slept in days. The engine growled to life and he sped away.

"Where are you going" I murmured into the night air as I run through the forest following the sound of the cruiser.

When the cruiser finally it was on some deserted back and there were four other police cars waiting. At that moment I should have turned and run from what I was about to see take place but couldn't have known. Charlie rushed out of the cruiser and came up to the closer officer.

"Is it her? Please God tell me it isn't my Bella" he said, his voice was ruff and filled with fear.

"I'm so sorry, but it's her truck and. Charlie she gone" said the officer.

"God please God no. Not my Bella. Not my baby girl" Charlie nearly yelled as he sank to his knees sobbing

I was about to run out from my hiding spot in the woods when someone grab me by the arm.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" asked Emmet as he turned me to face him.

"Let me go. I can't do this to him. He is my dad" I sobbed as yanked myself from his grip, but I was only free for a second when Rosalie and Alice grabbed me and dragged me to their car.

Rosalie pulled me into the backseat as Alice and Emmet got into the car. Within seconds we were speeding away.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, what on earth were you doing out there?" asked Alice for the third time as we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's.

My body was shaking with rage. I couldn't even speak. How could they do that to Charlie? Or better yet, how could I let them do that to my father?

"Please Bella just say something you haven't said a words since we got in the car" sighed Alice.

"Shut up Alice" I growled hatefully as I ripped open the car door and got out.

I slammed the car door so hard it dented the frame of the car. In rage I let out a pain filled scream. My fists somehow found contact with the metal body of the car and I let out my fury. Miserable, I crumpled against the car and dry sobbed. It was all over I have no life left in Forks. I sat there with my eyes held tightly shut ignoring the concerned voices that called out to me. Then I felt my body being lifted off the ground. Edward's thoughts swirled in my brain, but I quickly forced myself to block them all out. The wind licked at my skin, he was running, taking me somewhere. The wind died away and I knew we had stopped.

"Bella, open your eyes" whispered Edward in a serious tone.

I shook my head furiously against him.

"Open your eyes" he whispered again.

I let out a small defeated sigh and opened my eyes but instantly wanted to shut them; Edward had taken me to our meadow.

"Why did you bring me here?" I murmured as I took in the beauty of our meadow in the moonlight.

Edward placed me gentle on the soft grass and took a step away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he sank to the ground a foot away from me.

He was so close and yet it felt like we had more distant between us then ever. I wanted desperately to close the gap between us but the thought of hearing his thoughts stopped me. It was too hard to talk to him when I was trying to block his thoughts.

"Stop saying that" I muttered darkly.

"Bella, I…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"No, just stop saying your sorry! That's all I ever hear. 'I'm sorry' I can't it! My dad thinks I'm dead. You keep acting like the slightest thing is going to send me shattering into pieces. Everyone else keeps watching me waiting for me to fall apart. Edward I can't take this. Things aren't ever going to be the same! They can't be. I love you and always will but…" I began but he stopped me.

"What do you mean 'but'? Bella we all are trying. But none of us know what to do. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" he said his temper was beginning to flare.

"That's just it! There is nothing you can do. And I'd understand if you couldn't stand to be with me anymore" I whispered the last part hoping he might not hear it but of course he did.

"Bella, stop it. Stop trying to push me away. That's all you've been doing lately. I mean you can barely stand to be in the same room as me for more then a few minutes. I love you with all my heart and I will never stop. But you got to let me in. I know whatever happen to you was horrible but you can tell me" Edward said.

"I don't want to talk about that" I whispered and I looked away.

Currently the only good thing about being a vampire was not being able to sleep. I knew if I was able to sleep the nightmares would come and I would be reliving those days that I wanted more then anything just to forget. I hadn't told anyone about what happened; it hurt too much to even think about it. I decided it was better for me to be the only one living with the pain of what happen, but with each passing day it was growing worse. Every time I closed my eyes I would see his hellish red eyes and his voice. I hated be alone, whenever I was my mind would wander to those nights sending me in an emotional tailspin.

"Why not?" asked Edward; his voice was filled with pain and slight anger.

Anger suddenly shot though me and I stood up. Edward was standing almost the instantly.

"Why not! Because every time I close my eyes I see him. Every time I'm alone I relive those nights. I just want to forget it all. I… I…" I couldn't finish, I was too over whelmed and began to cry tearlessly.

Suddenly I was embraced in the strong shelter that was Edward's arms. I clung to him and cried. His thoughts swirled in my mind and they only made me cry harder. Why did he have to care about me so much?

"Hush Bella, its ok, just relax, its ok" repeated Edward over and over again until I finally manage to stop crying.

After that we just stood there in each others arms. The sky grew slightly darker and it began to rain. It was clear he had give up trying to get me to open up. I had over heard him and Jasper talking the day before about how to go about talking to me. It was like no one knew how even be around me anymore. Everything had to be planned as to not upset me. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"We should go back" said Edward softly.

I shook my head no and sighed heavily. This would probable be the last time we were in our meadow.

"Can we just stay here a little longer?" I asked.

"In the rain?" asked Edward slightly shocked.

"I'm going to miss this place, even the rain" I whispered.

Edward chuckled softly and kissed my forehead. Slowly, almost unwilling I pulled myself from Edward comforting embrace and lowered myself to the grass. Edward stared at me for a moment and then he too sank to the ground. As so as he sat down he pulled me gentle onto his lap. I leaned happily against him and just sat their take in the beauty of our meadow. Edward seemed to be forcing himself to keep his thoughts in check. Whenever his mind would stray to thoughts that could upset me he would admittedly think about something else.

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you look wet?" asked Edward.

I smile and nodded.

"I wish things could just be like this moment. Calm, no pressure, just us in our meadow. I haven't felt like this in a while, its nice"

"It is nice" agreed Edward.

There was a soft buzz and Edward groaned. I quickly moved off his lap as he pulled off his cell phone.

"Hello, ok we'll be home in a little bit, bye Alice" muttered Edward into the phone.

"Time to leave?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"Charlie called with the news about you he wants the family to come over to talk" sighed Edward as he stood.

Had I been declared dead that easily? Would I now become nothing more then a memory to my own father? I blinked away never shedding tears and looked at Edward. He stood like a beautiful ray of light in the falling rain. Part of me wondered if I didn't get past my fears would he move on with someone who wasn't terrified of their own memories.

"You would mind horribly if I stay here for just a little longer? I'll be home soon I promise" I said softly.

"But I thought you didn't want to be alone" muttered Edward sadly.

"Perhaps its time I let myself face what happen" I whispered, though I wasn't totally sure I was ready.

A strange fearful look washed over Edward's face. Was he afraid to leave me alone as much as I was afraid to be alone?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have to do this sometime" I muttered trying to sound brave as I stared him straight in his topaz eyes.

Edward sighed deeply as knelt down and kissed me slightly on the lips. He stood slowly and took at step always, but then turned to look at me one last time before racing off into the forest.

The rain fell and gently bounced off my pale white skin. Strangely, this seemed to depress me. I remembered back to when I was human when I was out in the rain how cold it felt and now the rain drops seemed to have to no temperature. I missed how the cold water brought a rosy glow to my skin.

Slowly, I stood and warped my arms tightly around myself as if that was going to keep me from bursting at seams. There was a soft snap of a tree branch and my body went rigid with fear. My mind swirl with thoughts that the my monster that took my human life wasn't gone at all and that he was coming again to try and take what little I had left. Another snap and I was on the ground sobbing begging him not to hurt me. After a few minutes of sobbing I look up off the ground to find a deer standing on a few feet away from me. It was the monster that plagued my thoughts, it was just a deer.

I hadn't hunted at all. I refused to do it. My eyes were a deep burgundy color almost black due to the lack of blood. There was a small wound on the deer's front leg. A drop of blood trickled down from the cut sending my sense crazy. A deep feeling of huger rushed through me. The beast in my mind begged me to feed. I watched the blood drip from the wound. It smelt so sweet. Regretfully, I let the beast take over and I pounced. I drank until the deer was completely drained. I stared down at the lifeless animal and was filled with guilt. I shut my eyes unwilling to look anymore at the deer I had just killed. That's when I saw his hateful crimson eyes. Next was that voice, it filled my mind and my knees gave way.

"Such a killer, we could have been so perfect" the voice hiss in my mind.

My body shook with fear. This wasn't the first time my mind had recreated his voice. I would hear it sometimes when I was with Sonny. But this was the first time it felt so real.

"Tell me did you enjoy biting into its flesh and tasting the crimson reward" it continued.

I gasped for air.

"You're a killer. But don't worry my Isabella I'm here and will be with you forever" the voice hissed.

I was sobbing now. Slowly, the voice faded and I was again reliving the nightmare. Everything from his hitting me to his constant talking about how happy would be together. It made me want to be sick.

(Edward's POV)

I felt guilty for leaving Bella alone in our meadow, but maybe it was just what she needs to start healing her emotional wounds from Nikolai. As soon as I got home I raced upstairs and put some dry clothes on. There was a soft knock on my door and in walk Alice who was holding the hand of Sonny. His transformation was complete. This was the first time I had really looked at the boy. He had light golden brown hair that was in simple disarray; it was just long enough that it fell slightly in his eyes giving him a sweet innocent look. Sonny's eyes were currently black because he hadn't feed ever. Alice must have gone shopping because he was dressed in jeans and black hoodie. The clothes hung lose on boy's small frame.

"Where is Bella?" asked Alice in confusion.

"In the meadow, I take it your not mad at her for telling you to…" I paused not sure if saying shut up in front of a child was okay.

She stared at me in shock and shook her head.

"Jasper" called Alice softly.

Within a few seconds Jasper was standing in my doorway.

"Would you take Sonny to visit with Carlisle?" asked Alice.

"Of course" said Jasper as he held out his hand to the small boy.

Sonny clung to Alice nervously.

"Its okay Sonny, go with Jasper" said Alice.

The boy slowly let go of Alice's hand and took Jasper. The Jasper led Sonny out of the room. Alice waited a minute, making sure Sonny was out of earshot before she started in on me.

"You left her in the middle of some meadow, all alone" said Alice.

"Yes. She wanted to try a work through this whole thing herself" I muttered, as soon as the works left my mouth I felt like an idiot.

"Since when did you lose all common sense? There is no way she is going to be able to work through this alone" Alice growled.

I turned away from her to hid the look of shame that I was sure was playing across my face.

"Idiot" murmured Alice.

I snapped back around to look at her. A guilt free smile was plastered on her face.

"I'll go back and get her" I muttered.

"No, you and I have to go to Charlie's. Rosalie will have to get her" sighed Alice.

The thought of Rosalie getting Bella worried me. Yes, Rosalie had turned over a new leaf with Bella but Rosalie didn't do well with emotions. Plus, Bella was a little nervous with Rosalie's sudden kindness to her.

"We better get down stairs, we should be leaving soon" said Alice.

I nodded and followed Alice downstairs. When we got downstairs, we found Esme search through a box.

"What are you doing Esme?" asked Alice.

"I'm looking for a puzzle for Sonny to play with" she said as she pulled a puzzle box from the box.

"Speaking of Sonny, who is going to be staying with him since Rosalie has to get Bella?" I asked Alice.

Esme raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing.

"Jasper should stay he hasn't hunted in a couple of days" said Alice softly.

"Alright I'll go get Carlisle and tell Jasper he is staying. Alice dear would you make sure Rosalie knows she has to get Bella and get Emmet so we can go?" asked Esme.

Alice nodded and rushed out of the house to the garage to find Emmet and Rosalie. Esme went upstairs to Carlisle office, leaving me alone. I sighed deeply this was going to be a long day and it was only seven.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(Edward's POV)

"You ready?" asked Carlisle on the drive to Charlie's.

"To be honest, I don't think there is a way I could be ready for this" I said softly from the backseat.

Alice sat in the middle of the backseat doing her makeup, trying to make herself look a grief stricken best friend. She smudged eyeliner under her eyes and paled her lips with foundation.

"Edward does this look to over the top?" muttered Alice as ran her hands through her hair, fluffing and tangling it.

Before I could even open my mouth to say something Esme cut in.

"Alice, let Edward be. Charlie won't be noticing anything today. His only child is gone" Esme sighed as she looked at us through the rearview mirror.

Esme seemed slightly upset, but her thoughts proved there was more too.

_Losing a child is a painful loss. I pray Charlie can handle this much pain._

Did Esme truly think Charlie would try and hurt himself over losing Bella? If he did that it would just destroy Bella completely. There would be no coming back from something like that. I gripped the edge of the seat and squeezed it slightly. Alice must have notice because she put a hand on my arm and gave me a nervous smile.

"It's going to be okay" she murmured.

"I wish I could truly believe that" I sighed.

"I thought you never bet against me" said Alice in attempt to lighten the mood.

"That was before I nearly had everything that matter taken away" I whispered.

The car fell silent; no one knew what to say. I stared out the window at the down fall of rain, it was pouring. It was if the world was crying because we couldn't. Each drop of rain was a tear my family would never shed. As Charlie's house came into view I stiffed. This was really it Bella's life in Forks was over. We walked as a family up to the front door. I took a deep breathe and knock twice. When the door opened I wanted to run, Charlie stood lifelessly in the doorway. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Moving quickly, Alice took Charlie by the arm and led him to the couch. The rest of us followed her.

"Charlie what happened?" asked Alice as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"b..b…Bella. she was in a car crash…" Charlie stopped and took a deep breathe.

"Is she okay?" I asked knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

Charlie stared at me for a moment. Never had I seen a man look so broken. I want desperately to leave and be with Bella. His thoughts swirled in my mind.

_My baby girl. Gone. I can't even remember the last thing I said to her. My baby girl. She was too young. Why did this have to happen? My sweet Bells. _

"Edward… I'm sorry but she….died" whispered Charlie, as he spoke he stared at Bella's most senior picture that hung on the hall.

"That…that can't be true" stuttered Alice.

"No, she can't be gone" I whispered.

Her eyes shifted to me right before she buried her face in Emmet's arm and began to fake sob. Alice's seemed to truly be upset. Charlie's eyes seemed fixed on Bella's picture.

"I wish this just a nightmare that we all could wake up out of but isn't not. My Bells is gone and …" Charlie dropped his face into his hands and began to cry.

We all stayed for an half hour and only left because Charlie said he need to call Bella's mother to see if she had gotten a flight up here yet.

(Bella's POV)

"It all in the past, it can't hurt me now" I repeated over and over again to myself until the words themselves lost all meaning.

"You're wrong" whispered a voice from behind me.

I turned half expecting to see the demon from my nightmares but instead I found Rosalie. Her face was solemn as she held out a dry coat to me. I took it and draped it over my shoulders.

"You're wrong" she repeated.

"About what?" I muttered quietly, of all of Edward's family he could have sent to get me he picked Rosalie.

"You're wrong thinking the past can't hurt you. In case you haven't noticed what happen to you is ripping you apart and everyone around you is being hurt in the process" said Rosalie calmly.

Suddenly I was standing. Who did she think she was? Didn't she think I was hurting enough? Did she really feel the need to make is worse?

"Oh don't look so hurt Bella. I'm not trying to be cruel, it's just the truth. You've but trying to pretend it doesn't hurt, that it didn't happen but it did. And whether you like it or not you need help. You need someone to talk to" said Rosalie her eyes filled with a pained emotion that I could make out.

Still upset I snapped back at Rosalie.

"Oh and I suppose you want to be the one I turn to, to open up to" I laughed.

"If that means helping you through what happen, then yes I want you to open up to me. Bella, I want you to understand that I'm here for you. You're my….sister now" whispered Rosalie; her voice was sincere and honest.

Sister. Rosalie thought of me now as a sister. She wanted to help me. Out of everyone in the Edward's family she was the only one who seemed to just want to help me. As much as I love the rest of the family they all seem to want to help partly to rid themselves of their guilt or when ever I would start to open up and I got to much for me they would make me try to go on they'd just give up.

"Rosalie I…I can't it hurts too much" I whispered.

"You're a lair. You can talk about I know you are strong enough please just try" said Rosalie placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up into her topaz eyes and nodded. Suddenly, it all began to pour out, all the pain, everything. I began to tell Rosalie of what happen to me. I told her how after watching Edward die I lost all will to live, how Nikolai kiss me over and over again and how he told me how are live was going to be as soon as I forgot about Edward. I told her how he beat me every time I defied him, how I watch as he hit Sonny. I had to stop many times it all hurt to talk aloud about. Every now and then I would start dry sobbing and say I couldn't talk anymore but Rosalie would take my hand and encourage me to go on. Then I began to tell Rosalie how the monster in me took control and I destroy Nikolai and nearly took Sonny's life. Finally I told her how I had laid Sonny outside the warehouse and that I went back in to end whatever had been left of my life. Never once during the whole time I was talking did she say anything she just sat next to me and listened to every word I said.

"You did it" whispered Rosalie as she pulled me into her arms and hugged me.

We were sitting in the middle of the meadow and the rain had stopped. Rosalie smiled at me and stood up.

"Come on Bella its time we go home" she said as she held out a hand to me.

I took it and for the first time since I had been take away form the warehouse I had hope that things could get better.

**AN: sorry I know I've been really terrible about updating. School has been keeping me busy and I was having a lot of stupid finding the right way to write this chapter. I'm still not totally happy with Edward's POV in this chapter and I know Bella's POV is lacking length but it was the best I could do. Well enjoy and please review. I could really use some feedback on this chapter; if its bad tell me and I'll pull this chapter and try to rewrite it, but what happens may be totally different….. **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Edward's POV)

The car ride back to the house was silent, everyone felt guilty for causing Charlie the pain of losing Bella and that we would never have to feel that pain. When we got home the house was alive with the sound of laughter. But not just anyone's laughter, it was Bella's laughter. It seemed like forever since the last time I heard her laugh. I nearly ran into the house. She was sitting merrily next to Sonny and Jasper playing a game of poker. Bella's hair glinted in the pale lighting, her hair was wet and dark; it had been dye back to its natural color.

"Sonny you are only nine and you play poker better the Jasper and me that isn't fair" laughed Bella.

"Dr. Cullen taught me and I'm guess I kind of good at reading people" he murmured shyly.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I'm still going to win back my money" muttered Jasper sourly.

"Please, you're down almost two hundred bucks" giggled Bella.

"She laughing" I murmured to myself as I watched her.

Rosalie appeared at my side and smiled at me.

"All things take time. You of all people should know that" she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"It took almost a hundred years for you to find true love. Now if that doesn't prove things take time I don't know what does" said Rosalie as she looked at Bella, a sad smile pulled at her lips.

I tried to read her thoughts to understand the why Rosalie was looking at Bella like that. It was strange for Rosalie to block her thoughts from me.

"Edward, please don't try to read my thoughts" she murmured as she walked away.

I sighed letting go of Rosalie's odd behavior and turned my mind back to Bella. She looked so happy that I was afraid that if I interrupted her she would go back to her shell of a person she had been these past days. I was too involved in watching Bella to notice that Emmet had snuck up behind me until it was too late and he pushed me into the room. Thankfully my reflects keep me from fall on my fall.

"Room for two more?" chuckled Emmet as sat down next to Bella leaving me standing like an idiot in the middle of the room.

"Sure" said Sonny who moved closer to Jasper.

Bella must have noticed this too because she smile at Sonny reassuring him of his safety.

"He may look scary but he is a totally push over" said Bella, and then with just hand she knock Emmet onto his back.

It made me smile to see that Bella had got use to her power so quickly.

"See what I mean" she laughed.

Sonny let out a soft chuckle. Jasper found the whole scene to be very comical and was rolling with laughter. Muttering about how Bella's power was unfair, Emmet sat back up looking slightly irritated. But that quickly faded when Bella gave him a bright smile. When Bella smiled it was like ray of sunshine. I sat down next on the other side of Bella but could take my eyes off her.

"Edward, would you please stop staring at Bella? We all know she is very pretty but I would like to earn some of my money back and you're dealing" said Jasper.

Before I could even take the deck of cards the game was interrupted by Alice. She practically skipped into the room but when she saw Bella she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rosalie!" screamed Alice.

Suddenly, Carlisle and Esme were in the room but Rosalie was no where to be found.

"Rosalie!" yelled Alice again.

"Alice what on earth is wrong" demanded Esme.

Bella's calm happy smile disappeared and a look of fear took over her beautiful honey colored eyes. She grabbed my hand tightly as if I was the only thing keeping her together. I stared at her eyes for a moment, hadn't they in the meadow been a blackish burgundy?

"The monster in me took over I attacked a deer" she whispered not looking me in the eye.

If my heart could beat it would have stopped dead just hearing her say was a monster. My look must have worried her that she was intruding in my thoughts because she pulled her hand away from mine looking hurt. Truth be told I wasn't all that use to Bella's power, I don't think anyone was really. Quickly, I took her hand in both of mine. A faint smile played on her pink lips.

'I hunt animals to keep myself from being a monster and you done the same. You're not a monster' I thought knowing she would hear.

Bella smiled a little more and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" she whispered as she leaned back, leaving my cheek tingling with heat.

I hadn't even noticed that Rosalie had entered the room or that Alice was still yelling. It was like me and Bella were the only ones there in that moment.

"How could you?" yelled Alice at Rosalie.

"Well someone needed to do it!" shouted Rosalie.

"You knew I wanted to dye her hair back to its normal color!" Alice growled.

"You had plenty of time and she just wanted someone just to do it" growled Rosalie.

Suddenly, Bella sprang to her feet, a movement that had she been human she would have fallen trying to do.

"Alice, please don't be mad at Rosalie. She only did it because I begged her" said Bella, who now stood between the two.

That's when it clicked. Something had happened between Bella and Rosalie while we all were at Charlie's. I was tempted to try and pry into Rosalie thoughts but didn't. Alice seemed somewhat shocked by Bella's behavior nodded silently. The room fell silent.

"Does anybody wanta play cards?" asked Sonny timidly, breaking the acquired silence.

Bella's smiled returned as soon as she looked at the small boy.

"Of course!" Bella said happily returning to her in-between me and Emmet.

Slowly, the whole family sat down and we all began to play poker. We played late into the afternoon and for the first time in a very long time we all felt like a real family.

(Bella's POV)

My funeral was to be week after Edward and his family's visit with Charlie. Alice went everyday to see Charlie because she knew I couldn't do it myself. Though I think she was really worrying about him herself. I missed him and my mom a lot. It hurt knowing that they could never know I wasn't really dead but that I was vampire. Ever since I told Rosalie everything that happened to me it was like an invisible weight had been taken off me. No longer did I hear that monster's voice, but at times I still did see his face when I closed my eyes. I told Edward that I had spoken to Rosalie about what happened but that I wasn't ready to tell him. I knew he was a little upset over it but I just didn't want to think of me anymore differently then he already did. My only hope was that was Rosalie would keep him from reading her mind until I was ready to tell him myself. Sonny had adjusted well to being a vampire.

"We got to leave for the funeral" called Esme from downstairs.

Edward and I were sitting at the top of the stairs waiting for the very late moment before Edward had to leave.

"I don't have to go" murmured Edward.

"Yes you do. Now go" I ordered though I would have rather have him stayed.

Groaning slightly, Edward stood.

"Edward, if we don't leave now not even your driving will get us there on time" called Alice from somewhere down stairs.

"I really don't have to go" said Edward.

"You really do have to go" I muttered as I stood to kiss him goodbye.

Edward sighed deeply and adjusted his tie. He was dress in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black tie. The last time I had seen him this dressed up was prom in my junior year.

"Did I ever tell you look very stunning in black?" I asked softly.

"I believe you have, yes" answered Edward with a smile.

Mirroring his smile, he pulled me into a tender kiss.

"Edward! We got to go!" yelled Alice.

Quickly, I pulled away from Edward and bit into my bottom lip. Taking my hand Edward led me down stairs where his whole family Everyone one was dress in black and looked almost as breath taking as Edward. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all wore small black veils to cover that cover from the foreheads to bottom of their nose.

"Veils?" I asked confused.

"It a funeral for you, dear, and you are like family to us. The veils are to cover up the fact we have no tears as we cry" Esme answered simply.

"Oh" I whispered looking away.

I had been trying my best not to think about what was going to happen at the funeral, it was easier that way. The thought of my parents and friends mourning me broke my dead heart and filled me with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Unfortunately for me, my power prevented Jasper from affecting my emotions unless he was touching me.

"Alice…. Would you give my mom a hug for me?" I whispered.

Placing one of her hands on my shoulder Alice answered me. When she did this I nearly began to cry. It was moments like this that I realize I really was apart of this family and that no matter what I always would be.

"Of course I will" she whispered pulling me into tight hug.

"Alright, it's best we leave now. Sonny is up in my study. We will be home as soon as we can" said Carlisle taking Esme's hand in his.

I walked them all to the garage. They were taking Carlisle's and Rosalie's car. As everyone got into a car, Edward turned to me.

"I love you" he murmured softly.

"I love you too" I whispered.

Then he kissed my cheek and got into a Carlisle's car. As they pulled out of the driveway, the sky opened up and it began to pour. I stood out in the rain and just felt it land on my skin, still it held no temperature. A smile formed on my lips, it was fitting that it rained today. Slowly, I walked back to the house.

"Sonny" I called as I entered.

Almost as soon as his name left my lips, he was standing in front of me. His dark blonde tousled hair fell into his light gold colored eyes. Smiling I pushed it out of his eyes. I hadn't even known him all that long but I already loved him with all my heart. He was the proof that I wasn't a monster.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Sonny.

"Watch a movie, but only if you want to" Sonny said shyly.

"I love too. Go pick out any movie and we'll watch it" I said smiling down at him.

(Edward's POV)

When we arrived at the church it was packed, but lucky for us Charlie save us seats by him. Sitting next to Charlie was Renee and Phil. Renee looked terrible; her eyes were sunken and held no light though they gleamed with fresh tears.

"Renee, you remember the Cullen family?" asked Charlie as he shook Carlisle gloved hand.

"Yes, of course Bella spoke so highly of you all" sniffed Renee as she dried her eyes with her handkerchief.

Renee sighed deeply then looked at me, and shook her head. Confused I read her thoughts.

_Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe Bella had only been over reaction when she called about coming home. They probable only had a little tiff and made up. Poor boy. _

Her thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. Bella had called her mom to go home. If my family hadn't inferred in her life maybe she could have been safe in Florida with her mom right now rather then being a vampire. As if knowing what I was thinking as we all sat down Alice began to whisper to me.

"Nothing could have changed this Edward. I been seeing her funeral for months, but it was always different. Sometimes she was a vampire with us and others she was just dead. Also the time Her life with these people was meant to end" whispered Alice so low that no human could hear her.

I nodded slightly and turned my attention to the front of the church. A black coffin sat at the head of the church, it was cover with flowers. Charlie and Renee had agreed since there was no body to bury they would ask her friends for things that would have some value to Bella's memory. Everyone in my family found something to have buried even Bella. Bella had clip a little of her hair to have buried. She said if her parents were to bury her, that they should have a little of her to bury.

"Edward the Minister wanted to know if the church's piano would be alright to use" asked Charlie.

"Of course" I replied softly.

"I know Bella would be so happy that you are going to play something. Bella use to talk about wow amazing you are at playing piano" said Charlie as his eyes began to tear up.

The service began with a pray lead by the Minister. Then the minister informed everyone that the rest of service was would be hearing from Bella's friends and family. Bella's mother was first; she told a story about when Bella was little then she burst into tears and Phil had to help her way from the podium. Next was Charlie; he read a passage from a bible and returned to his seat. Then I was my turn. Nervously, I approached the ancient church piano. I had asked Bella if she wanted me to play her lullaby but she refused to discuss anything to do with her funeral. As I sat down before the piano I still wasn't sure what I was going to play. To stall for time I spoke.

"Words could never explain to feelings Bella has left on me, but…" I stopped and look at Alice.

She nodded and smiled gently for me to continue. That's when I decided to play her lullaby.

"but when I wrote this piece for Bella I realized that I never need words to explain it when I could express it though music. This piece is called Bella's Lullaby" I said, then I turned to the piano.

My fingers trembled nervously above the keys. Taking unnecessary deep breath I began to play Bella's lullaby. The church fell silent, not a single person spoke; the only sound was her lullaby. Half way through it I could hear the Bella's mother balling into Phil's chest. As I played I couldn't help but wonder what Bella was doing.

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I got into the huge fight with my best friend and nearly destroyed our friendship; because of this I couldn't bring myself to try and start writing a happy ending though this isn't the end I think maybe one or two more chapters until the end. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. I'm dying to know what people are thinking when they read this story. Ok well winter break is coming up so I should have time to write. **


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Bella's POV)

He was so timid. He barely could bring himself to show me the movie he had picked out. As Sonny watched the movie he picked out, I watched him. He sat about six feet away from the television with perfect posture, like a little statue. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him. I had been so caught up in just watching him that I didn't notice the movie had end until he stood. Sonny's graceful movements could put Edward's to shame. His movements reminded me of a classical dancer mixed the gentle grace of grazing doe.

"Bella, when is everybody coming home?" he asked softly, his bright golden eyes shined in the dim lighting.

"Soon" I whispered looking out the window, the rain was splashing down.

Sonny moved to my side and took my hand. I blink away the tears that would never come and smiled down at him. He was so young. Did he really understand he would never grow up? This very thought had been plaguing me for a while now. Even though I knew he was dying when I met him; I still couldn't help but think of what his life might have been if I hadn't bitten him. Maybe he could have had a couple of months or years of a normal life. Biting softly into my bottom lip, I tried to push the thoughts from my mind.

"Why do you always look so sad?" Sonny asked staring up at me.

His question caught me off guard. I'd been doing my best to hide any sign that I was upset. Had I really been doing such a pathetic job of it? I thought for a moment of how I could answer him. Sighing deeply, I knelt down to Sonny level.

"I'm sad because my life is changing very quickly and I'm not really ready for it" I said.

It wasn't the total truth, but how could I tell him I hate myself for being a monster? I was still having trouble explaining that to Edward. Every time I even try to talk about it to Edward, he would start telling me over and over again that I was an angel and angels could never be a monster. He just didn't understand that as much as he saw me as an angel, I could never see past the fangs and the memory of all the thoughts that spun in my head right before I bit into Sonny's throat.

"Oh, I guess I understand. My life is changing a lot too expect I'm happy cause I've got you and big family now" he said smiling.

Sonny's smile could light up the darkest room. It was one of those smiles that are infectious, because soon I found myself beaming just as brightly as him. Suddenly, it was like every unhappy thought I had melted away with just one of his dazzling smiles. Esme was right I already loved him like he was my own flesh and blood.

"So I take it your happy with us?" I asked as I fluffed his hair.

"Happy? I'm beyond happy. I never dreamed I'd have a family let alone one as amazing as this one" Sonny smiled brightly.

"Good I've been so worried you wouldn't like being here with us" I said honestly.

Then as if not knowing what I was do until I did it, I pulled him into a hug. His small arms wrapped around my back and he rested his head against my shoulder. Something in that moment changed in me. In that moment I realized as much unhappiness I felt was nothing compared to the happiness I could feel if I'd just let it in. I had a big family that would do anything for me, a boyfriend who was as understanding as he could be, and was trying his best to make things right for me again, and then there was Sonny my personal ray of hope for myself. Maybe there really was hope for me to be truly happy with my new life. Slowly, I pulled away and stared into his shiny golden eyes.

"Thank you Sonny" I whispered

"For what?" he asked a confusion played across his angelic face.

"For reminding that I have a wonderful family here" I said smiling.

Smiling brightly Sonny wrapped his arms around me again. For a moment I was frozen in shock but then I relaxed and folded my arms around him. I pulled away again and ruffled is sandy blonde. He laughed happily until I stopped.

"So what do you want to do until everyone gets home?" I asked still smiling.

"We could watch another movie…but this time you have to watch it too" he said.

He was very perceptive for a young child. I couldn't believe that he knew I hadn't even been watching; he never once looked at me while the movie had been playing.

"I…I was watching it" I lied in shock.

"You did not. You were watching me the whole time" he challenged.

He looked a little scared as he spoke as if he was afraid that I'd be mad at him because he was challenging what I said. I never wanted him to be even slightly scared of me so I quickly admit he was right.

"Ok, I promise I'll watch the movie too this time. Go pick out another one" I sighed.

Any sign of fear vanished from Sonny as he ran off to find a new movie. With in a few second he was back standing in front me hold The Lion King DVD in his hands. I took the movie from him and put it on for us to watch. Sonny disappeared from the room for a moment and reappear with a pillow. He put the pillow on the floor next to him and sat Indian style next to it. As the movie started I lied down on my stomach and propped my head up with my hands while my elbows rested on the pillow. Smiling I watched the movie just like I promised.

(Edward's POV)

As the last key echoed off the churches wall I noticed nearly three quarters of the church was crying. Alice and Esme both were drying sobbing into handkerchiefs while Jasper and Carlisle comforted them. Rosalie didn't wear a veil not that I expected her to cry but to my surprise she had her head resting on Emmet shoulder looking truly sad. I had been expecting to see her expressionless or at least a fake look of sadness. Her feeling towards Bella had truly changed. She really did see Bella as a sister. I stood silently from the piano bench and took my seat besides Alice.

"I never heard you play her lullaby more beautifully" whispered Alice.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything in response. Slowly, Alice moved from her seat to the podium in the front of the church. Bouquets of flowers crowded every inch of the front of the church. Alice moved carefully around a large bouquet that sat near the podium. She stood before the podium for a moment. Carefully, she pulled off her veil and placed it in front of her. She took a deep breath and began.

"Bella, we were best friends, or really I was her best girl friend. My brother, Edward, was her best friend. She was unlike any other girl I had ever met. She was selfless. If given the chance she would do anything to help the ones she loves. She couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over" Alice paused because a few people chuckle at their own private memories of Bella's clumsiness.

I smiled up at her and she continued.

"There are so many little things about Bella that make missing her even harder…"Alice suddenly covered her mouth with her hand and looked half ready to start crying.

A wave of calmness washed over the entire church. Turn towards Jasper to see him focusing on Alice doing his best to her from crying with out her veil on.

"The way she would blush when she would hear Edward's name; and how she would blush even more when you'd point it out. I'll miss the way she'd look detested when it snow. Leave to a girl with Phoenix Arizona in her heart to hate snow. The way she would defend her truck; that thing belong in a junk yard but she loved it and wouldn't let my brothers make fun of it for one second. But the thing I'll miss the most about my best friend is her laugh. I have this voicemail on my cell phone from her she had called to make plans to go to the movies; in the background you can her Edward. Well anyways, all the sudden she stops talking and just starts laughing. This goes on for almost three minutes. Later I found out that Edward had been tickling her. Last night when I was trying to fathom what I was going to say today I listened to the voicemail over and over again just to hear her laugh. Bella's laughter could always make me smile but now all I have is a recording that makes me cry. My best friend is gone but she has left memories I will hold dear until the ends of time. I can only hope that someday we all can take are place with Bella among the angels" said Alice.

She quickly rushed back to her seat next to me and Jasper. Jasper pulled the veil from her hand and fixed it atop her head just as she burst into dry sobs. Alice sobbed through the last two speakers; Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton. Jessica rambled on and on about how close she and Bella were so close and how she was going to miss her forever. To end her speech she burst in overdramatic sobs and was led off by her mother. With ever minute of her speech I realized just how little Jessica really knew about Bella. Part of me wondered how they ever even became friends in the first place. I wanted kick Mike in the ribs after sitting through what he had to say. It was all about how he wished he got to know Bella better and that it wasn't fair she was taken so soon, but his thoughts said something different. He had been thinking he wanted to get to know her better in a physical way and it wasn't fair that I had been with her, squashing his chances. I was glad when the priest took the podium again. He said a farewell pray and dismissed the church.

Slowly, the church emptied. In the side court of the church we found Charlie, Renee, and Phil standing under a patio covering. Renee had a mix of eyeliner and mascaras streaking down her face from crying. Alice pulled away from Jasper grip on her hand. She produced a handkerchief from her handbag and held it out to Renee.

"Here" Alice whispered.

"Thank you Alice" said Renee, her voice cracking as she took the handkerchief from Alice's pale fingers.

"What you said about Bella was very sweet" said Phil.

"Thank you" whispered Alice.

Charlie was staring away from everyone out at the pouring rain that was beating down on the ground. He looked worn and older then he had only weeks ago. I hadn't noticed before in the church, I was too busy being worried about playing Bella's lullaby, Charlie's hand was bandaged.

"He punched a wall in Bella's bedroom. He came into the hospital yesterday I bandaged for him" whispered Carlisle too low for anyone human to hear.

Part of me wished Carlisle hadn't told me how Charlie injured his hand because I knew it would hurt Bella when she heard it through my thoughts. She was finally starting to slowly piece herself back together. I stood watching Bella's family wondering if letting her into my life was worth the pain that Bella's family was feeling.

"Edward, I just wanted to thank you. The piece you play for Bella was breathtaking. I'm so glad my daughter got to know what its like to be in love with someone like you" Renee said the moment she finished speaking she burst into tears again.

She crumpled onto the closed person, which happened to be Alice. Phil carefully pulled Renee from Alice to him. He brushed back some of her hair from her face and whispered words of comfort to her until she was close to being composed again.

"Are you all coming to the cemetery?" asked Phil as he stroked Renee's arm.

"Yes" answered Carlisle.

"The rain isn't getting any lighter Renee. Its time we leave for the cemetery" said Charlie flipping the collar of his jacket to cover his neck.

Renee responded to Charlie by weeping onto Phil's chest. It a terrible sight to see a mother crying over the loss of her daughter. Esme looked like her heart was breaking. Carlisle held Esme close to him trying to keep her relaxed. Sighing deeply, Charlie opened his umbrella and head to his cruiser. Phil followed with Renee still weeping.

"Come on" whispered Emmet.

The ride to cemetery was silent. When we got out of the car a pop tent was set up over Bella's waiting casket. We all stood around as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Once the casket was fully in the ground Charlie picked up a hand full of dirt and tossed down onto casket. That's when he broke down; tears slipped silently down his face as he turned away. When it came time to leave Renee hugged both me and Alice. Before Bella's family got into the cruiser Jasper let a wave of comfort wash over them. As the cruiser pulled away it really hit me that Bella's life as a human was over and now her life as a vampire with me and her new family would really begin.

**Author's Note: Ok so I'm thinking the next chapter may be the end. I have no idea if I'm going to write a squeal, because 1) I have know idea what I would write & 2) I don't know if I'll have enough time to write it. Alright so I could use some feedback on what I wrote. PLEASE REVIEW ! **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

(Bella's POV)

As the movie came to the end the front door opened. As soon as I heard the creak of it opening, I jumped to my feet and raced to the door. I was standing with Sonny at my side before the door was even fully open. Edward stood frozen in momentary shock to find me and Sonny waiting for him. Emmet was right behind him rolling his eyes as he shoved Edward into the house. Glaring at Emmet, Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. His thoughts of the funeral swirled in my brain. Everything from what the speakers said to Charlie bandaged hand. Slowly I pulled away from Edward it was all too much to think about and I didn't want to know more then I already had found out.

"Sorry" he muttered looking at the ground, as he moved away so we had a foot between us.

I could tell I had unintentionally hurt him again. It was like every time I pulled away he felt the need to give me more space then I needed. I had asked Alice one day while Edward was hunting how she blocked him from reading her thoughts but she only told me it took years of practice to build up the mental barriers needed to block him from reading her thoughts. Years of practice were something Edward and I didn't have time for. Though we loved each other with every molecule in our bodies, our relationship had been suffering because of all everything that had happened.

"Edward, don't be, its ok" I whispered closing the gap between us.

I wanted desperately to be able to touch him without fear of what thoughts were swirling in his mind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice scurrying the family out of the room to leave us alone. Placing both my hands on Edward's strong chest, I stared up into his topaz eyes.

"This has to get easier" I muttered as snuggled my head against his chest.

My comment sparked something in him because he began to chuckle.

"I was thinking the same thing" he whispered.

I pulled away again slightly startled, I hadn't heard he thinking a single thing since I had touch him again. It was like his mind had suddenly become empty.

"But I didn't…" I began.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. I've been trying to working on blocking you from my thoughts but it harder then I thought it would be" he admitted.

He was trying. I had spent so much time being completely broke apart by everything that had happened to even think about how hard he was trying. Plus he doesn't even have the advantage of hearing my thoughts. He had no idea what would upset me or what I really need to move past what happened but still he was trying. Now it was my turn to try for Edward.

"Edward, I think we need to talk" I whispered, even as I spoke I wasn't sure if what I was about to do would make this better or not.

"Ok Bella, you know you can talk to me about anything" said Edward.

Unsure what to say next, I took a step away and turned to face away from him, whatever I was going to say would be hard enough; seeing his expression while I said it would break my heart. Closing my eyes I let the painful memories in again.

"Edward, you know I love you don't you?" I asked so softly I wasn't even sure if I'd had made a sound.

"Of course I do. Bella what's going on?" Edward whispered.

"You're trying so hard to make things right for me and you had no idea what even happened. I've been so scared that if I told you about what happen in that warehouse you wouldn't be able to look at me the same; that whenever you looked at me all you'd see is what happened. But not telling you is slowly pulling us apart, and that scares me more then anything. I need to tell you what happened so at least then maybe we can still have a change at happiness" I said still not looking at him.

After those words slipped from my lips everything was silent. Slowly, I turned to face Edward to make sure he was even still there. It was stupid to even think he would leave because I knew deep down no matter what I did or said he would never really leave. He stood frozen with his mouth slightly open as if trying to speak but at a loss of words. His prefect topaz eyes with riddled with pain and sadness. We stood there just looking at each other, waiting for one of us to break the deafening silence. Suddenly, Edward took a step forward and wrapped me tightly in his arms against his chest.

"I love you more then you'll ever know and with every breath I that take I'm going to try to show you that. Whatever you say will never change the way I feel about you. You're my reason for living Bella" he whispered into my ear.

Then swiftly lifted me off the ground and cradled me against him. He carried me up the stairs to his bedroom. The room had been emptied as was most of the house, but Edward had put a blanket and some pillows on the ground so at night we could just lay together and watch the night sky through his window. My bare feet touch softly on the ground as Edward put me down on the blanket. I sat down on the blanket and Edward did the same. Taking a deep breath I start to tell him what happened. I started slowly, first I told him what happened at the school how I found the rose and fainted, and how when I was kidnapped from the school. I was shaking slightly so Edward took my hand.

"It's ok he can't hurt you now. Go now" he whispered as he squeezed my hand.

I nodded and continued. I told him how I woke up in the warehouse handcuffed and gagged, how that monster told me what happened to Scarlett and that he killed every victim Edward had saved back when he drank human blood. I paused after say that part knowing it would be hard for him to hear. Edward took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Then I told him about the movie. I couldn't look at him as I told him I really thought he was gone forever.

"That bastard" hissed Edward under his breath, and then he pulled me closer to him and kissed me softly.

I was about to continue again but he stopped me.

"Wait, that movie was it in a forest?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I murmured.

A look of sadness filled his eyes.

"There was a female vampire posing as Nikolai's guardian at the school, Sophie. Alice did some research on her and found out that she that she could change her appearance to make herself look like other people. We found her ashes in the forest. He must have destroyed her while she looked like me. He truly was sick" muttered Edward.

I winced at the sound of his name and Edward looked at me apologetically. I nodded and shuttered at the thought of him destroying someone who had been helping him with his sick plans. Edward squeezed my hand again and I told him how I was bitten. I broke down in dry sobs the second the words came out. Edward held me and waited for me to pull myself back together. Once I stopped crying I sighed I continued on, about each time that monster hit or kiss me, how he brought Sonny, how I destroy him and finally how I almost killed Sonny because I let the monster in me take control. Anger and sadness were the only emotions I could find in Edward's eyes. Now he knew everything that thought made me so unbelievably nervous that I began to cry. Carefully, Edward pulled me from my spot on the blanket to his lap.

"Its ok Bella" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

Pulling away I stared into his eyes unsure what was going to happen next.

"Is it? Is it really ok?" I asked I searched his eyes for the answers but found nothing.

Suddenly, his thoughts filled my mind. Each filled with never ending love, the same love that he had for me all along. As quickly as the thoughts had come his mind was silent again blocking me out. He was hiding his thoughts from me. He couldn't see me, he only saw what happened to me and he was trying to hide it. A feeling of panic filled me and I rapidly pulled myself out of his grasp. Scrambling, I backed myself into a corner and pulled my knees into my chest. Closing my eyes tightly I began to sob. I could feel his finger tips gliding slowly on my arm but it wasn't even slightly comforting.

"Bella please….I" he began.

A flash of anger rose up in me. He was hiding his thoughts from me to protect me. He was always protecting me; even when I hurt me he protected me. Edward could never see me for me anymore. My worst fear had come true.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed hatefully, my eyes snapped open and I slapped away his hand.

Standing gracefully, I stared at Edward. Blinking away the tears I would never get to shed I walked to the bedroom door.

"I was a fool to think you could still see me for me" I whispered walking out the door.

I walked down the stairs and straight out the front door. It was raining, pouring really. Pouring harder then I had every since it. I walked slowly from the porch out into. I just stood there in the rain waiting to feel the chill that would never come. A soft click came from the front door but I didn't even turn to see who it was, all I knew it was more then one person.

"Bella it's raining" stated Jasper from somewhere behind me.

"Thanks for the weather forecast" I muttered darkly.

The rain had already soaked through my shirt but still no chill. I missed the feeling of stinging cold of rain on my skin. I knew Jasper wanted to help me but he couldn't. No one could fix me. I was broken, damned damaged goods.

"God you and Edward are such drama queens!" snapped Rosalie

"Good to know things are back to normal with us Rosalie" I snapped back.

Suddenly, I was flying towards the ground. My hands shot out to brake my fall. Standing slowly I turned to find Rosalie glaring at me. I looked down at my shirt and hands they were covered in mud. For the first time I could see everyone who was on the porch, Emmet and Jasper stood completely shock by what had just happened.

"You want to play the victim forever? Huh? Is that what baby Bella wants?" she hissed her normally perfect hair was ruffed and fell into her face.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Not just yet. You want everyone to stop see you as a freaking victim then make them! What happened can't fade into the past until you let it. You don't need to be protected anymore, you proved that when you ripped up that bastard in the warehouse. It time you just let the past go before it consumes you. I will not stand by and watch you destroy everything that is good in your life" growled Rosalie.

"Rose…"Emmet began but stopped when Rosalie flashed him a dark glare.

I stood looking at my hands watching the rain wash away the mud. Each drop of water pushed more of the dirt off me, cleaning my skin. As I watched it, I thought about time. Everything took time. A cut as deep as the one I was nursing would take a long time to heal. But if I keep running from the past the cut would never heal.

(Edward's POV)

"Is it? Is it really ok?" she murmured staring into my eyes.

I knew she wasn't asking if she was going to be ok. I could hear it in her voice she was asking if I could still see her as the same beauty angelic girl I always saw her as. Focusing carefully just to let certain thoughts slip out I let her hear my thoughts. A smile played at the corners of her lips and I thought she heard enough to know it that what happened didn't matter to me. It was true; the only thing that mattered to was that I had her in my life. Beside that what happened was in the past and even though I would love to be able to fix it I couldn't. I would just have to do my best to help her heal. I knew she felt like she was somehow invading my space by hearing my thoughts so I focused to block her out again. Suddenly, the smile faded and she looked like someone had ripped out her heart. Bella backed into a corner and began to cry. I wasn't she what had upset her so much but I tried to comfort her by stroking her arm.

"Bella please…I" I started but her eyes opened and they were coal black.

"Don't touch me!" Bella hissed.

I could feel my dead heart ripping in my chest as she slapped away my hand. What had I done? I watched frozen in shock as she stood ever so gracefully and walked to the door. Looking over her shoulder at me, her pale rose colored lips parted to speak.

"I was a fool to think you could still see me for me" she whispered and then she walked out.

I begged myself to stand and run after her but I was too shocked to move. Nikolai may be dead but he was still ruining my life. I listened to every word she had said and done my best not to want to jump up and punch a hole through the wall each time Bella said he kissed or hit her. It was hard not too, but I knew she was scared I would. I heard the front door slam shut. Suddenly, Alice was in my room.

"What did you do!" she screamed.

In the past weeks I've seen a side of Alice I never knew there was; an extremely angry side.

"I…I don't know" I said honestly.

"If you don't know then why are you sitting here while she is outside?" asked Alice.

"Alice, I thought I was doing everything right, but it seems like nothing I do for her is right" I muttered.

"You're trying; that's all that can be asked of you. No one ever said that this was going to be easy. It's going to take a long time before life can be normal again and until then you just have to keep trying. Come on. Its time you go and really talk to her" said Alice.

Sighing deeply, I stood and followed Alice downstairs. Sonny sat at the bottom of the stairs holding a ratty looking teddy bear. He gently smoothed the fur and slid his small fingers across the plastic eyes.

"Who's this?" asked Alice sitting next to him.

"His name is jack" Sonny whispered pulling the teddy against him.

Sonny only seemed to be comfortable around Carlisle and Bella. Whenever anyone else would talk to him he would shy away. Alice waved me away as she tried to get him to be comfortable around her. Groaning silently I walked to the front door. It was still slightly open so I could see what was going on outside. Jasper and Emmet stood looking like deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving car. Rosalie was standing out in the rain looking angry. Finally my gaze fell upon Bella. Her shirt was stained with dripping mud that was slowly washing down the front of her. She was staring at her hand, which too were coated in mud. There a something heartbreaking about her and it made me need to be with her. Pushing the door opened it creaked softly but loud enough to catch the attention of everyone outside. Bella hands fell to her sides as she stared up at me. Her bottom lip began to quiver so to stop it she bit it to hold it still. Even though I wasn't walking slowly it felt like forever until I was standing in front of her. Rosalie thoughts seemed to be screaming at me as I stood before Bella.

_Rosalie: Edward, what did you do? She was making progress on getting over everything and now it's like she is back the beginning. I've been trying to help her but she is so lost in despair I don't know what to do. You better try and fix what you did_

Rosalie touched her wet hair and shook her head. Jasper had already gone inside and Emmet seemed just to be waiting for Rosalie. Rosalie sighed and went into the house with Emmet. I watched as Bella soundlessly wiped her palms on her mud stained shirt. She tucked a strain of hair behind her ear but quickly un-tucked it again. She was so beauty and yet she never seemed to know it.

"Bella… can we talk?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

Thankfully she didn't flinch way I don't think I would have been able to continue if she had. Looking at her feet she nodded.

"Do you want to go inside first and get out of this rain?" I asked.

She shook her head and dug a line in the dirt with her bare foot. The rain had already soaked through my dress shirt, not that it mattered. I stood lost in thought about what I should say. Bella looked so beautiful in the rain. Her dark hair hung limp around her heart shaped face and the cold had of the rain had brought out the tiniest hint of a rose color in her cheeks.

"You said you were afraid I wouldn't be able look at you the same after here what happened to you" I began.

Momentarily her eyes flickered from her focus point on the ground to my eyes. In the small moment I saw multiple emotions glimmer across her eyes; love, misery, betrayal, and the strongest was fear. It hurt me when she dropped her gaze back to the ground but I forced myself to continue on.

"Well you are right, I never will be able to look at you the same, because now when I look at you I see someone who is braver and stronger then I ever thought you could be. You were alone and scared out of your mind but you got through it. Bella you never stop amazing me. I know this is hard and I know there is no way I could even imagine what I feels like to be you after going through that hell but it's over now. You are going to get through this. I'm here for you to do whatever you need me to. Just say the word and I do everything in my power to get it done" I said.

I held my breath as I waited for her to say something. Gradually, she lifted her head up enough to look at me. She was still biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. A drop of rain fell just below the corner her left eye; it slid down her face like a tear drop. I watched as her teeth slowly loosened there grip on her lip.

"Will you just hold me?" she whispered.

I closed the small space between us and wrapped my arms around her tightly. She her head against me and began to sob. Placing my head gently on her head we just stood there in the holding each other.

**AN: big shock! NOT! This will not be the end. I thought I would be able to end it with this chapter but after getting some reviews pointing out some things I would have totally over looked I decided the story would not end right if I just cut it off here. Well I hope you enjoyed with chapter. Oh and to explain; Rosalie now thinks of Bella as a sister and wants to help her but doesn't believe in helping with the whole lovey dovey oh poor baby kind of way. So Rosalie tries to help by making Bella realize for herself that she will be ok and to get over it. Please Review! I kind of went a different way then I did in the last chapter with where Bella is emotionally, but that's only because I trying to set things up for a happy ending. Well PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER WAS ANY GOOD! **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(Bella's POV)

The rain beat down but all I felt was the strange tingling warmth that shot through me whenever Edward touched me. We both were completely soaked from head to toe. Slowly, I pulled away just enough to see his face. A timid smile played at his lips as I stared up at him.

"It's good to see you smile. Neither of us have been doing much of that lately" I whispered making him smile grow larger.

Desperate to feel the warmth that only his touch can bring me, I pulled myself against his body once more. I could feel his lips find there way to my forehead and rest there, sending warmth traveling from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. Sighing from a feeling of happiness that has been missing for a while now, I stood on my tips toes so I reach his lips. At first the kiss is just a gentle peck on the lips but then it transforms itself into a deep passion filled kiss that seemed to fill my dead heart with life if only for a moment. My fingers twist and knot in his hair. Edward's heavenly scent clouds my mind, driving me wild making me need to kiss him deeper. As we pulled away we both gasped for unneeded air. Suddenly, my knees feel weak and nearly give way. Edward strong arms still snaked around my waist steady me.

"I love you" I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I love you too. I've always loved you" whispered Edward his eyes were still wild from the kiss.

I guess my eyes must look similar to his because I long to kiss him again. To force my mind away from wanting another blissful kiss I stared up at the crying sky. For the past weeks the sky has only shed tears of heartache and grief but now suddenly they are tears of joy, of a new beginning. Looking back at Edward his eyes are gentle again.

"Do you really believe things will get better?" I asked my voice finally returning to normal.

"I don't have to believe. I know they will get better as long as we are together" Edward smiled brushing a wet strand of hair out of my face.

I wanted to smile at the confidence in his answer but I still had my own worries about our future. What if I was too messed up for things to get better? Edward must have catch a look a fear in my face because he instant trying to reassure he was right.

"Bella, I know that things aren't going to get better over night but they will get better. You have family that loves you beyond reason. You've got me completely in love with you. Then you've got your strength, you can do anything it you really want too. I just know things will get better" he whispered smiling brightly.

His finger tips trace my lips and the tingling warmth brings a smile to my face. Still not use to not blushing every time he touches me, I drop my gaze to his chest. His white dress shirt was stained from the mud on me and pretty much see through. Sighing deeply, I returned my gaze back to his angelic face.

"Maybe we should go inside" I whispered, though part of me just wanted to stay with Edward in the rain just holding one another for as long as possible.

"We'll go inside in a minute" whispered back Edward.

Then suddenly he took my face in both of his strong hands, he kissed me with such passion my knees went weak instantly. Yet, before I could even fall Edward encircled my waist with his arms leaving my face tingling from the touch of his hands. My eyes still opened wide in shock were met with the lustful gaze of Edward's wild topaz eyes. Slowly, he pulled away leaving me dazzled and hungering for another kiss.

"Not fair" I muttered in-between deep breaths.

"Its good to see I can still dazzle you" laughed Edward.

Grinning, Edward in one swift movement had me cradled in his arms and was carrying into the house. As we crossed the threshold I made a decision to take Rosalie advice and try to let the past going.

"Bella!" Sonny nearly screamed as Edward put me back on my feet.

Sonny was suddenly racing towards me from the bottom of the stairs with a teddy bear in hand. He looked so adorable with the worn out teddy in his hands. Stopping a foot from me he held up the teddy bear to me.

"Dr. Cullen found Jack at the hospital and brought him home for me" he said smiling shyly.

Carefully, I took the teddy bear from Sonny's small hands. Even though the bear was nearly falling about I could help but smile as I look at it.

"Jack must be the luckiest teddy bear in the whole world" I said passing Jack back to Sonny.

A look of confusion crossed over his sweet childlike face. Sonny stared down at Jack for a moment, as if trying to understand what I meant.

"He lucky because he has someone as wonderful as you to love him" I smiled kneeling down to his level.

Then suddenly whatever blood was left in Sonny's body rose up into his cheeks making him blush ever so slightly.

"There you are Sonny, would you like me to sew up the broken stitches on Jack now?" asked Esme smiling at me.

Timidly, Sonny held Jack out to Esme.

"Sonny why don't you help me find some thread and a needle; that way Bella and Edward can get cleaned up" said Esme holding her hand out to Sonny.

Sonny shrank back against me and stared at Esme nervously. He had been having a hard time adjusting to the idea that he was safe with everyone in this family.

"Go on Sonny. I'm sure Esme would love the help" I whispered into his ear.

Slowly, Sonny shuffled forward and took Esme's hand. As they walked away Sonny looked over his shoulder at me nervously. I gave him an encouraging smile and watched as he and Esme disappeared into the other room. I sat for a moment lost in thought. A gentle tap on my shoulder brought my back to reality. Edward smiled at me and offered his hand to help me up.

"We both should go put some clean clothes on" he muttered as he helped me up.

"Ok" I sighed.

We walked in silence up the stairs and for the first time in a long while the silence didn't upset me. It was like finally there wasn't anything that should be being said that wasn't already said. It was a natural feeling silence. We only parted so I could go to Alice's room to find something to change into. Secretly, I watched as Edward as I wandered towards Alice's room. Before I could even open the door it flew open to reveal a wide grinning Alice and a sly smiling Rosalie. The second I saw them I knew what was going through their heads; they wanted to play dress up Bella. Quickly, I turned to run but I was quick enough because I was being dragged into the bedroom.

"Come on. Just let me put on a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt. That's all I need" I growled as Rosalie pushed me into a waiting chair the bathroom.

"Bella please be good and sit still or will have Emmet and Jasper hold you still" sighed Alice and she shuffled through her absence collect of makeup products.

A thought flashed through my mind and I smiled to myself; even if that got Emmet and Jasper to hold still I could still get out of this thanks to my nifty power. Suddenly, Alice was ridged but it past almost as quickly as it had happened. Turning quickly to face me, I saw the look of hurt on Alice's face.

"Really Bella, you would use your power just to get out of giving me and Rosalie a little fun. I'm truly hurt" murmured Alice.

Of course the moment those words left her lips every idea of ditching this makeover was killed. There was no way I could bring myself to leave.

"Fine I'll be good" I whispered closing my eyes.

"Good! Ok Rosalie, I think the dress is in that black box in the back of my closest" said Alice.

Groaning silently, I kept my eyes closed while Alice applied makeup to me. I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggling as the worked on me. I could only hope that someone would come save me because there was no way for me to save myself.

(Edward's POV)

As I walked to my room I looked over my shoulder just to get one more look at Bella. Even though she was drenched and covered in mud I still couldn't help but smiling at how beautiful she looked. Just as I reached my bedroom door I heard her call out.

"Come on. Just let me put on a pair of clean jean and a t-shirt. That's all I need" she growled.

I knew instantly it must have something to do with Alice's obsession with dressing up Bella. I paused for a moment at my door wondering if I should go help her but thought against it; I had already seen enough of Alice's bad side for one day and it wasn't like Alice would ever cause Bella any harm.

"Alice and Rosalie for been waiting for almost an hour for you two to come" sighed Jasper from somewhere behind me.

"Is that so?" I murmured as I opened my bedroom door.

Most of our things had already been sent to Alaska. Now there were only a couple of boxes filled with things we'd need to last us until we were at our new home. Jasper leaned at the frame of the door. I walked over to the small pile of boxes in the corner of my room.

"Yes, so I would suggest dressing up a little" said Jasper.

"What is Alice planning?" I asked turning to face Jasper.

"I'm just as clueless as you. All I really know is that you and Bella aren't the only once who have to dress up tonight" sighed Jasper.

Sighing silently, I rummaged through a box that held only part of my clothing. As I searched through the box I tried to break through the mental barrier Alice and Rosalie had up.

"Just how exactly am I supposed to know how to dress if I have no idea what we are going to be doing?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" I snapped.

"It has to be killing you; not being in control" said Jasper.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked momentarily shocked by his comment.

Pushing off the door frame, Jasper walked over to the window and stared out a forest.

"Before Bella you were in control. Your life was predictable as were the lives of everyone around you. But the day she came into your life all that changed, didn't it?" murmured Jasper.

I smiled and thought about that first day she started Forks High School. I remember how our eyes met for just a fraction of a second in the cafeteria before I looked away with disinterest. At first there seemed to be nothing special that is until I realize what I couldn't hear, frustration built within me as I tried to find way into her impenetrable mind.

Then came biology went my life predictable comfort disappear completely. Never in my life in did I ever dream that the simple act of someone walking past me would change my life for all eternity. It was like a drug, her sweet scent hit me so hard. With each passing second she seemed to make my desperation to taste her even worse.

First came her blushing her blood boiling towards the surface of her cheeks. Then she tripped sending her far too appealing scent waffling through the air. It was almost too much, I nearly lost it. I remember holding my breath the entire class just praying the bell would ring and save me from my new found hell. She made me run. She made me leave my family.

It took me a week to get enough courage to come home. I decided I would force myself to overcome her sweet scent, and stay with my family. What I hadn't counted on is how easily fascinating she was. Not being able to hear her thoughts only made it worse. For some reason I wanted to know every thing there was to know about her. Not long after that my need to be her private super hero developed. For my own selfish reasons I kept her in my life. With every passing day I fell even deep for her. It wasn't until she realized what I was that I realize what she was becoming to me. Shortly after that I found myself knowing I was in love with her but I didn't know how much until she was nearly taken away from me. After that there was no going back I would forever be in love with her.

"Edward?" Jasper's calm voice shook my free from my memories.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

Jasper only smiled at me. There was a knock on my door and in walked Emmet. He was carrying three neatly wrapped silver boxes each tied with black ribbon. Quickly he tossed a box to Jasper and then one to me.

"Alice?" I mused.

"Rosalie" Emmet said as he opened his box.

"Great" I muttered darkly and I carefully open my box.

Jasper already had his open and was looking at the two different pieces of clothing; a pair of black dress pants, and a gray dress shirt. Emmet made quick work of his box and pulled out the black dress pants and dark red dress shirt. Sighing I finished opening my box to find the same color dress pants as Emmet and Jasper plus a dark blue dress shirt.

"And I was half expecting tuxes" sighed Emmet.

"Edward, please tell me you know what is going on in their heads" muttered Jasper.

"If I knew I doubt they be picking out my clothes for me" I mutter as I look over the outfit I was being expected to wear.

I mind wander to thoughts of what un-Bella outfit my angel would be required to wear.

(Bella's POV)

"Alice this is the dress you want Bella to wear?" asked Rosalie in shock as she emerged from the closet.

I tried to look of my shoulder at the dress but I was instant scolded by Alice. Only a few minutes ago had I decided to open my eyes to see what Alice had done to my face, but instead of see my reflection in the mirror I found myself face a black curtain over the mirror.

"Yes. Why? Don't you like it?" asked Alice.

"It isn't that, it's just how are we going to get her to wear it? It was hard enough to get her to wear the prom dress you pick for her last year. This is on totally different level" muttered Rosalie.

"We'll find a way" Alice smiled wickedly.

Suddenly, a million different images of dress flashed through my mind. Each was more revealing then the next. I gulp in a breath of air and decided it was time to start begging.

"Alice, please…" I began.

"Oh Bella you are going to be so beautiful. I can't wait to see Edward face when he sees you in this dress" giggled Alice.

That's what I'm afraid of.

"Ok now Bella be good, please stand up and close your eyes" ordered Rosalie.

"Wait I don't get to dress myself like a big girl" I groaned in disbelief.

"No because if you look at the dress before it's on you, you won't wear it" muttered Rosalie as she pulled me out of the chair.

Alice and Rosalie stood before me smiling like they were the devil and I had just sold my soul. Alice held a box behind her which undoubtedly held a dress that I would want to kill them for making me wear.

"Close you eyes Bella" ordered Alice and Rosalie together.

"NO" I growled.

"We could always get Emmet and Jasper in here to help us get you dressed" threaten Rosalie.

She walked to the door, acting like she was going to go get them, but I didn't put much weight in her threat.

"Edward would kill you" I growled.

"He would think of killing us after he saw you in this dress" counter Alice.

Rosalie walked back to Alice's side.

"Close your eyes" they repeated.

Sighing in defeat, I closed my eyes tight and hoped this would be quick.

**Author's Note: Ok so I suck at updating. I'm not even sure how long it's been since I've written anything for this story. There is hardly ever a day that goes by that I don't write something for some of the many random stories I'm toying with but I just couldn't think of a good way to start working my way to a happy ending. Good news though I've come up with an idea for a squeal sort of. It's a new story focusing on** **Sonny. I know some of you have been dying for Sonny to have a power and I think I've found the perfect thing, plus it will make sense to why in this story its been weeks and there still hasn't been a sign of his power. Okay as always review and tell me your thoughts. Plus if you do review I'd like to know if you think the squeal idea is anything good. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

(Bella's POV)

The next thing I knew they were done forcing me into a dress.

"Okay Bella time for you to open your eyes" whispered Alice into my ear.

Slowly, almost unwillingly I opened my eyes. The mirror was still covered.

"Can't I see what I look like" I protested.

"Not just yet. You still need shoes" smiled Rosalie as she opened a shoe box and pulled out a dark blue pair of open toe kitten heel shoes.

I smiled in relief at the sensibly heeled shoes; I would be able to walk easily in those thanks to my new found grace curtsy of being a vampire. Carefully, I slipped the shoes on.

"Bella you look so…beautiful" gushed Alice tossing her arms around my giving me a tight squeeze.

"You do look very nice" admitted Rosalie, as she stared down at her well manicured nails.

If was still hard for her to be genuinely sincere to me, though she was really trying.

"While then can I see what you two have done to me now?" I asked impatiently.

Grinning secretly to each other they both grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out of the room into the hallway. Giggling like grade school girls the shoved me into Carlisle study. The room had been completely emptied only days before but now it was fill wall to wall with mirrors.

"We wanted you to get the full effect" explained Alice crossing her arms over her chest in a job well done.

I was too stunned to speak. Each mirror filled with a different angle of me in of me in a beyond dazzling deep midnight blue dress with a three inch silver trim along the bottom filled my mind. It had a high heart shaped skin tight bodice and the skirt fluttered down just above the knees in the front but was to the middle of my calves in the back. Dark lace peeked out at the top of the bodice and the bottom of the skirt. Thin one inch straps held the dress up. The dress was cut low in the back so that my shoulder blades were completely uncovered. But the most shocking thing was how the low cut front made my small chest look much larger then it was.

"Well?" asked Rosalie and Alice together.

"I… this… It's…" I stuttered in disbelief.

The dress was nothing like the horrifying images that had flashed across my mind only minutes before. This dress was beautiful even if it was a little too low cut for my taste. My hair was pulled up in simple yet elegant up-do. The makeup Alice had done was soft and matched the reach of the look.

"Speechless?" smiled Alice.

"Let's get Esme, I'm sure she is dying to see Bella" said Rosalie as she dashed out of the room.

Moments later Esme appeared along with Rosalie, Carlisle, and Sonny. Carlisle was dress up like he was going out on the town a dark blazer with a light blue dress shirt and dress pants. Come to think of it so were Esme and Sonny. Esme was in an elegant black dress with a long strand of pearls around her neck. Her makeup and hair were done as well making her look even more beautiful then before. Sonny was outfitted in black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black vest with silver buttons on it. The moment Sonny saw me he raced across the small distant of the room and stood stared up at me.

"You look like an angel" he whispered, he was holding jack with both hands as stared at me.

"And you look like a prince" I said as I offered him my hand.

He took it instantly, still staring up at me in awe. Kneeling down I wrapped my free arm around him. When I pulled away Sonny smiled timidly and let go of my hand, but stayed close to my side. Esme smiled rested her head against Carlisle.

"You are simple stunning my dear" she said.

"Edward will be shocked" agreed Carlisle.

"Edward?" I repeated nervously.

In my mind I tried to picture possible reactions I would get from him but couldn't. Suddenly, my insides twisted with nerves. Part of me wanted to see Edward just to get to see his reaction, but the other part of me was too nerves to even move.

"Come on Bella lets go find Edward" smiled Alice turning to walk out.

When she didn't hear my foot steps behind her, she turned back look confused.

"I can't seem to bring myself to get my feet to work" I admitted.

There was a soft sound of feet approaching the room as I stood unable to move in the center of it. Moments later Emmet and Jasper entered the room dressed to impress and they did. Both were dressed in black dress pants but differed in the shirts; Emmet's was a deep red and Jasper's a gray.

"Alice, Edward is going…" Jasper stopped in mid sentence to stare shock at me.

"Jasper and Emmet close your mouths or I will slap them shut" sneered Rosalie.

Though Rosalie had made great strides in becoming more open to liking me, but it was clear she was no where near ready to let me be pretty in her mind. Both Emmet and Jasper instantly closed the mouth but opened them again this time to speak.

"You look very … shocking" Emmet said carefully avoiding saying something that would infuriate Rosalie.

"Simply breathe taking" smiled Jasper.

Alice walked across the room, grabbed my hand and twirled me, causing the skirt to flutter up like a feather caught in updraft. Sonny smiled brightly as I slowly stopped spinning. Grabbing my shoulder to steady me a sad smile formed on Alice's lips as she notice I didn't need it.

"Let's go find Edward" she said pulling me out of the room.

I walked behind Alice as she led me down stairs. Sitting at his piano was Edward, his fingers slid along the keys but never hard enough for them to make a sound. It had been a while since I last heard him play anything. I missed the sound of him playing. Alice suddenly stopped walking and I bumped into her. The simple touch was enough my mind filled with the vision she was having. It was pure sound no images only the sound of a piano. Edward's eyes flickered to Alice and then to me. His expression was priceless first it seemed he did notice but then he blinked hard and his mouth fell open a little. Next a strange noise slipped out from his lips, it was something between a squeak and someone trying to clear their throat. Suddenly, a small gust of wind swept around me and Alice disappeared from the room. 'Thanks for the support' I thought to myself.

"Bella…you… I… that… um…" Edward stuttered.

"Hi" was all I could utter.

Edward brought his hand to his mouth to cover the fact he still couldn't close it. Slowly, he rose from the patio bench and started to walk towards me but his foot got snagged on one of the bench's legs and he fell forward. Rushing to him, I caught him before he could hit the ground. His thoughts flooded my mind.

'Shit, I just tripped, I haven't tripped in … I don't even remember. She looks too … there isn't even a word for the way she looks"

"Thank you. If I knew having Alice dress me up would make you this…" I couldn't even finish my sentence I was too busy giggling.

(Edward's POV)

I would never hear the end of this. Tripping was just something I didn't do. I'm graceful; I don't hook my feet on benches. And yet she was so beyond breathe taking. She had taking dazzling to another level.

"That's not fair" I muttered as I stood up straight.

An already knowing smirk formed on her lips.

"What isn't fair" she breathe looking at me from under her dark lashes.

Her breath stung my face and my mind went blank. Grinning, she placed a teasing kiss on my lips before walking to the piano bench. I stood frozen to the ground. Laughing she turned back to me and took my by the hand leading me to the piano.

"You shouldn't do that to people you know" I murmured sitting next to her on the bench.

"Funny, I remember giving someone the same advice" she purred into my ear.

A slight shiver slid on my spine. 'When did she learn to dazzle me like this?' I asked myself. Taking one of my hands in her she smiled and waited for my thoughts to become coherent.

"Oh to answer your question, I learn from the best, but judging by the way you can barely string a thought together, it looks like I've surpassed the teacher" she whispered.

The wonderful stinging warmth that was rushing through my hand because of Bella touch was making it harder for me to think clearly. Taking a deep breath I turned to stare into Bella's hypnotizing golden sun ray eyes. Slowly, I brought my face so close that I could almost brush the tip of her nose with mine.

"You think you've got me bet?" I said in my most velvety voice.

Normally, she would have melt into my arms blushing as much as a vampire could, but now for some reason she looked unfazed. A faint smile curved the corners of her lips up. Then without hesitation she put her lips right next to my ear.

"Nice try" Bella's lips tickled me as she spoke in seductive voice that made my mind become a hazy jumble of confused fragments of thoughts.

I could feel her smile against my skin. Unfortunately for me, I was too dazzled to concentrate on blocking my thoughts from Bella, so she could hear ever thought making her even bolder.

"I'm just warming up" I whispered tenderly.

"That not what your thoughts are saying" she taunted pulling away from my ear to stare at me with a look that reminded me a lot of lust.

A challenge? This would be fun. Keeping eye contact, I affectionately kissed her lips, and then slowly began to trial kisses down her neck. Her breathing hitched and I grinned to myself as I placed one final kiss on her neck before gradually pulling away. Gazing up at her from under my lashes, I watched her clench her jaw trying not to be dazzled.

"You win this time" she whispered before taking my lips with her in a fiery kiss.

Her fingers twisted in my hair as she deepened our kiss. My hands found them selves on her back pulling her closer to me. She smelt even better then ever before. Time seemed to disappear it was just us in that moment. If it wasn't for the sound of someone clearing their throat I doubt we would have parted. Gasping for air we stared longing for another kiss at one another.

"Okay you two break it up" ordered Emmet.

Smirking guiltily, Bella smoothed her dress and then my shirt. Biting her lip she rested her forehead against my chest.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Sonny, who was currently being hidden behind Jasper and Alice.

"Yes" said Alice who was grinning at us.

"Maybe you should play that pretty piece I heard thanks to Alice" whispered Bella freeing my hand as she lifted her forehead from my chest.

Groaning quietly to myself, I shook my head at Bella.

"That was to be a surprise" I muttered disappointed.

"I only heard part of it and besides it something totally different to see you really playing" smiled Bella as she stood to walk away from the bench.

She managed to get halfway to Alice before I caught her.

"Where do you think your going?" I growled grabbing her hand towing her back to the bench.

"No where I guess" she smiled giving my hand a squeeze.

"Edward I do believe Bella asked you to play for her. I didn't raise a rude young man, play for her" Esme encouraged.

Again Bella freed my hand so I could play. Taking another deep breath my fingers hung just above the keys. Taking once last longing look at Bella, I began to play.

(Bella's POV)

Sound flood the room, and instantly I was lost in it. The vision Alice had didn't do the piece he was playing justice. His hands move at incredible speed. It was more complex then anything I had ever heard him play before. At first it was dark and heartbreaking but slowly it twisted into an agonizingly sweet sound. With each note I became more and more engulfed in it.

"I can't tell you how hard it has been trying to keep this from you" he smiled.

"how…? I'm mean…when did you find the time?" I asked in a shocked whispered.

My hand had unconsciously moved to my mouth. If I could have, there would have been tears rolling down my face.

"I worked on it every time you went hunting" he muttered, there was an underline tone of bitterness as he spoke though he tried to hide it.

I had refused to go hunting with anyone. I didn't want anyone to see the beast in me that came out when I hunted. When I hunted, Carlisle or Esme would drop me off and let me hunt for an hour or two before met whoever had driven me that day back at the car. I decided to ignore what his tone implied.

"I thought about playing it today at the funeral but I wanted to let you hear it first, especially because I wrote it for you"

The thought of my funeral made me tense but it only lasted a second before I felt calm wash over me. Glancing over my shoulder I smiled thankfully at Jasper. It took a moment for the realization to set in, that Edward had written yet another breathtaking piece of music just for me.

"For me?" I asked shocked by how sweet he was even though we had just hours ago been on the edge of falling out the tip of the knife we were balancing on.

I watched as he pressed the last ivory key and the music slowly rang out until there was nothing left but silence.

"Oh course, you're my inspiration" he whispered giving me my favorite crooked smile.

"You're too good for me" I whispered staring at that prefect smile.

"You're my angel in the dark Bella. I'm the luckiest man in the world because I have you" he murmured right before he pressed his lips lightly to mine.

There was a soft sound of snickering and groaning from behind us.

"Really you two are worse then Emmet and Ros…"suddenly Alice's voice was muffled.

We both turned to see Rosalie smothering Alice's mouth with one of her hands..

"If you too are done, Bella, want to come help me and Alice get ready?" asked Rosalie, it wasn't really a question though more of a demand posed as a question.

Emmet raised an eyebrow at his wife and she just winked. A nervous tingle rushed on my spine. I was already dressed, and Alice and Rosalie never need me to help them look fabulous, I'd just be in the way. They had to be planning something else. Instantly, I took Edward's hand hoping he would be able to save me from them. As I took his hand I realized I wasn't getting any of his thoughts, bad sign. He was going to let them take me.

Alice walked towards me from the left and Rosalie from the right. I tighten my grip on Edward, if they were taking me they were taking him too.

"Bella be nice" Alice giggled as she came closer.

"No. I was already nice and let you play dress up once today no more" I growled.

"Who say anything about dress up? We just want to have some girl time" said Rosalie smirking.

"No" I growled through gritted teeth.

Edward's thoughts slipped into my mind.

'Go with them they have a present they want to give you. It will only take a minute. I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done'

Somehow he wiggled his hand free from my hand. Muttering to myself I stood and followed Rosalie and Alice back to Alice's room. It only took the girls twenty minutes to get perfectly ready while I sat waiting on the bed. When they both emerged from the bathroom they looked stunning. Alice was wearing a silver dress that end mid thigh, it was a low cut halter top and skin tight with little dark sliver roses print on it. Rosalie was wearing a deep red dress that clung to al the right places, it was to the knee and strapless, there was slit in the back to get it possible to walk in, and there black lace peaking out from the top.

"I thought you needed my help" I mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"Not really we just want to give you this" said Alice, hold out a blue Tiffany's box.

"And you have to wear, no ifs ands or buts" smiled Rosalie.

Carefully, I took the box from Alice and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Oh I can't accept this" I muttered trying to hand the box back to Alice.

"You can and will" Rosalie ordered pushing the box back at me.

"We both have one a matching bracelet, even Esme does. It sort of a family thing for the girls to have this bracelet" explained Alice.

My eyes drifted to Alice's and Rosalie's wrists, they both were wearing the same bracelet that they were trying to give me. I thought back to when I was examining what Esme was wearing tonight and remember seeing the same bracelet on her as well.

"This is our way of saying welcome to the family, we wanted to give it too you sooner but Esme thought we should wait until tonight" added Rosalie.

Smiling I lifted the bracelet off of the box and held it out to Alice.

"Would you put this on me, I'm afraid I might break the clasp" I admitted.

Alice quickly fastened the bracelet on me. Then she and Rosalie exchange a brief glance.

"Well it time we get going. Don't want to be late" smiled Alice taking my hand and pulling me out of the room.

Next thing I knew being loaded into the backseat of Carlisle's Mercedes with Edward and Sonny. Alice was driving and Jasper was seating next to her. We were following Rosalie's red BMW. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet were with her. We sped down an empty highway and past a sign that said something about Seattle.

"Seattle!" I nearly shouted.

Last time I was in Seattle things didn't go so well; not that I knew that. I thought it was a fine evening until the part were I was dragged out of the club and driven out of Seattle as fast as Alice could get the car to go.

I could see Alice smirking in the rearview mirror. Jasper chuckled softly and turned so he could face me.

"Of course Bella, there aren't any good concert halls in Forks" he laughed.

"Concert halls?" asked Edward in confusion.

I grinned, as the realization that Edward had no idea what was going on either; for once he was going to know what it was like to be driven crazy by Alice and her surprises. Rosalie was speeding up and Alice copied her. At the sped they were driving we were going to be in Seattle in no time but for what?

**Author's Note: I'm already toying with the first chapter to Sonny's story. Expect to find out about Sonny's power in the epilogue of this story; sorry to make you wait but in order to make sense I have to wait until then. Depending on how much I write in the next chapter it should be the last chapter (not including epilogue). Ok so I (REALLY) want to know what people are thinking about this story since it is coming to an end. I want to know your favorite character, favorite chapter, favorite line, anything along those lines from this story. So please please review. Thanks for reading. **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Edward's POV)

Bella was fidgeting in seat in anticipation. Every few minutes I'd steal a glance at her just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Smiling to myself, I slipped my hand into my pocket to touch the velvet box. I'd been carrying it around for over a week now. I asked Alice if it was too soon but she wasn't sure. Jasper on the other hand made his opinion very clear. He said I should wait, because Bella was still to emotional unsteady and a marriage proposal could very possibly scare her. Biting into her lip, she sighed and laid her head against my shoulder. I stiffened at her sudden touch; hopefully she hadn't heard any of my thoughts. Her power made keeping any kind of secret from her next to impossible. Especially, Carlisle theory was right. He had a theory that if Bella learned to control her power she would be able to control other vampire's powers, but it was just a theory. She stared up at me with hurt eyes for a moment.

"You didn't caught any of that did you?" I asked my voice just above a whisper.

"At a single thought, but what are you thinking that you don't want me to know?" she questioned.

"A surprise." I answered simply.

Groaning, she buried her face against my chest. Running a hand over her hair, I was careful not to mess it up.

"One surprise is too many for tonight. Can't you just tell me what you are up too?" mumbled Bella against my chest making her sound almost childish in a sweet way.

"Not a chance." I whispered into her ear.

Pulling away from me she pouted at me. Chuckling, I rested my head against her forehead and breathed into her face. Her eyes glazed over her a moment and a faint blush rose up in her cheeks. She was completely dazzled. Bella seemed to forget all about my surprise for her and curled up against me. I watched her as she breathed, it remind me of when she was sleeping. If this was how I was going to spend eternity I don't think anything else would really matter. The car began to slow as we entered the city. It wouldn't be long now before Alice's and Rosalie's surprise began. I watched Sonny, who was staring out the car window. I doubt he ever been to the city before, or if he had he was probably too little to remember. Suddenly, a worrying thought enter my mind.

"Alice are you sure it a good idea to have two unpracticed vampires in a city filled with…" she cut me off.

"Bella isn't going to attack anyone. Human blood makes her physically ill. She can't even keep a single drop of it down. As for Sonny, we been practicing. Haven't we?" said Alice casting Sonny a glance in the rearview mirror.

"Course we have. I wouldn't want to disappoint Bella or Carlisle." Sonny whispered timidly.

As soon as Sonny spoke Bella pulled away from me and pulled him into a hug.

"You could never disappoint me." she said smoothing his hair.

Jasper snickered in the front seat and Alice playfully slapped his arm. Slightly confused, I caught Jasper's eye in the rearview mirror before reading his mind.

_Looks like you got some competition with Sonny. Bella loves the kid. Plus he got the whole adorable thing going for him. Good luck, with that kid around you going to need it. _

I glared at Jasper, but it only caused him erupted in a fit of laughter. Groaning, I ran a hand over my face. Bella's eyes flickered to me as I did this.

"Edward, is everything alright?" she asked, she was now holding Sonny on her lap; so much for her fear of fast driving.

Before she was a vampire she would have insisted that we all wear our seatbelts but now she didn't even bother with use a seatbelt herself. It was strange to see so many small changes in her.

"Jasper seems to think you love Sonny more then me." I muttered.

"Well that's a silly thing to be frustrated over." Bella mused as she toyed with Sonny's hair.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and grin triumphantly at Jasper, but it was short lived because Jasper's next thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks.

_She didn't admit to love you more idiot. All she say was it was silly for you to be frustrated over it. Looks like the kid got you bet. Emmet is going to get a kick out of this._

Once again Jasper was laughing.

"Bella? Is Jasper okay?" whispered Sonny worriedly.

"He is just fine. No need to worry. I promise." insisted Bella, her words were full of love.

It took a moment for it to sink in, that Bella love Sonny as if were her own child. A buzzing noise sounded from somewhere in the front seat causing Alice to sigh. She answered the phone as she rolled her eyes.

"I already know. About twenty minutes. Rosalie it can't be helped we will just have to wait until they are ready. We'll play cards. Yeah. Okay, bye." sighed Alice.

(Bella's POV)

Surprises, I simply hate them and now I had to worry about whatever Edward had up his sleeve. He may have dazzled me but I hadn't completely forgotten. Worst of all I think he has been planning this surprise for awhile because he has been act strangely for almost a week now. At first I thought it was just him being scared he would send me into another melt down but slowly I began to notice this was his normal overprotective behavior.

"Alice, are we almost there yet?" I muttered.

"Impatient are we? Well not to worry we've arrived." declared Alice.

A huge museum like building loomed outside of the car. Next to it was a carefully light sign Seattle Performing Art's Center.

"Are we seeing a play?" I asked in confusion.

"Nope, now let's hurry before Rosalie grows anymore flustered." said Alice as she got out of the car.

We all followed in quickly after her. I walked in-between Edward and Sonny, letting them each hold on to one of my hands. Edward was still blocking me out of his mind making me slightly nervous. Rosalie was tapping her foot with irritation when we finally reached her.

"Come on already let's going" she ordered taking off in the direction of the wide doors in the front of the building.

Sonny instantly was tugging my hand pulling me forward. I stared at him for a minute and noticed the panic in his eyes. Letting go of Edward's hand in knelt before Sonny.

"Sonny, are you alright?" I asked placing my on his small shoulders.

He wouldn't meet my eyes as he spoke.

"I don't want to upset Rosalie. She scares me when she is upset." he whispered.

I could hear Rosalie's heels on the ground come to a sudden halt.

"Your scared of Rosalie?" I asked shocked, out of everyone in the family I would have thought he would have been scared of Emmet but never Rosalie.

Nodding, his innocent eyes flickered to my face to make sure I wasn't upset. Seeing that I wasn't he kept his gaze on me.

"You shouldn't be scared of Rosalie, she is a very good person." I said.

"But early today she pushed you in the mud and was yelling at you." Sonny murmured.

"Oh you saw that? That was my fault. I said something to Rosalie that wasn't true. I was trying to upset her and I did, but it was a terrible thing do. Rosalie really is a good person and I trust her." I replied.

Sonny didn't look totally convinced about Rosalie but he nodded and hugged me tight. Slowly, he let go of me and I stood. Rosalie stood frozen staring at the building.

"Sonny would you go with Carlisle for a few minutes?" I asked.

Smiling he let go of my hand and took Carlisle's waiting hand. The whole family walked past Rosalie seeming to know I needed to talk to her alone. I stood only a foot away waiting until everyone was out of hearing range.

"Rosalie, I…" I started but she stopped me.

"Why did you say that to him?" she asked not looking me in the eye.

"You mean about you being a good person and that I trust you? I said it because it is true and because you are my sister." I answered simply.

Suddenly, her eyes met mine; they were wide with shock.

"You think so me as your sister?" she asked her normally perfectly level voice shaking.

"Oh course I do. How could I not? Only a sister would 'help' me the way you have. And I thank you, if it wasn't for you I probably still be balled up pretending I that nothing happened." I said smiling at her.

Her hand fluttered to her mouth before she suddenly engulfed me in a hug that knocked the air out of me. As soon as she realized what she was doing she pulled away and ran a hand through her perfect blonde hair.

"Umm…We are going to be late. We should hurry to meet the others." Rosalie said before hurrying into the building before me.

Smiling to myself, I stared up at the inky black sky. As I stared up at the sky a single shooting star burned brightly against the contrasting black sky. Taking my chance I made a wish for the happiness I was feeling never to fully disappear from my heart.

(Edward's POV)

"Bella there you are I was starting to worry." I began but the look of bemusement on her face stopped me.

"Did I ever thank you for being such a selfish creature?" she asked gazing up at me under her dark lashes.

Her currently dark honey colored eyes sparkled in well lit hallway. I had begun to notice how much the color in Bella's eyes would shift, it seemed like they were always changing. It was hard not to get lost in those pools of flickering color. Forcing my eyes away from her entrancing eyes I focused on her lips. I watched as she bit into her lower lip carefully sliding her teeth back until the lip was free again. She must have taken notice of my staring because she suddenly smiled revealing her perfect white teeth. Softly, shaking my head, I tried to remember her question but couldn't.

"What was the question?" I asked idiotically.

Giggling to herself, Bella closed the gap between us and lightly pressed her lips to mine.

"What am I'm going to do with you? Soon I'll have to start telling your own name." she laughed placing a hand on my cheek.

I don't I'd ever be able to get over just how amazing it is to have her touch my skin sending electric waves of warmth where her skin brushes mine. I pray she say yes to getting married to me. Suddenly, Bella's eyes went wide with shock and she shuffled backwards. Her hand quivering as she held it over her mouth.

"Edward…you can't be serious! I'm barely eighteen!" she nearly screamed.

"Bella? Wait calm down. What's wrong?" I asked trying to figure out what caused her sudden freak out.

"You didn't block your thoughts and well now I know your surprise." Bella muttered embarrassed.

I stood completely frozen in shock. She heard that I wanted to ask her to marry me. Not only was that bad but the way she reacted made it even worse. Bella stared worriedly at me, waiting for me to speak. My family's thoughts buzzed in my brain. Apparently, Bella reaction had not down any form of a mental block on Alice and Rosalie as well.

_Carlisle: So that's why he has been so stressed lately. My son is finally asking his true love to marry him. _

_Esme: Oh Edward dear I'm so sorry your plan to surprise her by proposing has been wreaked. _

_Emmet: Bella sure is reacting weird to the idea of getting married. Isn't she suppose to be giggling and freaking out of wedding plans by now. _

_Jasper: Idiot. I knew it was too soon for him to be thinking about popping the question but at least she is reacting better then I thought she would. _

_Alice: Where in should there wedding be? Alaska…no Bella is not a snowy bride. It has to be somewhere sunny. Bella is such a summer bride. Flowers, roses are out. Sunflowers are a maybe. Oh better yet wildflowers. Oh I can't wait to plan… I mean help plan their wedding. _

_Rosalie: Well this is unexpected, Bella afraid of marriage. Guess it can't be help though; look at her parents' marriage. _

_Sonny: Why is Bella upset at Edward? Why is everyone looking panicked? I don't like this. _

"Well aren't you going to ask me?" demanded Bella in a shy voice.

Suddenly, everyone's attention snapped directly to Bella. She stood towards me but stared at the ground. With her foot she made small nervous circles on the ground waiting for me to speak.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. It just I know I'm not ready for marriage but a nice long engagement would be fine. But that's only if you want to ask me." She rambled not meeting my eyes.

I was completely dumbfounded. Did she want to not ask her or not?

(Bella's POV)

I'm such an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. It's not that I don't want to marry him. Just I don't want to marriage Edward yet. A year or three, then maybe I'd be ready. I knew I wanted to be with Edward forever, but being with someone and marrying them are two very different things. The idea of marriage scared me. It wasn't even the whole commitment thing. Commitment I can handle. It the way marriage can change people like it did to Charlie and Renee.

"Do you want me to ask?" said Edward, his was disbelieving.

"If you want to." I muttered in reply.

"Okay I can see where this conservation is going. Bella will you please do our family the honor and take my idiot brother's hand in…" began Emmet but he was silenced by Alice and Rosalie.

"Don't interfere!" yelled Alice, her hand was clamped over Rosalie hand which was covering his mouth.

Thank the heavens I wasn't human anymore. If was still was human my face would have burning bright red. Thankfully, now the worst I could blush was a light rose color making me look as if I had been really cold.

"May we should give those two some privacy" suggested Esme.

I had never seen my new family move so fast. Almost instantly, after Esme spoke Edward and I were alone in the hallway. Finally I built up the courage to look at Edward. He looked extremely embarrassed and nervous; two things I hardly ever saw him being. I smiling and took a step towards him.

"Hypothetically, if I were to ask you to marry me what would you say?" he asked, I noticed he was fidgeting with something in pocket.

"I guess hypothetically I'd say yes, but seen we are talking in hypothetically if I agree I'd need a long engagement; a year maybe more." I said.

"If I let you have a year or two of engagement you marry me?" Edward summarized what I said and asked to confirm if he'd heard me right.

"Yes." I answered simply.

We both stood silently for a moment. Suddenly, Edward clearly his throat and closed the gap between us. Taking my hands in his, he gazed down into my eyes.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you…ma..mar…marry me?" he stuttered as he pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

Before he even opened the box I gave him my answer.

"Yes," I whispered before I stretched up on my toes to kiss me.

I could feel him smiling as we kissed. It was a sweet innocent kiss that seemed to last forever. When we finally pulled apart he opened the velvet box to reveal the truly most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was simple square cut yellow diamond with two clear diamonds, one on each side on a platinum band. Carefully, Edward slipped the finger onto my finger. I could only bring myself examine it for only I second before I kissed Edward again, this time a little more passionately.

"Man, do those two ever stop?" complained Jasper.

Sighing to myself, I brush back a loose strand of hair with my left hand. That simple movement set off a chain of events. In a blink of an eye Rosalie, Alice, and Esme all came racing to my side. Rosalie grabbed my hand. Alice shoved Edward off of the way. This caused him to trip and since he was holding onto my waist I fell on top of him pulling Rosalie with me, but it didn't took there, trying to keep from falling, Rosalie grabbing Alice pulling her down with us.

"Alice and Rosalie get off us." Edward huffed at the bottom of the pile

Muttering with annoyance, Rosalie and Alice got up. As they straighten their dresses I tried to stand but Edward held me tightly preventing from getting up. Quickly, I gave up on getting up and cuddled closer to Edward.

"Esme, perhaps we should take Sonny and find our seats." said Carlisle taking his wife's hand and leading her and Sonny off.

"Edward, I do hope you aren't planning on spend the whole evening sitting on the ground holding Bella. Just because she said 'yes' doesn't mean you get to hog her." pouted Alice.

"And if I do plan to sit here holding my Bella, what are you going do about it?" Edward asked pulling me closer to him.

I could all ready tell this wasn't going to end well. More then likely I'd have to do something unexpected just to shock them long enough for them to stop acting like children.

"Oh I think we can come up with a few ideas?" said Rosalie grinning darkly.

"Really?" challenged Edward tapping his forehead with two fingers.

"Please no. Let's all just go join Carlisle in the theater and get on with the surprise." I said pulled myself from Edward's tight grip.

Standing quickly, I began to walk off in the direction Carlisle went. Casing a glance over my shoulder, I saw Edward glaring at his sisters. Unfortunately for me as I did this I failed to notice the uneven ridge in the carpet and tripped. I landed on the ground with a thud and rolled over onto my back. Instantly, I was surrounded by Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. The next thing I knew I was off the ground being cradled in Edward's arms.

"Put me down." I demanded.

"Not happening. Clearly, you can't walk without tripping." answered Edward.

"I can walk just fine. Please put me down." I said sweetly as I look up at him longingly, trying to dazzle him.

"That isn't going to work. Now please be nice and let me take care of you." whispered Edward.

I let out a defeated sigh and rest my head on his chest.

(Edward's POV)

She said 'yes'. Though of course the way I end up asking her wasn't exactly as planned but she still agreed to marry me. With her in my arms and that ring on her finger, I don't think anything could make me any happier. I don't even know if happiness covers the emotion I was feeling. I was so lost in my own little world watching Bella that I didn't even notice Emmet come up behind me. He put one of his large hands on my shoulder slightly startling me.

"Well bro how do you feel?" he asked grinning at me.

"Indescribable. Can you believe she said yes?" I said grinning back at him.

"Nope. Bella must have hit her head." laughed Emmet.

"I did not." growled Bella, causing both Emmet and myself to start cracking up.

Glaring at both at both of us she tried to free herself from my grip as if that was ever going to happen or at least I thought. Somehow she got hold of Emmet and use her power to us his strength she freed herself and stomped off to Alice. Emmet and I both stared after her in shock. Clearly, she was beginning to learn to use her power to her advantage.

"She really is something isn't she?" commented Emmet.

"She certainly is." said Jasper walking over to us.

"Are you boys just going to stand there staring or are you going to come? Our surprise is about to start." called Rosalie as she took one Bella's hand leading her out into a theater.

When found Carlisle, he was being beaten by Sonny in a game of Texas Hold 'em. On Sonny's wrist was Carlisle's watch and on his lap a small pile of cash. The kid had talent that's for sure. The instant Bella saw Sonny she smiled as rushed to him. I watched as she ruffled his hair and show him the ring. It made me smile to see her so happy.

"Alice how did you manage to get a whole concert hall reserved for just us?" I asked as I took my seat next to Bella.

"That's my secret." she smirked.

Almost the second after she spoke the lights dimmed and a single man walked out onto the stage. He sat before a grand piano and waited to the spot lights to hit him. Once they did he began to play. Instantly, both Bella and I recognized the piece he was playing it was 'Claire De Lune' by Debussy. I looked at Bella and found her smiling.

"Thank you Alice and Rosalie" I whispered.

"Your welcome, we figure we should help make the night you asked Bella to marry you special." smiled Alice.

"Yeah especially after the way you asked her." teased Rosalie.

By the third piece I realized everything that was being played we a personal favorite of mine and Bella. When the final piece ended Bella looked as close to tears a vampire could get. We all stood and applauded as the pianist took a bow. My family hurried out of the concert hall leaving me and Bella alone.

"I think I prefer your playing." mused Bella walked slowly to the exit.

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"When you play I get lost in the music. It's like I can feel the emotion in the piece when you play." she said pushing open the door.

I paused to watch her for a moment. She was the same Bella as before she was changed and yet so very different. She was my angel. I had broken her heart with my secrets but still she was willing to give me another chance. Bella was far too good to me. Noticing I was following her she spun around to face me.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked momentary fear in her eyes.

"Your too good to me." I said simply.

A smile parted her lips and she shook her head.

"Edward, promise me something." Bella whispered.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Promise me you'll stop holding yourself responsible for what happened to me. It doesn't matter anymore. We have all we need now and that's all that is important to me. I just want us to have our forever." Bella said look at me seriously.

"We have our forever I promise". I whispered closing the gap between us and kissing her with as much passion as I could conjure up.

I knew from that moment on I'd always be making sure to keep that promise to my angel, my Bella.

**Author's Note: And there you have it, the Final Chapter. Please review. I will be posting an Epilogue on the Wedding it will reveal Sonny's power so wait for it. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	42. Epilogue Part 1

Epilogue Part 1

(Bella's POV)

It had been a year since we left Forks. We all had finally almost healed from the wounds Nikolai left on our lives. I could final said his name without fear of hearing his voice in my head or bursting into dry sobs. We were living happily in Denali, Alaska. Everything was finally starting to feel normal. Expect for today. Today was certainly not normal. Today was the day I was to get married to Edward. My stomach was twisted in a million knots. Sitting alone in my bathrobe I stood out on my balcony at the rising sun. There was a single cloud in the sky so my skin glittered like it was covered in diamonds. I had barely seen Edward in almost two days thanks to Alice and Rosalie. In fact the yesterday the only time I saw him was in passing. He was coming in the house as I was being dragged out of the house. Sighing to myself, I leaned my back against the railing of the balcony. Suddenly, the pocket of my robe began to buzz. Quickly, I pulled out a small silver cell phone and answered it.

"I miss you." whispered Edward velvety voice.

"I miss you too." I murmured.

"Isn't there anyway I can see you before…" I cut him off.

I knew what he was going to ask; he wanted to see me before the wedding. I wanted to see him too, but there was no way Alice would ever allow that. She had been it perfectly clear that if Edward got anywhere never me before the wedding she would personal destroy every CD he owned.

"Edward you know I'd love to see you but Alice was more then serious about destroying your CDs." I said softly.

Knowing I was right he said deeply.

"How much time do you have before she comes to start getting you ready?" Edward asked.

"No longer, I'm sure if she saw me right now she freak out." I said almost giggling.

"Really? And why is that?" curiosity plagued his voice.

I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

"Alice would ill me if she knew I was just sitting outside watching the sunrise." I finally managed to say once I was done with my fit of laughter.

"It is a beautiful sunrise, isn't it?" sighed Edward.

"It is." I agreed.

"I wish I could be watching it with you." confessed Edward.

The unconscious smile on my lips double in size but it only lasted for a moment because someone was knocking on my bedroom door. Groaning I tighten my robe on my and shuffled unwillingly in my room. Currently, Edward and I weren't sharing a room. Emmet being the overprotective brother he was refused to allow us to share a room until we were married. I objected this saying that Edward had spent hundreds of nights sharing my bed a Charlie's so why should it be any different now? But Emmet still refused and even went as far as to say he would personally make sure that his baby sister's innocent was preserved. When he said this I remembering blushing so badly that any one have sworn I was still human.

"Please tell me that is you at my door?" I pleaded to Edward.

"No, I'm still locked in my room." muttered Edward the annoyance was perfectly clear in his voice.

He had been literally locked in his room since midnight last night by Rosalie.

"Bella! You better not be talking to Edward on that phone." growled Rosalie as my door flew open.

"I've got to go Edward. Love you." I whispered in the phone.

"Love you too." sighed Edward as he hung up disappointed his time talk with me was being cut off.

Closing my phone, I sighed sadly. Holding out her well manicured hand Rosalie waited for me to give her my phone.

"You can't be serious. I was only talking to him that break no pre-wedding tradition I've heard of." I huffed putting my phone into my pocket.

"It may not break any tradition but the second you start talking to him you are useless." said Rosalie.

While I glared at her Alice appeared out of no where and snatched the cell phone remove my pocket. Smiling with victory she waved the phone in my face before tossing it to Rosalie.

"Hey! Isn't today supposed to be my special day? The day I get whatever I want?" I asked with annoyance.

I know what I said made me sound like one of those brides who think that the only thing that matters on there wedding day is them and their wants but I just wanted to talk to my Edward.

"Oh, so now you want to start acting like a bride?" laughed Rosalie as she pocketed the phone.

I exhaled sharply signaling I had given up on getting my phone back. Still annoyed with Rosalie and Alice I tossed myself backwards onto my bed and closed my eyes pretending to be sleeping. I must have been only lying for half a minute before I was dragged off the bed and shoved into the bathroom.

"Shower." ordered Alice as looked at her palm-pilot.

She and Rosalie had both recently acquired a palm-pilot as a tool to help in the planning of my wedding. I had made it very clear I didn't want to be involved in the tedious details of planning a wedding so they decided if I didn't want to help they would plan it themselves but drag me with them.

"And hurry. We have to keep on schedule." added Rosalie.

"Yes mothers." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom closing the door on there faces.

Quickly, I turned on the hot water and stepped gratefully into it. The pressure and heat of the water slowly began to un-kink the knots in my muscles. As happy as I was the stress of getting married was being hell on the muscles in my neck.

"Bella! Hurry up! You've been in there for thirty minutes already!" yelled Rosalie as she pounded on the bathroom door but I just ignored her.

I had in fact been out of the shower for almost ten minutes now just sitting on the huge bathroom counter. The longer I could put off being forced into a wedding gown the better. About two months after Edward asked me to marry him he had offer for us to elope in Vegas but at the time I wasn't ready to get married so I turned him down. For the past month and a half I had been regretting the decision.

"Bella you have two minutes to get out the shower and unlock this door or I will break it in." threaten Rosalie.

Quickly, I jumped off the counter was rushed back into the shower to make it look like I just got out. Then with defeated sigh I unlocked the bathroom door.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rosalie grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me out of the bathroom.

"We are behind schedule." said Alice not looking up from her palm-pilot.

Alice was a little obsessed with her palm-pilot. She used it whenever she had a chance. She also had developed an annoying trait of scheduling everything, it was driving everyone crazy. So crazy that I made a deal with Emmet and Jasper that after today we'd steal and destroy her palm-pilot, in hopes it would get Alice off her scheduling kick.

"Great. Come on Bella let's get you to Alice's bathroom to start _finally_ getting you ready." muttered Rosalie dragging me out of my room in nothing but a towel.

She was pulling me so fast I could barely keep a grip on my towel to keep it from slipping off.

"Rosalie, slow down, I'm losing my towel." I growled.

Instead of slowing Rosalie began to yank me faster down the hallway. Thankfully, we reached Alice's bathroom just in time; had it taken a minute longer I would have lost my towel completely. Glaring at Rosalie, I tighten my towel around me and stood rooted in the doorway of the bathroom unwilling to take another step forward.

"You have got to the count of three or I pull that towel off you and you know you scream which will send everyone running getting a full view of you." threaten Rosalie.

Tightening the towel again I held my ground.

"One." whispered Rosalie, her gold eyes sparkling with excitement.

She wouldn't, would she? No. Still glaring but with less confidents I continue to stand unmoving.

"Two." She hissed.

Suddenly, I was shoved forward by Alice.

"Bella, I would really rather not have Jasper seeing you nude. Let alone explain to Edward how that happened. Be good and sit." said Alice, and for once the palm-pilot that seemed to be glued to her hands was not in sight.

"Ah Alice you are no fun." Rosalie sighed as she started to pull out supplies to get me ready.

"We have a schedule to stick to Rose, besides Edward would kill us. If we were to do something that fun it would have to be planned" smiled Alice, an evil glint in her eyes.

Gulping in fear of Alice's future plans I sat on the waiting stool and let my sisters get to work.

(Edward's POV)

Today was the day I had been waiting for what has felt like years; the day I married my angel. It was just two hours after sunrise when I was finally freed from my prison of a bedroom. My sister had gone crazy with creating the prefect fairy tale wedding.

"Took you long enough." I growled as Emmet unlocked my door.

"I was under strict orders to keep you locked." Emmet said smiling sheepishly.

His strict orders were more of a threat by Rosalie. She threatened him with no intimacy for a month if I got free.

"I'm sure. But we both know had it Bella locked in her room you would have let her go the second she asked." I said with annoyance.

Ever since Bella had been changed Emmet had become obsessed with being the best big brother possible. He spoiled her worse then anyone and protected her like she was still human.

"Yeah, but Bella is my baby sister. Plus, I hate to see her upset." Emmet said as he grabbed the collar of my shirt dragging me downstairs.

Jasper and Carlisle were waiting for us downstairs. A smirk was on Jasper's face the moment I entered the room. I knew he could feel just how nervous I was.

"I can't believe you are getting married." Jasper said tossing a long stem white rose at me.

There were yellow and white roses in vases everywhere around the house. Alice had ordered far too many roses but refused to admit it.

"Oh yeah right Jasper. We both knew the day Edward brought Bella home to met the family there way no way they wouldn't end up getting hitched." laughed Emmet.

Suddenly, the front door flew opened and in walked Sonny and Esme. As always Esme look neat and clean unlike Sonny. The boy was covered in blood and mud. His clothes were torn beyond repair. He always came home looking like a mess. It was an on going joke around the house that Sonny probable bought the same amount of clothing a month that Alice did.

"I swear that kid seems to be growing all the time." muttered Emmet in disbelief.

Sonny power was a shock to everyone. Had it not been for Alice obsession with getting him a perfect fitting tux we may have not have noticed for it. He had grown an inch and a half since his transformation. It was a shocking discovery for everyone especially Bella. At first she felt guilty for not noticing it sooner since she spent almost two thirds of her time with the boy.

"Sonny how was your hunting trip?" asked Jasper trying to make conservation with him.

"It was a lot of fun. I got my first bear today." Sonny said smiling.

Clearly, Emmet was proud of him because he instantly gave Sonny a high five and wanted to know all the details. Sonny for the most part only hunted deer and rabbit. He was just too small to go after bigger animals though he need more blood then the rest of us because his power he would burn through the same amount of blood that would last me a week. Do to this he hunted daily with whoever was in the most need of hunting, expect for Bella. Still Bella declined to the idea of hunting with anyone; even though we were all dying to see what she was like when hunting.

"That's it tomorrow I'm taking you out and we are going to get you a huge bear. How's that sound?" Emmet asked.

"You promise?" Sonny asked the excitement bubbling in his voice making him sound almost squeaky.

"Of course, I am in charge of you for the next week." Emmet reminded him.

I still was sure how he managed to sell Bella on that. At first she was unwilling to take a honeymoon because she would get to see Sonny but I found a way to convince her he'd be fine. When she finally agreed to go, I naturally assumed she put Carlisle or Esme in charge of Sonny but never Emmet. I couldn't help but wonder what Emmet promise to get Bella to consent to it.

"Emmet dear would you mind helping Jasper get Sonny clean up and ready?" asked Esme picking up a basket of roses with the steams cut off.

Smiling Emmet picked up the dirty mess that was Sonny under one arm and carried him off with Jasper following smirking behind him.

"How are you feeling Edward?" questioned Esme in a motherly way as she settled herself on the arm rest next to where Carlisle was sitting.

"Nervous, but it just the anticipation, I think." I said

Smiling Esme fingered the soft petal of a rose in the basket that was sitting on her lap.

"It's good to see you two so happy." whispered Esme.

Abruptly, there was a crash upstairs, followed by yelling between Jasper and Emmet. Sighing deeply Esme put down her basket and dashed upstairs to resolve whatever problem had occurred. Carlisle smiled as if nothing could ruin his good mood.

"I thought our family was complete before Bella was brought into our lives, but now I seen just how wrong I was. She truly has changed with family in amazing ways." said Carlisle as he pulled a box from his pocket.

I studied the box for a moment; it was obviously many years old. Carlisle held it out to me and I took gratefully.

"Son, I've been wait a long time to give you that. Your mother, she made me promise to safe you as you know but she allow made me make another promise. She wanted you to have the pocket watch she gave you father on their wedding day. She said that your father planned to give it to you on the day you got married." Carlisle spoke softly and carefully as if waiting to see if I'd be upset at him for keeping this gift from my for so long.

"Thank dad. This means a lot." I whispered my emotion started to get the better of me but I kept them in check.

Carlisle stood and began to walk out of the room but he pause when he reach me. In a loving fatherly way he placed a hand on my shoulder. After he left I stared down at the worn velvet box in my hands. My fingers trembled as I opened the lid of the box. I remembered very little of my human life but I remember my father's watch. The gold watch was just as exquisite as it had been when I had last seen it all the long years ago. Little leafs and swirls were etched around my father initials 'E. M.' Carefully, opened the watch, and just as I remember, I stared down at a worn black and white photo of my father, mother, and ten year old self. The picture brought an unconscious sad smile to my smiles. It was hard to look at my family and only have a faint memory of who they were. My life had changed so much since their deaths. I had a new family and someone to call the love of my life.

"What's that?" asked a curious voice from beside me.

Looking down, I found Sonny dressed in just a pair of shorts. For a young kid he had pretty well defined muscles thanks to the transformation. His hair was dipping wet from a fresh shower and fell into his eyes. He refused to cut his hair; he liked it always falling in his face. Bella adored Sonny's hair; she said it was his trade mark look and shouldn't be changed.

"It is a pocket watch; a gift from Carlisle. Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed?" I asked.

"I was but the closest door got stuck so Emmet accidentally pulled it off it hinges and it smashed into a wall." said Sonny as if it was the most normal thing to be talking about.

Shaking my head I ruffled Sonny's hair.

"What on earth was Bella thinking when she put him in charge of you while we are gone?" I muttered half to myself and half to him.

"I asked her to." Sonny whispered.

"You asked her?" I stated in confusion.

"Yes. I knew she wouldn't let Emmet be in charge of me if I didn't ask. Besides it's not like Emmet would be totally in charge of me everybody else will still be here to look after me. She just worries too much." sighed Sonny.

It always surprised me how well Sonny understood people.

"Sonny! Edward! You two better start getting ready." called Esme from upstairs.

Sighing, I pocketed the watch and turned to head up the stairs. I was half way to the stairs when I noticed Sonny hadn't moved an inch.

"Sonny, you okay?" I asked.

His eyes were focused on his bare feet and with his long hair they with almost indistinguishable from were I was standing.

"I want her to be happy. She says she is happy but still I see she isn't completely. You'll make her happy won't you?" he whispered.

"I made a promise to Bella that I intend to keep and part of that promise is to make sure she is happy. I promise Sonny I will never give up on that promise." I said smiling.

The second the words left my lips, Sonny perked up. A sweet grin formed on his face lighting up his golden sun ray eyes. Suddenly, he was moving faster then I could even if I really tried. Sonny was insanely fast and graceful.

"Gosh you're getting slow." muttered Sonny from the stop of the stairs.

"I am not." I growled childishly.

Sonny had a way of bring out the inter child of everyone in the house. Still grinning he trotted off in the direction of his bedroom leaving me still at the bottom of the stairs. Exhaling deeply, I trudged up the stairs and headed to my bedroom. Sprawled across the bed was my tux. It was black a color I had never liked to wear unless the occasion warranted it; and being it the day I'd finally get to marry my angel I'd say no other day ever warranted me wearing black more then today. Carefully, I dressed, taking more time then need to make sure that everything was perfect. Once I was dressed I took the gold pocket watch and fasten it to the inside pocket of the tux. I was finally ready. There was a knock on my door as it opened followed by nearly silent foot steps.

"Yes Sonny?" I muttered.

"You are getting slow; twenty minutes to get dress. I was ready in less then ten minutes." Sonny said smiling as he tossed himself on to my bed.

"If I'm getting slower your getting sloppier. You miss two buttons on you shirt and your shoes….where are your shoes?" I asked.

Groaning at his mistake he unbuttoned and re-buttoned his shirt which wasn't tucked in. Then he stared down at his black socks.

"I don't have any shoes for the wedding; Alice didn't give me a new pair. My old dress shoes are too small." he admitted shyly.

This wasn't good. It wasn't that I'd mind Sonny being at the wedding without shoes, but Alice and Rosalie would freak out. Suddenly, a shriek filled the air and Alice was standing in my room holding a brightly shined black dress shoes. She was dressed in a pale blue off the shoulders dress with a yellow ribbon around the waist and came to a bow in the back. The dress came to her knees and the skirt was wide with yellow tooling under it. She had light natural looking makeup on and her hair was done perfectly.

"Edward and Sonny please tell me you twp are going to do something about your hair you both look like sheepdogs." sighed Alice handing the shoes to Sonny before disappearing from the room.

"What wrong with my hair?" muttered Sonny the annoyance evident in his voice.

Shaking my head I messed my hair up even more. There was no point in trying to make my hair behave and I liked the disarray it was in as did Bella.

(Bella's POV)

Pin, pull, brush, polish, file, smooth, fluff, spray, perfection takes far too much time. In a dazed state I stared blankly at the wall waiting for Rosalie and Alice to finish dress me up. Both Alice and Rosalie were dressed in mating bride's mate's dresses with their hair and makeup done perfectly.

"Bella would please stop frowning; it's making lines in your foundation." murmured Rosalie as she worked on finishing my makeup.

"Sit still Bella I'm trying to put the finishing your hair." growled Alice.

"I'm trying." I snapped.

Sighing I frustration I closed my eyes and let them continue their work, turning and tilting as directed. Thoughts of Edward swirled in my mind. I missed him terribly. There was only an hour left until the wedding and yet it still seemed like far too much time. Fidgeting with the hem of my towel I waited impatiently for my sisters to finish.

"Done." declared Rosalie and Alice simultaneously.

When I heard there voices I nearly jumped from the chair to get to the door but Rosalie held me in place.

"Really Bella what's the rush?" laughed Rosalie as Alice held up a dress bag.

"I don't know about you but I'd feel much better if you didn't try to get married in a gray bath towel it not fashionable." teased Alice.

Blushing softly, though had I been human it would have been a bright rosy red, I took the bag from Alice. Grinning at each other Rosalie and Alice led me out of the bathroom back to my bedroom. They left to let me get my undergarments on and reenter the room the moment they heard I was done dressing.

"Okay Bella carefully step into the center of the dress." instructed Alice, she had place the dress on the floor and made it so that I could stand in the center of the fabric.

As instructed I stood in the center of the dress as Rosalie pulled dress up. Alice helped my arms through the straps as Rosalie zipped me up. It was strange I'd always imaged that if and when I decided to get married my mother, Renee, would be the one helping me into my gown and yet having Alice and Rosalie made me feel as though I wouldn't have it any other way.

"There! Our baby sister, you look…" began Rosalie but Alice cut her off.

"Prettier then we could have ever dreamed!" exclaimed Alice carefully wrapped by arms around my shoulders avoiding touching the gown.

Rolling her eyes Rosalie shoved a pair of heels at Alice.

"I'll get Esme." she muttered exiting the room.

I stared after her and hoped she wasn't mad at me. Things between me and Rosalie changed daily. Yes, she liked me now but she was a moody person in general and her mood had a tendency to switch rapidly and randomly.

"Don't mind that, she just mad because I wanted to give you this in private." said Alice as she pressed a small box into my palm.

"Alice I told you not got get me anything more then you already have." I sighed trying to push the box back to her but she wouldn't have it.

"Don't worry they are just for today." Alice insisted.

Exhaling in defeat I opened the box. Inside was a pair of pale blue almost white pearl stud earrings.

"Those were the earring I wore when I married Jasper the first time. I figure it could be your something blue and something borrowed." explained Alice.

"Oh Alice, this is too much, I couldn't…" I began.

"Bella you are my best friend and I love you with all my heart. Since today is that day you will officially become my sister forever I want you to wear these earrings because it would mean the world to me please say you will." whispered Alice her gold eyes sparkling.

If we could cry we both would have been in tears.

"Of course." I smiled kissing Alice's cheek.

Smiling and looking as through she was going to burst into tears at any second, Alice helped me into my heels as I put on the earrings. There was a knock on my bedroom door and Esme and Rosalie entered the room. Esme was dressed in a pale blue dress with spaghetti straps that went past her knees with a soft yellow shall around her shoulders.

"Bella dear you look simply angelic." beamed Esme as she took in the view of me in my dress.

The dress was simple. It was off the shoulders with the fabric of the straps crossing in the front making in dip low in the front revealing a small amount of cleavage. The dress was satin and billowed out wide at the bottom with tooling under in it. At the bottom to my knees was a detailed pattern of flowers and leaves with small pearl beads imbedded in the stitching.

"Thank you." I whispered blushing with embarrassment.

"Ok let's finish getting you ready." smiled Esme.

With a few minutes they had my veil pinned in my hair and my bracelet they given me the night Edward proposed on my wrist.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Esme.

I nodded and turned to Rosalie and Alice. Smiling Rosalie took my left hand while Alice took my right and together they walked me out of the room with Esme following closely behind us. It was time for my forever to become complete.

The sun was shining brightly when we reach the back door that led to the backyard which had been turned into a fairy tale garden. Everyone but Edward and Carlisle was waiting for us at the door. All the boys were wearing black tux with white bow ties.

"Look at our little sis Jasper!" exclaimed Emmet as he pulled me in a tight hug.

"Emmet!" yelled Rosalie and Alice together as they yank him off me.

"What did I do?" he asked the two fuming female vampires.

"You nearly wrinkled her dress!" thundered Rosalie.

As soon as Rosalie said that I began to giggle uncontrollably as did Jasper and Sonny. Alice just shook her head, while Rosalie opted for her classic eye roll. A soft piano piece filled the air; it was time to start. The doors open to reveal the garden. A five foot wide stone path isle leads to an archway of ivy vines with yellow and white roses intertwined through out it. Backing all of this are the flowers and bushes Esme had spent months planting and caring for to create the picture perfect garden. First to walk down the isle is Esme. Her skin glitters as she steps into the sunlight. Next to walk are Emmet and Rosalie and then Jasper and Alice. My stomach twists; it's my turn to walk with Sonny.

"Ready?" whispered Sonny as he offered me his arm.

"Yes." I whispered back taking his arm.

It seemed only fitting to have Sonny walk me down the isle. I had considered Carlisle at first but since he was performing the ceremony I chose Sonny. The boy I thought of as my son seemed to be the best choose. Taking a deep breathe, we began our slow walk down the isle, sparkling like diamonds.

**AN: There is a second part to the epilogue I just wanted to post this half now. I know it took forever for me to update but life has terrible timing and my grandmother past away. But I'm back to finish this story hopefully soon. Enjoy the first part of the epilogue and look forward to the second half. As always please REVIEW.**


	43. Epilogue Part 2

Epilogue Part 2

(Edward's POV)

With one glance of my angelic wife to be I felt a hundred emotions at once. I wanted to blush, faint, cry out with happiness, burst in tears of joy but mainly I just wanted to marry her. Her footsteps were small and short but there wasn't a hint of apprehension in them like I had feared. I can feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and yet it was like he not even there because all I can see is my angel approving steadily towards me. I'd seen her in the sunlight before but it was nothing like this. She was more beautiful then anything I'd ever seen. Bella seemed to glow as her skin shimmered like billions of tiny diamonds spinning brightly caught more sunlight then ever before. Time seemed to slow and each step she took seemed take far to long. I wanted to run to her and hold her tightly in my arms kissing ever inch of her. After what felt like an eternity she was standing before me smiling.

"Breathe" she whispered as she left go of Sonny's arm to take my hand.

It was amazing ever since she began to recover from what happened to her a new confidence had appeared in Bella. Taking a deep breath I returned her brilliant smile with one of my own. Sonny took his place at Emmet's side and the ceremony began. Carlisle had naturally agreed to perform it for us considering getting a human Minster would be out of the question since the whole family looked like billions of diamonds. The ceremony went by in a blur until it came time to say our vows. When Bella began I forgot to breathe when her sweet voice filled the air.

"I never dreamed moving to Forks would change my life, but then I met you …and fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. It was dangerous and stupid and you told me so but we both were selfish creatures and couldn't fight our need to be together. And so began the story of our true love. Edward I promise that I'll spend the rest of forever loving you with everything in me. I love you desperately and unchangeably. For you I'd give anything." she said leading towards me slightly.

My mind groaned I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. Something about her the beauty in her words made everything around me grow fuzzy sounds and sights were all just blurs and buzzing. All I could focus on was my angel and the sound of her voice. Her eyes glimmered with a happiness I hadn't seen I a long time. For the first time I really saw it, she was healing. For months we all been worried that she would never really recover from what had happened but I could see it in her eyes for the first time there wasn't any trance of lingering pain in them just pure happiness.

"Edward your vows." whispered Bella squeezing my hand.

Shaking my head slightly I tried to regain my thought process from something more then how perfect Bella was. I spent hours thinking of just the right thing to say with the must poetic words I could conjure up but as I stood there holding my bride's hand those perfect words evaded me. All I could think about was her smile. It was sweet and broad reaching her eyes.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

Her eyes switched from happiness to worry instantly.

"Bella I love you, I just can't remember I words I was going to say." I admitted.

Like the soft sound of wind chimes a giggle bubbled carelessly out from Bella.

"I love you Edward, anything you say will be beautiful even if you didn't get to spend hours writing it." she murmured the happiness shimmer back to life in her eyes.

'You've heard every word I've been thinking haven't you?' I asked through my thoughts.

She nodded and grinned merrily. I smiled back and decided to speak straight from my heart, even if what I had to say wasn't prefect at least it'd be heartfelt.

(Bella's POV)

"When I look at you there are no words to even begin to describe what I feel all I know is that I never want to have that feeling fade away. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve an angel like you but here you are in my life. I thought I was going to be alone forever and I was content with it until you cam into my life. At first I thought you'd come to destroy everything but it was only later I realized you come to change everything for the better. You made me see I need love but not just anyone's love yours and only yours. You're my angel, my true love, my soul mate. And I wouldn't have this any other way. I love you." At first his voice was nervous but as he spoke it became composed and filled with a love that before I'd only seen in his glorious topaz eyes.

His eyes still seemed to dazzle me when ever they got a chance. I was so lost in Edward's topaz pools of light I jumped slightly at the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Now the exchanging of the rings to express the union of the two of you." directed Carlisle, he was beaming from ear to ear at us.

Emmet stepped forward and held the rings out two us. Unwillingly we broke our hold on each others hands to take a ring from Emmet. Grinning at me Edward took my left hand.

"Bella Marie Swan, I pledge myself to you forever. I am yours." He whispered sliding the simple platinum band on to my finger.

I matched his grin with one of my own as I took a moment to glance down at my ring finger. Then I took his left hand in mine and blinked back the tears that would never fall.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I pledge myself to you forever. I am yours." I whispered my voice was nearly failing me because I was so choked up by emotion.

My fingers were almost trembling as I slipped on the matching platinum ring to mine on to his finger. This was it just a few more words and our forever would begin.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for all eternity?" asked Carlisle.

Suddenly, I was holding my breath as if I wasn't sure his answer. After everything when been through in my heart I knew his answer would be yes but I was still scared that maybe my heart had gotten it wrong. Edward looked at me lovely and spoke.

"I do." those two tiny little words sent chills down my spine and relief to wash over me.

"Do you Bella Marie Swan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for all eternity?" Carlisle asked.

Instantly, the words flew from my lips.

"I do!" I said bursting with joy.

Everyone was smiling at us as Carlisle pronounced us Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Before we were even told to kiss we were. This kiss was unlike any kiss we shared before. It was filled with such passion that it was nearly in describable and yet it was still tender and sweet. Smiling as we kissed I felt my feet leave the down. After howling and whistling on the family part, mainly Emmet's doing, we finally parted from our first kiss as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Our forever had begun.

**Author's Note: Here it is, the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed. Now please if you'd be so kind as to REVIEW I'd really like it. Thank you for reading look forward to the squeal. **


End file.
